


Painted In The Worst Light - ASecretChord

by thesnarrysarchivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ensemble Cast, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Severus Snape Lives, Trials, Wizengamot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 99,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesnarrysarchivist/pseuds/thesnarrysarchivist
Summary: Pintado En La Peor Luz / Autor original: ASecretChord / Traductor: The Snarry's Archivist~Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling y WB.Resumen: Severus sobrevivió a la mordedura de Nagini y ahora está en juicio ante el Wizengamot. Debido a una extraña laguna en los libros de leyes, tiene el derecho de elegir a cualquier empleado del Ministerio para que lo defienda, y elige al Auror en entrenamiento, Harry Potter.





	1. Capítulo Uno

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Painted in the Worst Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993127) by [asecretchord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asecretchord/pseuds/asecretchord). 



> ***** Nota de The Snarry's Archivist: La traducción del fic fue hecha con la venia del autor. *****  
>  ***** Quejas, aclaraciones y sugerencias: thesnarrysarchivist@gmail.com *****  
>  **Fuente original:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993127

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_Parte I: Antes del Juicio_ **

—Shacklebolt quiere verte—.

Harry se sacó el cepillo de dientes de la boca, se enjuagó y se miró en el espejo para encontrarse con la mirada de ojos oscuros del aprendiz Dalton. Se secó la cara con una toalla húmeda y la frotó sobre su cabello antes de ponerse las gafas—¿Dijo por qué? —.

Dalton sacudió su peluda y rubia cabeza—El mensaje vino del comandante. No sé por qué el ministro quiere verte. Solo que lo hace—Su labio se torció en una leve burla—Probablemente sea algo público, pero el Comandante Robards dijo que no hay necesidad de apresurarse. El Ministro estará en su oficina por una hora más o menos—.

Harry asintió y agarró su desodorante, colocándolo sobre sus fosas. Dalton se quedó mientras Harry peinaba su cabello, pero cuando finalmente quedó claro que Harry no estaba dispuesto a decir nada más, se fue.

Con nada más que una toalla colgada alrededor de sus caderas, Harry se dirigió directamente a su casillero y se vistió con rapidez, prestando poca atención a la charla de los otros aprendices que lo rodeaban. Había veinte estudiantes en su clase y él era el más joven por poco. Dejando de lado todo lo relacionado con el “Salvador”, tenía poco en común con cualquiera de ellos, excepto el ardiente deseo de proteger a la comunidad por la que había dado su vida. Que él no muriera era la guinda del pastel. Quería morir, y eso fue suficiente.

Se puso las botas y dio una rápida mirada al espejo. Túnicas negras, corte conservador. Una camisa gris pálida abierta en la garganta. Pantalón negro y botas. Parecía que estaba de luto. Quizás lo era. Merlín sabía que había perdido lo suficiente. Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore. Remus y Tonks. Fred. Ginny y él habían decidido, justo después de cumplir 18 años, que ambos eran demasiado jóvenes para considerar una relación. Ron había pasado todo un mes en la Academia antes de decidir que realmente no deseaba ser un Auror y estaba trabajando con George. Hermione estaba en Hogwarts por su séptimo año y Harry estaba solo.

Después de pasear por Grimmauld Place durante la mayor parte del otoño, Harry decidió que sería mucho más feliz si vivía en el cuartel de la Academia de Aurores con el resto de los alumnos. Disfrutó, si esa era la palabra correcta, la soledad que su habitación individual le brindaba, pero podría haberlo hecho sin el baño común.

Harry se deslizó casi en silencio del vestuario y tomó el Flu de la Academia al Nivel Uno del edificio del Ministerio. Fue un corto paseo desde los ascensores hasta la oficina del Ministro y plasmó su sonrisa pública cuando entró en la espaciosa antesala. Candelabros de cristal colgaban de un techo alto decorado con medallones de yeso y la alfombra azul profundo absorbió el sonido de sus pasos mientras se dirigía hacia el escritorio de cristal que estaba como centinela frente a gabinetes de haya pálidamente tallados. Las luces brillaban en las ventanas biseladas por las que veía filas y filas de libros y registros de contabilidad.

La bruja que vigilaba la puerta de Kingsley le recordaba a Harry un cruce entre McGonagall y un retrato de Scheherezade que colgaba en el quinto piso del rellano de la escalera de caracol en Hogwarts. Tenía el pelo largo y oscuro y un montón de curvas, y una actitud que sofocaría a un hipogrifo enojado—Puede ir directamente, señor Potter. El ministro lo está esperando—.

—Gracias, Daveen—Sin hacer ruido, cruzó la habitación y golpeó ligeramente la puerta antes de presionar el pestillo.

La oficina de Kingsley era más pequeña de lo que uno podría esperar. Había dos cómodos sillones colocados a ambos lados de una mesa baja dispuesta frente a una chimenea alta. Más allá de la sala de estar, había un amplio escritorio lleno de pergaminos. Un pesado tintero de plata brillaba a la luz de una hermosa linterna de cristal tallado, en la que una llama azul bailaba brillantemente. Detrás de la mesa, estaba el retrato de George Villiers, el duque de Buckingham, que miró a Harry con franco interés, le guiñó un ojo y le dirigió una sonrisa de complicidad.

Kingsley levantó la cabeza de su papeleo y señalo a Harry hacia el sofá—Sírvete una taza de té si te apetece y siéntate. Ya casi he terminado con este memo—.

Harry le lanzó al retrato una mirada de reproche y se escabulló hacia el sofá, su pisada mucho más fuerte sobre la alfombra turca de seda—¿Quieres también una taza? —Preguntó mientras vertía un chorrito de leche en una jarra que parecía haber sido diseñada para usarse en lugar de decorar.

—Leche y dos azúcares, gracias—Kingsley escribió su nombre en el margen y tiró la pluma sobre el escritorio. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se frotó los ojos por un momento antes de levantarse de una silla que parecía más ceremonial que cómoda. Vio a Harry sacudir la cabeza ante el trono y resopló—Remanentes de Fudge. Lo reemplazaré tan pronto como tenga un momento—.

—¿Por qué no transfigurarlo en su lugar? —.

Kingsley se estiró—Los encantamientos no se sostienen. Sospecho que fue el diseño de Fudge. A Rufus no le importaba en qué estaba sentado mientras lo sostuviera—Rodeó el escritorio y se sentó frente a Harry, su mano ancha alcanzó la taza humeante en el centro de la mesa—Todo lo que pido es una silla cómoda. ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento? —.

Harry miró por encima del borde de su taza, sus ojos verdes brillando. Aquí, con Shacklebolt, podía bajar la guardia—Es brillante. No tenía idea de que hubiera tanto trabajo policial, pero creo que voy a disfrutar del trabajo. Comenzaremos el módulo sobre medicina de campo el lunes. La mayoría de los Weasley ya se han ofrecido como voluntarios para permitirme practicar en ellos—.

Kingsley se rió entre dientes—Arthur y Molly son tan constantes como el amanecer. Y después de los años de Bill con los duendes, dudo que haya muchas cosas que lo alarmen—Bebió profundamente y dejó la taza, pareciendo cansado más allá de las palabras. Le ofreció una sonrisa educada a Harry antes de decir—Tus instructores han sido bastante elogiosos, y sí, antes de que preguntes, he estado vigilando tu situación. No es frecuente que el propio Ministro tenga la oportunidad de designar a un aprendiz para el programa, pero mi fe en ti no estaba fuera de lugar—.

Tomando un sándwich, Harry lo estudió por un momento antes de dar un bocado para ganar tiempo—A veces lamento un poco no haber vuelto a Hogwarts para terminar, pero supongo que estoy bien—No fue falsa modestia. Harry encontró algunos de los cursos tan densos que eran casi impenetrables. Se tragó el resto y miró el plato por un momento antes de recostarse.

—Mejor que algunos, no tan bien como otros—Dijo Kingsley—Pero tampoco es motivo de vergüenza. Come si lo deseas. Hay muchos más de donde vinieron. Recuerdo que el entrenamiento es un trabajo hambriento—.

—Gracias—Harry llenó un pequeño plato a rebosar y relleno su té, ofreciéndole más a Kingsley que aceptó con entusiasmo. Charlaron fácilmente mientras Harry comía, discutiendo todo, desde las regulaciones sobre el uso indebido de los artefactos Muggle hasta la obsesiva necesidad de escribir informes que nadie leería jamás—Honestamente—Dijo Harry mientras finalmente se relajaba un poco—No tenía idea de que había tantas formas de abusar de un Hoover—.

—Es bastante fascinante lo que un mago con demasiado tiempo en sus manos puede imaginar—Dijo Kingsley con una carcajada—Tan agradable como esto ha sido, debes preguntarte por qué envié por ti—.

—Se me había pasado por la cabeza. No puedo imaginar que encuentres mis dificultades con los encantamientos de vigilancia tan interesantes—La paz fácil se desvaneció cuando Kingsley comenzó a juguetear con los detritos de su comida informal y Harry sintió que su pulso se aceleraba. Una sensación de temor se apoderó de él, pero lo descartó por paranoia que había quedado de la guerra.

—Como debes saber, los juicios de los mortífagos han estado en marcha durante casi un año y ha sido un proceso mucho más complicado de lo que cualquiera de nosotros anticipó. Parece que Pius Thicknesse emitió un indulto general para todas las maldiciones imperdonables desde el momento en que Quién-Tú-Sabes resucitó hasta que fueron legalizados bajo su administración—.

Harry se incorporó tan rápido que derramó el té que había olvidado que estaba sosteniendo—¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que los Mortífagos se están saliendo con la suya? ¿Con matar a Fred, Lupin y Tonks? ¿Con arruinar la vida de Teddy? Estaban torturando a la gente, Kingsley. ¡Los estaban asesinando! ¿Cómo puedes dejar que...? —.

—No voy a dejar que se salgan con la suya—Interrumpió Kingsley—Dije que no podemos encerrarlos por usar Imperdonables, pero Thicknesse siempre fue un tonto incompetente. Por mucho que me encantaría tirarlos en Azkaban y tirar la llave, tengo que seguir la ley y Vol…—Se tropezó con el nombre—Voldemort estaba tirando de los hilos, nuestro exministro hizo que la magia oscura fuera legal. Por mucho que quisiera agitar mi varita y decir que eso no cuenta, no es la forma en que hacemos las cosas—.

Harry quería irrumpir en la oficina, lanzar cosas y gritar a todo pulmón sobre la injusticia de todo esto, pero se sentó en silencio, sus ojos verdes enojados el único indicador de su inquietud—Entonces, ¿cómo hacemos las cosas? —.

—A todos los mortífagos se les dio la oportunidad de seleccionar a un empleado del Ministerio para que lo represente en su juicio ante el Wizengamot. Como puedes imaginar, muchos de ellos han seleccionado Aurores con, digamos, reputaciones menos estelares—.

El Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica había sufrido un tremendo golpe a su reputación cuando comenzaron los juicios de los mortífagos. Muchos de los Aurores que habían ascendido en las filas durante los últimos años de la primera guerra habían sido seducidos a hacer la vista gorda a las maquinaciones de aquellos que simplemente eran sospechosos de la actividad de los Mortífagos, pero fueron exonerados después de la misteriosa desaparición del Señor Oscuro. Los galeones engrasaron las palmas y los Aurores de alguna manera, nunca se dieron cuenta de la actividad ilegal a menos que fomentara el propósito de aquellos dentro del círculo íntimo de Voldemort.

—Recuerdo haber visto algunos artículos en _El Profeta_. Hubo un poco de preocupación de que Lucius Malfoy lograría evitar por completo a Azkaban. Por suerte para nosotros, Voldemort decidió que le gustaba la Mansión Malfoy lo suficiente como para usarla como su cuartel general y el Sr. Malfoy fue el anfitrión de una carga de personas que preferirían no haber visitado—Pese a lo breve que era, el tiempo de Harry en su mazmorra había sido muy desagradable.

—Precisamente. No podemos procesar a los Mortífagos por su uso de Magia Oscura. Tampoco podemos procesarlos por su uso de Imperdonables. Pero una cosa que he aprendido, Harry, es que los Mortífagos, aunque ambiciosos, fueron considerablemente menos astutos de lo que les dimos crédito—.

—Tomemos a las pandillas de Carroñeros, por ejemplo. Tenían listas de personas buscadas por el Ministerio, pero no había cargos pendientes contra ninguno de ellos. La mayoría de ellos fueron declarados enemigos por el “crimen” de tener sangre muggle, pero nunca aprobó cualquier ley que dijera que tener sangre muggle era ilegal. La ley solo decía que tenían que hacer era registrarse en el Comité. No decía nada sobre estar detenido en las mazmorras de la Mansión Malfoy o aquí en el Ministerio por no presentarse—.

Harry lo recordaba de manera diferente, pero tampoco era ministro de magia y aún no era miembro jurado del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica—¿Querías que investigara los antecedentes de las víctimas que sacamos de allí? Estoy seguro de que podemos condenar a algunos de ellos por secuestro. Los Carroñeros, quiero decir. No a las personas que rescatamos. Ron y Hermione y yo, bueno , encontramos a Griphook y Ollivander en la Mansión Malfoy junto con Dean Thomas y Luna Lovegood. Sé que Luna y Ollivander son sangre pura y creo que Dean también lo es—.

—No, me temo que... no, tienes razón, Harry. Podemos, y lo haremos, condenar a los Carroñeros por cargos de secuestro, tortura, encarcelamiento injustificado y cualquier otra cosa que podamos agregar a la lista, pero no necesito que realices ninguna investigación. Todavía tienes que completar tu entrenamiento y todavía no puedo sacarte del campo. Tengo algo más para ti—.

Era la forma en que Kingsley se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos lo que ponía nervioso a Harry—¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? —Preguntó lentamente.

—¿Recuerdas que dije que los Mortífagos podrían elegir a un empleado actual del Ministerio para que los represente? —.

Harry asintió mientras una fría bola de miedo se congelaba en su estómago.

—No hay una manera fácil de decir esto. Severus Snape te ha seleccionado para que lo defiendas. Su juicio está programado para comenzar el 31 de mayo, lo que te dará tiempo suficiente para prepararte—.

Harry fue empujado a sus pies por pura rabia y pasó su mano por la mesa en un arco violento. Las migajas se dispersaron cuando pequeños platos delicados chocaron contra la pared. La tetera cayó por el aire para estrellarse contra el escritorio de Kingsley. El té se esparció sobre los papeles esparcidos en la parte superior, la tinta se acumulaba en charcos oscuros en el pergamino. Harry irrumpió en la oficina antes de volverse a tirar en el sofá, cruzando los brazos en silencio sobre su pecho.

Realmente no sabía cómo se sentía con respecto a Snape. Cada vez que pensaba que había encontrado en su corazón perdonar al hombre por sus muchas (muchas, muchas) fechorías, recordaba las innumerables ocasiones en que Snape lograba humillarlo o lo ignoraba por completo y su furia se salía de control nuevamente. Todo lo que quería, o eso se dijo a sí mismo, era el respeto de Snape, pero parecía estar tan lejos como las estrellas.

Kingsley sacó su varita con un largo suspiro y la agitó en dirección a su escritorio. Con un movimiento brusco de su varita, la tetera se arregló y flotó lentamente hacia la mesa. Los platos volvieron a juntarse y se organizaron en una pila ordenada. Las migajas desaparecieron—Peor aún, no puedes declinar—.

—¿Ni siquiera puedo decir que no? —Harry se enderezó y apoyó los codos en las rodillas. Enterró su rostro en sus manos por un momento, agachando la cabeza para evitar chocar sus gafas contra su nariz—¿Hay algún tipo de contrato mágico vinculante que deba conocer? —.

—No, pero las reglas dicen que Snape puede ser representado por un empleado del Ministerio de su elección. Él te eligió a ti. La única forma de rechazar es abandonar el Cuerpo de Aurores, pero si lo haces, no serás elegible para volver a ser contratado, por el DALM o cualquier otro departamento—.

—Esto es una mierda absoluta—Harry levantó la vista y se pasó las manos por el pelo desordenado—¿Por qué ese hijo de puta me eligió? —.

—No tengo idea—Admitió Kingsley—Pensé que le preguntaría a alguien que hubiera estado en la Orden, como Arthur Weasley, por ejemplo. Sin embargo, tendrás la oportunidad de preguntarle cuando lo entrevistes—.

¿Entrevista? Harry apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá—Tendré que hablar con él, ¿verdad? —Gimió—Horas y horas con ese bastardo grasiento—Levantó la cabeza y abrió un ojo—¿Puedo aplicar para el pago de riesgo? —.

Kingsley frunció el ceño—Perdóname, Harry, pero pensé que querías que fuera exonerado. Un perdón total. Tengo la impresión de que te opones a intentarlo con Snape—.

—Lo estoy—Exclamó Harry—El hombre es un héroe. Se vio obligado a hacer cosas terribles, pero hizo todo lo posible para asegurarse de que nadie sufriera. Es solo, bueno....—La voz de Harry se apagó. Recordó una conferencia de los primeros días de su entrenamiento sobre ética y profesionalismo, cómo habría ocasiones en que un Auror se encontraría con personas que no podía soportar pero que necesitaba lo mejor que podía darles de todos modos—Realmente no nos llevamos tan bien—Murmuró.

Kingsley se echó a reír, un gran sonido resonante que llenó la habitación— _Nadie se lleva bien_ con Severus Snape. Si no está perforando agujeros en sus egos inflados, está reduciendo lo poco que hay de su intelecto a escombros. Su lengua es más peligrosa que su varita, y es uno de los magos más hábiles que yo haya visto alguna vez —.

—Dímelo a mí. Apuesto a que se referirá a mí como un “tonto” al menos cincuenta veces cuando comience el juicio—Insolente, perezoso, arrogante, como su padre. Harry lo había escuchado cientos de veces. Suerte de él, estaba a punto de oírlo un centenar más—¿Qué pasa con mi entrenamiento? —.

—Como lo entiendo—Dijo Kingsley—Te presentarás a tus primeros exámenes de calificación a mediados de marzo. Una vez que salgan los resultados, recibirás tu primera asignación. En lugar de ser asignado a uno de los escuadrones, se te asignará directamente al Ministerio. Una vez que finalice el juicio y se haya sentenciado a Snape, se te asignará tu próxima misión en la lista de entrenamiento—.

>> Esto no afectará tu carrera, Harry. Todos los miembros del Cuerpo de Aurores, en algún momento, deben presentarse ante el Wizengamot o trabajar con los oficiales jurídicos asignados a la investigación de delitos graves. Y la mayoría de esos oficiales tienen favoritos que solicitan una y otra vez. Si tienes alguna aspiración de dirigir el departamento, esta experiencia solo te servirá para bien—.

Las cejas de Harry se juntaron—Sí, eso es lo que dijeron sobre el Torneo de los Tres Magos. “Fortuna y gloria”, y todo lo que tenía que hacer era ganar la maldita cosa. Ambos sabemos lo bien que resultó—Suspiró—Me parece que esto es poco más que una formalidad en cualquier caso. Ya lo tienen condenado, así que, ¿cuál es otro clavo en el ataúd? ¿Robards lo interrogará? —.

Kingsley arqueó una ceja—¿No has tenido el curso sobre los procedimientos ante el Wizengamot? —.

Harry negó con la cabeza—Todavía no, pero Arthur dijo que mi audiencia sobre el uso de magia de menores fue una prueba, así que supongo que sé cómo funciona—Harry también había visto fragmentos de varios juicios de mortífagos que tuvieron lugar durante la primera guerra, pero Kingsley no necesitaba saber que había caído en un pensadero en el que no tenía nada que ver.

—Entonces viste el final del proceso—Dijo Kingsley—Por lo general, el jefe del departamento realiza el examen del testigo ante el Wizengamot, pero Robards está ocupado en la reconstrucción, por lo que el honor me ha sido pasado—.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon y tragó pesadamente—¿Tú? —.

Kingsley asintió y una sonrisa sombría curvó sus labios—Bienvenido al mundo del cumplimiento de la ley—.

* * *

Las próximas semanas estaban entre las más ocupadas que Harry había conocido. No solo tenía que entrenar en la Academia, sino que Kingsley había enviado todo el archivo de Severus Tobías Snape.

Llamarlo archivo sería una injusticia. Eran cajas y cajas de material recolectadas por el Wizengamot y el brazo de investigación del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Se tomaron declaraciones bajo juramento de lectura, viales y viales de recuerdos para ver, fotografías para examinar y registros para revisar. Había tanto que aprender que la cabeza de Harry nadaba cada vez que lo miraba.

Por razones que Harry no entendía, estaba terriblemente en conflicto por defender a Snape. Desde la batalla final, Harry había descendido a un estado de profunda confusión cada vez que surgía el tema de Severus Snape. No había duda de que despreciaba al hombre a nivel personal, pero su ánimo estaba atenuado por una vena rica de empatía. Comprendió a nivel visceral, por qué Snape había tomado las decisiones que había tomado y se preguntaba una y otra vez sí habría hecho la mitad tan bien.

A pesar de todas sus virtudes, Snape era tan fácil de amar como un erizo rabioso. Él era todo púas espinosas y dientes rechinando y garras cortantes. Siseó y luchó contra cualquiera que le mostrara amabilidad y destruía a cualquiera que fuera siquiera un poco amenazador.

* * *

El último módulo de entrenamiento de Harry, _“Tradiciones Jurídicas del Wizengamot”_ , trajo consigo algunas sorpresas desagradables. Tenía una comprensión justa del proceso de audiencia de su propia experiencia ante el Wizengamot, pero no sabía que el Departamento de Investigación hacía apariciones regulares ante el Wizengamot cuando se presentaba como un jurado. Los investigadores también trabajaban mano a mano con los Servicios Administrativos de Wizengamot, que compilaban los diversos datos de investigación en informes en los que el Wizengamot se basaba para llegar a sus veredictos. Así era como Fudge había sabido los detalles de las acciones de Harry el día que él y su primo habían sido atacados por Dementores en el callejón cerca de Privet Drive.

El proceso era algo así: un crimen ocurriría. Los investigadores entrevistarían a los testigos y recogerían pruebas. Interrogarían a los sospechosos y recolectarían evidencias. Al término de su investigación, todos sus registros se remitían a los Servicios Administrativos de Wizengamot y se asignaba a un oficial judicial, llamado interrogador, que revisaría el archivo del caso con el investigador principal. En el caso de un delito grave o que se considerara “Políticamente sensible”, el propio Ministro actuaría como interrogador.

Fue durante la unidad en el testimonio de testigos, que Harry se enteró de que a los retratos no se les permitía dar testimonio si eran una parte interesada en los procedimientos. Su corazón se hundió. La mayor parte de su defensa se basaba en el testimonio que proporcionaría el retrato de Dumbledore. Todos los planes que Dumbledore hizo, todos los planes que había lanzado, se habían mantenido muy cerca del chaleco. Dumbledore confió en muy pocas personas, pero uno de ellos había sido Severus Snape. Acababan de sacar la alfombra de debajo de su caso y se encontró a sí mismo agarrando las pajas.

—¿Y eso que significa? —Preguntó Harry durante la clase cuando surgió el tema de Interés, esperando contra toda esperanza que existiera una excepción—¿Interesado cómo? —.

Terrence Patrickson, un anciano miembro de Wizengamot que consideraba que la enseñanza en la Academia era más gratificante que su trabajo legislativo, dio una conferencia sobre el “Interés” en relación con los procedimientos legales—Digamos que un retrato presencia a una bruja que realiza un oscuro ritual para hacer fracasar los negocios de su rival. Ella lleva a cabo este ritual en un espacio alejado de su casa y su negocio. En su casa hay varios retratos, algunos de los cuales saben lo que está haciendo. y cuál es su intención. Quieren verla tener éxito. Tienen interés en nuestra bruja y no pueden testificar ante el Wizengamot—.

—Pero digamos que eligió mal el lugar para su ritual y que sus preparaciones y el ritual en sí son vistos por un pequeño retrato que nunca notó. Este retrato no la conoce, ni ella lo conoce. Ese retrato no tiene ningún interés en el tema. No le importa si la bruja es inocente o culpable. El Wizengamot puede escuchar el testimonio del retrato, ya sea probatorio o exculpatorio, porque se considera que es un testigo imparcial. ¿A alguien le gustaría aventurarse por qué el testimonio de retratos está mal visto? —.

Una compañera de clase de Harry, Leigh Bates, levantó la mano—Pienso que sería muy difícil cuestionar un retrato. Realmente no tienen mucho lenguaje corporal para leer, por lo que sería muy difícil saber si es verdad—.

—Eso es ciertamente un factor—Dijo Patrickson—¿Puede alguien pensar en otra razón por la cual el Wizengamot no favorece el testimonio de retratos? —.

Hubo una pausa mientras varios estudiantes hojeaban sus libros para ver si la respuesta estaba en algún lugar de sus lecturas. Harry pensó que era probable en una de las notas a pie de página que había pasado por alto, pero resultó que había una sección completa que no tenía ningún recuerdo de haber leído.

Quentin Watson, un Ravenclaw que había estado unos años por delante de Harry, levantó la mano—Dice aquí porque es casi imposible impugnar el carácter del retrato a menos que sean bien conocidos o si murieron en el pasado....—Hojeó un párrafo—En los últimos diez años, puede encontrar personas que puedan brindar un testimonio de refutación—Se masajeó las sienes con dedos largos y delgados—¿Por qué tenemos que saber esto, otra vez? —.

Patrickson se rió con deleite, un sonido fuerte que hizo que Harry pensara que una sibilancia se escondía justo detrás de él—¿Por qué un humilde auror debería saber cómo funciona nuestro sistema legal? ¿Es esa su pregunta, señor Watson? —.

Watson se dejó caer en su asiento mientras los compañeros de Harry se unieron a la risa—Un Auror es un oficial de la ley. Nosotros, en el Wizengamot, creemos que sería útil para nuestros Aurores saber qué es la ley y cómo funciona la ley. Por eso, señor Watson, es por eso por lo que tengo el privilegio de tenerlo en este módulo—.

Fue durante la unidad sobre los derechos de un sospechoso que Harry descubrió que, como asesor de defensa de Snape, no se le permitía dar testimonio. De hecho, a menos que funcionara en beneficio del Ministerio, cualquier cosa que Harry haya dicho sobre Snape, cualquier declaración que haya hecho, cualquier evidencia que haya proporcionado, se vería afectada. Una vez más, Harry se encontró preguntándose por qué Snape lo había elegido.


	2. Capítulo Dos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry se paró en la plataforma de Aparición y miró hacia el mar. El viento picante azotó sus orejas y mejillas y el rocío de sal era tan pesado que era imposible ver con sus gafas en segundos. Arrastró su manga sobre las lentes y respiró profundamente.

Se volvió bruscamente. Inmediatamente, sus mejillas se hundieron y sus brazos fueron aplastados contra sus costados. Su interior estaba comprimido y durante un minuto muy largo, no pudo respirar ni ver. Un puño invisible se apretó alrededor de su corazón y justo cuando Harry pensó que estallaría, se materializó en el promontorio cerca de Azkaban.

La prisión se levantó del mar como un colmillo irregular. Manchas de sal cristalizada brillaban contra la torre de granito oscuro, pero en lugar de prestar un poco de alegría a sus alrededores, los depósitos crujientes daban un aire de decrepitud. Reuniendo su coraje y su capa empapada a su alrededor, Harry se abrió paso a través de la pesada puerta de acero hasta el lugar más sombrío que jamás había conocido. Las señales colgaban en una fila torcida que dirigía a los visitantes a un mostrador de inspección. Dada la cantidad de polvo y suciedad que cubría el suelo, Harry supuso que los invitados eran pocos y distantes entre sí.

Sus pasos hicieron eco mientras seguía el corredor laberíntico que terminaba en una ventana de servicio. Miró a su alrededor en busca de un timbre o algo y se preguntó si había encantamientos de vigilancia en el trabajo. Un trozo de pergamino se desprendió de un mostrador y bailó delante de él y Harry lo atrapó en el aire.

—Hunh—Tomó un momento, pero localizó una taza llena de plumas y un tintero casi vacío y comenzó a llenarlo. _“Nombre del prisionero: Severus Snape. Nombre del visitante: Harry Potter. Objeto de la visita:…”_ Harry lo miró por un momento, sus pensamientos acelerados. No podía dejar de decir que Kingsley le había ordenado hablar con Snape, aunque esa era la única razón por la que había hecho el viaje. Después de pensarlo un momento, escribió _“En nombre del Ministerio de Magia”_.

Aparecieron más instrucciones, así que Harry firmó su nombre y fechó la forma y golpeó su varita contra el pergamino. Apareció un sello adornado, y luego el pergamino se dobló en la forma de un avión antes de alejarse a partes desconocidas.

Harry se detuvo alrededor de la ventana, mirando por encima del mostrador para buscar signos de vida cuando el sonido de pesadas botas a lo largo del corredor atrajo su atención. Los ojos azules helados miraban desde debajo de su corto y pálido cabello plateado y la voz que hablaba era ronca y profunda. El guardia estaba vestido con el severo uniforme de los guardias de Azkaban y era varios centímetros más alto que él. _Mujer_ , decidió Harry al fin.

—¿Qué querría el Salvador del mundo mágico con Severus Snape? —.

Harry arqueó una ceja—¿Es eso una pregunta oficial, Madame? —Su voz se elevó un poco, evidenciando su incertidumbre.

La guardia lo miró con franqueza y Harry se quedó un poco más alto—La razón de la visita parecía un poco vaga, eso es todo. Por aquí—Sacó su varita y la golpeó en una secuencia complicada contra la pared lisa. Se abrió un arco y ella hizo pasar a Harry—Sigua esto hasta el final, baje la escalera a la izquierda. Habrá otro guardia que le acompañará a la celda del prisionero. Tendrá que dejar su varita con él—.

Era una suerte que Kingsley le hubiera informado sobre eso o Harry habría regresado a Londres por cualquier medio posible. Estar en las entrañas de Azkaban sin su varita envió escalofríos por su espina dorsal. Al menos los dementores se habían ido, aunque Harry estaba seguro de que su presencia permanecía en el mortero que mantenía las paredes juntas.

La fila de celdas estaba sorprendentemente bien iluminada, las paredes tan blancas que casi brillaban. El piso de baldosas blancas estaba impecable, al igual que las linternas que brillaban en lo alto. El negro de las barras de hierro en el frente de cada celda era lo único que rompía la implacable falta de color.

—Está en la sexta celda—El susurro del guardia rompió el silencio y fue entonces cuando Harry notó lo silencioso que estaba. Mientras caminaba por la fila, descubrió que Snape era el único allí. El resto de las celdas estaban vacías. Ahí estaba Snape. Ahí estaba su guardia. No había nadie más.

Harry se paró al frente de la celda y examinó el contenido. Había una cama de marco de acero con un delgado colchón blanco. Había un cuerpo en un rizo apretado bajo una manta blanca, y una almohada blanca sobre la que descansaban mechones de pelo negro enmarañados. En la esquina más alejada había un inodoro blanco colocado junto a un fregadero blanco. Un vaso de plástico transparente posado en el borde. No había nada más.

—Déjame entrar—Ordenó, con los ojos fijos sobre la forma inmóvil de Snape mientras el guardia murmuraba una contraseña. Le habían dicho que venía, ¿no? El extraño cosquilleo de un hechizo se apoderó de él y Harry se estremeció violentamente—¿Qué en el nombre de Merlín fue eso? —.

—Puede pasar por los barrotes, señor, y retroceder nuevamente. Una vez en cada dirección—Respondió el guardia en tono aburrido—Si se va antes de terminar, no podrá volver a entrar hasta la próxima semana—.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo antes estoy atrapado dentro? —.

El guardia pareció desconcertado—Para ser sincero, señor, no lo sé. No he oído hablar de nadie que se haya quedado tanto tiempo—.

Durante la breve conversación, Harry notó que Snape nunca se movía. Entró y automáticamente se dio unas palmaditas para asegurarse de que no había dejado ninguna parte atrás. La única forma en que Harry podía describirlo, era como caminar a través de un rallador de queso y esperar a que el resto lo alcanzara.

Se detuvo junto a la cama baja y miró a su alrededor. La celda desnuda con sus prístinas paredes estaba empezando a desconcertarlo—¿Snape? —Dijo en voz baja—¿Profesor? —.

La figura en la cama no daba señales de haberlo oído. No hubo cambio en la respiración, ningún cambio en la posición. Harry se inclinó y retiró las mantas. Snape estaba demacrado y delgado, su piel era gris en lugar de la tez pálida que Harry asociaba con demasiados años encerrados en las mazmorras. Sus labios secos estaban descamados y agrietados y había baba hecha costra en las comisuras de su boca.

Harry captó el olor de algo podrido y se echó hacia atrás, vislumbrando heridas de pus llenas de enojo en el cuello de Snape. _“¿Qué en nombre de Merlín?”._ Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras miraba con más cuidado, notando rayas oscuras debajo de la piel de Snape que conducían hacia el pecho del hombre. Aunque Harry no tenía conocimiento de la curación más allá del curso que había completado en la Academia, estaba casi seguro de que esas estrías eran una mala señal. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el frente de la celda, manteniéndose a una distancia segura de las barras para que el hechizo no interprete sus acciones como un intento de irse.

—Guardia—Gritó Harry al pasillo y escuchó su voz de eco. El guardia se acercó, después de haber tomado varios minutos para recorrer los treinta y tantos metros desde su estación hasta la celda. Miró más allá de Harry hacia la cama y de vuelta, con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Acaso ha escapado a tu atención que este hombre está enfermo? —Dijo Harry con los dientes apretados—¿Que requiere atención médica? ¿Algo de comida, tal vez? ¿Una ducha? —.

La cara del guardia se transformó de desinterés a desprecio—Está vivo, ¿verdad? No es mi trabajo hacer nada más que asegurarme de que dure el tiempo suficiente para presentarse en su juicio. Después de eso, él es el problema de Wizengamot, no el mío—.

La furia cantó a través de las venas de Harry y apretó los puños para evitar llegar a través de los barrotes y estrangular al hombre—¿Cuál es su nombre? —Las palabras salieron afiladas en acero frío y, aunque el hombre llevaba cuarenta años con Harry, retrocedió nerviosamente, con el rostro pálido.

—Carruthers. Walter Carruthers. Pero ya ve—Continuó el guardia—Es un Mortífago—.

—Y él es el único aquí. ¿Por qué es eso? —.

Carruthers se encontró con la mirada helada de Harry—Parece que el resto de ese grupo no se toma con amabilidad a los traidores. Imagine eso. Y a ellos no les importa mucho el alojamiento, tampoco. Todo ese resentimiento tiene que ir a algún lugar y Snape aquí es un objetivo tan bueno como cualquier otro. Así que lo mantenemos segregado, aunque no parece estar tan agradecido como debería—.

—¿Que se supone que significa eso? —.

—Significa que el viejo Snape aquí no hace nada más que dormir todo el día o sentarse y mirar las paredes—.

—Sí, puedo ver cómo sería tratar con eso—Dijo Harry con sarcasmo—Haciendo todo lo que funcione para ti—.

—Oye, un “por favor” o un “gracias” de vez en cuando no es tan difícil, pero nunca oirás algo como eso de alguien como él—Dijo Carruthers con indignación.

Era todo lo que Harry podía hacer para no poner los ojos en blanco—Mientras tanto, ¿tienen algún curandero aquí? ¿Algún brujo o hechicero? ¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que comió? Parece medio muerto—.

—Aquí está la cosa. Él no come a menos que lo vigile. ¿Y por qué debería hacer eso? Ya debería saber lo suficiente como para alimentarse, ¿no cree? —.

Señalado, Harry miró a lo largo del pasillo—¿Cuántos prisioneros vigila, Carruthers? ¿O es aquí donde los saca cuando tienen a alguien que viene a verlos? Ya sabe, ¿Así que no miraremos con cuidado cómo son tratados? —.

Carruthers levantó las manos y se marchó—Haré que envíen unas gachas. Tal vez puedas hacer que coma algo en lugar de que termine de usarlo—.

El colchón crujió y Harry se giró para mirar al prisionero. Su “cliente”, supuso. Snape, que parecía estar desnudo, al menos de la cintura para arriba. Harry no quería ver debajo del edredón para saberlo con certeza. Sus ojos se lanzaron a todas las esquinas, pero no vieron ningún tipo de túnica o prenda colgada en ninguna parte—No quise despertarte—Dijo con torpeza mientras Snape balanceaba sus largas piernas (desnudas) sobre el borde de la cama.

Snape miró a través de sus ojos huecos y se lamió los labios nerviosamente. Agarró el borde del colchón con dedos largos y pálidos y se balanceó antes de dejar caer su mirada—No tengo nada mejor que hacer—Respondió con una voz que sonaba como si hubiera sido tamizada a través de un tamiz lleno de grava. Se puso de pie lentamente, como si levantarse fuera un esfuerzo y se tambaleó los tres pasos hacia el baño para aliviarse.

Harry sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban y apartó los ojos. En mil años nunca se hubiera imaginado sentado en la cama de Snape viéndolo orinar. No era como si nunca hubiera estado frente a un orinal y orinado al lado de alguien, pero esto era diferente. Se sentía invasivo, casi tan malo como mirar en el Pensadero del hombre cuando tenía quince años y era estúpido.

—¿Qué haces todo el día? —Preguntó cuando escuchó el inodoro.

Snape no dijo nada. En cambio, se sentó de nuevo en el borde de la cama y se quedó mirando el suelo, con el pelo enmarañado pegado a un lado de su cabeza y cortando su mejilla como un tenue rayo negro sobre la desolación de su carne blanca como el invierno. La fascinación morbosa con los pezones de color rosa pálido de Snape y el cabello negro y manchado dio paso a una evaluación franca de su estado.

En una palabra, Severus Snape estaba esquelético. No era suficiente que Harry pudiera ver cada costilla, que cada vértebra asomara a través de su piel. Incluso sentados, los huesos de la cadera de Snape sobresalían. Los extremos del radio y el cúbito definían una muñeca demasiado delgada. Sus manos, una vez clasificadas como elegantes, eran poco más que una colección de huesos—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste? —Harry preguntó de nuevo.

Ojos que una vez lo miraban como si desenterraran todos los secretos, ahora lo miraban con la debida atención. La punta de la lengua de Snape corría sobre los labios resecos—No tengo idea—.

Harry estaba horrorizado—¿No te alimentan? —Antes de que Snape pudiera responder, Harry estaba en las barras gritando de nuevo por Carruthers. Cuando apareció la mancha de un hombre con sobrepeso, Harry exigió que la comida prometida fuera traída de inmediato.

Apareció una bandeja, cortesía de esos pocos elfos domésticos “sentenciados” a trabajar en Azkaban, cargado con un enorme tazón de papilla espesa y humeante. No había leche ni azúcar. No hay fruta ni granola. Nada que lo hiciera más apetecible. Sólo espesas, suaves gachas.

Para sorpresa de Harry, la garganta de Snape se movió convulsivamente y las lágrimas llenaron esos ojos que una vez estuvieron orgullosos. Sin una palabra, Snape se arrastró de vuelta a la cama y se llevó las sábanas a las orejas. Las lágrimas continuaron saliendo de sus ojos y goteando de su prominente nariz.

A Harry le sorprendió ver a Snape así, tan bajo que sucumbiría a las lágrimas frente a “Harry Potter” en lugar de comerse un tazón de gachas. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado al hombre? —Realmente necesitas comer algo—Murmuró con lo que esperaba fuera una voz calmante.

Un sollozo ahogado estalló seguido de un gemido herido y húmedo—No puedo—Gritó—No puedo comerlo. No puedo comerlo—.

—¿Estás seguro? —Por el bien de Merlín, el hombre estaba claramente muerto de hambre—Es avena. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? —.

Snape se incorporó tan bruscamente que su nariz casi chocó con la cabeza de Harry. Sus ojos ardían con furia y una parte de Harry se sintió aliviado al ver alguna señal en él, sin importar cuán débil fuera la llama—¿Por qué no me pides que arroje lava por mi garganta o me pinche con la espada abandonada de Dios de Gryffindor? ¿No entiendes el inglés simple? No puedo comer eso—De repente, como si la manguera estuviera cerrada, Snape se derrumbó sobre la cama otra vez—Pero es todo lo que traen—Volvió la cara y se limpió las mejillas.

—Espera. ¿Estás diciendo que literalmente no puedes comer avena? ¿Como que eres alérgico o algo así? —.

—Es una intolerancia—Dijo Snape con cansancio—No es una alergia, pero preferiría comer uñas. No se sentiría diferente—.

Lleno de ira, Harry regresó una vez más a los barrotes de la celda de Snape—¡Carruthers! —.

—No soy tu lacayo—Gruñó el guardia—Estoy aquí para vigilar a los prisioneros…—.

—¿A todos ellos? —.

—…No dirigir un servicio de catering. Si él no quiere comer, entonces que no coma. Si no quiere limpiarse, entonces se queda sucio. Es su elección—.

—No cuando la comida que le traes lo está matando—Gruñó Harry—Invoca a cualquier elfo doméstico que sirva a este bloque de celdas y tráemelo tan pronto como sea humanamente posible y podría no mencionárselo al Ministro de Magia—Se volvió hacia Snape—¿Alguna otra alergia que deba saber? —.

—Solo naranjas. Limón, toronja y limas no presentan dificultades. Solo naranjas. Y avena—.

La cara de Carruthers se enrojeció y sus ojos se endurecieron, recordándole a Harry al tío Vernon en los segundos antes de que perdiera los estribos. Miró hacia atrás hasta que Carruthers chasqueó los dedos. Un elfo doméstico apareció con un chasquido agudo y lo miró con ojos tristes cuando Carruthers regresó por el pasillo. Si no era uno de los hermanos de Kreacher, tenía que ser un primo cercano—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —.

—Me llamo Woffle—El elfo doméstico gruñó con una voz negra como el alquitrán—¿Qué pasa con él? —El elfo doméstico hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Snape mientras recogía la bandeja, el tazón de avena claramente sin tocar—Él no come nada que yo traiga—.

—Sí, sobre eso. ¿Le traes algo además de avena? —.

—Las reglas dicen que no almuerce hasta que termina el desayuno. Nunca ha terminado, así que...—.

—¿Me estás diciendo que en...—Harry se volvió hacia la cama, con un ceño fruncido en su frente. Harry no estaba seguro de cuándo había traído a Snape—…en todo el tiempo que ha estado aquí—Continuó, dando un paso más cerca del elfo doméstico y elevándose sobre él—..nunca ha tenido otra cosa que no sean gachas? ¿Alguna vez? —.

—Cuando termine…—Respondió Woffle obstinadamente—Eso…—.

—Trae un plato de huevos revueltos, tostadas blancas, mantequilla, mermelada, una jarra de jugo de calabaza y una taza de té con dos tazas. Tomo el mío con leche. Supongo que él lo toma con azúcar—.

—Los prisioneros obtienen gachas—Respondió Woffle, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Por un momento, Harry consideró seriamente romper el cuello de la criatura detestable o poner su puño a través de la pared—¡Kreacher! —Gritó a todo pulmón.

Para sorpresa de Harry, el elfo doméstico apareció casi inmediatamente—Maestro Har… tú—.El decrépito elfo doméstico rugió como un toro herido y cargó, con los brazos extendidos. Lo siguiente que Harry supo es que Woffle y Kreacher se peleaban como Gryffindors y Slytherins después de un brutal partido de Quidditch.

Gruñidos y maldiciones llenaban el aire. El polvo, la suciedad y los mechones de pelo volaban en todas direcciones. Harry se agachó para sacar a uno del otro y fue mordido gravemente por su preocupación—¡Mierda! —Saltó hacia atrás y levantó su mano sangrante, agregando un viaje a Sa Mungo al horario del día. Al no tener una varita disponible, no pudo aturdir a la pareja, así que tomó un vaso de plástico del fregadero y arrojó un vaso de agua a los combatientes.

El efecto fue instantáneo. Woffle comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra la pared mientras Kreacher miraba a Harry con los ojos llenos de reproche—¿Qué está haciendo el Maestro Harry con _eso_? —Gruñó en el tono más frío que Harry había escuchado de él. Señaló a Woffle, que ahora estaba tratando de arrancarle las orejas y llorar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones—Él mancha el nombre de elfo doméstico—.

El chillido estaba afectando el último nervio de Harry, lo cual fue un poco sorprendente, dado que Harry había pensado que se había destruido hace unos quince minutos—Oh, cállate, ¿quieres? —Espetó y arrojó las últimas gotas de agua a Woffle como buena medida—¿Qué quieres decir, Kreacher? ¿Lo mancha cómo? —.

—Esa _cosa_ traicionó a sus dueños. Es por eso por lo que está aquí. Es un renegado. El maestro Harry no debe asociarse con parásitos como él—Kreacher cruzó los brazos y miró con malicia.

Antes de que Woffle pudiera lanzarse contra Kreacher, Harry se colocó entre los dos elfos domésticos, muy tentado de moler su bota sobre el pie de Woffle—No debes tocar a mi elfo doméstico. Tampoco debes irte todavía. Quédate allí y quédate tranquilo. ¿Me entiendes? —.

Woffle siseó y saltó de un pie a otro. Se agarró los brazos y gruñó, pero asintió y se quedó quieto.

En este momento, a Harry realmente no le importaba si Woffle se castigaba a sí mismo o no. De todos los vicios, la traición cortaba rápidamente y fue algo que Harry no podía perdonar, así que si el maldito elfo tuviera ganas de arrancarse las orejas o rasgarse la piel en pedazos, Harry lo permitiría. Volvió su atención a Kreacher, observando al elfo críticamente para asegurarse de que Woffle no lo había lastimado.

—¿Sabes…—Dijo después de un largo minuto—Si puedes entrar a Azkaban si no estoy aquí—.

Kreacher frunció el labio y gruñó a Woffle antes de responder—Kreacher puede ir y venir de Azkaban, ya que el Maestro no está preso aquí. ¿Qué quiere el Maestro de su pobre elfo doméstico, demasiado trabajado, señor? —.

Harry miró hacia la cama donde Snape todavía estaba inmóvil. Cómo el hombre fue capaz de dormir a través de todo ese alboroto estaba más allá de él. De pie sobre Woffle, con el rostro torcido de disgusto, dirigió sus comentarios a Kreacher—Este elfo doméstico me dice que a los prisioneros no se les da su próxima comida a menos que terminen la anterior. Como Snape no puede comer gachas, no lo están alimentando. Quiero que le traigas a Snape tres comidas al día, preferiblemente de alimentos que realmente disfruta—.

>> Ahora mismo, sin embargo, Kreacher, quiero que le traigas un desayuno ligero—Describió rápidamente lo que quería y esperó el fuerte chasquido que le decía que Kreacher estaba obedeciendo sus órdenes. En el momento en que Kreacher desapareció, Harry puso su cara hacia abajo cerca de la de Woffle y enfocó su atención completamente en él—Vete, y nunca dejes que te vea otra vez—.

El elfo doméstico huyó como si una furiosa manada de hipogrifos estuviera en su cola metafórica.

—Y aquí pensé que esas criaturas te querían—Resopló Snape cuando las dos se fueron.

—No puedo soportar a un traidor—La voz de Harry era fría, sus ojos duros—Sin embargo, sé por qué lo hiciste, aunque no tengo idea de cómo lograré convencer a nadie más de eso—Él dejó escapar un suspiro—No es por eso por lo que estoy aquí. Estoy aquí para asegurarme de que recibas un tratamiento adecuado y de que tienes un juicio justo frente al Wizengamot—De repente, sin energía, Harry se desplomó contra la pared de la celda y miró a Snape con desolación—Aunque tengo que ser honesto, si realmente quisieras que te absolvieran, deberías haber elegido a alguien más. Merlín, Snape, ¿en qué pensabas cuando me elegiste? —.

Kreacher apareció de nuevo con una nueva bandeja de comida, incluida la gran taza de té que Harry pidió, elaborada a la perfección. Al ver que no había ningún lugar para que Harry se sentara a menos que se sentara en la cama de Snape, Kreacher invocó una silla de algún lugar, en la que Harry se hundió agradecido.

Snape se incorporó y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio que podía comer por primera vez en meses. Extendió una mano temblorosa y derramó jugo de calabaza en una copa alta, salpicando un poco sobre sus huevos. Bebía sediento, su manzana de Adán se balanceaba con cada trago. Harry no podía mirar hacia otro lado.

La ropa de cama se amontonó alrededor de la cintura de Snape y Harry se quedó paralizado mientras Snape servía los huevos en una tostada, doblaba el pan por la mitad y lo comía tan lentamente como podía. Sirvió otro vaso de jugo de calabaza y lo tragó casi tan rápido, luego un tercero. Él mordisqueó el pedazo restante de pan tostado, tomando pequeños bocados para que durara.

A través de todo esto, Harry tomó un sorbo de té y lo observó fascinado. Sabía demasiado bien el terrible dolor que acompañaba a la inanición. Sabía de primera mano lo difícil que era no tragar la comida entera. Sabía que había una gran probabilidad de que el dolor de estómago de Snape y su tracto digestivo se estropearan.

—Por favor, no pidas más—Dijo Harry en voz baja cuando Snape sacudió las últimas gotas de la jarra de jugo de calabaza—Habrá más de donde vino eso, pero debes ir lentamente durante los próximos días. Dale a tu estómago la oportunidad de recordar qué es la comida—Se sirvió una taza de té y se la ofreció, arqueando las cejas.

Snape asintió y Harry arrastró sus ojos del pecho de Snape para verlo saborear el primer sorbo—Ha sido... ¿cuál es la fecha, Potter? —.

—¿Quieres decir que no sabes? —.

—¿Cómo lo haría? Las luces nunca se apagan. Hay diez guardias diferentes y no hay un patrón claro que pueda ver. Ese desgraciado elfo doméstico trae gachas cada vez que se acuerda, lo cual es demasiado a menudo y no lo suficiente. No tengo permitidos libros, diarios o periódicos. No tocan la conexión inalámbrica y no estoy bendecido con el tipo de amigos que podrían estar dispuestos a escribir—Snape se movió y se apoyó contra la pared de la celda. Tomó otro sorbo de té y sus ojos se cerraron en felicidad.

>> Me duele saber que eres responsable del mejor día que he tenido en años—Dijo con voz ronca—Permíteme un momento, Potter. ¿Cómo sabes cómo se siente la inanición? —Sus ojos oscuros se abrieron y se clavaron en Harry. El único problema era que había tan poca vida en ellos.

—Sabes que estábamos huyendo. Sabes que nos escondimos por un tiempo en el Bosque de Dean. Lo que nadie sabe es que no sabemos cómo forrajear, no somos buenos robando, y ninguno de nosotros es particularmente bueno cocinando, especialmente cuando estábamos tratando de hacer una comida de, oh, no sé, agujas de pino. Musgo. Caracoles. Comimos lo que pudimos encontrar, y eso no fue mucho—.

Los primeros días en Shell Cottage, después de que Dobby había sido enterrado y Harry había interrogado a Ollivander, estaba casi seguro de que iba a morir de disentería o algo así. Pasaron tres días antes de que pudiera contener la comida y otra semana antes de que cada bocado ya no pasara directamente por él, girando misteriosamente hacia el agua antes de salir. Estaba avergonzado por el número de veces que se quedó dormido en el baño. Su único consuelo, tal como era, era saber que a Ron y Hermione no les estaba yendo mejor.

>> Haré que Kreacher te traiga los alimentos que recomiende Madame Pomfrey—. Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron—Sé que no hay amor perdido entre usted, y nadie, en realidad, pero ella es una medibruja muy hábil y se preocupa por la gente que está bajo su cuidado. Lo que te incluye, por lo que vale—.

El silencio cayó entre ellos, pero para sorpresa de Harry, no era pesado ni opresivo. Simplemente se sentaron en silencio, perdidos en algún lugar dentro de sus propios pensamientos privados. Harry ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué había venido. No había ningún deber por su parte, ninguna obligación de ver a Snape antes de que comenzara su juicio. Kingsley le había proporcionado toda la información que el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica había recopilado, pero Harry tenía que ver a Snape por sí mismo, escucharle explicar todas las cosas horribles que había hecho a lo largo de su vida. Tal vez al escuchar la historia de Snape, se le ocurriría alguna idea de cómo iba a mantener a Snape de su vida en Azkaban.

Harry se sobresaltó de su ensueño cuando Snape de repente se desplomó. Al recordar sus lecciones de su curso de medicina de campo, se aseguró de que Snape todavía estaba respirando y de que su corazón latía. Cuando Harry comenzó a moverlo, Snape soltó un profundo ronquido. La combinación de té caliente y un estómago lleno había sido demasiado. Snape estaba profundamente dormido.


	3. Capítulo Tres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry dejó a Azkaban tan furioso que apenas podía ver directamente. Debería haber sabido que eliminar a los dementores no sería suficiente para reformar el sistema penal por sí solo. El hecho de que Azkaban ya no fuera el agujero del infierno que había sido una vez, no significaba que los prisioneros recibieran un trato mejor que en los días de Fudge y Scrimgeour.

Tomó el flu de Halkirk directamente al Ministerio de Magia, pasando por alto la entrada de los empleados para derramarse temerariamente en la antesala cerca de las oficinas de los Aurores. Después de quitarse el polvo, pasó por delante de los escritorios del comandante de guardia y los sargentos de servicio, empujando a través de la pesada puerta que proclamaba con brillantes letras de oro que el escuadrón de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica estaba listo y capaz de ayudar al público mágico.

Demasiado enojado para esperar el ascensor, Harry comenzó un largo tramo por la escalera de caracol que llevaba del nivel dos al nivel donde vivían las personas importantes. ¿Cómo se atreve el ministerio a tratar a las personas como ganado? No, peor que ganado. Los agricultores en realidad cuidaban de su ganado, manteniéndolos alimentados, regados y protegidos. Carruthers había tratado de dejar que Snape muriera a causa de las heridas de Nagini, y si eso no funcionaba, lo hacía morir de hambre lentamente. Era inconcebible la profundidad a la que se hundirían las personas si creyeran por un momento que a nadie le importaba.

Resoplando y bufando como un viejo fuelle, Harry irrumpió por la puerta de la escalera y entró en el ancho pasillo con su gruesa alfombra azul y sus suaves paredes grises. Apenas miró los retratos que bordeaban los pasillos, ignoró sus risitas divertidas mientras lo observaban pasar.

Alcanzando la hermosa puerta tallada que proclamaba con orgullo que el Ministro de Magia trabajaba aquí, Harry presionó el pestillo y lo empujó contra él. La puerta no se movió, aunque su cabeza chocó con ella con bastante facilidad. Dando un paso atrás, aturdido, Harry volvió a apretar el pestillo y lo encontró bloqueado.

—¿Ministro? ¿Ministro? ¡Kingsley! —Harry golpeó la puerta con el puño, ganando por su problema una mano palpitante para ir con su temple magullado.

—Siendo el fin de semana, el ministro no está—.

Harry se giró ante los tonos elegantes de una voz culta y se encontró a sí mismo mirando el retrato de una mujer de mediana edad con el pelo en polvo y una cadena de perlas naturales alrededor de su garganta—¿El fin de semana? —Respondió estúpidamente, sintiendo una oleada de vergüenza que comenzó en algún lugar cerca de su dedo meñique izquierdo y se levantó rápidamente hasta que sus orejas se sintieron como si estuvieran en llamas. No era de extrañar que los Aurores que estaban en la mesa de trabajo lo estuvieran mirando.

La risa divertida de la mujer tintineó como campanas de plata—Es muy afortunado que el ministro esté trabajando duro preparándose para su próxima aparición ante el Wizengamot. Si lo deseas, joven Potter, lo buscaré felizmente para ti—.

—Sí, eso sería... si fueras tan amable…—Enmendó su mirada de arco. De alguna manera, había logrado aprender algunos modales en el camino, aunque Hermione estaba segura de que no los usaba tan a menudo como debería.

El retrato asintió brevemente con la cabeza y desapareció. Para alivio de Harry, la puerta de la oficina del ministro se abrió antes de que ella regresara y Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Me han dicho que casi derribas la puerta—Dijo Kingsley mientras introducía a Harry en el interior—¿Qué es tan urgente que no puede esperar hasta el lunes? —.

—Snape, señor—.

La irritación por haber sido interrumpido desapareció para ser reemplazada por la resignación y Kingsley suspiró profundamente—Estaba trabajando en mi declaración de hechos al Wizengamot y me di cuenta de que no habíamos establecido los límites de su lista de testigos. Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de hablar con Snape sobre algunas inconsistencias en el registro. ¿Podemos? —Hizo un gesto hacia su oficina y Harry entró.

Como era sábado, Kingsley le ofreció a Harry su elección de bebida, incluyendo whisky o cerveza, pero Harry se quedó con su cerveza favorita. Sin embargo, cayó en la fuente de pescado y patatas fritas como un hombre poseído—He arreglado para que mi elfo doméstico alimente a Snape mientras él está esperando—Dijo entre mordiscos—No lo están alimentando y no lo tendré medio muerto de hambre y luciendo como un desecho frente al Wizengamot—.

Kingsley volvió a dejar su trozo de pescado y lo miró con los ojos abiertos—¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo están alimentando? Hemos implementado alrededor de cien nuevas reglas y regulaciones a pesar de que El Profeta declara que estamos mimando a los asesinos y los Mortífagos. Todos los presos tienen derecho a tres comidas al día, una ducha diaria, y sábanas limpias una vez a la semana—.

—Se supone que tienen material de lectura, un uniforme de prisión y unas pocas horas para socializar también, pero Snape no tiene ninguna de esas cosas. Está encerrado en su celda las veinticuatro horas del día. No tengo idea cuando se bañó por última vez y fue más duro todo el tiempo que estuve con él—Harry sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban y se negaba rotundamente a mirar en dirección al retrato del duque de Buckingham. Él era demasiado... algo. Harry no sabía muy bien qué era, pero el retrato lo hacía sentir avergonzado de alguna manera. Como si supiera secretos sobre él que estaba más que dispuesto a compartir.

>> Recuerdo cómo se veía Sirius la primera vez que lo vi. Estaba todo escuálido con estos enormes círculos debajo de sus ojos y estaba tan jodidamente delgado. Tenía esas cosas de tipo miserable, pijama a rayas, con su número en él. Y estaba simplemente sucio, y eso fue después de vivir como un perro durante nueve meses, pero se veía mucho mejor que Snape ahora—.

>> Ni siquiera están tratando la mordida que Nagini le dio. Está toda abierta, supurando y llena de pus. Y apesta—Harry arrugó la nariz—Realmente apesta, peor que el bubotubérculo pus o Stinkcap. Es el único prisionero en su bloque de celdas y el guardia se rió de mí cuando pedí ayuda médica—.

Kingsley se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a su escritorio, con sus ropas tribales revoloteando a su alrededor como las alas de una gran garza azul. Agarró una pluma y una hoja en blanco de pergamino y comenzó a garabatear a través de la página—Sigue, Harry. ¿Qué más observaste? —.

Harry estiró un poco el cuello en un intento de ver lo que el Ministro estaba escribiendo, pero estaba demasiado lejos para ver algo con claridad—Bueno, tienen una extraña regla de que un prisionero no almorzará a menos que termine de desayunar, y ya que están alimentando a Snape con comida que no puede comer, nunca recibe nada más que gachas. Dice que preferiría comer clavos. Supongo que son alergias o algo así—.

>> Y no creo que haya estado bañado todo el tiempo que ha estado allí...—La voz de Harry se apagó. Snape no estaba tan sucio como debería haberlo hecho si hubiera ignorado por completo su higiene, por lo que debe mantenerse limpio de alguna manera—Tal vez usa el agua del grifo para enjuagarse, pero su pelo es simplemente asqueroso. No es como si Snape lo hubiera mantenido limpio o algo así, alguna vez, pero ahora está todo enredado y colgando en nudos. No sé cómo no se está rascando la cabeza constantemente—.

Kingsley dejó su pluma y se arrodilló frente a un gabinete vagamente oriental. Revolvió a través de él y sacó un par de botellas antes de levantarse y levantar la tapa—Hay momentos en que solo un Gin & Tonic servirá. ¿Has tomado uno antes? —Preguntó mientras convocaba un par de vasos cortos y anchos. Miró por encima de su hombro a Harry mientras apretaba un poco de jugo de limón encima de una pequeña pila de cubitos de hielo.

Harry negó con la cabeza—En realidad, no tuve muchas oportunidades de intentar beber, señor—Sin mencionar que el tío Vernon era un borracho desagradable, que tenía el beneficio adicional de sacar a Harry del licor. Pero como Kingsley estaba ofreciendo y estaba en camino de que le prepararan dos cócteles, Harry decidió que al menos podía probarlo.

Kingsley le dio a Harry su bebida antes de sentarse—Voy a lanzar una investigación oficial sobre los acontecimientos en Azkaban—Tomó un largo sorbo y se golpeó los labios—Esta será la quinta consulta oficial de mi administración. Te lo diré, Harry, hay días en que desearía poder celebrar una reunión con todos los jefes de departamento del Ministerio y preguntarles qué diablos está pasando. Desafortunadamente, debo pedir a los jefes de división un informe de los jefes de departamento, que envían la consulta a los supervisores, que quieren saber por qué lo pregunto. Este es un trabajo horrible—.

—Puede ser un trabajo horrible, señor, pero está haciendo más cosas de las que Fudge hizo—Ofreció Harry. Tomó un sorbo cauteloso y no pudo decidir si le gustaba o no. Había algo agudo bajo el sabor de la lima y un poco de amargura también, pero el alcohol le quemó la garganta y dejó el vaso. Por ahora.

—Señor, Snape estaba llorando—.

Kingsley dejó su bebida y se levantó para arreglar otra, sacudiendo la cabeza y murmurando por lo bajo—¿Severus Snape estaba llorando? —Dijo mientras se sentaba de nuevo—¿El Severus Snape? ¿Llorando? ¿Como lagrimas? —Harry asintió y Kingsley se hundió en el sofá, pareciendo más preocupado que en cualquier momento en que Harry lo había conocido—Ni siquiera sabía que el bastardo tenía un corazón y ahora me dices que lloró delante de ti—.

Sacudió la cabeza y levantó su varita. Una carpeta llena de papeles navegó por el aire y aterrizó cuidadosamente en el regazo de Harry. Lo abrió y recogió la primera página. Era una hoja de información detallada sobre Minerva McGonagall: dónde nació, dónde asistió a la escuela primaria, quiénes eran sus padres, qué había hecho después de dejar Hogwarts—¿Que es todo esto? —.

—Esta es la razón por la que planeaba reunirme contigo pasado mañana. Es la información de fondo de cada persona entrevistada por la División de Investigación del Cuerpo de Aurores. También es el nombre de cada persona a la que se le notifica que se le puede pedir que ofrezca Testimonio en nombre de Snape—Kingsley hizo un gesto hacia la carpeta, vaso en mano—Incluso hay una página allí sobre ti, aunque no se te permite ofrecer testimonios de ningún tipo—.

Harry tomó otro sorbo de su vaso, sin prestar mucha atención al sabor. Había cincuenta, sesenta páginas adentro, cada una un expediente completo sobre la persona cuyo nombre apareció. McGonagall, Flitwick, Trelawney, todos los miembros sobrevivientes de la Orden del Fénix y el Ejército de Dumbledore, además de un número considerable de personas de las que Harry nunca había oído hablar.

Se tomó su tiempo, hojeando cada hoja mientras Kingsley leía informes de algún tipo—Señor, ¿qué tengo que hacer si hay testigos a los que deseo llamar que no están aquí? —.

Kingsley estaba sentado saboreando su bebida, ya fuera la tercera o cuarta, Harry no podía recordar. Había estado demasiado absorto en el archivo como para prestar mucha atención a las andanzas de Kingsley—Los investigadores son bastante minuciosos, Harry. No puedo imaginar que haya alguien a quien olviden, pero si crees que alguien más tiene algo digno de agregar, simplemente envíame una lista de nombres y haré una lista de sus perfiles—.

La frente de Kingsley se frunció y sus párpados se cerraron un poco. Harry se preguntó si el ministro estaba a punto de quedarse dormido. Primero Snape, luego Kingsley. Esperaba que no fuera candidato para la persona más aburrida que existe. Siempre pensó que ese título le pertenecía a Percy. No era frecuente que pudiera encontrar a alguien que pudiera hablar durante dos horas durante el grosor de los fondos de caldero o la cantidad de hilos por pulgada que se usaban en las alfombras voladoras. ¡Merlín! Percy podría hacer que la Copa Mundial de Quidditch parezca aburrida.

>> Si crees que podrías necesitar llamar testigos adicionales—Dijo Kingsley de forma bastante inesperada. Harry saltó y miró a Kingsley con los ojos muy abiertos—No me he quedado dormido, Harry. Simplemente estaba organizando mi caso. Como decía, también puedes hacer una lista de John Brown y usar números, pero no puedo imaginar que tengas más de uno o dos de esos—.

Tomó un momento antes de que el corazón de Harry se calmara. Fue un poco vergonzoso ser atrapado así, pero Kingsley tenía un trabajo agotador. No había ayudado a nadie, que Harry hubiera robado el fin de semana para molestar al Ministro mientras intentaba hacer algo de trabajo—¿Y qué hay de los artefactos mágicos? Patrickson dijo que no puedo usar los retratos si tienen algún interés. ¿Eso significa que tengo que excluirlos a todos? —.

—¿Todos los retratos en Hogwarts? ¿Realmente crees que necesitarás que el Wizengamot los escuche a todos ellos? —Kingsley se rió y sacudió su cabeza calva y reluciente—Aprecio tu entusiasmo, Harry, pero debes comprender que el Wizengamot habrá leído mi informe y probablemente habrá tomado una decisión. Sería un milagro que Snape fuera absuelto—.

—Si tomase un milagro—Dijo Harry con frialdad—¿Por qué nos molestamos? ¿Por qué escuchan todo y se deciden antes de que haya tenido la oportunidad de hacer una sola pregunta? No parece justo—.

—No es justo, pero si la persona en el juicio fuera completamente inocente, ¿crees que habrían sido acusados en primer lugar? Mira tú juicio, Harry. Usaste magia frente a un muggle cuando tenías solo catorce años. Era una clara violación de la ley, excepto por el hecho de que te defendías a ti y a tu primo de un ataque de Dementor. El Wizengamot recibió información sobre lo que hiciste, pero no _por qué_ lo hiciste—.

>> Necesitarás explicar el motivo. Para colocar las acciones de Snape en algún tipo de contexto. Para dar sentido a sus acciones, siempre que puedas encontrar uno—.

—Pero ni siquiera puedo testificar—Gritó Harry—Snape se ocupó de eso. ¿Cómo voy a explicar si la única persona que puede explicar no puede? Todos los demás están muertos. El retrato de Dumbledore no puede testificar porque todo el plan fue idea suya en primer lugar, así que por supuesto que quería que tuviera éxito—Harry se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá—Estoy completamente jodido—.

El retrato colgado en la pared habló—Todavía no, querido muchacho, pero antes de que esto termine, lo estarás—El duque de Buckingham hizo un guiño lentamente y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de complicidad.

Harry no pudo evitar estremecerse—Oh, cállate—Gruñó mientras miraba el retrato. Tal vez podría trasladarlo a Grimmauld Place y dejarlo colgar frente a la madre de Sirius por un momento, para ver cómo le gustaba eso—No estás ayudando—.

Volvió su atención a Kingsley—Déjame ver si tengo esto correctamente—Hubo un resoplido del duque—Si me doy cuenta de que quiero llamar a alguien que no está aquí, envío una lista. Los investigadores harán estas hojas para que todos conozcan los antecedentes de los testigos. Si creo que debo reservar algunos espacios, supongo , Acabo de enumerar a un grupo de John Browns. No puedo llamar a ninguno de los retratos... ¿Y por qué es eso? ¿Alguna vez dijiste? —.

—Porque Snape era el director de Hogwarts, y aunque a ellos tampoco les gustaba....—Esta vez fue Harry quien resopló—Tienen cierta lealtad a la escuela misma. Los que podrían ser neutrales murieron hace cientos de años. La ley no permite los retratos cuyos sujetos murieron…—.

—…Hace más de diez años, lo sé—Harry se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos. No importa cuánto lo intentara, seguía viendo imágenes del cuerpo desnudo de Snape desfilando ante sus ojos. No, él no estaba desfilando. Snape había estado demasiado quieto, demasiado retirado para eso. Era casi como si Snape aceptara su desnudez como parte del precio que debía pagar por seguir vivo.

>> El problema es…—Dijo Harry mientras se ponía las gafas de nuevo—Que a nadie le gusta Snape. No me gusta. A Hogwarts no le gusta. Merlín, incluso los Mortífagos estarían dispuestos a traer a los Dementores volviendo a Azkaban si eso significara que Snape sería besado. ¿No podemos simplemente enviarlo a Nurmengard o algo así? ¿Cambiarlo por alguien que no les guste? —.

—¿Proyectar nuestro problema a alguien más? ¿Es eso lo que estás preguntando? —La rica voz de Kingsley estaba llena de decepción y Harry agachó la cabeza. Sí, eso era precisamente lo que había estado pensando. Él no era un abogado. No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le importaba tanto que trataran a Snape de manera justa, excepto que Harry no lo había hecho, y si no fuera por Albus Dumbledore, bien podría haberse disparado su varita.


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_Parte II: El juicio  
Enjuiciamiento_ **

Harry llegó al noveno nivel del Ministerio de Magia, temprano el lunes por la mañana, sin saber a dónde se suponía que debía ir ni qué debía hacer. Tiró del negro cuello acanalado de su nuevo uniforme y caminó por el amplio pasillo, sus nuevas botas negras chocaban ruidosamente contra el piso de baldosas, su capa roja revoloteaba confortablemente arriba de sus rodillas. Todo lo que sabía era que el juicio de Snape se llevaría a cabo en la Sala Diez del Tribunal y que el alguacil asignado al caso se reuniría allí con él.

—¿Señor Potter? —Harry se giró al escuchar su nombre y vio que la alguacil, Rhoda Gauntlett, se acercaba. Ella abrió la sala del tribunal y lo hizo entrar—Puede poner todas sus cosas en esa mesa. Cuando esté listo, le llevaré con su cliente—Dijo cortésmente, sus ojos color avellana lo evaluaron desapasionadamente.

—¿Mi… cliente? —.

—Snape. Supongo que podría llamarlo el acusado, pero viendo que lo representas y todo...—.

—Él me eligió—Dijo Harry firmemente. Era importante que nadie pensara que estaba haciendo esto por la bondad de su corazón. Él no lo hacía. Si hubiera encontrado alguna forma de salir de esto, ya habría renunciado, pero Kingsley había dejado bastante claro que con su renuncia, no tendría ninguna posibilidad de convertirse en un Auror.

—Bueno—Dijo Gauntlett—Todavía es mi trabajo llevarlo con él. Acaba de llegar de Azkaban, por lo que no se ha cambiado en nada adecuado para el juicio—.

¿Adecuado para el juicio? ¿Qué significaba eso? —No entiendo. ¿No tuvo la oportunidad de comer antes de que lo despacharan? —.

—No, me refiero a que la única ropa que tiene es su uniforme de prisión y sus zapatillas—.

Harry dejó de caminar—¿Quiere decir que no tiene túnicas? ¿Botas? —.

—No a menos que los haya traído—.

—Esto es ridículo—Se dio la vuelta y apuñaló su dedo hacia el pecho de Gauntlett—Encuentre a Kingsley. Dígale que estamos retrasando el comienzo hasta que pueda encontrar algo que pueda usar Snape. Mientras tanto, lléveme con él para que al menos pueda averiguar qué talla de ropa debo usar—.

—Pero…—.

—No estoy arrastrando a Snape ante un grupo de personas que lo quieren muerto, como si acabara de escapar de Azkaban. Lo condenarán antes de que diga una palabra si lo hago. Ahora dígale a Kingsley que nos estamos demorando. Yo encontraré a Snape por mí mismo—.

El alguacil suspiró y asintió con la cabeza—No les va a gustar esto, pero creo que ese es su problema—Señaló un estrecho pasillo—A través de las puertas dobles al final del pasillo. No se puede perder después de eso—Ella se escabulló y Harry la observó hasta que desapareció en una esquina.

Cuando todo esto terminara, pensó con enojo, iba a escribir un libro sobre esta miserable excusa de un sistema de justicia. ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que alguien obtendría una audiencia justa si las reglas cambiaban a voluntad? Abrió la puerta y encontró a Snape sentado solo en una pequeña habitación con grandes ventanales, solo. El hecho de que no hubiera tratado de escapar fue una sorpresa, pero el Ministerio no era el lugar más fácil para descubrir cosas invisibles.

Un momento después supo por qué. Snape estaba encadenado a la silla, sus manos aseguradas detrás de su espalda, sus pies asegurados juntos desde las rodillas hasta los tobillos. Otra cadena se extendía por sus caderas y se sujetaba a cada pata trasera de la silla de metal sobre la que estaba sentado. Harry miró el uniforme rayado gris y se sacudió la cabeza—Sirius lo llevaba mejor—Dijo—Pero era solo un par de tallas demasiado grande para él—.

Snape levantó la cabeza y le lanzó con una mirada aguda. Su labio se curvó con desprecio—Tan despreciable como era tu padrino, Potter, incluso sé que no es probable que las personas quisieran arañar sus ojos en lugar de mirarlo—.

Harry miró a Snape críticamente. El uniforme que llevaba puesto sería grande en Slughorn y cayó de Snape como un basilisco derramando piel. Su cabello había sido cortado un poco más corto que el de Harry, que tuvo el desafortunado efecto de enfatizar la forma de la nariz. Al menos parecía alimentado. Sin embargo, con algo de comida en él, sus pómulos simplemente parecían afilados, no esqueléticos.

—Acabo de enterarme de que no tienes nada mejor que vestir en la sala del tribunal que lo que tienes—Dijo Harry—Así que le dije a Kingsley que demorara un poco el comienzo. Necesito saber qué talla de ropa tengo que conseguir—.

—No—.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? No puedes querer caminar allí vestido con eso—.

—¿Y por qué no? —Snape se burló—¿Esperas que alguno de ellos sufra un cambio de corazón mágico porque de repente estoy presentable? ¿O qué pasa con tus ojos? —.

—¿Porque aparecer como alguien que ya ha sido condenado será mucho mejor? —Suspiró Harry—¿Por qué todo tiene que ser una batalla contigo? Necesitas ropa adecuada para usar en la corte y, a menos que tengas algo, necesito algo. ¿Cuáles son tus tallas? —.

Snape volvió la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado—Debería pedirle a la abuela de Neville uno de sus vestidos viejos—Murmuró Harry en voz baja—Junto con su sombrero de buitre—Se arrastró hasta su altura máxima—Agradece que no tengo habilidad para transfigurar ropa. Regresaré en unos minutos. Será mejor que estés aquí cuando regrese—.

La única respuesta de Snape fue levantar una ceja—¿O tú qué? —

—O te haré declarar como desaparecido y considerado peligroso. Los Aurores tienden a hechizar primero y luego preguntar—Él le dio una sonrisa tensa y salió de la habitación.

Bastardo. ¿Por qué el hombre debía convertir cada acto de bondad en una lucha a muerte? Ridículo.

Le tomó unos minutos encontrar a Kingsley y menos que eso para que Kingsley le arrancara un bocado de la piel—No vamos a demorar esta prueba para que puedas convertir a Snape en tu muñeca de vestir personal—.

—No lo estoy convirtiendo en un muñeco de vestir—Gritó Harry—Pero no puedo enviarlo allí, como si hubiera salido del final equivocado de una batalla con un Escreguto de Cola Explosiva. Déjame usar el Flu en tu oficina para llamar a la profesora McGonagall. Todas las cosas de Snape todavía están en Hogwarts por lo que sé. Ella debería poder encontrarle un conjunto decente de túnicas y un par de botas. Quince minutos, Kingsley. Eso es todo lo que pido—.

Kingsley cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y miró a Harry—Tienes diez minutos y dile a Daveen que te di permiso—.

Harry no se molestó con las gracias. Tenía nueve niveles para ascender y una llamada por flu que hacer, y Minerva necesitaba tiempo para encontrar las pertenencias de Snape. Naturalmente, los ascensores estaban llenos, pero luego Harry se dio cuenta de que todos los que estaban dentro estaban saliendo para ver el juicio, por lo que tuvo un viaje relativamente fácil al Nivel Uno.

La suerte estaba con Harry. La profesora McGonagall estaba en su escritorio y lo saludó con la mano—Debo admitir que me sorprendió tanto como tú enterarme de que Severus te designó para ser su representante—Dijo una vez que se intercambiaron saludos rápidos—Nunca ocultó lo poco que se preocupaba por ti. Siempre pensé que le haría mucho bien estar encerrado en una habitación contigo durante un mes, pero no se me ocurrió nada que pudieras justificar el mal trato—.

¿Encerrado en una habitación con Snape? Era un pensamiento repugnante—Las lecciones de oclumancia ya fueron lo suficientemente malas. Nos habríamos matado entre nosotros en lugar de encontrar una manera de trabajar juntos. Es solo que... es tan injusto. Él siempre piensa que sabe más, que es el más inteligente, pero no lo es. Es inteligente, te daré eso, pero no se puede razonar con él, no si lo respalda. Juro que nunca he conocido a nadie más obstinado que él. Solo espera que todos lo sepan todo. Y él me llama arrogante. Si tuviera la mitad del ego que él tiene, sería insoportable—Harry se sorprendió un poco al descubrir que estaba gritando e inmediatamente dejó de hablar.

McGonagall lo estaba mirando como si le acabaran de brotar cuernos—Bueno, parece que Albus tenía razón. Eres más parecido que nada. ¿Pero pensé que tenías prisa? —.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon. ¿Cómo había olvidado que tenía una hora límite? —Kingsley va a tener mi cabeza—Exclamó.

McGonagall negó con la cabeza—Hay una escalera justo después del Pensadero. Gira a la izquierda en la parte superior y estarás en las habitaciones privadas del director. Es justo como Severus lo dejó—.

—¿Por qué no moviste sus cosas? —Preguntó Harry mientras se movía hacia la escalera de caracol.

—He vivido en la Torre Gryffindor durante más de treinta años, señor Potter—Dijo—Estoy feliz allí. Es mi hogar y no veo razón para irme. Además, me da una razón para irme de este lugar todas las noches. Se siente como si el trabajo hubiera terminado—.

Eso le pareció una razón perfectamente racional para Harry. Corrió escaleras arriba y encontró la habitación donde había vivido Snape. Había un gran armario justo dentro de la habitación, pero no importaba lo fuerte que Harry tirara de la manija, el armario no se abría—¿Hay una contraseña o algo? —Gritó por la escalera.

—No lo creo—La voz de McGonagall flotó. Sonaba muy lejos y Harry se preguntó si ella se iba.

—Mira, necesito algo para que Snape se ponga—Gritó mientras tiraba y sacudía la puerta. Intentó con _Alohomora_ pero no pasó nada. Dando al asa un enorme tirón, cayó hacia atrás cuando la puerta se abrió. Túnicas satinadas de color aguamarina salieron volando, seguidas instantáneamente por un par de zapatillas y un sombrero alto y puntiagudo. Una bola apretada de partes inferiores se lanzó contra su cabeza y la sacó del aire. Se quedó mirando las túnicas, pero la puerta se cerró de golpe. Sabiendo que estaba fuera de tiempo, envolvió la ropa, haciendo una mueca al pensar en lo que Snape iba a decir.

Corriendo por las escaleras, Harry solo se sorprendió un poco al ver que McGonagall se había ido. Se detuvo por un momento frente al retrato de Dumbledore—Lo siento, no tengo más tiempo, pero Kingsley tendrá mi cabeza si no regreso en unos treinta segundos—.

—No debes hacer esperar al ministro, Harry—Dijo el retrato, sus ojos azules brillando—Tendremos la oportunidad de hablar en otra ocasión—.

Al ver el frasco de polvo Flu, arrojó un poco al fuego y cruzó los dedos para que no tuviera una contraseña que necesitara saber. Entró en el fuego y se alejó, dirigiéndose a la Oficina de los Aurores en el Nivel Dos. Al menos sabía cómo acceder a esa chimenea, incluso si estaba diseñada para uso de emergencia solamente.

Los ascensores hasta el Noveno Nivel parecían tardar una eternidad y Kingsley se paseaba furioso cuando llegó jadeando y sin aliento—Lo sé, lo sé—Jadeó—Dame un minuto para que pueda cambiarse—Corrió a la celda de detención donde encontró a Snape con grilletes y erizado con suficiente ira que Harry sintió en el momento en que entró en la habitación.

—Necesitas... darme... la contraseña... a tu guardarropa—Jadeó mientras colocaba la bola de ropa frente a Snape. Sus pulmones tiraban aire como un fuelle y tardó otro minuto antes de que pudiera completar una oración sin necesidad de tomar otra respiración—No sé por qué, pero creo que me dio algunas de las cosas de Dumbledore en lugar de las tuyas. ¿Por qué no despejaste sus cosas primero? —.

Snape se quedó mirando la ropa mientras Harry lo soltaba. No dijo nada mientras se quitaba la ropa de prisión; de nuevo, no tenía que hacerlo. Sus ojos hablaban volúmenes, y si hubiera sido posible que escupieran fuego, Harry habría sido asado vivo. Snape se vistió y Harry observó, esperando que su perversa fascinación por el cuerpo de Snape no se anunciara en su rostro—El encanto para eliminar las arrugas es…—Siseó Snape.

—Sé lo que es—Murmuró Harry mientras sacaba su varita y hacía a Snape tan presentable como era humanamente posible. Ignorando el calor que se colaba en su barriga y la insinuación de excitación que se formaba entre sus piernas, abrió la puerta y esperó a que Snape la acechara.

Gauntlett estaba esperando en el otro lado y rápidamente hizo que Snape regresara a sus esposas para caminar hasta la Sala de Audiencias Diez. Harry lo siguió, sin saber si tenía que caminar con Snape o con Kingsley. Hubiera sido útil tener algún tipo de folleto instructivo para leer antes de que comenzara el juicio real, y dada la predilección del Ministerio por reducir todo a puntos de bala, era casi increíble que no existiera tal cosa.


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

La sala de tribunal Diez era un lugar monstruoso. Las altas paredes negras desaparecieron en la oscuridad tenebrosa millas por encima de sus cabezas, donde la luz de las antorchas parpadeantes se negaron a subir. A lo largo de cada una de las cuatro paredes había bancos que trepaban en filas empinadas. Un alto y ancho banco estaba entre dos puertas y Harry tuvo una repentina visión de Umbridge acercándose a una pobre bruja acusada de robar magia, con una Hermione con Multijugos acurrucada al lado de Umbridge.

Harry odiaba este lugar, odiaba todo lo que representaba. Los ecos del pasado resonaron en sus oídos, especialmente los desgarradores gritos de Barty Crouch, Jr, cuando declaró su inocencia. _“¡Padre, por favor! ¡No fui yo!”_ Harry cerró los ojos mientras la bilis subía por su garganta. _“¡Padre, por favor!”_ Las palabras lo afectaron a nivel visceral. _“¡Tú no eres hijo mío!”_

Con los ojos desorbitados, Harry miró alrededor de la sala y finalmente se acomodó lo suficiente para ver a Gauntlett abrochar una ancha correa de cuero a través de las caderas de Snape. Las cadenas se deslizaron por las cuatro patas para envolverse alrededor de las extremidades de Snape. Él no iría a ninguna parte sin el permiso de la silla.

Un ruido a la izquierda atrajo la atención de Harry y observó cómo el jurado llenaba sus asientos asignados. El jurado estaba compuesto por miembros del Wizengamot que fueron elegidos meses y meses antes en un sistema de lotería que Kingsley creó. Con una centena de juicios en el horizonte y solo un centenar de jurados potenciales, necesitaba encontrar una manera de distribuirlos al azar. Se creó una pequeña bolsa negra para cada prueba con un centenar de fichas rúnicas en su interior.

En un sábado lluvioso, los Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot, sus amigos y familiares se sentaron en un gran círculo, cada uno con un pedazo de pergamino alineado y numerado frente a ellos. Las brujas y magos del Wizengamot se detuvieron en cada estación, metieron la mano en la bolsa y seleccionaron una ficha. Si la ficha tenía uno de los primeros veintiún caracteres del alfabeto rúnico, su nombre estaba escrito en la posición correspondiente en el pergamino. Si seleccionaran una ficha con la última letra en ella, no participarían en esa prueba.

Naturalmente, algunos miembros tuvieron más suerte que otros. Athelmore Barrow se encontró en más de setenta pruebas; Regina Chandler solo tenía que sentarse a las once. En el momento del juicio de Snape, todos eran jurados practicados. Se acomodaron en sus asientos asignados y sacaron sus tejidos o cuadernos y se prepararon para horas de testimonio. Ninguno de ellos tuvo la primera idea de que estarían allí durante días.

Los veintiún miembros del Wizengamot, elegidos al azar para decidir el destino de Snape, se presentaron y tomaron sus asientos en tres filas ordenadas. Junto a Harry, en la elevada silla de madera, estaba Severus Snape, con su túnica azul aguamarina brillando en un rayo de luz mágica que brotaba de un lugar sobre sus cabezas.

—Todos pónganse de pie para el Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt—La alguacil Rhoda Gauntlett dio un paso atrás cuando Kingsley abrió la puerta escondida cerca de la sección reservada para el “Jurado de iguales de Snape”.

La galería estaba repleta, con la primera fila ocupada por el personal de _El Profeta_ , la _Red Mágica Inalámbrica_ y, de manera inexplicable, _Corazón De Bruja_. Si pensaban encontrarle una novia, pensó Harry, estaban ladrando al árbol equivocado. Tan pronto como el pensamiento entró en su mente, se preguntó de dónde había salido. Inconscientemente, sus ojos se posaron en Snape y su pulso se aceleró. Otra vez. Esta obsesión se estaba volviendo vergonzosa.

Evitando el alto banco que Umbridge había favorecido al celebrar las audiencias de Registro, Kingsley caminaba por el pozo, con sus coloridas túnicas a su alrededor.

Los ojos oscuros de Kingsley recorrieron la galería y a los miembros del Wizengamot. Examinaron a Harry antes de decidirse por Snape. La ira en ellos aumentó hasta que sus ojos casi escupieron fuego.

—Este hombre—Gruñó mientras señalaba a Snape—Actuando por orden de Lord Voldemort, asesinó a Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore, director de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería de, Mugwump Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, Jefe de Guerra del Wizengamot, receptor de la Orden de Merlín, primera clase, y líder de la Orden del Fénix—.

>> Su traición comenzó años antes cuando le proporcionó a Lord Voldemort la información necesaria para asesinar a James y Lily Potter. Este hombre amargo y vengativo buscó su venganza por bromas colegiales haciendo de esos mismos compañeros objetivos para el Señor Oscuro—.

>> Como el “Servidor más confiable” del Señor Oscuro—La voz de Kingsley se volvió mordaz—Dirigió a un castillo lleno de estudiantes indefensos, un equipo de Mortífagos conocido como Amycus y Alecto Carrow. Les permitió acceder sin restricciones a los más débiles entre nosotros… _¡niños!_ , donde enseñaron a esos mismos niños que el uso de Imperdonables era aceptable, si no esperado—.

>> Los estudiantes de Slytherin, donde Snape gobernó con puño de hierro durante casi veinte años, recibieron instrucciones como patos en el agua. A las otras tres Casas, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, no les fue tan bien al no estar acostumbradas a tales viles acciones reprensibles—.

>> Los estudiantes de Hogwarts se vieron obligados a esconderse durante la segunda mitad del año escolar para evitar ser blanco de azotes, golpes y, en algunos casos, el uso de la _Maldición_ _Cruciatus_ —.

>> Por razones que solo él mismo conoce, Severus Snape, Mortífago, espía y traidor, eligió a Harry Potter para que lo represente. Tal vez él cree que tener al hombre que derrotó a Voldemort pintará sus palabras con una apariencia de respetabilidad. Es difícil Imaginar lo que pasa por la mente de la persona que miraría a su único amigo a los ojos y lanzaría la Maldición asesina—.

>> Snape te hará creer que fue un acto de misericordia, que Albus Dumbledore se estaba muriendo de una maldición Oscura, que actuó como un verdadero amigo al eliminar a un hombre moribundo de su miseria—.

>> Pero note que actuó cuando mejor le convenía hacerlo. No mostró misericordia a un hombre supuestamente moribundo. No, Snape vio una oportunidad para avanzar dentro de las filas de los Mortífagos y fue recompensado generosamente por ello—.

>> Ustedes, miembros del Wizengamot, han juzgado a más de un centenar de Mortífagos enjuiciados. En casi todos los casos, han llegado a una justa conclusión. En casi todos los casos, un Mortífago cumple su condena en Azkaban debido a sus crímenes. Se han incautado bienes y dinero para financiar reparaciones de hogares, negocios y las familias más afectadas por esta guerra. Hogwarts se reconstruyó con la donación desinteresada de innumerables horas de miembros de nuestra comunidad y su generosidad es reconocida—.

>> Severus Snape está siendo acusado como un accesorio del asesinato a James y Lily Potter, por ser un accesorio del intento de asesinato a Harry Potter, por poner en peligro a los más de quinientos niños bajo su cuidado de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. El asesinato premeditado a sangre fría de Albus Dumbledore, uno de los más grandes magos que el mundo haya conocido—.

>> Solo hay una sentencia posible, mis amigos. Al presentar la evidencia y la refutación de Harry Potter y sus muchos, muchos testigos, deben condenar a Severus Snape por todos los cargos y devolver una sentencia de cadena perpetua en Azkaban. Es la única forma en que podemos mantenernos a salvo del hombre más malvado con vida en la Bretaña Mágica, hoy en día—.

Kingsley subió los escalones hasta el alto banco donde Percy Weasley estaba sentado, mirando una vuelapluma a través de la página. En caso de discrepancia entre los testigos, o si el Wizengamot quisiera revisar el testimonio, verían los recuerdos de Percy en un Pensadero. Harry deseaba que el departamento de Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot hubiera seleccionado como grabador a alguien con más de tres células cerebrales para que se frotaran, pero todo el Ministerio estaba agotado por interminables pruebas. Al final, solo Percy se había ofrecido voluntario para servir como escriba y, de todas las cuentas, había hecho el trabajo de uno de ellos. Sin embargo, Harry deseaba que hubiera sido Hermione allí. Recogía los matices que otros solían pasar por alto, lo que hizo que sus recuerdos fueran abundantes en detalles. Casi como Dumbledore.

Después de que pasó un minuto completo donde nada sucedió, Kingsley le hizo un gesto a Harry—Es su turno de hablar, señor Potter. No se ponga nervioso. Usted está entre amigos aquí—.

Harry no se hacía ilusiones. Los únicos amigos que tenía en esta sala eran Arthur y Molly Weasley, que estaban sentados en la fila de atrás de la galería, Kingsley Shacklebolt, que no querían más que ver a Snape caer, y al mismo Snape colgado.

Era una idea extraña, contar a Snape entre sus amigos, pero Harry había pasado un mes haciendo nada más que realizar entrevistas y leer informes que trataban con Snape. El hombre incluso aparecía en sus sueños, aunque no de una manera que alguna vez hubiera admitido ante nadie.

Mientras se limpiaba las manos con la túnica, Harry se puso de pie y trató de obtener suficiente saliva para tragar. Golpeándose las rodillas, salió al centro de la habitación donde se encontraba Kingsley y miró a los miembros del Wizengamot, todos los cuales parecían estar mirando de vuelta con diversos grados de lástima—Severus Snape confió en las personas equivocadas, como muchos de nosotros. Creía en los susurros y las mentiras de sus compañeros de casa y se comprometió con un loco, para su eterno arrepentimiento—.

>> Snape fue el hombre de Dumbledore hasta el final. Cuando Snape fue traicionado, cuando suplicó por la vida de la persona que amaba más allá de todos los demás, se burló de él y lo engañó—Harry se detuvo y volvió su mirada hacia Snape. Caminó lentamente por la alta silla de madera en su plataforma elevada y se enfrentó a la Wizengamot, sintiéndose muy pequeño e insignificante con Snape elevándose sobre él.

>> Imagina a este hombre, este orgulloso, orgulloso hombre, de rodillas, sollozando como si su corazón hubiera sido arrancado de su pecho, rogando al mago más poderoso con vida para salvar la vida de la mujer que amaba. Qué haría cualquier cosa, _cualquier cosa_ para verla a salvo, independientemente del costo para él—.

>> Imagina la traición que sintió cuando el mago vivo más poderoso, fracasó en su promesa. Imagina su angustia, su corazón roto. Imagina como no le quedaba nada por qué vivir y luego se le pide que proteja al hijo del hombre que lo acosó, que lo atormentó, al que detestaba por nada más que existir porque él también era su hijo—.

>> Puedo oírte pensar: “Pero él era un niño. ¿Quién podría odiar a un niño?” Fue la existencia del niño la que causó la muerte de la madre. Fue ese asqueroso y abominable torturador quien se casó con ella y tuvo un hijo con ella. Si no fuera por ellos, todavía estaría viva. Pueden ver, espero, cómo eso podría torcer el corazón de una persona ordinaria—.

>> Pero Severus Snape nunca ha sido normal. Nunca ha tenido las cosas que la mayoría de nosotros damos por sentadas: amistad, compasión, aceptación, una sensación de bienestar. Ni siquiera Albus Dumbledore creía lo suficiente en Severus Snape para creerle. Él le hizo hacer un juramento a Snape, de que protegería a ese niño pequeño, el hijo del hombre que hizo de su vida un infierno viviente durante siete largos años—.

Harry dio un paso adelante y les ofreció una sonrisa triste—¿Sabes cuál es la parte más difícil de defender a este hombre? Saber la verdad y no poder testificar. Es ser la única persona viva que conoce toda la historia y no poder contarla. Tendrán que confiar en mí cuando muestre ante todos a mis testigos, que saben parte de lo que sucedió, pero no todo. Tendré que confiar en ustedes para ensamblar las piezas correctamente—.

Harry ladeó la cabeza y estudió los rostros que tenía delante. Sólo un par de miembros usaron expresiones pensativas. Los otros miraron a Snape con repugnancia, con odio. Convencer a esta gente de que Snape actuó por orden de Dumbledore iba a ser una batalla cuesta arriba, y que él no tenía ninguna intención de perder. Hermione lo llamó su cosa de “Salvar gente”. Él lo llamó decencia básica, y un sentido de responsabilidad deformado.

>> El destino no ha sido particularmente amable con Severus Snape, pero me veo obligado a admitir que él tuvo una mano en su destrucción—.

Algunos de ellos sacudieron la cabeza como si fuera la cosa más idiota que habían escuchado. Harry estaba dispuesto a estar de acuerdo con ellos.

>> No puedo decir que les culpo por poner los ojos en blanco, pero consideren esto: las personas que saben la verdad, además de mí, están muertas. Mi madre, Lily, que era su amiga, está muerta. Los Merodeadores, ese era su nombre para su pequeño grupo, están muertos. Dumbledore está muerto...—.

—Porque ese hombre lo asesinó—Dijo uno de los Wizengamot de manera bastante inesperada.

Harry se balanceó sobre sus pies como si fuera golpeado—Dumbledore planeó su muerte con la misma cantidad de cuidado que planeó todo lo demás—Excepto buscar Horrocruxes tal vez. Harry tenía muy poca información con la que estar pasando y los meses y meses que pasaron escondidos como resultado habían sido demasiado difíciles de soportar. Sin embargo, el Wizengamot no necesitaba saber eso, y Harry mantuvo el pensamiento a salvo para sí mismo.

>> Cuando terminemos aquí, sabrás la verdad tan bien como yo. Snape cometió errores y pagó por todos y cada uno de ellos. Más que eso, sin embargo, los lamenta...—.

Snape estaba sentado con la cabeza inclinada. Sin la cortina de cabello negro grasiento, Harry pudo ver que sus ojos estaban cerrados. Sus dedos se aferraron a los apoyabrazos de la silla con tanta fuerza que sus huesudos dedos eran de un blanco esqueleto. Para disgusto de Harry, Snape era la imagen de un condenado.

>> Umm, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. ¿Es aquí donde Kingsley comienza a llamar testigos o algo así? —.

Percy resopló, y los ojos de Kingsley se dirigieron hacia su empleado, sus ojos oscuros afilados y estrechos—Aquí, señor Potter, es donde cuestiono al acusado acerca de sus delitos. Aquí es donde se le da la oportunidad de contar su versión de los hechos. Esta es su primera oportunidad para convencer al Wizengamot de que la información proporcionada por la División de Investigación es incorrecta. Después de eso, es su trabajo demostrar que todo lo que dice en su defensa es cierto—.


	6. Capítulo Seis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Por primera vez, Harry estaba agradecido por el pergamino y la tinta que Rhoda había proporcionado tan cuidadosamente. No tenía idea de lo que iba a salir de la boca de Snape, y si conocía al bastardo, no podía ser bueno.

De sus pocas conversaciones, Harry estaba seguro de que Snape no tenía ningún interés en ser absuelto. Este era un puente demasiado lejos, una colina demasiado empinada, y Snape no veía razón para molestarse.

—¿Qué podría tener que esperar, señor Potter? Soy un traidor para ambas partes. ¿Quién podría quererme trabajar para ellos? ¿Quién visitaría un boticario en el que trabajé? ¿Qué bruja o mago inteligente? ¿Compraría las pociones que preparo? —.

>> Por una vez, señor Potter, retire sus lentes con color de Gryffindor y vea el mundo tal como es, en lugar de como quiere que sea. Estoy, y siempre estaré, de pie en una alcantarilla mirando hacia arriba. ¿Debería sorprenderme cuando me llueva la mierda? Soy lo suficientemente sabio como para saber cuándo estoy enojado y nunca me oirá decir que está lloviendo—.

Harry no había dicho nada durante mucho tiempo—No te mearía si estuvieras en llamas, pero ambos lo sabemos. Como lo veo, mi trabajo es sacar la pala de tu mano y decirte que dejes de cavar—Sin embargo, no sería nada menos que un milagro si Harry se las arreglara para evitar golpearlo más tarde.

Harry se sentó y miró a Kingsley. Un libro grueso apareció en el escritorio de Kingsley y en su mesita y Harry lo abrió. Al hojearlo, notó el nombre de Minerva McGonagall en la parte superior de la segunda página. Eran resúmenes de todos los informes que había leído.

>> Gracias—Articuló Harry. Era algo que Harry debería haber pensado hacer, pero Dumbledore no había traído ningún papeleo cuando tuvo una audiencia ante el Wizengamot por defenderse contra los dementores. Por supuesto, no había nada normal en esa situación, por lo que no debería sorprender a nadie saber que no era así como funcionaban las cosas.

Kingsley abrió su libro en algún lugar en el medio. La nerviosa aprensión hizo que los dedos de Harry se enfriaran y él se movía inquieto. Agarró la pluma y la sumergió en tinta cuando el tribunal pareció inhalar al unísono.

—Severus Snape, ¿le diste o no a Lord Voldemort la Profecía sobre su derrota? —.

—Lo hice—.

—¿Recuerda las palabras de esa profecía? —.

—Lo hago—Contestó Snape. Se lamió los labios y esperó, pero cuando Kingsley no dijo nada, recitó—El que tiene el poder de vencer al Señor Oscuro se acerca... Nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado tres veces, nacido al morir el séptimo mes. Eso fue todo lo que oí—Harry anotó una nota: _“Trelawney”_.

—¿Qué hizo con esa información? —.

—Informé al Señor Oscuro—.

—¿Cómo llegó a escuchar la profecía? —.

—A pedido del Señor Oscuro, me acerqué a Albus Dumbledore para hablar sobre el puesto de Artes Oscuras. En su lugar, me ofreció el puesto de Maestro de Pociones. Entrevistó a otro candidato después de hablar conmigo y la oí hablar mientras entraba en la habitación. Salí cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba escuchando—.

—¿Y dónde fue esto? —.

—En el Cabeza de Puerco—Harry hizo otra nota: _“¿Aberforth?”_

—Así que fue cómplice de la muerte de James y Lily Potter, ¿verdad? —.

La cabeza de Snape se levantó y él frunció el ceño. Harry se sintió aliviado de que Snape pareciera listo para pelear, pero luego abrió la boca y habló—Si llevarle al Señor Oscuro una vaga profecía que podría haberse referido a cualquiera me hace cómplice de su muerte, entonces sí. Fue debido a mis acciones que están muertos. Si no hubiera dicho nada, es probable que la profecía no hubiera llegado a pasar—.

Genial. Snape acababa de admitir ser un co-conspirador en la muerte de sus padres. Harry tiró la pluma sobre la mesa y suspiró. Este iba a ser un juicio muy largo. O uno muy corto. A Harry le resultaba imposible tomar una decisión.

—¿Le informó a Lord Voldemort que la profecía se refería a los Potter? —.

Snape negó con la cabeza—No. No tenía ni idea de que Lily estuviera embarazada. Pero el Señor Oscuro tenía otros espías que podían descubrir la posible identidad de la persona predicha—.

—¿Qué hizo cuando supo que la profecía se refería al hijo de Lily, Harry? —.

Snape no dijo nada por un momento. Volvió la cabeza y estudió a Harry. Harry lo miró fijamente. Nada de lo que Snape dijera podría ser algo nuevo para él—Acordé reunirme con Albus Dumbledore y le informé que el Señor Oscuro quería que Lily muriera. Le supliqué que le salvara la vida—.

—¿Qué hay de Harry y James? —.

Snape se encogió de hombros y agachó la cabeza—Realmente no me importaba si vivían o morían—Levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Kingsley—Estaba más allá de mi capacidad preocuparme por en que se convirtió James Potter. Tuvimos una historia desafortunada. Lily importaba. Sólo ella—.

Un escalofrío de shock recorrió la sala del tribunal ante la insensible falta de Snape por James Potter, pero no había mucho que Snape pudiera decir sobre su padre que fuera una sorpresa para Harry. James había sido considerado como un modelo de los peores atributos de Harry y, después de todo este tiempo, no había nada que alguien pudiera decir o hacer que cambiara la forma en que James era visto a través de los ojos de Snape.

—¿Lanzaste o no lanzaste la maldición asesina sobre Albus Dumbledore el 30 de junio de 1996? —.

Todos los miembros del Wizengamot se inclinaron para escuchar la confesión de Snape y Harry se sentó en sus manos para evitar cruzar los dedos. _“No empeores las cosas. Por favor, no empeores las cosas”_. Trató de mantener una expresión neutral en su rostro, pero sus ojos se cerraron por su propia voluntad.

Snape cruzó las manos en su regazo y las miró como si nunca las hubiera visto antes. Inhaló profundamente y cuadró los hombros. Levantando la barbilla, miró directamente a Kingsley—Lo hice, y si tuviera que hacer las cosas otra vez, todavía lo haría—.

Kingsley cruzó las manos y lo miró mientras esperaba que el rumor de la conversación muriera como una muerte natural. Simplemente comenzó a levantarse cuando un silencio cayó sobre el tribunal—Gracias, señor Snape. Los hombres y mujeres de Wizengamot no tendrán que perder mucho tiempo deliberando sobre esos cargos—.

Harry comenzó a ponerse de pie para presentar una protesta cuando Kingsley volvió a hablar—Ese fue un comentario impropio de mi parte, señor Weasley. Solo trace una línea si no le importa—Harry se sentó rápidamente y apoyó la cabeza en su mano. Seguramente matar dragones era un trabajo más fácil que este. Tal vez debería enviar una lechuza a Charlie para ver si necesitaban ayuda en la Reserva de Dragones. De esa manera, podría abandonar el Cuerpo de Aurores, abandonar a Snape y aún tener cierta similitud de una vida feliz.

>> Los cargos finales, quinientos cargos de poner en peligro imprudentemente la vida de niños, son una acumulación de los delitos que se cometieron contra los estudiantes de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw mientras usted era el director de Hogwarts. El Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica encontró imposible llegar a una cifra exacta, aunque suponen que el número es mucho mayor que eso—.

>> Nuestro equipo de investigadores intentó entrevistar a los estudiantes que asistieron a la escuela el año pasado. Declararon que, en muchos casos, no pudieron obtener las declaraciones que necesitaban porque los estudiantes....—Kingsley pasó la página marcada en su libro y Comenzó a leer en voz alta—“O bien se pusieron histéricos, comenzaron a llorar o temblar, se negaron a seguir hablando, exigieron que nos fuéramos o, en un caso, se petrifico a sí mismo para que no pudiera responder”. Los curanderos de San Mungo creen que debía estar traumatizado—.

>> La evidencia muestra que contrató a un conocido Mortífago, Alecto Carrow, para que enseñara Estudios Muggles. ¿Es correcto? —.

Un surco apareció en la frente de Snape—Es cierto que Alecto Carrow enseñó Estudios Muggles. No es cierto que la contraté para hacerlo. Entiendo que su contrato fue firmado por el mismo Pius Thicknesse—.

—¿Y afirma lo mismo con respecto a Amycus Carrow, el Mortífago asignado para enseñar Artes Oscuras a los estudiantes? —.

—Amycus Carrow fue el profesor de Artes Oscuras. Una vez más, no lo contraté. El Ministerio lo envió a Hogwarts—.

—¿Por qué hizo de Alecto Carrow su directora adjunta? Minerva McGonagall ocupó ese cargo durante años, pero se vio obligada a renunciar cuando le dieron el puesto de director—.

Por un momento, una llamarada de ira apareció en los ojos de Snape y un ligero rubor manchó sus mejillas—¿Supones que me nombré director de Hogwarts, Kingsley? Me “adjudicaron” el puesto, al igual que los Carrows por nuestro “Servicio fiel” al Señor Oscuro. Dime, Kingsley, ¿qué otros cambios de personal se produjeron como resultado de mi nombramiento? ¿Hogwarts estaba repentinamente inundado de mortífagos? No. ¿Podría haberlo sido? Definitivamente—Se sentó y Harry notó que Snape estaba temblando.

—Como director, ¿asignó detenciones a los estudiantes? —.

—Sí—.

—¿Supervisó esas detenciones por sí mismo? —.

—Solo en raras ocasiones—.

—¿Recuerda los nombres de alguno de los estudiantes que estuvieron detenidos con usted? —.

Snape parpadeó rápidamente unas cuantas veces, claramente sin estar preparado para responder la pregunta. Harry hojeó frenéticamente el libro, buscando alguna referencia a las detenciones, pero solo encontró una anotación en una página titulada—Rubeus Hagrid—Leyó el párrafo y contuvo el aliento. Hagrid había estado muy ocupado. Snape comenzó a hablar y Harry se aseguró de tomar notas.

—Estaban Luna Lovegood, Ginevra Weasley, Terry Boot, Cho Chang, Hannah Abbott y....—Snape se detuvo cuando la esquina de su labio se contrajo y se curvó—Neville Longbottom—Con todo el disgusto que mostró, bien podría haber dicho agallas de Gopher grasientas y hablar en serio.

Harry diligentemente escribió los nombres y esperaba poder hablar con la mayoría de ellos el fin de semana. Fue interesante que todos ellos fueran miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore. No hubo alumnos más jóvenes, no había espectadores desinteresados. ¿Qué podría significar? Harry estaba tan ocupado contemplando la lista que casi pierde la siguiente pregunta de Kingsley.

—¿Y cuál era la naturaleza de sus castigos? —.

Snape se inclinó hacia adelante y gruñó a Kingsley—Se les dio detención y se les obligó a realizar tareas domésticas adecuadas para su naturaleza. Se descubrió a Abbott vagando por los pasillos después del toque de queda y se le dieron líneas. La Sra. Chang se aventuró a visitar partes del castillo declaradas fuera de los límites y se le exigió que pasara sus sábados organizando algunas registros antiguos. El Sr. Boot ingresó a la Sección restringida de la biblioteca sin la debida autorización, por lo que le pedí que dedicara varias tardes a la semana a catalogar los contenidos de la biblioteca personal del exdirector. ¿Es necesario continuar enumerando las tareas menores que asigné? Le aseguro que todos los estudiantes debían trabajar para mejorar Hogwarts—.

Harry pensó que era interesante que Snape no mencionara a Ginny, a Luna y a Neville, los tres estudiantes que probablemente trabajaron activamente contra el régimen de Snape. Aparentemente, Kingsley tampoco estaba satisfecho con la respuesta de Snape—Por favor, díganles a los miembros del panel qué regla o reglas rompió la señora Lovegood y cómo fue disciplinada—.

Los músculos de la mandíbula de Snape trabajaron—La Sra. Lovegood demostró una espantosa falta de respeto por sus instructores en varios de sus cursos. Me la enviaron después de que... los métodos de detención más tradicionales no corrigieron su comportamiento. Le asigné a pasar un mes con…—.

—Entonces, ¿está diciendo que no envió a la Srta. Lovegood al Bosque Prohibido en la noche como castigo por sus supuestas infracciones? —.

—Eso—Gruñó Snape, sus palabras recortadas que resonaban en las paredes de piedra de la sala del tribunal—Era un asunto aparte. Usted exigió conocer la naturaleza de las detenciones que supervisé personalmente. No llevé a ningún estudiante al Bosque Prohibido y Le agradecería que se adhiriera a la verdad y no convirtiera mis palabras en algo irreconocible—.

—¿Usted o no asignó detenciones a la Srta. Lovegood? —.

—Lo hice—.

—¿Alguna de esas detenciones involucró incursiones en el Bosque Prohibido? —.

Las manchas de color aparecieron en lo alto de las mejillas de Snape y gruñó su respuesta con los dientes apretados—Ese es mi entendimiento—.

La voz atronadora de Kingsley resonó en la sala del tribunal—¡Usted admite haber puesto en peligro la vida de la Srta. Lovegood! —.

Los miembros del Wizengamot se inclinaron hacia delante, hambrientos de anticipación cuando Snape se sentó y miró a Kingsley. Harry respiró hondo y cruzó todos sus dedos para que la lengua ácida de Snape no cortara la carne de todos los que estaban al alcance del oído. Había más de una forma de hechizar una escoba y, dado que Snape parecía empeñado en ser condenado, Harry solo podía esperar que Snape les dejara las cerdas lo suficientemente bien para volar fuera de este caos.

Snape no dijo nada, aunque Harry tuvo la clara impresión de que habría salido de la sala si no hubiera estado encadenado a la silla—¿Bien? —Exigió Kingsley—¿Qué tiene que decir por sí mismo? —.

—¿Eso fue una pregunta? —Snape arqueó una ceja y se burló, una mirada que recordaba tanto de la clase de pociones que Harry hizo una mueca—Me pareció que ya había determinado la respuesta—.

—Por el amor de Merlín—Siseó Harry mientras un zumbido de susurros enojados llenaba sus oídos—¿Podrías cooperar, por favor? —.

—Señor Potter, ¿podría por favor intentar controlar a su cliente? ¿Tal vez impresionarle sobre la seriedad de estos procedimientos? —Amonestó Kingsley. Sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con los de Snape y parecía que ambos estaban involucrados en una fuerte batalla de voluntades.

—¿Controlar a Snape? ¿Estás loco? Prefiero controlar un Colacuerno, gracias—Por un momento, Harry deseó que el asunto se resolviera haciendo que el Wizengamot eligiera a un campeón y lo hiciera enfrentarse en un duelo a muerte con Snape. Definitivamente sería más fácil para sus nervios—Pero tiene razón, ya sabes. No era realmente una pregunta—.

Por un momento, parecía que Kingsley estaba a punto de preguntarle de qué lado estaba, una pregunta totalmente inapropiada dado que Harry había sido fuerte para representar a Snape, pero la mandíbula de Kingsley se cerró de golpe y conversó en voz baja con Percy. Su comportamiento se volvió helado y Harry suspiró para sus adentros—¿Admite usted haber puesto en peligro la vida de la Srta. Luna Lovegood? —.

La respuesta de Snape fue tan despectiva como la pregunta—Absolutamente no—Él y Kingsley se involucraron en otra escaramuza silenciosa hasta que Kingsley suspiró y pasó a otra página de su libro.

—Muy bien. En cuanto a Ginevra Weasley, ¿supervisó personalmente alguna de sus detenciones mientras trabajaba como director de Hogwarts? —.

—Ahh, la chica Weasley—Los labios de Snape se curvaron en algo que pudo haber sido una sonrisa, pero hizo que la sangre de Harry se enfriara. Estaba claro que iba a tener que hablar con Ginny para ver cuán traumático había sido su año anterior en Hogwarts.

—Es mi hermana de la que estás hablando—Gritó Percy, su voz temblaba de rabia.

Era casi suficiente para asustar a Snape de su vengatividad y él inclinó su cabeza en algo que podría haber sido llamado respeto si alguien más lo hubiera hecho. Cuando habló a continuación, su tono fue más conciliatorio de lo que había sido todo el día—Sí, personalmente supervisé varias detenciones de la Srta. Weasley—.

—¿Y cuál fue la naturaleza de sus detenciones? —.

Por primera vez, Snape parecía desconcertado. Se movió inquieto en su asiento y sus ojos se deslizaron hacia Harry como si estuviera a punto de ofrecerle una especie de disculpa. Harry frunció el ceño y hojeó rápidamente las páginas del libro hasta que encontró la transcripción de la conversación del investigador con Ginny. No tomó más que unas pocas líneas antes de que Harry quisiera golpear su cabeza contra el escritorio.

Snape se movió de nuevo y soltó un suspiro de gran sufrimiento—Yo... le di una conferencia sobre la naturaleza de la propiedad. Se le pidió que escuchara sin interrupción—.

Un _crack_ agudo salió del banco y Harry levantó la cabeza, sus ojos se ensancharon y el corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho. Le tomó un momento descubrir la fuente del ruido. La mitad superior de la pluma en la mano de Percy cayó al escritorio y cuando abrió la mano, los otros artículos flotaron hacia abajo para unirse a ella.

La vena en la frente de Kingsley latía. Su mandíbula funcionó. Su boca se abrió y se cerró lo suficiente como para que Harry recordara una anguila que había visto en un libro de imágenes una vez. Era difícil saber si Kingsley estaba a punto de estallar de risa o lanzarse a una diatriba. Sobre todo, sin embargo, parecía incrédulo—¿”Sermoneo” a la Srta. Weasley? ¿Sobre la propiedad? —.

—Uno debe establecer estándares de comportamiento si se quiere mantener una apariencia de orden. La Srta. Weasley, en particular, tuvo dificultades para adaptarse a las reglas definidas para el nuevo régimen en Hogwarts. Era importante transmitirle el peligro que enfrentaría en caso de que fracasara en comportarme adecuadamente. Simplemente aproveché las muchas oportunidades que me brindó para recordárselo—.

—Merlín, profesor. ¿Qué le dijiste a la pobre niña? —La pregunta provino de un hombre joven en la fila central del Wizengamot y, a juzgar por la expresión de horror, sufrió algunas detenciones en pociones durante sus años en Hogwarts.

—A la pobre niña…—Dijo Snape, con un tono cargado de sarcasmo—Se le dijo que tenía la responsabilidad sobre los alumnos más jóvenes de dar un buen ejemplo, que era poco probable que el estatus de su familia como traidores de sangre fuera visto como un atributo positivo. Aquellos en el poder. Le recordé que su famoso amigo tenía un precio en su cabeza, pero incluso entregarlo al Ministerio no sería suficiente para salvarla de los horrores de Azkaban si ella fuera tan obstinada como sus hermanos habían demostrado ser—.

Todo lo que Harry quería hacer era enterrar su cara en sus manos. Podía imaginarse cómo habían ido esas “detenciones”, habiendo sufrido por sí solo los latigazos de la lengua de Snape. Pero si él conocía a Ginny, entonces sabía que ella había dejado que las palabras de Snape la inundaran como la lluvia en lugar de dejar que la golpearan como piedras. Sus ojos habrían brillado con desafío, pero ella habría sabido su parte justo como Snape había sabido la suya. Habría dejado la oficina pálida y temblando de rabia. Hubiera sido suficiente para engañar a alguien para que pensara que su detención había sido agonizante. Peor aún, habría sabido que Snape se refería a todo lo que había salido de su boca.

—Me imagino que todo con su nivel habitual de tacto y diplomacia—Dijo Kingsley. Percy frunció el ceño cuando varias personas en la galería resoplaron.

—Me parece más efectivo hablar con claridad, especialmente en lo que concierne a los Gryffindors. Todavía tengo que encontrar a alguien que aprecie y comprenda la sutileza, pero debo admitir que no son rasgos asociados con una Casa que se precipita ciegamente a las situaciones como posesos. De hecho, pedirles a cualquiera de ellos que considere las posibles ramificaciones de sus acciones antes de embarcarse en su búsqueda, se encuentra con algo más que una mirada en blanco antes de que se vayan, dejando poco más que un caos esparcido a su paso. Tendría más suerte preparando _Felix Felicis_ en un caldero de cobre con poco más de seis gotas de Murtlap, una medida de piedra lunar pulverizada y una pizca de polvo de duendecillos que hacer que cualquiera de ellos usara sus magros cerebros que se les dio y _pensaran_ —.

Un repentino silencio cayó sobre el tribunal cuando la última palabra de Snape se quedó en el aire—Has estado guardando eso por un tiempo, ¿verdad? —Dijo Harry suavemente. Un rugido de risa llenó el aire; Incluso Kingsley parecía ligeramente divertido.

Después de esperar un momento por el silencio, Kingsley se aclaró la garganta y pasó a una nueva página—Y por último, tenemos a Neville Longbottom—Justo al escuchar el nombre Snape se estremeció—Basado en este informe, el Sr. Longbottom fue disciplinado regularmente. Aquí dice que recibió no menos de una docena de detenciones, específicamente con usted. ¿Qué reglas rompió? —.

Le tomó un momento a Snape recuperar su compostura lo suficiente como para hablar—El Sr. Longbottom fue el líder de facto de la pequeña banda de renegados del Sr. Potter. Casi todos los casos de ilegalidad organizada se remontaban a él, lo que requería una intervención directa de mi parte. Por el bien de la escuela y la seguridad continua de sus estudiantes—.

—La seguridad de los estudiantes es lo que está en juego, Snape, si no lo ha notado. Parece que no hubo ninguna—Gruñó Kingsley—He aquí informe tras informe de abusos, si no tortura, llevados a cabo por su directora adjunta y su hermano. He documentado casos de maldiciones y maleficios utilizados por Slytherin en las otras Casas en Hogwarts. ¿Cómo puede ver a estas personas a los ojos y decir que no es responsable del daño que sufrieron estos niños? —.

Antes de que Kingsley terminara de gritar, las cadenas saltaron de la silla y se apretaron alrededor de las pantorrillas y los antebrazos de Snape. La gruesa correa de cuero que yacía a lo largo de sus caderas se tensó y otra se deslizó para envolverla alrededor de su pecho. Incluso refrenado como era, Snape todavía se erizó con furia; Harry podía sentirla saliendo de él en oleadas.

—Tal vez se le escapó la noticia, _Ministro_ , de que los encargados de establecer la política en Hogwarts, a saber, el ex Ministro de Magia y el Subsecretario de Educación Mágica, exigieron cambios en la promoción de los planes del Señor Oscuro. Los estudiantes que trabajaron activamente en contra de los objetivos del Ministerio... El señor Longbottom y sus hombres alegres...—.

—…Y mujeres—Dijo Harry—¿Qué? —Añadió después de un momento de silencio—Tuvimos muchas chicas en el ED—.

Snape lo miró con incredulidad y Harry sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban—Un buen ejemplo de la idiotez de Gryffindor, señor Potter—Se burló—Tal vez debería algún día agradecerle por probar mi punto. Como estaba diciendo, los estudiantes que siguieron las reglas fueron dejados solos en general…—.

—A menos que fueran mestizos, nacidos de muggles o traidores de sangre—Dijo Kingsley—En otras palabras, no en la Casa Slytherin—.

—Los Carrows seguían los dictados de Thicknesse, quien fue designado por el Señor Oscuro cuando cayó el Ministerio. Volvieron a formar el Escuadrón Inquisitorial, que fue creado por Dolores Umbridge y su patrocinador, Cornelius Fudge. Ese _bruja_ construyó una base que descansaba únicamente por su capacidad de aprovecharse de los débiles. Albus Dumbledore se vio obstaculizado por los Decretos Educativos promulgados por la Alta Inquisidora autodenominada y firmada por el propio Fudge—.

>> ¿Qué otra cosa querías que hiciera, Kingsley? Cualquier fallo de mi parte para ser visto como nada menos que un partidario ferviente del Ministerio y sus políticas habría resultado en mi muerte y los Carrows quedarían totalmente a cargo sin nadie más a quien atender, que les recordara que el futuro de la Bretaña Mágica exigía que al menos algunos de los pequeños mocosos quedaran con vida, y si bien en última instancia eso podría haber hecho felices a los miembros destacados del Wizengamot y haberlos salvado a todos de esta farsa de juicio, intenta en su lugar ¡ imaginar cómo podrían haber ido las cosas con Bellatrix Lestrange y Fenrir Greyback enseñando Encantamientos y Transfiguraciones! —.

Snape estaba respirando pesadamente y trató de limpiar la humedad que goteaba en su frente, pero su acción fue impedida por las cadenas que lo mantenían en su lugar. Sacudió los brazos y trató de patearle los pies, pero después de una lucha infructuosa, se desplomó cansado en su asiento.

Nadie dijo una palabra. Harry solo podía escuchar el rasgueo de la pluma de Percy mientras la Wizengamot estaba sentada mirando a Snape como si fuera una exhibición en un zoológico—Sospecho que es suficiente para que usted continúe—Dijo Kingsley lentamente—A menos que el Sr. Potter tenga un testigo que pueda hablar en nombre del acusado—.


	7. Capítulo Siete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry se puso torpemente en sus pies y sacó un trozo de pergamino de su túnica—En realidad, tengo una veintena de testigos, pero no estoy seguro de cómo voy a traerlos aquí. ¿Se supone que debo hacer que vengan todos los días y permanezcan sentados hasta que tengan su turno? —.

—Lo siento—Interrumpió Percy—¿Dijiste veinte testigos? —Echó un vistazo a sus copiosas notas y volvió a mirar a Harry, sus cejas subiendo en su cabello.

Harry frunció el ceño y se llevó las gafas a la nariz—¿Eso es mucho? Quiero decir, hay quinientos cargos de niños en peligro, pero pensé que traerlos a todos aquí llevaría bastante tiempo, así que elegí lo mejor de todo. Además, algunos de ellos están comenzando sus TIMOS y EXTASIS, así que no es realmente un buen momento para traerlos a Londres. Oh, y uno es un muggle—.

 _“No puedes...”, “Estatuto internacional…”, “¿Cómo sabríamos..?”, “¿Muggles? ¿Aquí?”._ Sonaba como si mil voces comenzaran a hablar a la vez y Harry parpadeó confundido mientras los reporteros de _El Profeta_ empezaban a garabatear locamente en sus cuadernos.

Era sorpresivo que alguien se sorprendiera por esto. Después de todo, Fudge pensó que la señora Figg era una muggle, así que era claramente posible. Harry supuso que tendría que usar la caja de llamadas en la esquina, pero era más divertido imaginar a la tía Petunia chillando como una banshee mientras entraba en el Flu, y luego se preguntó si los muggles podrían usarlo. ¿Simplemente se quemarían? ¿Se ahogarían? Era una pregunta que valía la pena hacer, pero que él guardaría para más tarde. Tan tentador como era la idea de experimentar, estaba bastante seguro de que estaría en un montón de problemas si todo salía mal.

—Es lo suficientemente tarde para terminar el día—Dijo Kingsley—Voy a llamar a un receso hasta el miércoles por la mañana. Gauntlett, por favor, escolte al prisionero de regreso a su celda. El resto de ustedes son libres de irse. Harry, ¿una palabra, si no te importa? —.

Por la vida de él, Harry no podía entender por qué Kingsley querría hablar con él, a menos que tal vez lo aconsejara sobre cómo se suponía que debía hacer que aparecieran sus testigos. No lo habían cubierto en el entrenamiento del Auror. Eso fue más sobre qué tipo de evidencia era admisible y quién estaba y no estaba autorizado a declarar. Realmente no se metió en los detalles de cómo se hicieron las cosas y Harry había estado tan ocupado leyendo todos los informes que se olvidó de todos los millones de detalles que se incluyeron en un juicio.

Una línea de buscadores de autógrafos apareció a lo largo de la barandilla que separaba la galería del pozo de la sala de audiencias, y algunos de ellos, en su mayoría mujeres jóvenes, gritaron su nombre y saludaron con las plumas. Intentó ignorarlos mientras colocaba el tapón nuevamente en el tintero y recogía las notas que había hecho mientras Kingsley y Snape intercambiaban invectiva. Estaba a punto de desaparecer por la puerta cuando un destello de luz verde llamó su atención.

Harry giró, con la varita extendida y con un Hechizo Impresionante en el extremo de su lengua. Siguió otro destello brillante y el fotógrafo de _El Profeta_ sonrió ampliamente—Gracias, amigo. Esa es la portada de mañana—.

Un “mierda” casi se escapó, pero Harry tenía miedo de que algún tipo de hechizo desagradable se activara si maldecía en voz alta en una sala de audiencias y movía su varita. Lo suficientemente enojado como para patear a un puffskein, Harry pateó la puerta para abrirla y corrió a través de ella para desaparecer a salvo dentro de las entrañas del Ministerio. Le daría tiempo para despejar los ascensores antes de hacer el largo viaje, preferiblemente solo.

Pasaron veinte minutos antes de que Harry apareciera en la oficina de Kingsley. Ignoró los comentarios de Villiers sobre su apariencia y cayó sobre el plato de sándwiches que había sobre la mesa, entre los sofás. Kingsley estaba en su escritorio, arrebatando memos en forma de avión y leyéndolos antes de asignarlos a una bandeja u otra. Uno o dos fueron aplastados.

Había una bandeja humeante de té y dos Gin & Tonic sobre el aparador, el exterior de sus gafas brillaba con gotas de sudor y Harry dejó el bocadillo que había empezado para agarrar una de las dos bebidas. Dio un largo trago antes de apoyar una mano en el aparador y dejar caer la cabeza.

Los músculos en la parte posterior de su cuello gritaron en protesta y cerró los ojos mientras respiraba profundamente—Su Majestad el Rey dijo que tenía las manos de un dios. Oh, cómo me gustaría poder poner mi magia en ti—Ronroneó el retrato.

—George...—Advirtió Kingsley, sin apartar los ojos del papeleo que tenía delante. Harry continuó estirándose y, cuando finalmente se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, se sintió mucho más relajado—¿De qué necesitabas hablar conmigo? —Preguntó a través de mordidas de su segundo sándwich. Estaba hambriento.

—No, no voy a autorizar mil galeones para el desarrollo de un juego de ajedrez con mi parecido—Murmuró Kingsley. Cortó una línea a través de la cara de la nota y la colocó en la pila de rechazo antes de ponerse de pie para recoger la bebida aguada nadando en un anillo de sus propia condensación. Se sentó frente a Harry y se comió un bocadillo antes de recostarse con un suspiro.

—¿Veinte testigos, Harry? —Preguntó mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás—¿Encontraste a veinte personas dispuestas a testificar en apoyo de Severus Snape? ¿Cómo lo lograste? —.

—No dije que apoyaran a Snape, no exactamente—Dijo Harry, mirando un profiterol. Extendió la mano y lo recogió delicadamente de la bandeja—Pero estaban allí, la mayoría de ellos de todos modos, y lo que vieron podría no haber sido lo que sucedió. Como no pude investigar nada, y no puedo testificar en nombre de Snape, debo tener la oportunidad de dejar que todo el mundo lo vea un poco diferente. ¿Me sigues? —.

Kingsley pensó por un momento y bebió por un momento más—Creo que veo tu punto—Exhaló un largo suspiro—Muy bien. Puedes tener tus veinte testigos—.

—O así. No tengo idea de cuántos necesitaré realmente. Puede ser más, puede ser menos. ¿Cómo los traigo aquí? —.

—Eso era lo que iba a explicar a continuación—Dijo Kingsley—Envíame una lista y una copia a los Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot. Tendrás que traerlos como vengan, me temo, así que prepárate para que cualquiera se presente—.

Eso ciertamente hizo que las cosas fueran un poco más desafiantes, pero Harry pensó que podría hacer frente—¿Y si necesito que alguien regrese? —.

—No puedo ver por qué lo haría, pero si lo hace, simplemente envías una nota—Kingsley miró hacia atrás a los dos o tres aviones anchos que aún rodeaban su escritorio—Y usa un color que no sea el rosa. De esa manera sabré que es de ti—.


	8. Capítulo Ocho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_Defensa_ **

El miércoles por la mañana encontró a Harry en el Ministerio poco antes de las 8 en punto, una taza de café en una mano y un croissant de tocino y huevo en la otra. Se precipitó hacia el área de espera para encontrar a Snape vestido de nuevo con rayas de Azkaban. Él irrumpió en la pequeña habitación y lo fulminó con la mirada—¿Hay alguna razón por la que no estás en ropas adecuadas? —.

Snape entrelazó los dedos y apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa—Quizás es porque los guardias me devolvieron las túnicas que encontraste y me devolvieron esto para que me lo pusiera. Tal vez sea porque estoy más cómodo que sin ellas. O tal vez sea lo más cerca que pueda de ponerme algo un poco menos chillón que lo que me trajiste la última vez—.

Debía haber alguien a cargo que se asegurara de que Snape fuera vestido apropiadamente para el juicio, pero Harry no tenía idea de a quién preguntar—¿Ya comiste? —Preguntó mientras lamía las migajas de sus dedos. Snape estaba mirando, pero fue la expresión en sus ojos lo que hizo que Harry se detuviera. Había notas de hambre allí, pero Harry no estaba seguro de que lo que Snape quería era la comida. Fue desconcertante y Harry dio un paso inconsciente hacia atrás.

La máscara volvió a caer sobre los rasgos de Snape y volvió la cabeza. Tragó antes de negar con la cabeza—Me trajeron papilla—Dijo en voz baja.

—Arreglaré esto—Dijo Harry con los dientes apretados—Te lo prometo. Mientras tanto, voy a buscarte algo para vestirte…—.

—Te lo juro, Potter, si intentas humillarme...—.

El golpe de la puerta cortó el resto de la amenaza de Snape. Harry corrió hacia el Flu más cercano para que, una vez más, pudiera encontrar algo presentable para que Snape usara y organizar la comida para que comiera.

Pareció tardar una eternidad en empujar y abrirse paso a través de la Red Flu hasta las Tres Escobas, donde salió corriendo en el momento en que salió de la chimenea. Fue otro segundo rápido aparecerse en la frontera de Hogwarts. Las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par cuando él llegó, ya no había razón para mantenerlas cerradas, y Harry se encontró sonriendo mientras trotaba por el puente reconstruido que cruzaba el arroyo que alimentaba el Lago Negro. El patio estaba tranquilo y quieto; Las clases estaban en sesión. Una gran pancarta se encontraba afuera de la entrada del Gran Salón advirtiéndole de las graves consecuencias en caso de que interrumpiera el TIMO en curso con cualquier ruido repentino y fuerte, un legado de la dramática partida de Fred y George.

Mientras subía corriendo las Grandes Escaleras, se preguntaba dónde los estudiantes de EXTASIS tomaron sus exámenes. No habiendo llegado tan lejos en su propia educación, no tenía idea de qué parte del castillo había sido apoderada para ese propósito. Supuso que podía preguntarle a Hermione, quien probablemente le recordaría que la información se podía encontrar en _“Hogwarts: Una historia”_ , pero Ron y él habían hecho una promesa de no abrir ese libro.

El único ser que encontró en su viaje a la oficina de McGonagall fue la Sra. Norris, quien gruñó amenazadora y le silbó por no estar en clase. Automáticamente, miró a Filch a su alrededor, corrió al séptimo piso y se quedó perplejo frente a la gárgola—Ya que no soy estudiante, no creo que me dejaras entrar, ¿verdad? —.

La gárgola arqueó una ceja—No eres un estudiante, ¿eh? Podrías intentar preguntar educadamente, ¿sabes? —

Muy bien. Harry podría ser educado—¿Me dejas entrar para ver a la profesora McGonagall, por favor? —

Obedientemente, la gárgola saltó a un lado y lo dejó en la escalera—Sorprendentemente, es mucho más efectivo que una contraseña—Murmuró mientras Harry pasaba. Harry soltó una carcajada. La gárgola una vez había vigilado la oficina de Snape y Harry podía imaginar la cantidad de personas frustradas por simple cortesía. Snape exigió respeto como una cuestión de rutina. Los honoríficos como “señor” y “profesor” eran importantes para él. Era imposible imaginar a personas como los Carrows gestionando una frase simple como—¿Puedo ver al director, por favor? —Con la cantidad adecuada de deferencia en sus tonos.

Una vez en la parte superior de la escalera de caracol, golpeó ligeramente la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta. Para su alivio, sin embargo, la puerta se abrió al tocarla y entró. Miró a su alrededor y se tomó un momento para familiarizarse con la oficina de McGonagall ahora que ya no podía escuchar los ticks imaginarios de una segunda mano contando el tiempo.

La oficina no había cambiado mucho desde el final de la guerra. El retrato de Dumbledore todavía estaba sentado directamente detrás del escritorio de la directora, justo donde Snape lo había instalado. Había instrumentos que zumbaban y giraban, aunque mucho más lentamente de lo que habían hecho en años anteriores. La percha de Fawkes se había ido y en su lugar había un puesto de escalada con lugares para acurrucarse en varios niveles. Cuando Harry dio un paso adelante, un ratón encantado corrió por su pie y desapareció debajo del gabinete que contenía el Pensadero de Dumbledore.

Corriendo por las escaleras de caracol a las que McGonagall le había señalado el lunes, Harry se enfrentó al vestuario que le había dado tales ataques ese día—Necesito túnicas para Snape—Dijo con los dientes apretados mientras luchaba con la puerta del armario de nuevo. Recordando su encuentro anterior con el vestuario maníaco, lanzó el hechizo de desbloqueo y repitió su demanda. Una bola de túnicas gruesas con ropa interior y zapatos puntiagudos casi arranca la cabeza de Harry. Sin molestarse en dar las gracias al mueble demente, saltó las escaleras en tres pasos y corrió hacia el Flu.

* * *

Harry tragó convulsivamente mientras rodeaba su pequeña mesa para pararse entre Snape y su primer testigo. No era de extrañar que la oficina de la directora estuviera vacía. Los miembros del jurado y los que se reunieron para observar se acomodaron, los bancos de madera crujieron un poco cuando se movieron para sentirse más cómodos y Harry sintió el peso de su mirada en él. Quería correr por la puerta detrás de Kingsley y vomitar.

Los reporteros en la primera fila lo miraron tan ansiosamente como un Thestral sobre carne cruda, con las plumas sobre sus rollos de pergamino. Le parecía que las plumas temblaban tanto como él. El jurado lo estaba mirando expectante y sintió que la comida en su estómago se solidificaba en una bola más o menos de la consistencia de una Bludger. Se aclaró la garganta y rápidamente se atragantó, tosiendo tan fuerte que le lloraron los ojos. Detrás de él, oyó a Snape suspirar.

—Está bien—Jadeó y Rhoda cruzó delante de él para verter un vaso de agua de la jarra sobre su mesita y se paró frente a él hasta que lo bebió. Nada como sentirse enfermo delante de doscientas personas—Está bien—Repitió, claramente esta vez—Gracias, Rhoda—.

El alguacil trató de no sonreír demasiado—Un placer, señor Potter—.

Harry no se atrevió a mirar a Snape, pero mirar a Kingsley tampoco sirvió de nada. Si Kingsley no mordía el interior de su mejilla hasta que sangrara para no reírse, Harry se comería una escoba—Mi primer testigo es Minerva McGonagall—Se giró e hizo un gesto hacia ella y luego sacó su tarjeta del bolsillo—Se supone que debo pedirte que digas tu nombre—.

—Minerva McGonagall—Dijo con una risa maliciosa.

—Está bien, me lo merecía—Dijo Harry con pesar—Creo que la mayoría aquí sabe que trabajas en Hogwarts—.

—Quizás sería mejor si simplemente me hiciera sus preguntas, señor Potter. Es por lo que estoy aquí, ¿correcto? —.

Era como ser interrogado en Transfiguración para una lección que no había estudiado particularmente bien—Sí, profesora. ¿Dónde trabaja? —De alguna manera, esa pregunta logró provocar tanta risa como su nombre. Un segundo después se dio cuenta de por qué. No es de extrañar que Snape lo considerara un tonto.

—Soy la directora de Hogwarts, Escuela de Magia y Hechicería, y si deseas completar tu educación y tomar tus EXTASIS, estoy bastante segura de que se pueden hacer los arreglos necesarios para que los hagas—Harry rápidamente sacudió la cabeza—Enseñé Transfiguración el año pasado, y fui directora adjunta cuando Albus Dumbledore era el director. Tomé su lugar como profesor de Transfiguración cuando fue ascendido a director, ya sabes—.

Mientras McGonagall hablaba, Harry se dio cuenta de que ella nunca miraba a Snape y él de repente cuestionó su sabiduría al pensar que ella era una aliada. Miró a Snape y lo encontró tan difícil de leer. La túnica de color caramelo que llevaba puesta no le hizo ningún favor, pero a los ojos de Harry, Snape parecía apático y agotado. Dejando a un lado su curiosidad, dirigió su atención a sus notas—Profesora, ¿recuerda la fecha en que terminó la guerra? —.

McGonagall asintió bruscamente—Fue el 2 de mayo de 1998. Fue el día en que derrotaste a Quién-Tú-Sabes—.

—Su nombre era Tom Riddle—Dijo Harry bruscamente—O lord Voldemort. Pero sí, esa era la fecha—Harry se paseó un poco, revisó sus preguntas mentalmente y respiró hondo—Quiero que piense con mucho cuidado en la próxima pregunta antes de responder—Él la miró, sus profundos ojos verdes fijos—Antes de que terminara la guerra, ¿había oído hablar de Horrocruxes? —.

Muy pocas brujas y magos fuera del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica habían aprendido lo que realmente significaba la palabra, y Harry sabía que Kingsley estaba decidido a mantenerlo así. Lo último que necesitaba el mundo mágico era que alguien aprendiera sobre este arte oscuro e intentara seguir la búsqueda de la inmortalidad de Voldemort—Harry, una palabra, ¿por favor? —Dijo Kingsley y le hizo una seña para que se acercara a la puerta que Harry había querido atravesar ni diez minutos antes.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, Kingsley se volvió hacia él y sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente—Pensé que entendías la necesidad de mantener el secreto sobre este asunto. Y ahora lo estás planteando frente a media docena de reporteros, veintiún miembros del Wizengamot y unos pocos cientos de espectadores. ¿Qué planeas exactamente preguntar a Minerva sobre esas cosas asquerosas? —.

Harry levantó ambas manos en un gesto destinado a aplacar—Solo si ella ha oído hablar de ellos, eso es todo. Lo prometo, Kingsley. Es importante o no me molestaría—.

Las manos de Kingsley fueron a sus caderas y estudió a Harry cuidadosamente—¿A cuántos otros planeas preguntar sobre ellos? —.

—Los otros jefes de casa, Ron y Hermione—Dijo Harry, preguntándose si la mitad de su defensa estaba a punto de ser arrancada de debajo de él—Pero podría necesitar preguntarle a Ron y Hermione acerca de una parte en detalle. ¿Podemos, no sé, poner al jurado bajo Fidelius y cerrar la sala de audiencias para esa parte? —.

Kingsley paseaba un poco por el estrecho pasillo—Tomaré esa decisión cuando tenga una mejor idea de lo que estás haciendo—Abrió la puerta y esperó a que Harry pasara—Solo ten cuidado, Harry. Sabes lo que está en juego aquí—Nadie quería ver el surgimiento de otro mago que aspiraba a la inmortalidad.

Una vez que él y Kingsley habían retomado sus lugares, Harry le lanzó a Snape otra mirada, pero a pesar del interés que mostraba, Snape podría estar haciendo cálculos de pociones en su cabeza—Dijiste que te contrataron en Hogwarts para enseñar Transfiguración después de que el profesor Dumbledore se convirtiera en director. ¿Cuándo fue eso, aproximadamente? —.

—En 1956—.

—Así que le enseñaste al profesor Snape cuando estuvo allí—.

—Sí—.

—¿Cómo era él? Quiero decir, no qué clase de estudiante era él. Sabemos que es realmente inteligente y que tiene una docena de EXTASIS, pero ¿qué clase de niño era? —.

McGonagall finalmente miró a Snape. Estaba apretando los brazos de la silla y sus hombros estaban encogidos hasta sus oídos. Parecía que estaba mirando sus rodillas. Harry pensó que si Snape no hubiera estado encadenado, estaría acurrucado en un rincón escondido debajo de una manta—Recuerdo cuando Severus estaba siendo seleccionado. Era una pequeña cosa, todos los brazos y piernas debajo de su túnica de segunda mano. Me parecía que nunca había tenido un baño adecuado en su vida y no estaba familiarizado con el peine o el cepillo. Cuando Lily Evans fue clasificada en Gryffindor, uno pensaría que alguien le había dado una patada al Crup de Severus. Un niño tan herido—Por un momento, el rostro de McGonagall se suavizó, pero en el momento en que miró a Snape, su rostro se endureció de nuevo.

>> Cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador lo colocó en Slytherin, bueno, no recuerdo que ningún niño pareciera tan derrotado. Mi propia Casa se sintió bastante aliviada de que no lo hubieran colocado en Gryffindor y debo admitir que yo también lo estaba. Ese grupo en particular de primeros años nunca llevaron a Severus. En muchos sentidos, me recuerda a otro Potter que fue seleccionado en Gryffindor y logró hacer enemigos en la Casa Slytherin de inmediato—.

—¿Así que sabías que los Merodeadores lo estaban acosando desde el principio? —Preguntó Harry.

—Los cinco comenzaron a hechizarse entre sí después de su primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Sr. Potter. Ninguno era inocente—Dijo McGonagall.

—¿Ganó el profesor Snape muchas detenciones en su clase, profesor? ¿Cuándo era estudiante? —.

—¿A diferencia de cuando era profesor? —McGonagall arqueó una ceja—No, señor Potter. Tal como lo recuerdo, era bastante más estudioso que la mayoría de los otros miembros de su Casa. Él y Lily Evans estudiaban juntos con bastante regularidad hasta el cuarto año o así. Ahora, su padre y su padrino, perdóneme, James Potter y Sirius Black, esos dos estaban decididos a establecer nuevos récords escolares para las detenciones, rivalizando solo con los gemelos Weasley. Podrían crear más travesuras antes del desayuno que la mayoría de las personas en todo el curso de sus vidas—.

—¿Es por eso por lo que mi mamá ... me refiero a Lily Evans, pensaba en James Potter como un idiota? —.

McGonagall miró por encima de sus gafas—Le pido perdón, señor Potter. No sabía que existía una animosidad entre sus padres, aunque ahora que lo menciona, recuerdo que en sus primeros tiempos se llevaban tan bien como Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. ¿Es lo que quería saber? —.

Harry realmente no sabía lo que quería escuchar, excepto enfatizar que Snape era más una víctima que un instigador—Recuerda quiénes eran los amigos de mi padre, ¿correcto? —Preguntó.

—El amigo más querido de su padre fue Sirius Black. Los otros fueron Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew—El apellido fue escupido de sus labios como si ella hubiera mordido algo asqueroso—Durante más de una docena de años, todos pensamos que Sirius Black había traicionado a sus padres y les había vendido su ubicación a... a Tom Riddle, solo para descubrir que Peter Pettigrew era el traidor—.

Harry asintió vigorosamente—Así es. Un Gryffindor traicionó a mis padres. No un Slytherin. Un Gryffindor. Un miembro de su casa, y mía también, creo. Pero, ¿recuerda cómo se llamaban a sí mismos? —

—Creo que se llamaron a sí mismos “Los Merodeadores”. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con Severus Snape? —.

—Profesora, ¿sabía que durante sus TIMOS, Snape fue perseguido por...? —

—¡No! —La palabra surgió de Snape como un hechizo volador—Ni una palabra, Potter—.

Harry se estremeció ante el arrebato, pero continuó, sin atreverse a mirar por encima del hombro a Snape—Por James Potter y Sirius…—.

—No tendré esto. No te permitiré hacer una burla...—.

—...Black. Lo colgaron de su tobillo…—.

—Al igual que tu padre, revolcándose sobre otra persona...—.

Harry escuchó que las cadenas se tensaban, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia Snape—No soy nada como mi padre—Gruñó, su ira brillaba a través de él como Fiendfyre.

Snape se inclinó hacia adelante en la medida de lo posible, su rostro moteado de rabia—Eres exactamente como tu padre: perezoso, arrogante, piensas que todo el mundo…—.

—¿Te callas? Estoy tratando de defenderte, bastardo—Gritó Harry—Lo menos que podrías hacer...—.

Harry y Snape emprendieron una guerra de aumento de volumen y palabras acaloradas, gritándose el uno al otro en un inútil intento de ser escuchados. Kingsley golpeó el banco con un enorme puño hasta que Gauntlett sacó su varita y con un rápido movimiento de su varita, Silencio a Snape. Harry dejó escapar un suspiro y regresó a su lugar antes de McGonagall—Lo siento, profesora. No está muy contento conmigo, bueno, nunca. Como decía, ¿sabía que James Potter lo colgó boca abajo frente a sus compañeros de clase, con sus ropas cubriéndole la cara y dejándolo prácticamente desnudo? ¿Tiene idea de lo humillante que es eso para un chico de quince años? —.

McGonagall estaba disparando dagas a Snape y Harry se preguntó si ella había escuchado la pregunta—¿Profesora? —Preguntó suavemente—¿Sabía que James Potter era un gran matón? —.

—Oh, Harry—Dijo con algo parecido a la compasión en sus ojos—James y Sirius eran niños muy animados. No eran deliberadamente crueles con nadie. Si algo así hubiera sucedido, estoy segura de que Remus Lupin habría tomado un punto o dos. Era un prefecto ese año y casi tan observador de las reglas como su Srta. Granger—.

Harry apretó sus labios en una línea apretada—Ocurrió, profesora. Sirius dijo que él y James solo eran idiotas porque todos lo eran a esa edad. Conozco que los Merodeadores (James, Sirius, Remus y Peter Pettigrew) odiaban a Severus Snape y que él los odiaba de vuelta. Lo que quiero saber es ¿qué hicieron los maestros para detenerlo? —.

La temperatura pareció bajar unos grados y el tono de McGonagall fue un poco más frío de lo que había sido antes—Parece que recuerdo un trío de Gryffindors y un trío de Slytherins en quienes no se podía confiar para cruzar sus caminos sin que se levantaran varitas. ¿Cuántas detenciones obtuvo por todos los maleficios y palabras ásperas que intercambio con Draco Malfoy? —.

Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, Harry podía ver su punto—De acuerdo, probablemente merecía unos cuantos más de los que me dieron—De alguna manera, Snape logró resoplar ante eso—Pero recuerda si Snape tenía algún amigo que lo cuidara de la misma manera que Ron y Hermione lo hacían conmigo? ¿O solían ser cuatro contra uno? —.

La frente de McGonagall se frunció un poco—El único amigo que recuerdo que tuvo Severus fue Lily Evans, pero algo sucedió entre ellos. Después de eso, parecía quedarse solo o socializar con los otros niños Slytherin—.

Harry sabía exactamente lo que pasó, pero no creía que llamar la atención a la opinión de Snape sobre el estado de sangre de su madre fuera una estrategia inteligente—Está bien, entonces él no era un tipo particularmente popular—.

—Lo consideraría un poco subestimado—Dijo McGonagall secamente.

—¿Tenía algún amigo después de que comenzó a enseñar en Hogwarts? ¿A alguien le agrado entonces? —.

McGonagall abrió la boca, pero la cerró bruscamente. Miró a Kingsley con el ceño fruncido, como si tratara de recordar un momento en particular antes de que su mirada barriera a los miembros del Wizengamot. Por un momento, su atención pareció centrarse en uno de los miembros más jóvenes, un mago que tenía aproximadamente la edad de Bill Weasley—Durante el primer año, más o menos, después de que Severus comenzó a enseñar, estuvo bastante distante. Usó los viejos planes de lecciones de Horace, de Horace Slughorn, hasta que desarrolló un poco más de confianza frente a sus estudiantes—.

>> Ofrecimos consejos y sugerencias, pero es difícil decir si se tomó en serio alguno de nuestros consejos. Su materia es difícil, Sr. Potter. Un solo accidente descuidado podría matar a una clase completa de estudiantes si el profesor no está prestando atención estricta a lo que están haciendo. Se convirtió en un formidable maestro de tareas por necesidad—.

>> En cuanto a si siguió con el personal...—Por un momento, los ojos de McGonagall brillaron, pero ella levantó la barbilla y cuadró los hombros—Consideré a Severus Snape como un amigo, hasta el momento en que asesinó a Albus Dumbledore—Por un momento, Harry sintió su dolor como un golpe físico y regresó lentamente a su mesa para calmarse.

Tal vez era algo en el tono de McGonagall, pero por un momento, Harry estuvo seguro de que estaba de nuevo en la Torre de la Astronomía y viendo el fuego del hechizo verde rodeando a Dumbledore. En pánico, se giró para enfrentar a Snape. Su corazón se aceleró y su boca se llenó con el sabor metálico del miedo cuando se encontró con la mirada burlona de Snape y de repente se dio cuenta de que había sido la memoria haciéndole trucos.

—¿Por qué cree que él hizo eso? —Preguntó, odiando la forma en que su voz temblaba. Agarró el borde de la mesa para mantener el equilibrio mientras sus rodillas temblaban. _“Agárrate”_ , Se ordenó a sí mismo, sin saber por qué le picaba la nuca como si estuviera en peligro.

—¿Estás bien, Potter? —Preguntó ella y él despidió su preocupación—Como lo entiendo, Severus fue…—.

Harry la interrumpió—Lo siento, profesora. No le estoy preguntando lo que le dijeron. Quiero saber en qué cree—.

—Cuando Severus asesinó a Albus, nos traicionó a todos—Dijo McGonagall, su voz extrañamente gruesa. Ella apuñaló un dedo hacia Snape—Era tu mentor y tu amigo. Confiaba en ti, te confió cosas, te acogió cuando nadie te quería. ¿Cómo pudiste? —.

Su mirada finalmente giró y se fijó en Harry y cuando habló, su tono era frágil como el cristal—Severus Snape eligió el momento oportuno para asesinar a Albus. No tengo dudas de que estaba actuando—Hizo una pausa y tragó—Por órdenes de Lord Voldemort. Fue Snape quien más se benefició. Después de todo, fue recompensado con Hogwarts—.

—¿Recompensado? —Era poco probable que Snape considerara su publicación como una recompensa, pero la opinión de Harry no valía nada—¿Cómo crees que habría sido Hogwarts con los Carrows a cargo? ¿O los Lestranges? —Fue el pensamiento más repugnante que Harry había tenido en su cabeza en mucho tiempo y se estremeció.

Aparentemente, esa no era una pregunta que McGonagall había anticipado—Dudo que me hubiera quedado atrás para averiguarlo—Admitió—O sobrevivido para contarlo, supongo—Su mirada se volvió astuta—Puede muy bien ser que Severus Snape haya sido lo mejor que podríamos haber esperado, pero no hace nada para absolverlo de sus crímenes—.

—¿Nada que lo absolviera? ¿Estaba allí cuando Umbridge fue la directora y su pequeño escuadrón Inquisitorial dirigía la escuela? ¿Qué pasaría si ella estuviera de nuevo a cargo? ¿No cree que ella habría despedido a los maestros y permitido que los Slytherins usaran imperdonables y magia oscura en todos los demás? —.

—Lo que es un resumen bastante preciso de lo que sucedió, señor Potter—.

—¿Lo fue, Minerva? —La pregunta de Snape era suave y llena de reproche.

¿Snape había roto de alguna manera el hechizo? Gauntlett frunció el ceño y examinó su varita, así que Harry pensó que no. ¿Era Snape tan poderoso que podía romper un encantamiento de silencio sin el uso de una varita? Hizo que Harry se detuviera y miró con asombro a Kingsley, que parecía estar preguntándose lo mismo.

Dándose palmaditas a un mechón de cabello en su lugar, McGonagall apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza—Nos mantuviste a todos, aunque debo admitir que me pregunté por qué—Sin embargo, antes de que Snape pudiera responder, Kingsley lo colocó de nuevo bajo un hechizo de silencio. A juzgar por el color, este era mucho más poderoso.

Había corrientes subterráneas extrañas corriendo entre los dos, pero Harry no podía poner su dedo sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos. El año de Snape como director no era tan blanco y negro como a McGonagall le gustaría reconocer, pero Harry no sabía cuáles eran las preguntas correctas para preguntar eso. Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar que el jurado pudiera resolverlo mejor que él.

—Está bien, lo que escucho es que Snape asesinó al profesor Dumbledore por orden de Voldemort y le dieron Hogwarts, ¿verdad? Y aunque no se preocupe mucho por él, es probable que las cosas hubieran sido peores con alguien como los Carrows o Umbridge a cargo. ¿Tengo eso bien? —.

Pasó un momento antes de que McGonagall volviera su atención a Harry y cuando lo hizo, su sonrisa era casi maternal—Lo tendrá, señor Potter. ¿Tiene alguna otra pregunta para mí? —.

—Cargas—Dijo Harry con seriedad a un gemido de los reporteros sentados detrás de él. Mientras que al jurado no le importara cuánto tiempo mantuvo hablando a McGonagall, no iba a dejar que su opinión lo influenciara. Echó un vistazo rápido a algunos de los miembros y recibió unos cuantos cabeceos alentadores.

Recogiendo su pluma, repasó algunas cosas que quería cubrir y encontró su siguiente pregunta—Antes de que comenzara su juicio, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que vio a Severus Snape? —.

—Déjeme intentar ayudarle un poco—Dijo McGonagall—Se refiere a su última noche como director, ¿sí? —Harry asintió y se recostó contra su mesa, no completamente sentado en ella, pero con los pies cruzados en los tobillos y las manos agarrando el borde. Hasta ahora, nunca hubiera creído a nadie que dijera que el interrogatorio era un trabajo agotador, pero su cerebro intentaba frenéticamente revisar todo lo que McGonagall le estaba diciendo y también luchaba por recordar todo lo que quería preguntar. Estaba tan agradecido por sus pequeñas tarjetas que lo ayudaron a mantenerse en el camino.

>> El profesor Filius Flitwick y yo nos encontramos con Severus fuera de la Torre de Ravenclaw. Estaba bastante convencido de que los dos sabíamos dónde estaba usted y exigió que se lo enviáramos de inmediato. Naturalmente, nos negamos y comenzamos un duelo. Después de encontrarse superado en número, Severus eligió saltar por la ventana de un salón de clases cercano y se fue volando. No lo volví a ver hasta que Poppy, la Medibruja Poppy Pomfrey, me hizo saber que lo habían encontrado en la Cabaña de los Gritos apenas vivo y que estaba en la Enfermería—.

>> Pasé unos minutos con él y le pregunté si lo que habías dicho era verdad, que realmente había sido “el hombre de Dumbledore”. Yo...—McGonagall parpadeó varias veces y ella soltó un pequeño resoplido—Hasta el día de hoy todavía no sé qué creer. Asesinó a Albus. Puso en riesgo a todos esos niños. No estoy segura de poder perdonarlo—.

—Todavía es el hombre de Dumbledore, profesora—Dijo Harry en voz baja—Estoy seguro de ello—.

Kingsley levantó una mano—Percy, borra esas líneas. Harry, debo recordarte que no puedes testificar. Próxima pregunta, por favor—.

Le tomó un momento a Harry para reunir sus pensamientos—Bien. Bien, dijo que usted, el profesor Flitwick y Snape se batieron en duelo. ¿Recuerda qué hechizos lanzó? —.

—¿Qué hechizos? —La frente de McGonagall se frunció—Estábamos usando hechizos no verbales, señor Potter. Estoy segura de que no puedo identificarlos—.

—Está bien, ¿sabes si él usó algún imperdonable contra ti y el profesor Flitwick? Quiero decir, él me quería, ¿verdad? La maldición _Imperius_ hubiera sido útil—.

—No contra ambos—Dijo McGonagall—Pero no, él no usó ninguna Imperdonable—.

—¿Intentó usar la Maldición Asesina? Estábamos en guerra entonces y él era el enemigo, ¿verdad? —.

Por un momento, McGonagall pareció en shock—No, claro que no—.

—¿Alguna maldición oscura? —.

—Ninguno que yo sepa—.

—¿Se desviaron muchas maldiciones, entonces? —.

—Yo...—McGonagall se interrumpió de repente y se echó hacia atrás en su asiento. Ella inclinó la cabeza y frunció el ceño mientras miraba a través del espacio estrecho hacia Snape—No creo que desviara ninguna maldición—Dijo ella lentamente—Le lancé muchos hechizos, pero no recuerdo haber bloqueado ninguno de los suyos—.

—Pero él quería capturarme, ¿verdad? Es por eso por lo que usted y el profesor Flitwick lucharon contra él. Para protegerme—.

—Sí—Dijo lentamente mientras seguía mirando con curiosidad a Snape.

—Pero tuvo muchas oportunidades de capturarme en Hogwarts, ¿verdad? —.

La mirada de McGonagall se agudizó—No con Albus allí, y te estaba protegiendo a ti también—.

Harry no pudo resolver eso en su mente, pero lo dejó pasar. No había razón para desafiar su suposición—Pero Snape también me protegió. ¿Recuerda mi primer partido de Quidditch? —.

Un toque de deleite entró en sus ojos y ella sonrió—Ganamos, si recuerdo bien, aunque hubo un pequeño problema con su escoba—.

—Sí. Y casi me trago la Snitch. Nunca volví a cometer ese error—Dijo Harry con una amplia sonrisa—Pero el problema con mi escoba. ¿Sabe lo que pasó? —.

La sonrisa de McGonagall se desvaneció. En el banco, Kingsley hizo un sonido de impaciencia y Harry lo miró suplicante. Él no lo mencionaría si no fuera importante, y todas las oportunidades perdidas de Snape para ver la muerte de Harry se suman a algo—Al final resultó que, el profesor Quirrell estaba hechizando su escoba para que le echara. Severus estaba contrarrestando la maldición, pero de alguna manera se incendió—El maestro en McGonagall salió a la superficie—¿Supongo que no sabe sobre eso? —Preguntó en el tono que hizo que Harry estuviera seguro de que estaba a punto de perder una cantidad sustancial de puntos de la Casa.

—Bueno—Dijo lentamente—Lo hago, pero no creo que importe mucho en este momento. ¿Puede pensar en otro momento en que Snape intentara salvar mi vida en lugar de dejar que Voldemort gane? —

—Dios mío, señor Potter—Exclamó McGonagall con acritud—¿Cuándo no estaba tratando de salvar tu vida? Evitó que le mordiera un hombre lobo. Le protegió de esa serpiente en sus lecciones de duelo. Se interpuso entre tú y esa mujer Umbridge en más de una ocasión. Y, como recuerdo que él argumentó con bastante fuerza en contra de permitirte participar en ese terrible Torneo. Desearía que Albus lo hubiera escuchado. Sospecho que le debe su vida varias veces. Pero…—Agregó ella—Eso no absuelve a nadie de los crímenes que cometió mientras lo hacía—.

Ese parecía ser un buen lugar para detenerse y su estómago gorgoteaba su acuerdo—No creo que tenga más preguntas, ministro—Harry miró con incertidumbre a Kingsley y esperó algún tipo de dirección.

—Muy bien—Por un momento, parecía que Kingsley estaba a punto de estirarse pero se lo pensó mejor—Minerva, gracias por venir desde Hogwarts. Eres libre de irte—Él le sonrió cuando Percy cerró su libro y dejó a un lado su pluma—Este parece ser un buen momento para tomar nuestro descanso para almorzar. Si deseas unirte a mí, Minerva, podemos echar un vistazo a las propuestas de presupuesto que enviaste—.

Mientras Percy hizo una mueca y se masajeó la mano, Harry se hundió en su asiento. Kingsley y Minerva desaparecieron por la puerta detrás del banco, mientras que Gauntlett canceló el encantamiento de silencio en Snape y permitió que las cadenas se retrajeran. Ella lo acompañó por la misma puerta un momento después para acompañarlo de regreso al área de espera, donde Kreacher le serviría algo de almuerzo. La galería y el jurado deben haber estado casi tan hambrientos como Harry, ya que la sala del tribunal se despejó en un tiempo récord, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.


	9. Capítulo Nueve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Apenas eran las 13:30 cuando Gauntlett llevó a Snape de vuelta a la sala. Harry levantó la vista de sus tarjetas de notas cuando Snape fue escoltado de vuelta a la silla del acusado—No creo que necesites que tu varita apunte hacia él—Dijo suavemente—No es una amenaza para nadie—.

—No podemos estar muy seguros de eso, ¿podemos, señor Potter? —Rhoda ató a Snape con practicada eficiencia—Es sorprendente lo que estas personas creen que pueden salirse con la suya. Por eso, la semana pasada uno de estos Mortífagos intentó morder al Auror que lo transportaba desde Azkaban—.

—¿Puedes dejar sus brazos deshechos al menos? Creo que le gustaría moverse un poco—La idea de estar sentado todo el día, sonaba como una tortura para Harry. No poder moverse, levantarse y caminar un poco... No sabía cómo Snape lo soportaba.

—Haré lo que me pida, pero si él causa algún problema, está de vuelta encadenado—Gauntlett lanzó un hechizo muy enfocado a Snape y las cadenas alrededor de sus antebrazos se retrajeron. Sin embargo, el cinturón alrededor de su cintura se tensó, al igual que las cadenas alrededor de sus piernas—Bien, es solo porque lo preguntaste—Le dijo a Snape rodando los ojos. Encantador.

Una vez que él y Snape se establecieron, Gauntlett dio paso al jurado y a la galería por igual. Las filas y filas de bancos se llenaron rápidamente con la prensa en la primera fila. El fotógrafo de _Corazón De Bruja_ estaba susurrando al tipo de la _Red Inalámbrica Mágica_ y él se echó a reír. Harry se dio la vuelta, sus orejas ardían a pesar de que no tenía idea de lo que decían.

Cuando Harry abrió su cuaderno, Kingsley y Percy volvieron a entrar—Estamos de nuevo en la sesión. Rhoda, ¿tienes otro testigo para nosotros? —.

—Sí, señor, lo hago—Gauntlett desapareció por un momento a través del túnel que conducía a la sala de espera pública y regresó con una mujer alta y rubia. Su pesada capa de satén rozó el suelo de la sala del tribunal mientras avanzaba, con la cabeza en alto—El Wizengamot llama a Narcissa Black Malfoy—.

Harry hojeó su libro frenéticamente para encontrar las páginas donde se podían encontrar sus declaraciones y se sintió aliviado al notar que no tenía tantas preguntas para ella. Tocó el libro con su varita y el contenido de las páginas se duplicó en las tarjetas que tenía en la mano. Hechizo útil, ese, pero entendió por qué no se enseñaba en Hogwarts.

Las mariposas empezaron en el momento en que se puso de pie, y Harry estaba muy consciente de que le debía su vida a esta persona. Si ella no hubiera mentido sobre él, no había ninguna duda en su mente, de que estaría muerto, y que su segunda muerte de ninguna manera hubiera sido misericordiosa.

—Gracias por venir, señora Malfoy—Dijo cortésmente—Solo tengo unas pocas preguntas para usted—.

—Usted salvó a mi hijo, señor Potter, y nunca olvidaré lo que le debo. Puede pedirme lo que desee y le responderé con sinceridad—Los ojos de Narcissa se fijaron en Snape, pero Harry no podía decir qué había detrás de ellos—Daré mi consentimiento al Veritaserum si lo desea—.

La única manera de mostrarle al jurado en que confiaba en Narcissa para decir la verdad era rechazar su oferta y Harry lo hizo—Pero fue amable de su parte ofrecerlo. ¿Cuánto hace que conoce a Severus Snape? —.

—Directo, ya veo—Respondió Narcissa con una leve sonrisa—Muy bien. Conozco a Severus desde los viejos tiempos, cuando el Señor Oscuro estaba en el apogeo de su poder. Sabía de él antes de esa fecha. Verá, estaba algunos años por delante de él en Hogwarts, pero en mi entendimiento, era un objetivo para un pequeño grupo de muchachos Gryffindor. Tales historias tienden a extenderse por la Casa Slytherin. Lo observamos para ver cómo se absolvía—.

Harry no había escuchado esto antes y sus orejas se levantaron—¿Y cómo se absolvió? —.

—Mejor de lo que uno podría anticipar. Pero no llegué a conocer a Severus hasta después de que él hubiera tomado la Marca—Un humor sombrío cayó sobre ella y dio un escalofrío involuntario—No encajaba con los demás y se desesperaba por ganarse el favor del Señor Oscuro, así que se ofreció voluntario para postularse para el puesto de Artes Oscuras—.

—¿El puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? —Preguntó Harry.

—Como usted dijo, señor Potter. Pero el verdadero talento de Severus residía en la elaboración de pociones. Pocos son tan expertos en el arte como él, por lo que el Señor Oscuro estaba bastante satisfecho de saber que a Severus le habían ofrecido el puesto de Maestro de Pociones. le permitió a Severus espiar a Albus Dumbledore y mantener al Señor Oscuro informado de los planes de Dumbledore—.

—¿Qué hay de la profecía? —.

Un ligero pliegue empañó la frente de Narcissa—¿Qué hay de eso, señor Potter? —.

—Voldemort no....—Un fuerte suspiro brotó de Narcissa—Lo siento—Continuó Harry—¿Ayudaría si lo llamara Tom? —Narcissa asintió—Está bien, ¿no comenzó Tom a confiar en Snape cuando Snape le entregó la primera parte de la Profecía? —.

Narcissa se rió, pero no había diversión en ello—¿Confiar? La confianza que Severus ganó, se destruyó cuando le rogó por la vida de Lily Evans. La única forma en que Severus podía expiar era arriesgar su vida para espiar al director, lo que hizo de manera espléndida. Mi hermana fue la única de nosotros que vio a través de él. De alguna manera, ella sabía que él era un traidor a la causa del Señor Oscuro, pero ninguno de nosotros le creía—Una nota de dolor entró en su voz—A Bells no le fue bien en Azkaban. Para cuando se escapó, estaba un poco loca. Sorprendentemente, resulta que tenía razón después de todo. Severus estaba trabajando para Dumbledore todo el tiempo—.

Decir que Bellatrix estaba un poco loca era una forma de expresarlo. Muy, extremadamente loca, más bien—¿Pero confió en él de todos modos? —.

>> Pero a pesar de que tu hermana no confiaba en él, aún confiabas lo suficiente en Snape para hacer el Juramento Inquebrantable con él, ¿verdad? ¿Para mantener a su hijo a salvo? —.

El color se filtró de la cara de Narcissa y sus ojos se volvieron redondos—Nunca dije... Nunca se me ocurrió cuando los Aurores me preguntaron. ¿Cómo llegó a saber sobre el Voto que hicimos? —.

Harry abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar una sola sílaba, Kingsley lo detuvo—Ni una palabra, señor Potter—Kingsley dirigió su atención a Narcissa, quien aún miraba con temor a Harry—Dígale al jurado sobre el Juramento Inquebrantable entre usted y Snape—.

Narcissa volvió la cabeza, pero sus ojos no le siguieron. Permanecieron fijos en el rostro de Harry hasta que finalmente ella habló—Fue el verano anterior al sexto año de Draco. Para compensar el fracaso de mi esposo en el Departamento de Misterios, el Señor Oscuro le ordenó a Draco que matara a Dumbledore. Si fallaba en su tarea designada, el Señor Oscuro nos mataría a todos—.

>> No podía permitir que eso sucediera—Continuó mientras retorcía la mano y miraba su regazo—Severus estaba allí en Hogwarts, trabajando junto al director, en una posición perfecta para llevar a cabo el plan del Señor Oscuro si mi hijo no tuviera éxito—.

—¿Cuáles eran las condiciones del Voto? —Preguntó Harry.

—Vigilar a Draco, Protegerlo de cualquier daño, y... Llevar a cabo la tarea si Draco falla—Dijo Narcissa, su voz casi mecánica—Era algo horrible de pedirle a un niño, especialmente a uno tan tonto como mi hijo, pero su padre creía que Draco podría restaurar el honor de la familia para que mi hijo pudiera ocupar el lugar de su padre—El desprecio llenó sus ojos—Nada puede reemplazar lo que nunca estuvo allí para empezar. Los Malfoy se convertirán en una nota al pie de la historia, recordados solo por lo que no hicieron—Sus labios se torcieron con repulsión—Pensar que una vez nos llenamos de orgullo por ser Oscuros, por convertirnos en Slytherin. Deberían quemar esa Casa hasta los cimientos—.

Los reporteros comenzaron a garabatear furiosamente en lugar de dejar que sus Vuelaplumas hicieran todo el trabajo y Harry podía imaginar los titulares del día siguiente: “’Destruyan la Casa Slytherin’, dice Malfoy”, “¡Quémenla! Narcissa Malfoy pide la abolición de la Casa Slytherin”, “’Casa Slytherin, Nido de Magia Negra’, confiesa Malfoy”. Como si McGonagall no tuviera las manos llenas ya. Hubo una gran cantidad de conversación; incluso los miembros del jurado susurraban entre ellos.

—Obviamente, Snape cumplió su palabra—Dijo Harry una vez que el alboroto se había calmado. Dio un paso en dirección a la silla de testigos, pero se detuvo bruscamente y se giró para mirar a Snape. Se frotó la nuca y frunció el ceño—¿Sigue vigente el Voto? —Los ojos de Snape se ensancharon.

—¿Le ruego me disculpe? —Preguntó Narcissa, perpleja.

Harry se volvió hacia ella, con el ceño fruncido—El Juramento Inquebrantable. ¿Sigue vigente? ¿Snape todavía está obligado a vigilar a Draco y protegerlo? No sé cómo funcionan estas cosas, para ser honesto—Admitió.

—Yo...—Narcissa puso su mano en su garganta, tan confundida como Harry—Creo que el Voto se ha cumplido, pero en verdad, Sr. Potter, me temo que tampoco lo sé—Ambos miraron a Kingsley, pero él le frunció el ceño a Snape y parecía tan confundido como el resto de ellos.

—Haré que alguien del Departamento de Misterios examine a Snape esta tarde—Dijo Kingsley después de un largo momento de reflexión—Deberían poder determinar si la magia del Voto aún está activa. Es una buena pregunta, Harry, y me alegro de que la hayas preguntado—.

—Si gracias—Sería simplemente la suerte de Harry seguir adelante con esta farsa de un juicio, para que Snape se suicidara porque Draco logró hacer algo estúpido. Se sacudió la distracción y regresó a donde Narcissa estaba sentada, esperando pacientemente su siguiente pregunta.

—Como estaba diciendo, ¿Snape cumplió su palabra? —.

—Lo hizo, señor Potter. Si bien Severus es el hombre más cínico, mordaz y sarcástico que he conocido, no hay duda de que también es la persona más leal que conozco—Una suave sonrisa adornó sus labios—Severus no es el hombre que uno busca si necesita un hombro cálido. No consuela a nadie y tiene poca paciencia para aquellos que son demasiado tontos para ver qué hay debajo de sus narices—.

>> Sin embargo, posee una mente e intelecto agudo. Su curiosidad no tiene límites y posee una rara habilidad para actuar con prudencia y con gran previsión. Es raro ver que Severus se equivoque de pie. Si tan solo hubiera desarrollado estas habilidades antes en la vida. Le habría ahorrado un gran dolor—.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —.

—Severus tiene una tremenda capacidad de amar. ¿Estaba al tanto de eso, señor Potter? —Dijo Narcissa. Las líneas de su rostro se suavizaron mientras miraba a Snape—Nunca olvidaré cómo se rió el Señor Oscuro cuando Severus preguntó si era completamente necesario matar a Lily Evans. Todo lo que necesitábamos era al chico, todos lo sabíamos, pero Severus no quiso saberlo. Cuando el Señor Oscuro preguntó si albergaba algo de afecto por ella, si la deseaba, una sangre sucia, Severus solo diría que habían sido crecido juntos. Los otros se burlaron de él sin piedad y él perdió pie con nuestro Señor, pero Severus lo soportó por su bien—.

>> Algo murió en Severus ese día. Fue como ver la muerte de la esperanza—Narcissa inclinó la cabeza por un momento, pero cuando levantó la vista, sus ojos azules le estaban perforando y Harry sintió que su mirada le daba un vuelco—Siempre me he preguntado cómo habría sido Severus si hubiera crecido entendiendo lo que debería ser el amor. Siempre me recuerda a una pequeña y escuálida planta que se aferra tenazmente a la vida porque no conoce otra forma de ser. Nunca hay suficiente comida, nunca suficiente luz, nunca suficiente calor, esparciendo raíces superficiales en todas las direcciones para no ser desgarrado. Crece entre rocas irregulares para no estar aplastado bajo los pies, no del todo—.

>> Intento imaginar de vez en cuando, cómo sería su vida si se cuidara adecuadamente. Si los trozos rotos fueran podados, o se sostuvieran adecuadamente para que pudieran curarse. Si alguien lo cuidara solo porque quería lo mejor para él. Me gustaría pensar que Severus sería lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir el impacto en su sistema, que eventualmente se volvería fuerte y verdadero—.

El corazón de Harry golpeaba contra su pecho mientras Narcissa lo miraba, y luego ella soltó una pequeña risa—Severus Snape amaba a Lily Evans lo suficiente como para arriesgarse a la ira y enemistad del Señor Oscuro. Él habló, sabiendo que hacerlo para alguien como ella, una....—Inhaló profundamente por la nariz y cuadro sus hombros—...una nacida muggle, podría significar su muerte—.

Harry no podía pensar en que preguntar después de eso, así que se movió hacia el soporte y la ayudó a bajar, inclinándose ligeramente sobre su mano mientras la tomaba.

* * *

—No entiendo muy bien por qué estoy aquí, señor Potter—Ollivander volvió sus extraños ojos azules hacia Harry y parpadeó una vez—¿Hay alguna pregunta sobre la varita del señor Snape? —.

Harry tampoco estaba muy seguro de por qué Ollivander estaba allí, excepto que sus instintos decían que había algo en lo que el hombre podía contribuir y que los instintos de Harry rara vez lo engañaban—Tampoco estoy seguro, pero sabe muchísimo sobre varitas, incluida la Varita de Sauco—.

Un escalofrío pareció asentarse sobre Ollivander—No es una varita que me interese discutir. Ahora, si quiere saber qué varitas son mejores para las artes curativas o para la Transfiguración, o qué núcleos pueden ayudar al pocionista o un duelista, bueno, estoy feliz de responder esas preguntas—.

—¿Puede decir en qué podría ser bueno una bruja o mago con su varita? —Preguntó Harry. Recordó que Ollivander describió la varita de Draco como “Razonablemente flexible”, lo que Harry interpretó como “Fácilmente guiado por la nariz”, pero no estaba seguro de que eso era lo que Ollivander había querido decir.

—Oh, sí. Por ejemplo, la varita de su padre era particularmente adecuada para la Transfiguración. Entiendo que dominó la transformación de Animago a una edad notablemente temprana. Su varita, señor Potter, era una curiosa combinación de magia oscura, restauración y renacimiento. No me sorprende en absoluto que le haya elegido. Dada su afinidad por usted, puedo decir con seguridad que le servirá bien todos los días de su vida. Me atrevo a decir que nunca se marchitará, no si permanece en sus manos—.

Por mucho que le doliera a Harry hacerlo, él hizo la siguiente pregunta—¿Las varitas se marchitan? —Como era de esperar, una risa de diversión avergonzada corrió a través de la sala de audiencias.

Ollivander lo miró hacia la nariz—De hecho, sí. Las varitas pierden su magia, en particular las varillas de avellano. Son tan leales a sus dueños que una vez que mueren, nunca volverán a funcionar. En raras ocasiones, la varita misma muere. Ni siquiera reemplazar el núcleo puede salvarlas…—Añadió con tristeza y Harry se lo imaginó llorando por las varitas que no podía salvar.

—¿Snape compró su varita en su tienda? —.

—Creo que sí—Respondió Ollivander con incertidumbre—Recuerdo las varitas, cada varita que hice—Dijo con una nota de orgullo—Puedo examinar cualquier varita que decida darme y sabré quién la seleccionó. Lamentablemente, me temo que no soy experto en recordar la varita cuando solo se me presenta con el mago. Como Snape es un pocionero, yo...—.

—Maestro de pociones—Dijo Harry con firmeza, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de que hubiera una diferencia.

—Un maestro de pociones—Corrigió Ollivander. Miró a Harry de forma extraña—Sospecho que su varita estaría hecha de nogal negro, roble negro o posiblemente de palisandro. El núcleo es más probable que sea unicornio, aunque el fénix es posible, así como el Thestral, aunque ninguna de mis varitas tiene eso como núcleo—.

Había algo vagamente perturbador en el pensamiento de Snape con un núcleo de fénix en su varita. Era probable que Harry asociara los fénix con Dumbledore, y la última vez que Harry había visto su fénix, Fawkes, fue la noche de la muerte de Dumbledore.

—Pero la varita elige al mago—Dijo Harry—¿Snape hubiera sido tan bueno en Pociones con una varita diferente? —.

Las cejas de Ollivander saltaron hacia su línea del cabello antes de volver a acomodarse en una larga y recta línea—Pregunta intrigante, señor Potter. ¿Habría podido producir un _Patronus_ totalmente corpóreo a los trece años con una varita diferente? Ha utilizado varias varitas, según recuerdo. Sabría más que la mayoría de lo que puede y no puede lograrse con una varita extraña en su mano. Pero, ¿habría sido mejor en Encantamientos si hubiese tenido una varita diferente? Ese es el tipo de pregunta que puede hacer que un fabricante de varitas se levante las noches—.

—Y estoy seguro de que necesita un descanso—Dijo Harry y se sorprendió por una carcajada sofocada. Un segundo después se dio cuenta de que había logrado decir que Ollivander era viejo.

—No todos somos jóvenes—Comentó Ollivander.

Las mejillas de Harry se sonrojaron y jugueteaba con sus tarjetas de notas por un momento mientras le echaba un vistazo rápido a Snape. Como sospechaba, la expresión de Snape casi gritó “Chico idiota”, pero por una vez, Harry pensó que Snape podría tener razón al respecto—Una vez que la varita elige al mago, ¿la varita se mantiene leal a él? —.

La mirada de Ollivander estaba muy interesada—No siempre. Las varitas pueden ganarse si el mago que la maneja, la pierde en un concurso de voluntades. “Para el vencedor va todo el botín“, ¿ha escuchado esa frase antes? Un buen número de brujas y magos se enfrentaron en duelo durante esta guerra. Muchos perdieron sus varitas y descubrieron que ya no les funcionaban tan bien como antes. Como tengo entendido, usted derrotó al joven señor Malfoy. ¿Todavía tiene su varita? —.

—Sí—Respondió Harry después de verificar rápidamente para asegurarse de que era libre de responder—Traté de devolverla, pero él dijo que ya no funcionaba para él. Simplemente pensé que tenía una nueva—.

—Una vez que la lealtad de una varita se ha entregado a otra persona, es muy difícil recuperarla—Ollivander se inclinó hacia delante y lo miró con un extraño brillo en los ojos—Algunas varitas permanecerán en una familia que pasará de hermano a hermano, de padre a hijo. Pero una varita que es derrotada... es un bosque completamente diferente. El mago no solo pierde la lealtad de su varita, sino que también pierde la lealtad de cualquier varita que haya ganado también—.

—Digamos, hipotéticamente, si Severus Snape logró desarmar y matar a un mago, ¿sería la varita de ese mago leal a Snape? —.

Ollivander le lanzó una mirada penetrante—Yo diría que sí, la varita del mago derrotado reconocería a Severus Snape como su nuevo maestro—.

—¿Qué pasaría si…—Dijo Harry lentamente—…Alguien más desarmó al mago antes de que Snape lo matara? ¿Snape seguiría siendo el maestro de la varita? ¿O la varita reconocería a la persona que lo desarmó? —.

—Estas son preguntas muy inusuales, señor Potter—Dijo Ollivander—La varita pertenecería a la persona que primero derrotó al mago—.

—Si tuviera que resumir a Severus Snape en una palabra—Dijo Harry—¿qué palabra sería esa? —Era una pregunta peculiar de hacer y él lo sabía. No hablaba de los hechos de Snape ni arrojaba ninguna luz sobre las decisiones que Snape podría haber tomado, al menos no por lo que Harry podía ver.

Los ojos de Ollivander estaban afilados como cuchillas cuando se deslizaron profundamente en la psique de Harry, dejándolo desnudo—Leal—Era casi un pronunciamiento—Leal hasta la muerte, más allá de la imaginación. El tipo de lealtad del cual se cuentan leyendas—.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Harry. Como siempre, Ollivander lo desconcertó. Era como si pudiera ver más allá de Harry, en reinos desconocidos y usar el conocimiento desde allí, pero hasta qué punto, Harry no lo sabía. En general, prefería la visión de Luna Lovegood sobre el mundo. Al menos ella no lo hacía sentir como si estuviera mirando dentro de su propia tumba.

Sintió que los ojos de Snape se clavaban en él y lo miró por encima de sus gafas. Había asombro en la cara de Snape y tal vez un poco de respeto a regañadientes. El calor corrió por las venas de Harry y por un breve instante, quiso ponerse a gritar. Pero limitó su reacción a una amplia sonrisa y se sintió excesivamente complacido. Fue un muy buen final para el día.


	10. Capítulo Diez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

A la mañana siguiente Harry se había levantado con el sol. Después de pasar por su rutina matutina (ducharse y hacerse una paja, pelo, dientes, ropa) y tomarse una taza de café, se apareció en el Callejón Diagon, se fue por Flu a Hogsmeade, apareció a las puertas y corrió a la oficina de McGonagall. Hizo un saludo con la mano a Dumbledore, subió corriendo las escaleras hacia las antiguas viviendas de Dumbledore y persuadió al guardarropa para que le lanzara un juego de túnicas.

El conjunto era amarillo cegador, mucho más brillante que cualquier cosa que Xenophilius Lovegood usara, y Harry se encogió. Snape lo iba a desollar vivo, crucificarlo con vocabulario. Miró con amargura el armario—Te das cuenta de que esto es para Severus Snape, ¿verdad? ¿Aquel cuyo arco iris viene en blanco y negro? —.

El guardarropa se quedó allí, un mueble impenetrable que se negó a abrir, no importa cuánto le rogó Harry. Se resignó a lo inevitable, se encogió las túnicas y las metió dentro de su bolsillo antes de bajar las escaleras. Se detuvo ante el retrato de Dumbledore por un momento—Dígale a la profesora McGonagall que yo morí por la lengua, ¿quiere? —.

Dumbledore le dio una sonrisa alegre—Todo saldrá bien al final—.

—¿Pero al final de qué? —Gruñó Harry mientras tiraba un poco de polvo Flu en la chimenea de la oficina de McGonagall—Ministerio de Magia—Dijo claramente cuando entró en las brillantes llamas verdes.

Encontró a Snape sentado en su celda de espera mientras desayunaba lo que le había traído Kreacher. Había un plato para él bajo estasis y Harry se sentó en la silla de enfrente y comenzó a comer. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra, su rutina matutina ya estaba establecida como si fuera un mandato. Snape tenía una sección de _El Profeta_ , cortesía del alguacil Rhoda Gauntlett, y Harry tomó la otra, pasando a la página tres para evitar los titulares.

Cuando ambos terminaron de comer y comenzaron a tomar su segunda taza de café, Harry golpeó la mesa con su varita y los platos desaparecieron—¿Conoces el vestuario en las habitaciones del director? —Preguntó mientras agarraba su taza de café con ambas manos—¿El que te pregunté antes? ¿Hay un hechizo o algo para abrirlo? —.

Snape lo miró por encima del borde de su taza de café—¿De qué estás hablando ahora, Potter? Es un armario alto. Para abrirlo, uno simplemente tira del asa. ¿Seguramente te has encontrado con uno antes? —.

Harry se rascó la cabeza y reajustó sus gafas—Estamos hablando del que está en la Torre del Director, ¿verdad? ¿El que está cerca de la parte superior de las escaleras que comienza de nuevo en el armario del Pensadero? Ahí es donde guardaron sus cosas, ¿verdad? Eso es lo que la Profesora McGonagall pensó, de todos modos, aunque todavía tiene sus habitaciones cerca de la Torre Gryffindor. No estoy segura de por qué, excepto que ella dice que ha vivido en ellas durante treinta años y que no quiere mudarse—.

—¿Hay algún punto para esto? —.

—He hecho tres viajes a Hogwarts desde que esto comenzó, así tendrías ropa para vestir. Mira, no podemos encontrar tu túnica negra habitual. Bueno, no sé si podemos encontrarlos o no, dado que el guardarropa no se abre, pero me saca un conjunto de túnicas, bueno, para ti, en realidad, y solo quiero que sepas que realmente no tengo nada que ver con esto. El armario decide lo que vas a usar y Lo siento mucho, pero...—Harry agrandó la túnica y se la entregó sin comentarios.

Hubo treinta segundos enteros de silencio antes de que Snape comenzara a gritar, caminando furioso alrededor de la pequeña celda. Harry frunció los hombros cuando cada púa puntiaguda encontró su objetivo—De todas las bromas idiotas, irresponsables, irrespetuosas y odiosas que pudiste haber hecho, eliges convertirme en uno de los canarios gigantes de los Weasley. No voy a tolerar esto, Potter. Daré a conocer que esto fue cosa tuya. Ahora, devuélvelas a la tienda que encontraste y tráeme algo negro—.

—Te dije que esto es lo que me dio el vestuario—Gruñó Harry con los dientes apretados—Seguramente no crees que esto fue idea mía—.

—No las usaré—.

—No puedes aparecer como si acabaras de escapar de Azkaban—Gritó Harry cuando se puso de pie—Además, estoy bastante seguro de que esto fue idea de Dumbledore. Si quieres ropa, genial. Dime tu talla o dónde están tus viejas túnicas de enseñanza y te las traeré—.

Snape se volvió rápidamente y gruñó, su cara a escasos centímetros de la de Harry—Mis ropas están en el maldito armario—.

—Pueden estar malditamente bien, pero el guardarropa no se abre y esto es lo que me dejó—Gruñó Harry. De repente, fue consciente de Snape en cada centímetro de su cuerpo y retrocedió un paso, su corazón saltaba como si alguien hubiera lanzado un hechizo _Tarantallegra_. Respirando hondo, trató de calmarse—Sé que no hay mucho tiempo, pero veré qué…—.

La puerta de la celda se abrió y Gauntlett entró—Tienen cinco minutos antes de llegar al tribunal—Ella recorrió con los ojos a Snape y arqueó una ceja a Harry—Al ministro no le gusta ver al acusado en la indumentaria de la prisión. Dice que no hay manera de obtener un juicio justo, por lo que si tiene algo más que vestir...—.

Las brillantes túnicas amarillas se levantaron de la esquina donde Snape las había tirado y flotaron hacia la mesa. Una extraña y pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Gauntlett cuando ella las levito hasta donde estaba Snape, con los brazos cruzados desafiante sobre su pecho—No es lo que habría elegido, pero no hay razón para el gusto—Con un movimiento de su varita, las túnicas de prisión de Snape desaparecieron, dejándolo parado desnudo en el centro de la celda.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron y sus mejillas se incendiaron, cuando el color de Snape se desvaneció. Automáticamente, las manos de Snape cayeron para cubrir sus genitales y los ojos de Harry siguieron el movimiento. Se perdió al ver la línea de cabello que iba desde el ombligo de Snape hasta la v de sus manos cruzadas y tragó. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que tanto Snape como Gauntlett lo estaban mirando y se sintió mortificado al instante—Solo te dejaré que te vistas—Balbuceó y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Gauntlett condujera a Snape a su silla. En la tenue mazmorra de la sala, el amarillo brillante palideció con el color de la mantequilla blanda y llamó la atención sobre el brillo del cabello recortado de Snape. Las túnicas se ajustaron espléndidamente a través de los hombros y la cintura, y las mangas largas ajustadas solo hicieron que sus elegantes manos parecieran más gráciles.

La galería llena. A estas alturas, los que estaban observando el juicio habían apostado sus asientos en los bancos empinados y estaban conociendo a los que se encontraban en sus inmediaciones. Una mujer puso una canasta en su regazo y comenzó a distribuir panecillos y rollos. Un mago de mediana edad que le recordó a Harry dolorosamente a Lupin, trabajaba en un crucigrama. El jurado vestido de ciruela se presentó y, en cuestión de minutos, estaban listos para comenzar.

—Traiga a nuestro próximo testigo—Ordenó Kingsley y Gauntlett desapareció. Una especie de conmoción del otro lado de la puerta atrajo la atención de Harry y frunció el ceño. El ruido de cadenas pesadas hizo eco en las paredes de piedra cuando un espantapájaros de un hombre, con las rayas familiares de Azkaban, entró arrastrando los pies, luchando por escapar del agarre de Gauntlett mientras lo hacía. Estaba rodeado de aurores y guardias y luchó mientras lo colocaban en la caja de testigos.

Finalmente, miró hacia arriba. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en Snape, se lanzó, sus ojos casi incandescentes de rabia—¡Tú! ¡Traidor! —Los Aurores lo devolvieron a su asiento mientras Gauntlett era hechizado con cuerdas y cadenas a su alrededor.

>> ¡Déjame ir! ¡Déjame ir! —El hombre continuó luchando hasta que uno de los alguaciles lo golpeó con un Hechizo de Atadura. Una vez que el hombre fue sometido, Harry volvió su mirada de asombro a Snape. El hombre estaba sentado como una estatua, con los ojos fijos firmemente en línea recta. Esta iba a ser una batalla cuesta arriba y Harry ni siquiera sabía todavía a qué Mortífago estaba interrogando.

—Cuando estés listo, Harry—Murmuró Kingsley, y esa fue la señal de Harry.

Con las piernas temblorosas, Harry salió de detrás de su mesa y asintió bruscamente a los Aurores. Con un movimiento de varita, el Hechizo de Atadura se había ido y el testigo lo fulminó con la mirada—Err... ¿quién es usted? —Preguntó Harry, sintiendo cada vez que era el idiota que Snape siempre lo acusaba de ser.

Una risa burlona surgió del testigo—¿No te gustaría saberlo? —Se burló y Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Bien. Él tenía una manera de lidiar con los testigos recalcitrantes.

—¿Permiso para colocar al testigo bajo Veritaserum? —.

En cuanto Harry hizo la pregunta, el hombre comenzó a gritar—¡Avery! ¡Guy Avery! —Se recostó en su silla en la medida en que las cuerdas y las cadenas lo permitían y le dirigió a Harry una mirada asesina—Sólo haz tus preguntas—.

—Muy bien—Harry regresó a su mesa y encontró la sección con el nombre de Avery. Regresó al testigo, nota tarjeta en mano—¿Cuándo conociste a Severus Snape? —.

—¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? Cuando nos clasificaron en la Casa Slytherin, por supuesto. ¿Consideras que era amigo de él? ¿Un asesino y un traidor? —.

—Sí, en realidad, sí—Respondió Harry con frialdad—De hecho, sé que lo eras*, y si me mientes otra vez, _haré_ que te den _Veritaserum_. Cuéntales sobre la relación de Snape con James Potter—.

Avery rió, un sonido feo para los oídos de Harry—¿Relación? —El resopló—Eran como para ahogarse en el Lago Negro como no. Si hubieran estado en el mismo bote, solo uno de ellos habría pisado la orilla. Tu padre y Snape se odiaban. La única persona que Snape odiaba más. que James Potter era Sirius Black. Un poco irónico cómo resultó todo eso—.

—¿Irónico? ¿Qué quieres decir? —.

—El viejo Snapey aquí, estaba jodiendo a su hermano. No tengo idea si realmente sintió algo por el pobre muchacho o simplemente lo estaba usando para llegar a Sirius. Aunque funcionó. Sirius casi lo mató con su mascota hombre lobo cuando lo descubrió—.

El mundo se inclinó sobre su eje y Harry tuvo que agarrarse al borde de la mesa para mantenerse en pie. Eso no podría estar bien. Snape _amaba_ a su madre, obsesivamente. Era la única constante en la vida de Snape, la única cosa sobre Snape de la que Harry estaba seguro. El _Patronus_ de Snape era una cierva, por el bien de Merlín.

Incapaz de mirar a Snape, que debe estar apoplético o cerca de él, Harry negó con la cabeza, aturdido—Eso... eso no puede ser cierto. Es imposible—.

Avery sonrió, revelando una hilera de dientes muertos y podridos—Oh, él se lo tomó bien con tu madre. La única persona en Hogwarts que le daría a Snape la hora del día. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez él haya podido levantarlo para ella. Merlín sabe que la quería lo suficiente, pero no se sabe con alguien que es raro como un Knut de oro—.

Esto no iba en absoluto como Harry esperaba que lo hiciera. De alguna manera, con una pregunta inocente, se encontró envuelto en un desastre hasta el cuello. Necesitaba que este interrogatorio volviera a su curso—Deja a mi madre fuera de esto. Estamos hablando de James Potter y Severus Snape. ¿Se hicieron bromas? —.

Avery negó con la cabeza y se pasó una mano por la cara—¿Bromearse entre sí? No, amigo. Estas muy equivocado. Estuvieron tan cerca de matarse como pudieron sin ser expulsados de la escuela. No había nadie en Hogwarts que se atreviera a dejarlos solos. James y sus compañeros pusieron una diana en la espalda de Snape desde su primer día. No fue hasta que James comenzó a salir con tu madre, que Snape descubrió dónde estaba su pan con mantequilla—.

—¿Es cierto que Snape sabía más magia oscura que la mayoría de los Séptimos Años cuando llegó a Hogwarts? —.

Las cejas de Avery se alzaron—¿Dónde escuchaste ese trozo de idiotez? No, Snape era tan ignorante como el resto de nosotros. Sin embargo, tenía un poco de talento para pociones, y era el mejor en Encantamientos en nuestro año. Excepto por tu madre, tal vez. Snape pudo crear hechizos propios incluso antes de que hubiéramos presentado nuestros TIMOS—.

Harry conocía bien las habilidades de hechizo de Snape y no estaba seguro de querer vagar por ese camino, pero antes de que pudiera redirigir la conversación, Avery volvió a hablar—Hizo este hechizo....—Avery soltó una risita ahogada, un sonido sibilante que puso los dientes de Harry al borde—Hizo crecer las uñas de los pies del pobre tipo a través de sus botas. Arruinó alrededor de una docena de los zapatos de tu padre, eso sí. Siempre fue bueno para reírse, ya que era un infierno quitártelos. Era muy popular en su época—.

—Sí—Dijo Harry secamente—Me puedo imaginar cómo eso le haría querido por todo el mundo—.

—¿ _Querido_? Snape? —Avery se rió—Tú conoces a Snape mejor que la mayoría. ¿Quién se enamora de eso? —Se volvió y cerró los ojos con Snape—Solo espera hasta que vuelvas a Azkaban. No hemos olvidado de qué lado estabas. No hay ni uno de nosotros, que no está listo para desmembrarte pieza por pieza. Y no pienses que los guardias querrán salvarte a ti, tampoco. Asesinaste a Dumbledore y no lo han olvidado, como tampoco lo hemos hecho nosotros—.

Era casi imposible disimular su disgusto por Avery—Ya no eres amigo de él, ¿eh? —.

—¿Amigos? ¿Con Snape? —Avery negó con la cabeza—Mira, tienes que entender algo sobre Snape. Él nunca encajó, no en la Casa Slytherin, no con los que somos leales al Señor Oscuro. De hecho, suplicó por la vida de tu madre, y ella era una Sangresuc...—.

—¡No digas esa palabra! —Gruñó Snape, sus ojos oscuros brillando—Lily Potter era nacida muggle, una circunstancia de nacimiento. Ella no eligió a sus padres, más que tú—.

—Eres patético—Se burló Avery—¿Todavía te quejas por ella, Snapey? ¿Todavía te lamentas por una mujer muerta veinte años después de que nuestro Señor la eliminara? —Su rostro se torció y su labio se curvó—Dudo que hayas derramado una lágrima por el pobre Regulus. ¿Alguna vez averiguaste dónde desapareció? ¿O lo has mantenido escondido todos estos años? —.

Snape giró la cabeza y miró a ciegas hacia la galería. Harry no tenía idea de lo que podría estar pasando por la mente del hombre—Cuando dices que no encajó—Comenzó Harry mientras caminaba por el área pequeña que consideraba suya—¿Qué quieres decir exactamente? —.

—No puedes ser tan denso—Respondió Avery mientras sus cejas se alzaban—Escucha, Potter. Siempre hay uno, ¿cierto? ¿Ese niño que simplemente no encaja? ¿Quién no tiene idea de cómo funciona el mundo? Siempre dice lo incorrecto en el momento equivocado. O hace lo incorrecto, pero sabe muy bien por qué. Se supone que somos astutos en la Casa Slytherin. Snape era tan astuto como un Hufflepuff. Todo lo que quería era ser uno de nosotros, así que creó algunos hechizos y preparó sus pociones y se unió cuando Lucius le dijo que lo hiciera—.

Las palabras se retorcieron y removieron en las entrañas de Harry, tocando un acorde profundamente dentro de él, y no quería escuchar más—Llévenlo a Azkaban—Dijo en voz baja, recogiendo su capa a su alrededor. Se paró en su mesa, con la cabeza inclinada, incapaz de mirar a los ojos a nadie. Le dolió, saber que incluso en su propia casa, Snape estaba completamente excluido, imitando a los que lo rodeaban, en un intento inútil de encajar en algún lugar.

A Gauntlett le tomó unos minutos remover a Avery, quien no estaba tan contento de encontrarse en su camino de regreso a la fría y solitaria prisión de pie en medio del Mar del Norte. Luchó y protestó tanto en el camino de salida como lo había hecho en el camino de entrada. Una vez que se fue, el siguiente testigo se sentó en la caja.

La mujer parecía estar a pocos años de la edad de Narcissa, sólidamente construida, cuadrada a través de los hombros y un poco demasiado pesada para su cuerpo. Tenía una sensación maternal y cálida sobre ella, pero sus ojos color avellana se mostraban cautelosos, como si sintieran una trampa pero no pudieran encontrarla. Poniendo sus profundas ropas color burdeos a su alrededor, miró a Harry, esperando, esperando.

—Lo siento, no me han dicho tu nombre—Dijo.

—Soy Emma Vanity—.

—¿Y cómo conoces a Severus Snape? —.

Vanity miró por encima y se encontró con los ojos de Snape, y aunque era evidente que lo reconocía, no se podía decir lo mismo de Snape. Parecía no tener idea de quién era ella o por qué estaba allí—Tenía dos, quizás tres años detrás de mí en Slytherin—Volvió su atención a Harry—Creo que sería seguro decir que todos en nuestra casa conocían a Severus o sabían de él. Fue él quien nos perdió los puntos más rápido de lo que cualquiera podría ganarlos—.

—¿Snape? ¿Puntos perdidos? —Era difícil no reírse. No es de extrañar que tomara la mayor cantidad posible por cualquier infracción, real o imaginaria. También explicaba mucho por qué otorgó tantos a Slytherin cuando todo lo que tenían que hacer era existir para ganarlos.

>> Por mucho—Respondió Vanity—Si hubiera aprendido a ignorar a Potter y sus secuaces en lugar de morder el anzuelo cada vez que se lo ofrecieron, podríamos haber ganado la Copa de la Casa una o dos veces. Hice lo mejor que pude con el Equipo de Quidditch, pero nunca fue suficiente para compensar sus pérdidas—.

—¿Jugaste en el equipo de la casa? —Preguntó Harry—¿Qué posición? —.

—Fui el capitán del equipo, señor Potter. Jugué de Cazador y Buscador cuando fue necesario. Severus probó, pero me temo que sus habilidades no fueron lo suficientemente refinadas, aunque conocía las reglas por dentro y por fuera—.

 _“Apuesto a que lo hizo_ ”, pensó Harry—Es genial para seguir las reglas—Dijo Harry de manera uniforme—¿Eras amiga de él? —.

—¿Amigos? —Vanity miró a Snape y negó con la cabeza—No. Severus no tenía amigos, excepto esa chica en Gryffindor. Trató de hacer amigos, pero era como un hurón que intentaba hacerse amigo de un hipogrifo, condenado a un final infeliz para todos. No, Severus trató de congraciarse él mismo con los otros muchachos en su año, pero vieron a través de sus intentos. Habría sido todo mejor si Severus hubiera sido capaz de mantener su maldita boca de tonto—.

Harry recordó las palabras de Avery—Siempre lo incorrecto en el momento incorrecto, me imagino—.

La voz de Vanity era desdeñosa—No, señor Potter. Fueron los insultos, los comentarios mordaces. Era un chico muy desagradable, y muy bueno para torcer el cuchillo. Cualquiera que se enojó con él, y eso era casi todo el mundo, rara vez salía de con su piel intacta. Fue su propio hacer que no fuera gustado universalmente—.

—Pero él era bueno en magia, ¿verdad? Eso tiene que contar para algo—.

—Oh, era bastante bueno soñando el pequeño hechizo extraño—Dijo Vanity—Debo admitir que hay un hechizo suyo en el que he llegado a confiar en mi vida diaria—.

Era difícil imaginar cualquier hechizo de Snape que fuera útil para alguien que no se metía en la tortura para ganarse la vida. A pesar de que hubiera estado en Slytherin, a Harry le costaba creer que la persona que tiene enfrente hacía mucho más que azotar a sus hijos cuando se portaban mal—¿Oh? ¿Qué hechizo es ese? —Preguntó.

—Se llama, bueno, no sé si le dio un nombre, pero el conjuro es _Muffliato_. Suena amortiguado, lo que, en una casa llena de niños, puede ser bastante útil. Me permite mantener una conversación con otro adulto cuando los niños están jugando—.

La sangre se drenó de la cara de Harry. _Muffliato_ les había salvado la vida varias veces cuando él, Ron y Hermione se habían estado escondiendo de los Mortífagos—Tienes razón. Es muy útil—Miró su pequeña tarjeta de notas y se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada más que preguntar—Gracias por venir hoy, señora Vanity. Sé que no parece mucho, pero ha ayudado—.

Vanity lo miró pensativamente por un momento—Debo admitir que no entiendo tu estrategia, pero si crees que ayudó, eso es lo único que importa—Se puso de pie y asintió a Kingsley y al jurado antes de irse. Al salir, se detuvo junto a la silla de Severus y le tocó la mano con suavidad—Todo lo mejor, Severus—.

Lo siguiente que Harry supo fue que los Aurores escaneaban a Snape de pies a cabeza en busca de contrabando y maldiciones. Lo sacaron de su silla y lo hicieron pararse en el centro de la sala del tribunal mientras todos estiraban el cuello para ver mejor—¡Paren! —Gritó Harry—Déjenlo en paz. Ella no le dio nada—.

La sala del tribunal se despejó, mientras que Snape fue arrastrado al pasillo y se levantó para levantar sus túnicas para que los Aurores pudieran completar su examen. Todo el tiempo, Harry se enfureció ante la ridiculez de todo—¿Podemos simplemente terminar? —Le rogó a Kingsley—Todo lo que hizo fue desearle buena suerte, que es más de lo que haría la mayoría de la gente. Si lo quieres maldecido, déjalo solo con la gente que está observando el juicio. Se asegurarán de que no dure hasta el mediodía—.

—Su seguridad no es el punto—Dijo Kingsley—Imagina lo que podría hacer con una varita—.

—Deberías estar más preocupado por lo que puede hacer sin una—Murmuró Harry sombríamente. Regresó a la sala del tribunal y se sentó pesadamente, mirando a la presumida expresión de Percy y deseando tener el coraje de soltar una Maldición de Moco-Murciélagos o algo así.

—Pssst. Harry—Era uno de los reporteros en la primera fila—¿Ella le pasó algo? —.

Harry sacudió la cabeza ante la locura de todo y esperó.

Cuando Snape estaba confinado en la silla del acusado, había una mancha roja oscura debajo de su ojo. Furioso, Harry sacó su varita y agarró la barbilla de Snape con su mano. Snape lo hizo retroceder al instante y trató de alejar la mano de Harry.

Harry agarró la mano de Snape y lo fulminó con la mirada—Para. Voy a curarte. Eso es todo. Ahora quédate quieto—Se miraron el uno al otro, con mucho más que palabras pasando entre ellos hasta que Snape finalmente se rindió. Harry cantó el hechizo de curación que le habían enseñado en la Academia de Aurores y el hematoma que se formaba rápidamente desapareció.

Envainando su varita, se detuvo al pasar junto a uno de los Aurores—Hazle daño otra vez y me aseguraré de que estés asignado permanentemente a la seguridad del Flu. No creas que no puedo—Se encontró con los sorprendidos ojos de Gauntlett y se irguió en toda su estatura—Traiga al siguiente testigo. Por favor—Agregó como una idea de último momento.

Para deleite de Harry, a Madame Hooch la acompañaron hasta el puesto y su sonrisa fue genuina cuando se acercó. Intercambiaron bromas y Harry le estrechó la mano—¿Cómo está el equipo de Gryffindor este año? —.

—Están siguiendo a Ravenclaw, pero no mucho. Lamento decir que necesitan un mejor Buscador. Estarían en la cima de la mesa si hubiera regresado a la escuela con la Srta. Granger—.

Ni siquiera había una punzada de culpa—Estoy haciendo lo que nací para hacer—Dijo Harry—Lamento traerla a Londres solo para un par de preguntas, pero solo hay algunas cosas que quiero preguntar—.

—Muy bien, señor Potter—Respondió Hooch enérgicamente—Es una oportunidad de reunirme con mis colegas en el Departamento de Juegos Mágicos y Deportes. Además, me reuniré con el entrenador en jefe de las Avispas de Wimbourne. Ella irá a Hogwarts para ver el partido final. Hay rumores de que a uno de los Golpeadores de Ravenclaw se le ofrecerá una prueba, así que no es un viaje inútil—.

—Eso es un alivio—Respondió Harry, y así fue—Sólo quería preguntarle sobre quidditch—.

Una gran cantidad de miradas confundidas acompañaron ese comentario, incluidos Hooch y Kingsley. Snape, sin embargo, siguió mirando impasible—¿Qué quería saber sobre el Quidditch que aún no conozca? —.

—Bueno, recuerda que jugué en mi primer año a pesar de que no debía hacerlo. Y que el profesor Quirrell intentó hechizar mi escoba durante mi primer partido—.

La frente de Hooch se frunció—Fue hace mucho tiempo, pero sí. Lo recuerdo—.

—Usualmente arbitra los partidos, ¿correcto? —.

—Sí. También enseño a volar, superviso los partidos de Quidditch y aconsejo a los capitanes sobre entrenamiento y sesiones de práctica—Ella entrecerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza—Aunque...—Sus ojos amarillos se estrecharon y ella inclinó su cabeza. Un dedo largo se levantó y ella lo apoyó contra sus labios—El profesor decidió arbitrar uno de sus primeros partidos—.

Harry asintió vigorosamente—Eso es correcto. Hubo algunos problemas durante mi primer partido—.

—Sí. Su escoba estaba siendo hechizada. Estaba saltando arriba y abajo y sacudiéndose como si estuviera poseída. No supimos hasta más tarde que el profesor Quirrell era el responsable—.

—Pero en mi segundo partido, ¿recuerda ese? Fue contra Hufflepuff—.

Madame Hooch le lanzó una rápida mirada a Snape—Como recuerdo, no supervisé ese partido. El profesor Snape se designó a sí mismo como árbitro. Sin duda conocía las reglas bastante bien, casi tan bien como yo. Es la única vez que lo he visto interesarse en un partido donde Slytherin no jugó—.

Harry se sintió excesivamente aliviado—Sí—Él sonrió—Ahora me doy cuenta de que quizá no sepa la respuesta a esto, y si no lo hace, dígalo, pero ¿sabe por qué eligió arbitrar? —.

—Ciertamente—Respondió Hooch—Severus pensó que su vida estaba en peligro y no confiaba en nadie más para protegerle—.

Eso sonaba como Snape, mejor que los simples mortales en todo, excepto llevarse bien con la gente—¿Cómo sabe esto? —.

Hooch soltó una carcajada en su profunda voz—No es el tipo de cosas de las que Severus Snape hizo un secreto. Si se trataba de cuidarle, Sr. Potter, siempre fue el primero en la fila una vez que tuvo la oportunidad de quejarse amargamente de que esa responsabilidad fuera recaída sobre él. Al mismo tiempo, no confiaba en nadie más para hacerlo correctamente. Mi opinión es que se complació perversamente en hacer exactamente lo contrario de lo que quería hacer—.

—¿Eran ustedes dos amigos? —.

—¿Amigos? —Hooch estudió a Snape por el momento y luego miró al jurado. Aproximadamente la mitad de ellos parecían estar prestando atención—No diría que éramos amigos, pero lo admiré. Aprendí temprano mantenerme alejada de él. Sin embargo, fue muy bueno al elegir capitanes de Quidditch. Lo respeté por eso—.

Eso fue suficiente, pensó Harry—Gracias de nuevo por venir—.

—Venga a Hogwarts en algún momento, señor Potter. Observe a su antiguo equipo de la Casa. Ellos lo disfrutarán—Con un enérgico asentimiento, Madame Hooch se vio salir de la sala del tribunal, con los talones haciendo clic bruscamente en el suelo de piedra al salir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del Traductor:** *Harry, como “defensor”, tiene que referirse hacia sus testigos de “usted”, pero pienso que con Avery, al ser este tan agresivo, Harry decide referirse a él de “tú”. Y es que en inglés “you”, es usado en ambos casos, de “usted” y de “tú”, pero esta es mi interpretación personal del fic.


	11. Capítulo Once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

El juicio se rompió para el almuerzo y Harry siguió a Snape a su celda de detención. Las brillantes túnicas amarillas se estamparon en la parte posterior de las retinas de Harry lo suficiente como para que Harry pudiera ver una imagen fantasma de Snape cuando cerraba los ojos. Se estaba acostando en la silla cuando Snape habló.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Potter? —.

Harry se congeló, con su culo colgando a pulgadas sobre el asiento—Para almorzar. Para pasar tiempo contigo. Para ver cómo crees que lo estoy haciendo— _“Para ver si estás bien”_ —No te importa, ¿verdad? —.

Snape extendió su mano e hizo un gesto hacia la silla—Ya que ya casi estás sentado—Extendió una servilleta sobre su regazo y suspiró ante la hamburguesa y las patatas fritas en su plato. El de Harry no se veía mejor. El bollo había sido aplastado y una especie de salsa se vertió en el borde. La lechuga estaba marchita y el tomate apenas era rosado. Pero olía comestible y Harry se moría de hambre.

—Lamento todo eso con Emma Vanity—Dijo Harry con la boca llena de comida—¿Quién te golpeó, de todos modos? —.

Snape le devolvió la mirada con disgusto—Las personas educadas, las que poseen buenos modales y la decencia de usarlas, no hablan con la boca llena de comida. ¿Seguramente siete años de ver a Ronald Weasley te han enseñado eso? —.

Harry vertió todo lo que había en la jarra en un vaso y bebió. Ahh, jugo de calabaza. Suficientemente bueno—Tienes toda la razón al respecto. No creo que Ron haya terminado una comida sin mostrarnos todo lo que estaba comiendo. Lo siento—Bajando el vaso, se inclinó hacia delante y volvió a preguntar—¿Quién te pegó? —.

—No importa—Dijo Snape. Recogiendo el tenedor y el cuchillo, cortó la hamburguesa por la mitad, cada lado exactamente del mismo tamaño que el otro. Tomó una mitad y dio un mordisco cauteloso, pero masticó con entusiasmo al descubrir que la hamburguesa sabía mucho mejor de lo que parecía—Te sugiero que hables con Kingsley o que lo dejes pasar. En cualquier caso, no sabrás nada de mí—.

—Bien—Harry se acomodó para comer su almuerzo con una pregunta en la cabeza: ¿Snape era gay? No era el tipo de cosa que quería decir y preguntar, especialmente porque también era una pregunta que Harry realmente no quería pensar en tener que responder. Desde ese primer día en Azkaban, un nerviosismo parecía surgir en su vientre cada vez que estaba solo con Snape. Por lo general, podía atribuirlo a la ansiedad por el juicio, pero cada vez era más difícil ignorar su fascinación por el hombre.

Vertiendo un poco de cátsup en su plato, Harry arrastró una papa a través de eso, dibujando patrones de bucle en la salsa antes de comer cada una. Con la cabeza apoyada en una mano, pensó en lo que Avery dijo sobre Regulus y cómo Snape lo había estado utilizando para hacer pagar a Sirius—¿Algo de lo que dijo Avery es verdad? —Dijo abruptamente mientras empujaba su plato a un lado.

Los ojos oscuros se enfocaron intensamente en la cara de Harry y se aburrieron en él—Algunas cosas lo fueron, otras no. ¿Por qué no lo pusiste bajo Veritaserum si estabas preocupado por su veracidad? —.

Harry aún estaba en pañales en Oclumancia a pesar de que había sido alentado durante su entrenamiento como Auror, pero no sentía la presencia de Snape en su mente. Quizás sus pensamientos estaban a salvo. Sin embargo, le resultó difícil mirar a Snape directamente a los ojos y su mirada se desvió—Esperaba que la amenaza fuera suficiente. ¿Realmente salías con el hermano de Sirius cuando estabas en Hogwarts? —Miró tímidamente a Snape, observándolo desde debajo de sus pestañas.

—Ah, así que ahora llegamos a ello—Snape arrojó su servilleta sobre la mesa y se recostó en su silla. Un pie se deslizó hacia adelante y rozó contra el de Harry, pero no se retiró cuando se encontró con el obstáculo—¿Te molesta, Potter, que pueda haber estado con Regulus? ¿Hay alguna parte de ti que encuentre la mera sugerencia sea repugnante? ¿Cambia tu percepción de lo que pensé de tu madre? —.

Harry tragó con nerviosismo, queriendo mirar hacia arriba pero con un miedo desesperado de lo que Snape podría ver allí. No estaba listo para abordar esos pensamientos, pero las preguntas de Snape merecían respuestas. Se puso de pie y se quedó en la puerta, mirando hacia el pasillo donde uno de los alguaciles paseaba de un lado a otro—No, no creo que el pensamiento sea repugnante. Conozco a Charlie Weasley desde hace mucho para pensar eso—.

>> En cuanto a mi mamá...—Harry tomó una cutícula y trató de ordenar sus pensamientos—Supongo que es tan complicado como tú—Se giró para enfrentar a Snape—Sé que la amabas, o al menos la idea de ella, pero tampoco creo que Avery lo haya entendido bien. Pero lo que creo, realmente no importa, ¿verdad? Lo que guardas en tu corazón es tuyo, y sé que no debo entrometerme en tus asuntos—.

Una mirada muy extraña entró en los ojos de Snape, una nota de hambre con una corriente oculta de desafío—Curioso, entonces, ¿no crees?, ¿qué eso es precisamente lo que elegiste hacer? —.

La forma en que Snape lo estaba mirando, como si fuera un sabroso bocado para ser devorado, aceleró el pulso de Harry—¿Qué quieres decir con “lo que yo elegí”? Me elegiste, ¿recuerdas? Yo no elegí esto—.

La única respuesta de Snape fue doblar sus manos y arquear una ceja.

Sacudiendo la cabeza y murmurando en voz baja, Harry salió de la habitación. ¿Cómo fue que Snape podía meterse debajo de su piel tan fácilmente? Ya era bastante malo que Harry estuviera desperdiciando el primer mes de su carrera defendiendo al bastardo, pero ahora Snape también estaba invadiendo sus sueños. Era insostenible y Harry no podía esperar a que se terminara este juicio.

Una vez que todos regresaron del almuerzo, Kingsley anunció que llamarían a un testigo más y luego terminaría el día. Por un lado, Harry estaba feliz de terminar temprano y regresar a casa, donde podría deshacerse de los pensamientos de Snape. Por otro lado, le gustaría que esta dura prueba terminara lo antes posible para poder seguir con su vida, pero de cualquier manera no valía la pena discutir, así que asintió para que Kingsley supiera que había oído.

Harry estaba hojeando al azar su libro cuando Gauntlett trajo al siguiente testigo, pero su cabeza se levantó cuando escuchó un fuerte jadeo.

—¡Oh cielos! —Lágrimas gordas rodaron por el rostro de la mujer mientras su rostro se desvanecía de color—Había visto fotografías, por supuesto—Sollozó—Pero no tenía ni idea, ya ves—Se secó los ojos con un pañuelo conjurado—Te pareces exactamente a James la última vez que lo vi. Tenía tu edad cuando lo vi por última vez y...—Su voz se contuvo y se dio la vuelta.

Gauntlett la condujo al estrado de los testigos y le llevó un vaso de agua mientras Harry estaba parado junto a la mesa. Naturalmente, le habían dicho una y otra vez cuánto se parecía a su padre y que tenía los ojos de su madre, pero tenía casi la edad que tenía su padre cuando murió y nunca lo ha apreciado del todo hasta ahora, lo difícil que debe ser su aspecto para los que conocían bien a su padre. De repente, la animosidad de Snape tuvo un poco más de sentido.

Pasaron cinco minutos antes de que Harry se atreviera a acercarse a la mujer, pero sus ojos y su voz eran firmes. Sospechaba el uso de Poción Calmante—Tú eres Mary Mcdonald, ¿cierto? —.

Mary asintió y se apartó un rizo oscuro de la cara—Sí. Fui a la escuela con tu mamá y tu papá. Estábamos todos en Gryffindor juntos. Lily era mi mejor amiga, pero yo no era la suya. Su mejor amigo era Sev. Severus. Severus Snape, hasta que tuvieron una pelea… Él dijo algo horrible a ella, lo gritó, en realidad. La hizo pedazos, pasó el resto del día llorando, pero ella había tomado una decisión, ya ves—Ella le dio una sonrisa acuosa—Oh, pero estoy haciendo un buen lío de esto, ¿verdad? —.

—No. No—Harry se apresuró a asegurarle—Sigue adelante y di lo tuyo. Estás aquí para hablar sobre Snape y mis padres de todos modos, así que solo cuéntales a todos lo que sabes sobre ellos. Di lo que se te ocurra—.

—Eres muy amable—Mcdonald le dirigió a Snape una mirada angustiada y se frotó los ojos de nuevo—Lily conocía a Severus antes de que llegaran a Hogwarts. Ya eran amigos y esperaban ser clasificados en la misma Casa, pero no fue así. Sev era una cosita tan sospechosa y cínica y ya se había hecho enemigo de James y Sirius; él habría sido miserable en Gryffindor. Lily hizo tiempo para él de todos modos, para disgusto de James—.

>> Realmente se resintió con Severus, verás. Y Sirius estaba feliz de tener una víctima—Por un momento ella apareció culpable golpeada—Uno no debe hablar mal de los muertos, pero Sirius tenía una mala racha acerca de él. Sé que su vida en el hogar era bastante miserable, todos ellos lo rechazaron por haber sido seleccionado en Gryffindor, así que supongo que es natural que él encontrara una salida para su ira. A menudo me pregunto si Lily aún estaría viva, si Sirius no hubiera odiado tanto a Severus —.

Esta era una noticia para Harry. Las únicas personas que alguna vez le habían contado sobre sus padres los pintaron con una luz brillante. Solo Snape había señalado las fallas de su padre, pero se había complacido tanto al hacerlo, que Harry inmediatamente ignoró cada palabra que salía de su boca, hasta que el Pensadero había demostrado la verdad de las palabras de Snape.

—¿A qué te refieres? Sé que mi padre y Sirius se ensañaron con Snape, pero no veo cómo hubiera hecho una diferencia al final si se odiaran o no—.

—¿No lo haces? —Mcdonald retorció el pañuelo en sus manos y mantuvo su atención centrada en Harry—Es cierto que James y Severus se enfrentaron desde el primer momento, pero James era mucho más pragmático de lo que Sirius podría soñar ser. James vivía para el Quidditch y era el centro de atención. Era un chico tan amigable, Harry. Era extrovertido. y le encantaba estar cerca de la gente. Eran cálidos con él, ya ves. Aparte de los Slytherins, James nunca conoció a un extraño—.

>> Pero Sirius era diferente. Venía de una larga lista de practicantes de la Oscuridad y no le sentó bien. Aunque dijo que odiaba a su familia, en el fondo creo que Sirius estaba avergonzado de estar asociado con ellos. Tal vez por eso odiaba tanto a Severus. Tal vez veía lo que podría haber sido, o tal vez eran demasiado parecidos—.

>> Pero Sirius no podía dejar a Snape solo, ni por un momento. Todos los días, desde nuestro primer viaje a Hogwarts en el tren hasta el día en que todos dejamos la escuela, Sirius encontró una manera de hacer que Severus se sintiera miserable. Y Severus, siendo Severus , contraatacó—.

>> No importaba con qué frecuencia Lily le decía a Severus que los ignorara, simplemente no podía. Y con Severus en la Casa Slytherin, aprendió la magia oscura de sus compañeros de casa. Sospecho que fue un intento de encajar con ellos, ya que era una forma de defenderse de James y Sirius, aunque todo lo que realmente logró fue aterrizar a James y Sirius en detención de forma regular. No estoy segura de cómo lo logró, pero todo lo que Severus pareció lograr, fue perder puntos—.

>> Pero, ¿no lo ves? Si Sirius no hubiera odiado a Severus, él y James lo habrían ignorado. Si eso sucediera, tal vez Lily hubiera mantenido a Severus alejado de la magia oscura y no habría tenido ninguna razón para tomar la Marca—.

Un nudo se estaba formando en la parte posterior de su cuello y Harry lo frotó. Debería haber pasado los días de “qué pasaría si”, pero de vez en cuando, deseaba que su vida hubiera sido diferente—Entiendo—Dijo en voz baja—Dijiste antes que Snape y mi madre tuvieron una pelea. ¿Qué sabes sobre eso? —.

—Oh, fue horrible, simplemente horrible—Exclamó Mcdonald—Lily entró en la sala común con la cara llena de manchas y estaba claro que había estado llorando. Le pregunté qué pasaba, pero no quería decir nada delante de todos los demás, así que tomó mi mano y nos condujo a nuestro dormitorio. Nos sentamos en su cama y cerramos los tapices—.

>> “Sev me llamó sangre sucia”, me susurró y luego se desmoronó. Tu pobre madre estaba tan angustiada, Harry. Sabía que ya no podía poner excusas para él, que realmente era tan malo y desagradable como Avery y Mulciber, hasta el núcleo—.

>> No puedo decirte cuánto quería que fuera diferente, para tratar de ignorar a los otros chicos en su Casa. Lily me dijo una vez que incluso había considerado ir a Dumbledore para ver si Severus podía ser seleccionado en otra Casa. Pero al final, no importaba lo mucho que Lily lo apreciaba. Severus no cambiaría, ni siquiera por ella—.

Un gemido bajo envió escalofríos por la columna vertebral de Harry y se giró justo a tiempo para ver a Snape enterrar su rostro en sus manos. Sus delgados hombros temblaron levemente y, mientras Harry observaba, una lágrima goteaba de la punta de la nariz de Snape y salpicaba su túnica.

Harry tragó más allá del nudo en su garganta—¿Mostró algún remordimiento? —Su voz era alta y tensa. Unos pocos miembros del jurado se limpiaron los ojos mientras los reporteros e ilustradores escribían furiosamente. Incluso Mary Mcdonald simpatizaba con la difícil situación de Snape.

—Oh, sí. Severus trató de hacer que la Dama Gorda abriera el agujero del retrato, pero por supuesto que no lo haría sin la contraseña. Severus amenazó con dormir delante de ella hasta que Lily finalmente saliera, pero la Dama Gorda no lo habría hecho, aunque si lo hubiera intentado, me imagino que McGonagall lo habría detenido por romper el toque de queda. Ella seguía anunciando que alguien quería entrar, así que salí a ver si podía despedirlo—.

>> Rogó ver a Lily. Recuerdo que estaba muy agitado, así que le dije a Lily que tenía que hacer algo antes de que Severus lograra meterse en más problemas. Regresó unos minutos después. “Bueno, eso se acabó, supongo. Al menos mi hermana será feliz”. Estaba blanca como una sábana cuando se fue a la cama. No quería volver a escuchar su nombre, pero como teníamos lecciones con los Slytherin, ella no podía evitarlo—.

>> Después de un tiempo, estaba claro que Severus acabó de darse por vencido. Después de eso, se mantuvo en su propia casa y comenzó a trabajar en los hechizos más oscuros. Supongo que es bastante irónico que su hechizo _“Levicorpus”_ fue lo que finalmente lo alejó de la única persona que le importaba. Nunca perdonó a James por usar su propio hechizo contra él—.

Otra pieza del rompecabezas colocada en su lugar para Harry. No es de extrañar que Snape estuviera tan indignado cuando Harry trató de cortarlo en tiras con _Sectumsempra_. No fue lo que haría el hechizo lo que provocó la ira de Snape; era que había creado el hechizo en primer lugar, y después de lo que sucedió la última vez que un Potter lo había superado con su propio hechizo, Snape estaría condenado si volvía a suceder.

—¿Fue “Sangresucia” una palabra que Snape usó con frecuencia? —.

Mcdonald asintió y siguió destrozando su pañuelo—Todos lo hicieron—Susurró ella—Avery y Mulciber en particular. Querían ubicarnos en el lugar adecuado y, como no éramos sangre pura, no encajábamos en su Nuevo Orden Mundial—Sus ojos oscuros cobraron vida con fuego interno—Gracias, señor Potter, por eliminar a ese monstruo de nuestras vidas. Es un alivio no vivir más escondido porque alguna _bruja_ pensó que había robado magia de algún lugar—.

No había ninguna duda en la mente de Harry acerca de quién podría ser esa “bruja” y sintió un impulso abrumador de sacar su varita y hacer un agujero en la pared o algo así. Era imposible pensar en Umbridge sin ser consumido por la rabia, no solo por las pesadillas que había causado en Hogwarts, sino por el daño a innumerables brujas y magos nacidos muggles cuyas vidas fueron destrozadas por sus acciones.

—Creo que todos sabemos que la magia no puede ser robada—Dijo Harry mientras sus ojos ardían de indignación. Tomó un par de respiraciones profundas antes de que se sintiera lo suficientemente tranquilo como para hablar—Me alegro de que mi madre tuviera una amiga como tú. Gracias—.

Los ojos de Mary Mcdonald se llenaron de lágrimas—Estarían muy orgullosos de ti—Salió del asiento de testigos y se puso delante de Snape. Harry no podía decir lo que pasaba por su mente mientras lo observaba. Por un momento, pareció como si estuviera a punto de hablar, pero ella sacudió la cabeza y caminó en silencio a través del arco y en el pasillo. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo allí, Snape nunca se movió. Su cabeza estaba inclinada y sus hombros doblados, como si el peso de todos sus pecados lo estuviera aplastando.


	12. Capítulo Doce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry llegó tarde a la mañana siguiente, tan inquietos fueron sus sueños. Estaban llenos de cabello oscuro y piel pálida, con piernas largas y un pecho duro y plano. Largos dedos moviéndose con seguridad sobre su carne, dejando rastros de llamas en su estela, apagados por una cálida boca húmeda que seguía su camino. Su palpitante miembro lo despertó y llegó al tercer jalón con el nombre de Snape en sus labios. Sacudido, tropezó con la ducha y se paró bajo el agua caliente, con su mente tambaleándose.

Revisó el resto de su rutina matutina y se encontró frente a las Tres escobas sin un claro recuerdo de cómo había llegado allí. Estaba cayendo en Hogsmeade y el fuerte golpe de la lluvia fría lo sacó de su estupor lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que tenía que darse prisa si iba a regresar al Ministerio a tiempo.

El aire cálido y seco de la Red Flu aseguró que Harry no fuera un desastre para cuando regresó a Londres, pero tuvo que correr a la celda de retención para que Snape tuviera tiempo de cambiarse antes de que Gauntlett lo escoltara de regreso a la Sala Diez del Tribunal.

—Aquí—Dijo Harry sin aliento mientras empujaba un conjunto de profundas túnicas color verde esmeralda hacia Snape—Lo siento, me perdí el desayuno. Necesito hacerle saber a Kingsley que estoy aquí, así que te veré dentro—Corrió hacia adelante, tomó una tostada del plato y corrió por el pasillo, dejando a Snape de pie con la boca abierta, incapaz de decir una palabra.

Como de costumbre, Snape fue uno de los primeros en la sala del tribunal y Harry se quedó boquiabierto cuando fue escoltado—Dios, estas hermoso—Soltó y se puso de pie tan rápido que su silla se volcó. Tanto Gauntlett como Snape miraron a Harry como si acabara de hablar Sirenio y Harry se preguntó si podría Desaparecer parte del piso y desaparecer por el agujero que dejara. Pero no podía apartar los ojos de la forma en que las ropas verdes y claras coloreaban el color de la piel de Snape. O la forma en que el corte enfatizaba las líneas elegantes de su cuerpo. Resultó que Snape era un hombre alarmantemente atractivo. Harry pensó que estaba a punto de enfermarse.

* * *

Después de cuatro días de juicio, los ritmos de la sala se estaban familiarizando y Harry apenas levantó la vista cuando la galería comenzó a llenarse. Mirar a Snape estaba fuera de discusión y tampoco estaba interesado en hacer contacto visual con Gauntlett. La única gracia salvadora, si pudiera llamarlo así, era que Percy no había estado cerca para escuchar esas palabras explotar fuera de él.

Una vez que ya no pudo ignorar lo inevitable, Harry le dio a Gauntlett un rápido asentimiento para indicar que estaba listo para comenzar. Un momento después, se puso de pie y estiró el cuello ante los inconfundibles sonidos de una lucha.

—¡No me digas! —Una voz femenina chilló a todo pulmón—Los veré a todos arrestados por esto, solo vean si no. ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! ¡Me han secuestrado! ¡Ayuda! —.

Fueron necesarios dos alguaciles para arrastrar a la mujer que pareaba y gritaba—¡Ay! ¡Vamos…! ¡Ella me mordió! —Gritó Walter Embry mientras Gauntlett agarró a la mujer por la cintura y trató de arrastrarla a través del túnel. Embry agarró su mano sangrante y dejó un rastro de sangre en la estela de la mujer.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien llame a la policía! ¡Ayuda! —Ella gritó. Con la excepción de Snape, todos en la sala de audiencias se pusieron de pie para ver el espectáculo. El pie de la mujer golpeó y atrapó a Gauntlett en la espinilla. Cuando Gauntlett agarró su pierna lesionada y comenzó a saltar, la mujer se soltó y comenzó a huir. Embry trató de sacar su varita, pero la mujer le dio un codazo en las costillas. Se derrumbó con un gemido contra el lado del túnel.

— _Impedimenta_ —El hechizo de Kingsley era casi un pronunciamiento. La mujer se congeló el tiempo suficiente para que Gauntlett y Embry tomaran un brazo cada uno. La llevaron a la sala del tribunal y la apoyaron en el soporte, y Harry se desplomó en su silla cuando vio quién era.

Su tía, Petunia Dursley—¡Tú! —Rugió mientras intentaba reorganizar furiosamente su ropa—Debería haberlo sabido. Fenómeno—Sus salvajes ojos se lanzaron a través de la sala del tribunal, observando sus ropas y capas de colores brillantes—¡Todos ustedes! ¡Fenómenos! —.

Se puso la chaqueta de punto alrededor de sus delgados hombros y miró por encima de su nariz extremadamente larga a Harry—Llévame a casa de inmediato—Ordenó en tono mordaz—Y luego nunca más pongas un pie en nuestra casa. Si lo haces, Vernon se encargará de...—.

—Vernon se encargará de nada—Los pasos de Harry se midieron cuando se acercó y sus ojos eran glaciales—Soy mayor de edad, en caso de que lo hayas olvidado, y puedo hacer magia cuando y donde quiera—Su sonrisa se volvió cruel—He matado a un hombre desde que te vi por última vez y estas personas—Harry levantó el brazo en un amplio arco—Me consideran un héroe, así que lo pensaría dos veces en amenazarme—.

>> Yo…—Hizo una pausa delicada—Lamento que hayas experimentado algunas dificultades con los Aurores de servicio. Sólo están tratando de hacer su trabajo, verás, y uno de sus deberes es asegurarse de que todos los que deben testificar se presenten—.

—¿Testificar? ¿Es esto una especie de juicio? —La voz de Petunia temblaba de rabia—Como si hubiera justicia en este mundo. ¿Dónde estaban todas estas personas cuando te depositaron en nuestra puerta? ¿Dónde estaban cuando nos obligaron a abandonar nuestra casa debido a mi horrible hermana? —Levantándose de su asiento, Petunia se irguió a su altura máxima y se burló de él—Me niego a pronunciar una sola palabra y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. Envíame a casa—.

No importaba cuánto hubiera chocado su vida contra el mundo mágico, la tía Petunia nunca parecía entender que había algunas fuerzas en la naturaleza contra las cuales estaba indefensa. Harry temía que ella nunca aprendiera—No—Dijo, y se sintió como si estuviera hablando con un extraño. Si los destinos fueran amables, esta sería la última vez que la volvería a ver.

>> Siéntate—Harry sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia ella, gesticulando con la punta cuando ella se quedó inmóvil junto a la silla. Petunia se sentó lentamente, con los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo. Por mucho que Harry deseara poder admitir que se avergonzaba de sus acciones, era muy probable que fuera la única forma en que podía inculcarle la gravedad de la situación.

—Testificaras y responderás sinceramente—Sin previo aviso, Harry fue a pararse ante Snape—Profesor, ¿pueden los muggles recibir Veritaserum? ¿Es seguro para ellos? —.

Cuando los ojos de Snape se alzaron para encontrarse con los suyos, Harry sintió que sus mejillas se ponían cada vez más calientes y su boca se secó al instante. Fue la ausencia de burla, la evaluación lenta y minuciosa, lo que más lo sacudió, y Harry deseó que Snape simplemente respondiera a la maldita pregunta.

—Sí—Dijo Snape después de una pausa que pareció durar toda la vida—Pero el Veritaserum debe ser de alta calidad y la dosis reducida ligeramente: dos gotas en lugar de tres. Los muggles son propensos a la deshidratación y, ah, también parece desatar lo peor de sus emociones—.

—Te recuerdo. Eres Severus Snape—Exclamó Petunia—Ese niño desgraciado que solía seguir a Lily en todas partes. ¿Entonces eres el único en juicio? —Sus ojos brillaron de alegría y se encendió como si hubiera ganado el sorteo nacional y una invitación al recinto Real en Ascot el mismo día—Siempre supe que estarías en problemas. Tu padre era un borracho perezoso, bueno para nada y tu madre era una cobarde sin espina que se dejó acosar—.

—Ni una palabra más—Dijo Harry, cada palabra clara y dura—Te haré preguntas y tú las responderás, pero no te permitiré insultar a este hombre. No puedes hacer eso. Lo hiciste lo suficiente conmigo, pero ya no—.

Harry vio que el color subía por sus mejillas e instintivamente retrocedió un paso. Fue un error. Su risa burlona llenó la sala del tribunal—Qué trabajo más desagradable ha resultado ser. No es una sorpresa, realmente, considerando. Eres un fenómeno y siempre lo has sido—.

La sala del tribunal se llenó de ira tácita. Por todas partes que Harry miraba, notó que la gente miraba boquiabierta a su tía—No estamos aquí para hablar de mí. Estamos aquí para hablar sobre Severus Snape. Lo conociste cuando eras una niña, ¿verdad? —.

—Debería haberte dejado en el umbral de la casa para congelarte en lugar de verme obligada a tener un niño que nunca quise—.

—Está hablando de Harry Potter—Gritó alguien en medio del mar de rostros y un murmullo de acuerdo se extendió a través de la audiencia.

Harry trató de ignorar la agitación de la multitud y la creciente ira que lo presionaba desde todos lados. Su tía era una pesadilla, pero ella era la única persona que conocía a Snape antes de que él comenzara en Hogwarts. Se puso delante de Kingsley—¿Podemos hablar en el pasillo? —Los dos desaparecieron, pero regresaron en segundos.

Volviendo a su lugar, Harry miró a su tía a los ojos. Pensando en todas las veces que pensó que un Maleficio Punzante le haría mucho bien, apuntó su varita y preparó un hechizo—Como no tienes intención de cooperar, me veo obligado a recurrir a la magia—Cuando una hebra de brillante hechizo amarillo se envolvió alrededor de la caja torácica de Petunia, ella gritó, aunque Harry no estaba seguro de si era de rabia o miedo.

>> Intentemos esto de nuevo—Dijo mientras envainaba su varita—Conociste a Snape cuando eras niña, ¿verdad? —.

Petunia apretó los dientes y sus ojos se hincharon por el esfuerzo de negarse a responder a la pregunta de Harry, pero el suave encanto de compulsión tejido en el hechizo funcionó de maravilla—Sí—Soltó ella antes de poner su mano sobre su boca. Harry alcanzó su varita—Sí, nos estaba espiando en el parque. Vio a Lily hacer magia y dijo que era una bruja—Sus ojos se lanzaron hacia Snape—Sucia, cosa grasienta. Parecía que estaba usando la blusa de su madre y el viejo abrigo arruinado de su padre—.

—Lo juzgaste por su ropa, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Harry con frialdad, recordando lo agradecido que habría estado por tener algo que le quedara bien.

—Y su cara fea. Me llamó muggle y le dijo a Lily que iría a una escuela especial para monstruos como él—.

—¿Fuiste a la escuela primaria con Snape? —.

Un olor de asco retorció los labios de tía Petunia—Por supuesto que no. Era de la parte poco fiable de la ciudad, junto con el resto de los borrachos y ladrones y los que estaban en paro. Siempre se los podía sacar, todos pellizcados y escuálidos con tierra debajo de las uñas y detrás de las orejas. y apestando a humo de cigarrillo. Viles, todos ellos—.

—Entonces, ya que Snape era pobre, ¿entiendo que no era bienvenido en tu casa? —.

Petunia se puso rígida—Mi mamá se compadeció de él. Ella lo alimentó y trató de enseñarle modales, pero él era demasiado estúpido para aprender algo. Nunca un “Por favor” o “Gracias” de él. No hubo modales en la mesa de los que hablar. Solo un niño grosero y rudo. quien siempre hablaba fuera de turno y explotaba de mal genio cada vez que alguien trataba de ayudarlo. Excepto Lily, por supuesto. Ella nunca se equivocó con él—.

Oh, cómo debe de haberla puesto; Snape mostrándose amable bajo el mismo techo donde vivía Petunia—¿Esto fue en Surrey, entonces? —Harry sabía que había algunos lugares no muy lejos de Little Whinging donde el tío Vernon se negaba a ir, pero dado que en gran parte se había limitado a la casa y la escuela, no tenía idea de dónde podrían estar.

Un destello de vergüenza apareció en los ojos de Petunia. Agarró su chaqueta de punto, se echó hacia atrás en su silla y negó con la cabeza—No—Susurró ella—Estaba en el norte. Cokeworth—Su rostro se torció en el tipo de expresión que uno podría hacer al pisar caca de perro fresca.

Cokeworth. El nombre sonaba, aunque Harry no podía entender por qué—Pero no la parte dudosa—.

—¿Qué sabrías de eso? —Silbó Petunia—Solo estuviste allí una vez cuando tratamos de escapar de todas esas miserables lechuzas y cartas que nos siguieron por todo el bendito campo. Si esos monstruos te querían de vuelta tanto, deberían haberte dejado allí para empezar—.

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Aquella vez? —Cuando...—Se interrumpió repentinamente, recordando su fuga en pánico por Inglaterra y su parada en un hotel viejo y sombrío en una ciudad destartalada antes de que el tío Vernon contratara un bote para llevarlos a una isla que era poco más que una roca que sobresalía del mar—Lo recuerdo. Fue casi tan malo como... bueno, no importa—.

—¿Tu armario? —Se burló Petunia—Deberías estar agradecido de haber tenido un lugar para dormir—.

El movimiento por el rabillo del ojo sobresaltó a Harry y su cabeza se giró bruscamente para ver a Snape intentando levantarse de su silla. Las cadenas se apretaron alrededor de su cintura y Petunia soltó una carcajada—¿Ves? Incluso tú sabes lo peligroso que es ese hombre. Trató de matarme cuando tenía diez años—.

Hubo un arrebato de la galería y todos los miembros del jurado intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa. Los reporteros escribieron furiosamente e incluso Kingsley frunció el ceño—Explica lo que pasó—Ordenó desde el banco mientras Percy miraba a su alrededor para mirar a Petunia. Harry se encogió de hombros ante la mirada burlona de Percy; aunque sabía lo que pasó, no era su historia para contar.

—Él y Lily se habían escabullido juntos, como siempre, juntando sus cabezas y diciéndose lo maravilloso que sería todo una vez que se fueran a esa escuela. Como si alguien, excepto mi hermana, fuera amiga de alguien como él. Me vio de pie cerca y tambalee un poco. Lo siguiente que supe fue que una rama enorme se cayó del árbol en el que estaba debajo y casi me rompe la cabeza. Sin embargo, mi hermana lo sabía. Ella sabía que él lo había hecho—.

Kingsley fulminó con la mirada a Snape—¿Es verdad, Severus? ¿Causaste que una rama de árbol casi cayera sobre la cabeza de la señora Dursley? —.

Snape fijó sus ojos negros de escarabajo en Petunia mientras respondía la pregunta—Tenía diez años, Kingsley, con una falta concomitante de control sobre mi magia. La hermana de Lily me provocó y perdí la paciencia. Era magia juvenil, nada más que eso—.

—Estabas asustado hasta la muerte. Admítelo—Le espetó Petunia.

—Por supuesto que tenía miedo—Respondió Snape con desprecio—Amenazaste con decírselo a tus padres. Lily estaba enojada conmigo, y si mi padre descubría que había hecho magia intencionalmente o no, me habría golpeado apenas a un centímetro de mi vida, como bien sabes—.

—¿Cómo era el Sr. Snape? —Intervino Harry—¿El padre del profesor? ¿Lo conociste? —.

Por primera vez, Petunia parecía incierta—Puede que lo haya visto una vez cuando Severus cenó con nosotros. No se acercó a la puerta, pero arrastró a Severus para decirle que era un pedazo de mierda inútil—.

—Lo tomo, el señor Snape…—.

—Su nombre era Tobías—Dijo Snape inesperadamente—Preferiría que usara su nombre en lugar de referirse a él como el Sr. Snape—.

Harry parpadeó—Como desees. ¿Era Tobías un padre bastante estricto, entonces? —.

La mirada de Petunia se movía de un lado a otro entre Harry y Snape. Su boca se abrió varias veces, pero no salieron palabras. Un rubor opaco se levantó de debajo de su cuello y se deslizó constantemente por sus mejillas mientras luchaba por la compulsión de responder—Tobías peleaba con su esposa y con Severus. Él los golpeaba. Les gritaba cosas horribles. Sé que Severus solía esconderse de su padre, especialmente una vez que su padre descubrió que Severus estaba torcido—.

Como si no pudiera resistirse a girar el cuchillo, los ojos de Petunia brillaron con malicia mientras miraba a Snape—Veo la forma en que lo miras, con la misma hambre en tus ojos que cuando miraste a Lily. Debió haberte destruido saber que nunca serías lo suficientemente hombre para tenerla, pero estabas dispuesto a conformarte con la segunda mejor cosa, ¿no es así? Pervertido, lujurioso monstruo. Ustedes dos se merecen el uno al otro—.

>> Y tú…—Continuó, rodeando a Harry—Eres tan asqueroso y repugnante como él. Puedes pensar que puedes ocultar tu desviación, pero lo sé desde que empezaste a susurrar sobre otros chicos en sueños. Ambos se merecen el uno al otro—.

Harry se quedó congelado en el centro de la sala del tribunal, sin querer encontrarse con los ojos de nadie que escuchara la diatriba de la tía Petunia. ¿Susurrando sobre otros chicos? El único que conocía era Cedric, pero eso era porque se veía obligado a ver su asesinato todas las noches cuando soñaba. No fue por una atracción latente, ninguna de las cuales admitiría, de todos modos.

—Regrésala a su casa y obliviala—Dijo en tono cortante—Ella es una muggle, por lo que cae dentro del Estatuto del Secreto—Con eso, Harry salió de la sala sin mirar hacia atrás.

Se encontró deambulando por las entrañas del Ministerio y recorrió un corredor que era inquietantemente familiar. Se detuvo ante una puerta negra y extendió una mano temblorosa. ¿Serían capaces de hablar de él mirando? ¿O adivinarían sus secretos tan fácilmente como todos los demás parecían hacer? Inervado, volvió sobre sus pasos hasta que llegó a la celda de Snape.

Se sentía como si fuera una eternidad reunir el coraje para abrir la puerta y pasar, pero Snape apenas levantó la vista cuando lo hizo. De mutuo acuerdo, permanecieron en silencio durante el almuerzo, apenas haciendo contacto visual mientras trabajaban en una bandeja de comida insípida que Harry no estaba seguro de poder identificar. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, Harry le echaba una mirada rápida cuando pensaba que Snape no estaba mirando, sintiendo una emoción no deseada que lo invadía cada vez que lo hacía. Eran las túnicas. Tenían que ser las túnicas. Cualquier otra cosa era impensable.


	13. Capítulo Trece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

El almuerzo terminó rápidamente y Harry se preparó para su siguiente testigo. Los destinos debían haber estado riéndose y frotándose las manos con alegría, porque la siguiente persona en tomar el puesto no era otra que la misma Dolores Jane Umbridge. Harry podría haber gritado. ¿A qué dios había cabreado para conseguir a Umbridge y a la tía Petunia el mismo día?

Una vez que estuvo sentada, esa sonrisa dulce y simpática apareció en la cara de Umbridge. La sangre de Harry comenzó a hervir. Estaba más delgada de lo que la había visto la última vez que Harry, justo aquí, en esta sala del tribunal, de hecho, con una Hermione con Multijugos a su lado. Azkaban no estaba de acuerdo con ella, él estaba feliz de verla, y las rayas de su prisión le recordaban lo horrible persona que era ella.

Harry consultó sus notas por un breve segundo, aliviado de no tener mucho para preguntarle. Cuanto menos tiempo pasara con ella, mejor—¿Conocía a Severus Snape antes de ser recompensada con la posición de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts? —.

—¿Recompensada? —Su sonrisa repugnante se profundizó—Era la mejor calificada, señor Potter. ¿Seguramente se da cuenta de eso? —.

—¿Más calificada que Severus Snape? Tomó la posición después de que tuvo su pequeño encuentro con los centauros—Harry plasmó la sonrisa más inocente que pudo lograr. Lástima que hubiera estado tan traumatizada por la experiencia que solo el sonido de los cascos podía hacerla entrar en pánico. Se preguntó si eso era todavía cierto hoy.

La sonrisa se desvaneció de la cara de Umbridge y sus ojos se volvieron distantes—Creo que me adapté mejor a la tarea. El profesor Snape había sido rechazado para la posición cinco veces en el pasado, mientras que el propio Cornelius Fudge me seleccionó—.

—Seleccionada porque Fudge le tenía miedo a Dumbledore, querrá decir. ¿Necesitaba un espía en Hogwarts y quién mejor que un partidario leal de un Ministerio que se negó a creer hasta que fue demasiado tarde, que Voldemort había vuelto? —.

—Vamos, ven, señor Potter. Sabe tan bien como yo que no había ninguna razón para creer que lo que le dijo a Dumbledore era verdad. Una historia fantástica, arrastrado por un Traslador en medio de un torneo. Viendo al Señor Oscuro resucitar en un cementerio con el uso de la sangre del Elegido. ¿Qué persona de mente recta compraría esa historia? —.

—Dumbledore lo hizo. Snape lo hizo. ¿Sabía Fudge que era oscura cuando le designó? —.

Umbridge dejó escapar un enorme suspiro—Otra prueba de que no pude enseñarle nada. La gente no es oscura, señor Potter. Solo sus acciones definen si están usando las Artes Oscuras o no. Es la intención, señor Potter, y mis intenciones siempre han sido del tipo más puro—.

Harry levantó su mano izquierda—“No debo decir mentiras”. Está grabado en mi piel de las líneas que me hizo escribir con una pluma de sangre. ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones entonces? —.

—Pues, para hacerle ver la verdad—Exclamó con voz alta y juvenil—Para tratar de mantener bajo control su sentido de la importancia. Estaba diseminando el miedo y el terror en toda la escuela. Seguramente incluso puede ver cuán terriblemente inapropiado fue eso—.

—¿Usaste una pluma de sangre en un estudiante? —La pregunta vino de Snape, que estaba mirando a Umbridge como si fuera una poción en ruinas.

—Era necesario—Declaró con firmeza—Los rumores tenían que parar para que los estudiantes no entraran en pánico. Era la mejor manera de controlar la situación. El Sr. Potter fue un problema disciplinario desde el principio. Como tú bien sabes, no importa cuánto haya tratado de controlarlo, continuó creando problemas para el personal—.

>> Si recuerdo, Severus, su desempeño en tus lecciones fue tan deficiente que te obligaron a darle clases particulares. Me vi obligada a darle una prohibición de por vida de Quidditch por pelear en el campo. Él y sus pequeños amigos comenzaron su propio ejército e interrumpieron los exámenes. Crearon un pantano en el corredor cerca de mi oficina. Si lo recuerdas, incluso entraron en mi oficina para participar en comunicaciones ilegales con alguien del exterior—.

>> Fue desafortunado que te hubieras quedado sin Veritaserum, Severus. Estábamos tan cerca de descubrir la rebelión y de aplastarla antes de que pudiera salirse de control, pero...—La cara de Umbridge se contrajo de ira—Me mintió. Después de todo lo que hice para impresionarle sobre la importancia de decir la verdad, me mintió y puso mi vida en peligro al guiarme hacia el Bosque Prohibido—Ella se estremeció y su rostro palideció ante el recuerdo, pero luego sus fosas nasales se hincharon cuando inhaló y su sonrisa salió victoriosa.

>> Pero, su pequeña aventura con sus amigos no tuvo el final que esperaba, ¿verdad, señor Potter? —.

—Veamos—Dijo Harry, ignorando la burla sobre Sirius—Usó una Pluma de Sangre en mí. Disolvió organizaciones estudiantiles en Hogwarts. Organizó un Escuadrón Inquisitorial y enfrentó a estudiante contra estudiante. Arregló la expulsión de Dumbledore. Usó Veritaserum, una sustancia controlada por el Ministerio, en los estudiantes. Intentó usar una maldición Imperdonable en mí. ¿Qué de eso que no es Oscuro? —.

—¿Tiene la más mínima idea de lo que son las Artes Oscuras, señor Potter? —.

Harry citó de memoria— _“Las artes oscuras son numerosas, variadas, cambiantes e ilimitadas. Combatirlas es como luchar contra un monstruo de muchas cabezas al que cada vez que se le corta una, le nace otra aún más feroz e inteligente que la anterior. Están combatiendo algo versátil, mudable e indestructible”._ El profesor Snape me enseñó eso. Eso me dice que no es solo tu intención lo que determina si algo es oscuro o no—.

>> Voldemort quería un mundo perfecto, que consideraba libre de muggles, nacidos muggles y mestizos. Según su definición, nada de lo que hizo para lograr esos objetivos fue Oscuro. Hubris*, profesor Umbridge, y la arrogancia, y una certeza que tienes razón y todos los demás están equivocados, es igual de incorrecto. Eso es lo que yo llamo Oscuro. ¿No está de acuerdo? —.

Umbridge se quedó casi sin palabras con indignación. Sus ojos de sapo se hincharon y su boca se abrió y se cerró como un guppy**—¿Cómo te atreves? —Ella escupió —Todo lo que hice fue por un bien mayor—.

—Y esa es una frase que me gustaría no volver a escuchar—Murmuró Harry—Una última cosa antes de que le envíen de vuelta a Azkaban. ¿Cómo se enteró la Orden de venir al Ministerio el día que conoció a los centauros de cerca? —.

—Estoy bastante segura de que no tengo idea de lo que está hablando—Resopló Umbridge.

—Voy a responder eso—Dijo Kingsley, para sorpresa de Harry—Severus Snape alertó a la Orden después de negarse a administrarte Veritaserum, luego de lo cual entró al Bosque Prohibido en busca de usted—Se apartó de su asiento y miró a Gauntlett a los ojos—Creo que hemos escuchado lo suficiente de esta testigo. Envíe el siguiente—.

Mientras Gauntlett acompañaba a Umbridge a los guardias de Azkaban que esperaban afuera en el pasillo, Embry se apresuró a traer a la siguiente persona. Se escuchó un sonido de tintineo en el arco de piedra y Harry dio un paso atrás para ver quién venía. El tintineo se detuvo y fue reemplazado por un gemido sobrenatural que se elevó constantemente en tono y volumen hasta casi gritar.

—Tú. Tú eres la razón por la que el fastidio todavía está en Hogwarts—Dijo una voz temblorosa—Fui feliz allí una vez, pero arruinaste todo—Hubo un sollozo ahogado y el tintineo se reanudó. Sybill Trelawney salió del túnel en un remolino de bufandas, cuentas e incienso, mirando a través de sus gruesas gafas al mar de rostros que la rodeaban. Se volvió en un círculo lento, sus movimientos furtivos, casi temerosos.

—¿Profesora? —Dijo Harry con voz suave, pero ella se estremeció como si la hubiera golpeado.

—¿Harry? ¿Harry Potter? Qué son... oh. Oh, sí—Ella colocó el dorso de su mano contra su frente—Y Severus Snape. El Ojo Interno vio una gran carga colocada ante ti, pero no pude decir nada. Desgraciadamente. Es una carga saber el resultado antes de que se establezca la tarea—.

—¿Profesora, por qué no se sienta allí? —Harry la llevó al asiento de testigos, pero ella se negó a poner un pie en ella.

—Han ocurrido demasiadas faltas aquí. No, me temo que tendré que apartarme—Ella lo miró y se acercó un poco más hasta que estuvieron casi nariz con nariz—Estás equilibrado en un punto muy fino. Un solo paso en falso acabará con todas las posibilidades de felicidad. Pero si duras hasta el final, conocerás la alegría más allá de toda medida—.

Hizo falta todos los esfuerzos de Harry para no poner los ojos en blanco, pero esto fue mucho mejor que decir que estaba en grave peligro. Ya había tenido suficiente de eso para durarle dos vidas—Profesora, ¿qué es la Torre? —.

Trelawney se mantuvo erguida y parpadeó—Estudiaste adivinación, Harry. Estoy segura de que te enseñé los arcanos mayor y menores y cómo interpretar las cartas en relación con su posición y orientación—.

—Lo hizo—Respondió Harry, sabiendo que ahora entendía muy poco acerca de Adivinación como lo hacía como un tercer año al comenzar las lecciones—Pero algunas de estas personas podrían no saber—.

—No entiendo por qué me lo preguntas cuando eres perfectamente capaz de responder la pregunta por ti mismo, pero la Torre representa un cambio repentino y violento. Agitación. Caos y desorden. Representa la necesidad de hacer una cambio abrupto***—.

—Vio esa carta el día de la muerte de Dumbledore, ¿correcto? —.

—No entendí—Se lamentó ella—Noté las señales pero no les presté atención. Intenté advertirle del peligro que lo rodeaba, pero él no lo escuchó. ¡Muerte! ¡Muerte y destrucción! ¡Estaba en todas partes! No había nada que hacer una vez que apareció la carta. Los eventos se jugarían. El dado fue lanzado. No hubo cambio—Ella se lanzó alrededor del pozo en agitación.

—¿Cuál fue el papel de Snape en la Torre? —.

Sus lamentos se detuvieron y giró tan rápido que Harry saltó—¿Snape? —Miró a su alrededor como si hubiera olvidado dónde estaba sentado él—Fue donde cayó el rayo—Susurró ella—La Torre era Dumbledore. El rayo golpeó la Torre, pero Severus no fue el rayo. El rayo fue Draco Malfoy—.

—El rayo fue Draco—Repitió Harry confundido—Lo vio ese mismo día, ¿verdad? —.

Trelawney lo miró confundida—¿Vi a Draco Malfoy? No, él no era uno de mis alumnos de Adivinación. No tendría ninguna razón para ver a Draco Malfoy—.

—Pero lo escuchaste, ¿verdad? —Harry persistió.

—Yo...—Sus ojos se estrecharon y ella lo miró con astucia—Te lo dije, la habitación se oscureció y escuché una bofetada, pero luego me echaron de la habitación donde tenía... necesitaba encontrar algo que había dejado atrás—Ella había querido esconder sus botellas de jerez, pero Harry no tenía razón para hablar de eso, así que le dio a la mentira un amplio margen.

—Pero no reconociste la voz, ¿verdad? —.

—Eso es lo que dije en ese momento—Admitió Trelawney mientras reanudaba su deambular. Se asomó aquí y allá, dándole a Harry la impresión de que había perdido algo—Pero después de todo lo que pasó... estoy segura de que era él. Él era el rayo. Tenía que venir de él—A medida que aumentaba su agitación, Harry avanzó lentamente hacia la relativa seguridad de su mesa—El Ojo Interno estaba nublado... las tormentas... no podía entenderlo. Era demasiado—.

—¿Recuerda que más me dijo ese día? —.

—Yo...—Trelawney salió de estar agazapada y miró alrededor confundida hasta que vio a Harry y se dirigió hacia él—Creo que te mencioné algo sobre el día en que Dumbledore me contrató para enseñar Adivinación en Hogwarts. Ese día Severus nos escuchó. Pobre hombre. Su vida nunca fue la misma después de eso—Sus ojos se centraron bruscamente en él—Debes encontrar en tu corazón el perdón por eso, Harry Potter. Él siempre es un instrumento del Destino y su camino, como el tuyo, no fue de su elección—Con eso, ella tosió un poco y salió de la sala, murmurando para sí misma y agitando los brazos como si estuviera dirigiendo una orquesta invisible.

Harry nunca entendería a esa mujer.

* * *

—¿Tenemos a alguien esperando en el pasillo para hablar? —Pregunto Percy mientras masajeaba su mano. El cuaderno se estaba llenando rápidamente y no sería una sorpresa que comenzara un segundo volumen en poco tiempo.

—Lo descubriré—Dijo Gauntlett.

—Definitivamente no es mi día—Murmuró Harry mientras Horace Slughorn estaba sentado. Se fue a trabajar a hacer su tarjeta de notas, mientras que el profesor Slughorn hizo una demostración de limpiar sus gafas y saludar a las innumerables personas que reconoció. Dada la inclinación de Slughorn por recolectar personas, eso podría tomar un tiempo, por lo que Harry hizo las presentaciones adecuadas al Wizengamot. Resultó que no tenía que haberse molestado; la mayoría de ellos conocían a Slughorn demasiado bien.

—Profesor Slughorn, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre un Maestro de Pociones y un Pocionista? —.

—Hola a ti también, querido muchacho—Dijo Slughorn con una amplia sonrisa—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi. Te ves muy bien con tu túnica Auror, debo decir. Ahora, en cuanto a tu pregunta, el título de Maestro se otorga a uno que enseña Pociones en Hogwarts, pero nunca ha sido un título con el que me sienta cómodo. Prefiero ser lo que soy, un Pocionista. Un creador de pociones—.

>> Severus, por otro lado. ¿Sabías que fue el miembro más joven incluido en la Sociedad de Pocionistas Más Extraordinarios en más de tres siglos? ¡Un prodigio! Uno de los Pocionistas con el talento más innato que he tenido el placer de enseñar. Estuviste muy cerca, Harry, pero no tenías el don de Severus para mejorar la receta. ¡Genio! Un genio puro. Es un Maestro en todos los sentidos de la palabra—.

Al escuchar la evaluación de Slughorn de sus capacidades de preparación, era imposible no mirar a Snape para ver la burla que Harry sabía que tanto merecía. Para su asombro no había ninguno. Ni siquiera había un brillo calculador en los ojos oscuros de Snape. Había orgullo, como si Snape estuviera aceptando crédito por sus regalos como un verdadero Maestro de Pociones. Harry inclinó la cabeza con respeto y el calor se extendió a través de él hasta los dedos de los pies.

—Como Snape, usted también fue Jefe de la Casa Slytherin, ¿correcto? —.

Para entonces, Slughorn agitaba los dedos a varios miembros de la galería y hacía gestos de “Escríbeme”, así que Harry repitió la pregunta—Sí, era y aún soy el Jefe de Slytherin. Una Casa tan mal entendida, me temo. No todos somos personas intrigantes y manipuladoras. Somos ambiciosos, es cierto, pero también somos inteligentes e ingeniosos. Y leales. Era bastante leal a Albus y soy bastante leal a Hogwarts—.

—¿Fue Jefe de Casa cuando Snape fue Clasificado? —.

—Sí. Hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo. Mucho tiempo, aunque sí recuerdo que era un pequeño luchador, con sus ropas de segunda mano y un ego casi tan grande como él. Paso un tiempo infernal encajando. Algunos sí, ya sabes, especialmente los mestizos—.

—Tom Riddle era un mestizo—Dijo Harry—¿Tuvo problemas para encajar? —.

La sangre se escurrió de la cara de Slughorn y se retorció las manos y buscó el bolsillo de su bolsillo. Se frotó nerviosamente el labio y la frente antes de volver a meter el pañuelo en la túnica—Tom Riddle era un chico encantador que se esforzaba por hacer amistad con la mayor cantidad de personas posible. Muy carismático. En realidad, todo lo contrario de Severus. No es culpa de nadie, por supuesto. Algunas personas simplemente no son adecuadas para tener un Gran círculo de amigos. Otros lo son—.

Harry sonrió, interpretando su papel como amable... lo que fuera, a la perfección—Sé que tiene un círculo bastante grande de amigos. Tiene muchas fotografías de ellos en su oficina. Su “Club de las Eminencias”, creo que se llama—.

Una risa divertida salió de Slughorn—Sí, eso es correcto, aunque no lo mencioné así, para estar seguro. Usted mismo es una de mis estrellas, al igual que su Srta. Granger. Una bruja tan inteligente. Espero que esté entre los más altos estándares—.

—¿Severus Snape fue uno de los estudiantes elegidos para este honor? —.

El pañuelo volvió a salir—¿Severus? —Toque, toque, toque—Bueno, como dije, él era uno de los estudiantes más dotados que tuve el placer de enseñar, pero su, ahh, su actitud... era un niño un poco problemático, no tan suave en los bordes como uno esperaría. Las cosas estaban allí, marca mis palabras, pero él no era exactamente lo que estaba buscando—.

Harry frunció el ceño en fingida confusión—Pero pensé…—.

—No, señor Potter. Severus no era uno de los miembros de mi pequeña asociación—.

Harry lo sabía mejor, pero lo dejó pasar. No valía la pena provocar a Slughorn y era un punto menor, de todos modos—Dijo que Snape era un mestizo. ¿Sabe algo sobre su vida en el hogar antes de asistir a Hogwarts? —.

Slughorn se frotó la frente ante la pregunta de Harry—Recuerdo a su madre, Eileen Prince. Era una niña tan malhumorada, aunque bastante hábil en Gobstones. Había oído que se había ido del mundo mágico para casarse con un chico muggle bueno para nada. Era un partido pobre y su familia fue más bien la exilió—Bajó la voz hasta un susurro cercano—Ella estaba en el camino familiar, o eso dicen—Hubo un crujido en la silla de Snape y Slughorn se encogió un poco.

>> Como yo lo entiendo, vivían en la miseria. Eileen y su esposo siempre estaban en desacuerdo, peleando por todas las cosas. Hasta que Severus llegó a Hogwarts, ya estaba condicionado a pelear por cada pequeño problema, real o imaginario. Supongo que era inevitable que alguien como Severus acabaría siendo el objetivo de niños mejor adaptados—.

—Lo que significa mi padre y Sirius Black—Dijo Harry con gravedad.

—Harry—Dijo Slughorn en tono amable, casi abuelo—No puedes culpar a tu padre y a tu padrino. Eran bromas, nada más. Si Severus hubiera aprendido a controlar sus reacciones, si hubiera podido mantener su temperamento, nunca habría sido un objetivo tan encantador para tan altos “Niños inspirados”. Pero los niños como Severus, chicos tranquilos, introvertidos y estudiosos, siempre serán un objetivo para los niños populares. Es simplemente cómo funciona el mundo—.

—Gracias, profesor. Eso será todo—Harry regresó a su mesa y anotó una nota en su tarjeta mientras Slughorn luchaba por ponerse de pie—Oh, profesor. Una cosa más. Una vez que regresó a Hogwarts, cuando era estudiante allí, ¿alguna vez escuchó a alguien hablar de Horrocruxes? —.

Slughorn jadeó y se puso blanco como una sábana. Saltando lo más rápido posible en piernas inestables, salió corriendo de la sala del tribunal dejando la pregunta sin respuesta detrás de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas del traductor:**
> 
> * _Def. Wikipedia_ : La hibris (en griego antiguo ὕβρις hýbris) es un concepto griego que puede traducirse como ‘desmesura’. No hace referencia a un impulso irracional y desequilibrado, sino a un intento de transgresión de los límites impuestos por los dioses a los hombres mortales y terrenales. En la Antigua Grecia aludía a un desprecio temerario hacia el espacio personal ajeno unido a la falta de control sobre los propios impulsos, siendo un sentimiento violento inspirado por las pasiones exageradas, consideradas enfermedades por su carácter irracional y desequilibrado, y más concretamente por Ate (la furia o el orgullo). Como reza el famoso proverbio antiguo, erróneamente atribuido a Eurípides: «Aquel a quien los dioses quieren destruir, primero lo vuelven loco». En síntesis, hybris o hibris es un castigo lanzado por los dioses.
> 
>  _*Síndrome de Hubris (infobae.com):_ Conocida como "la enfermedad del poder", la patología lleva a perder la perspectiva de la realidad. El síndrome de Hubris saca su nombre del teatro de la Grecia antigua y aludía particularmente a la gente que robaba escena. Empezó a usarse como trastorno de personalidad al observarse ciertas características en personas que tienen un cargo de poder, no está dentro del manual psiquiátrico, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda haber una patología que reúna determinadas particularidades. Lo puede padecer cualquier persona que está en el ejercicio del poder y pueden llevar a quien las padece a tomar decisiones erróneas porque la persona pierde la perspectiva de la realidad total y ve sólo lo que quiere ver.
> 
>  
> 
> **Es un tipo de pez.
> 
>  
> 
> ***Según una definición estándar: Ruptura, destrucción, muerte, problemas y replanteamientos de toda índole por encontrarse en un momento donde las cosas ya no pueden seguir como están. Necesidad de reflexión para eliminar todo lo que no funciona y quedarse sólo con lo que es sólido y nos vale para nuestra nueva etapa.


	14. Capítulo Catorce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

La mañana del sábado se desangró en la tarde del sábado antes de que Harry saliera de la cama. Dolorido de estar acostado en una posición durante demasiado tiempo, se dirigió a la ducha y se quedó bajo el chorro de agua caliente durante un cuarto de hora antes de reunir la energía suficiente para lavarse el cabello. Ni siquiera los primeros días en la Academia lo habían agotado tanto, tan cansado que el hecho de limpiarse apenas parecía merecer la pena.

Ni siquiera su miembro mostró interés en hacer otra cosa que no fuera descansar contra la mata de cabello que oscurecía su ingle. Fue igual de bueno. Lo único que pareció captar su atención últimamente fue Severus Snape y lo más perturbador de ese pensamiento fue lo poco que le molestaba en ese momento.

No era como si la atracción fuera totalmente imprevisible. Tanto Ron como Hermione lo habían acusado de estar enamorado del Príncipe Mestizo, aunque ninguno de ellos sabía quién era en ese momento. Tampoco se había olvidado de que Parvati había predicho que no saldría hasta que, ¿cómo lo había dicho ella ?, después de haber jurado mientras llevaba una capa roja. Harry se había reído con los demás, dado que había estado besando a Ginny en ese momento. Por otra parte, la tarea de adivinación siempre había sido un ejercicio de escritura creativa.

Después de un medio intento de secarse, Harry se puso un par de jeans y se sacó la camiseta de los Tornados de Tutshill de manga larga sobre su cabeza. Ron odiaba esa camisa, así que naturalmente, era la favorita de Harry. Un par de pantalones lo vieron vestido y se peinó el pelo con los dedos cuando salió de su dormitorio, Firebolt en la mano.

Fue un día hermoso: cielos despejados, brisa suave, un poco más fresco de lo normal para esta época del año, clima perfecto para volar. Llevando su escoba hasta el techo, hizo girar su pierna y se puso en marcha. Él no era el único con la idea; Los cielos parecían un poco más abarrotados de lo normal, por lo que Harry giró hacia el sur y se desvió del camino.

Sin ningún destino en mente, Harry voló sin pensar hasta que comenzaron a aparecer puntos de referencia. Unos minutos más tarde, se detuvo frente a la Madriguera, apoyó su escoba contra la pared en el porche trasero y cruzó la puerta de la cocina.

—¡Harry! —Molly Weasley dejó el cuchillo que estaba usando en una pequeña montaña de papas, se limpió las manos en el delantal y lo levantó en un abrazo maternal. Harry miró por encima de su hombro e inhaló profundamente, dándole la bienvenida a los olores de melaza, especias y caldo de carne cocidos a fuego lento en la estufa. Olía como el hogar para él y apoyó su cabeza contra la de ella, sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo.

>> Siéntate—Ordenó con una sonrisa—Pondré la tetera y tomaremos una buena taza de té—Rondaba por la cocina con mucha facilidad y tenía unas rebanadas de pastel de dátiles preparadas para cuando el té terminó de remojarse—¿Qué te trae a la madriguera? Ron está en Londres con George y Ginny todavía está en la escuela. Pasa otro mes antes de que esté en casa—.

Llenando un pequeño plato con pastel, Harry metió los pies cruzados debajo del largo banco y vertió un poco de leche en su té—Estaba volando y me encontré en el vecindario y pensé en detenerme—Él le sonrió—Lo extraño es que esa es la verdad—Él la miró con incertidumbre—Está bien, ¿verdad? ¿Qué viniera aquí? —.

—Psh—Se burló Molly—Tú eres familia. Arthur está en el cobertizo si quieres vagar por ahí. Solo estoy preparando la cena del domingo—.

Un nudo se aflojó en el estómago de Harry. No importa con qué frecuencia escuchó que era bienvenido, una pequeña parte de él se negó a creerlo—¿Puedo ayudar? ¿Con el horneado? Solía ser una buena ayuda cuando vivía con los Dursleys—.

—Solo estoy haciendo una tarta de manzana, una tarta de limón y una tarta de melaza, pero nunca rechazaré la ayuda—Molly tomó un sorbo de té y sonrió—Charlie es el único de los niños que mostró incluso un poco de interés en la cocina. El resto de ellos no pudieron encontrar un tenedor con un mapa y un encantamiento de invocación. Incluso Ginny. Naturalmente, el único que es probable que levante un dedo vive en Rumania—.

La contracción nerviosa estaba de nuevo en el estómago de Harry, la misma que lo atormentaba cuando la tía Petunia estuvo en el estrado—Charlie, ¿eh? ¿Le gustaba cocinar? —.

—Todavía lo hace, por lo que sé. El resto de los manejadores de dragones piensan que Charlie hace la mejor carne de res Wellington que han tenido. Francamente, creo que está un poco preocupado de que intenten que él sea el cocinero, pero saben lo bueno que es con esas terribles bestias—Algo en los ojos de Molly cambió un poco; se hizo un poco más paciente, un toque más amoroso. O tal vez fue la luz—¿Cocinaste en los Dursleys porque lo disfrutaste? —.

—Dios, no—Admitió Harry—Mi tía esperaba que cocinara. Sin embargo, no quería dejar que me gustara, o lo habría hecho todo. Pero horneando...—Sonrió ante el recuerdo de que la ciruela se desmoronaba del horno, con natillas rezumando en ello. Estaba tan orgulloso de haber ideado esa receta por su cuenta.

—Termina, querido, y vamos a empezar—Molly se levantó de la mesa y le dio una palmadita en el hombro, y luego comenzó a recoger todo lo que necesitaba para el menú que había planeado. Harry se sirvió otra porción de pastel y más té mientras se organizaba, luego llevó los platos al fregadero y comenzó a lavarlos.

Una vez que habían ordenado, Molly hechizó un cuchillo para pelar manzanas mientras ella comenzaba a medir la harina, la mantequilla, el azúcar y la manteca. Harry se dedicó a cortar las manzanas una vez que estuvieron peladas—Molly, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —.

Fregando un poco de harina de su mejilla con su hombro, Molly sonrió y asintió—Lo que quieras, querido—Sus manos fuertes comenzaron a mezclar los ingredientes, doblando y acariciando la masa mientras la trabajaba, mientras mantenían la mitad de un ojo en el lado del mostrador de Harry.

—Estabas allí cuando mi tía estaba testificando—Dijo Harry vacilante—¿Crees que ella estaba diciendo la verdad? ¿Estaba... estaba Snape observándome de la forma que dijo? —El cuchillo en la mano de Harry continuó cortando cada manzana en partes iguales, pero él nunca miró para ver cuál podría ser su reacción a su pregunta.

Molly espolvoreaba un poco más de harina en su tazón—La pregunta es, ¿importa? Si Severus está interesado en ti, si se siente atraído por ti como dijo, no debería hacer ninguna diferencia para ti a menos que sea mutuo o que te haga sentir incómodo. ¿Confías en que Severus esté cerca sabiendo que él podría desearte? —.

El cuchillo se detuvo y Harry la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. La idea de que la atracción de Snape no importaba a menos que fuera bienvenida o una amenaza nunca se le había ocurrido. Lo que lo hizo molesto fue que él estaba respondiendo a un nivel instintivo. Volvió su atención a las manzanas—Confío en él—Admitió.

>> ¿Qué tan malo sería si estuviera interesado en él? —La pregunta no surgió voluntariamente. Harry tuvo que forzarlo a salir por detrás de los dientes y los labios apretados, e incluso entonces se mantuvo para salvar su vida—Ya sé que cualquiera que decida ver tendrá que acostumbrarse a ver su nombre en _El Profeta_ con regularidad. Pero... Molly, ¿qué pasa con los magos que, bueno, ya sabes? Como Charlie—.

—¿Qué pasa? —Molly se detuvo y miró a Harry de cerca—¿Qué quieres decir, Harry? —.

Le tomó a Harry varios minutos explicar los sesgos particulares que muchos muggles mantenían, y para cuando terminó, su cara estaba roja y ella estaba farfullando de indignación—¿Desechan a sus hijos? —Sus manos masacraron la masa, la rasgaron y la rompieron en pedazos mientras murmuraba por lo bajo acerca de lo que debería pasarle a las personas que eran crueles con sus hijos.

—Umm, ¿está arruinado? —Le preguntó cuando ella finalmente tomó una respiración. Señaló la masa sentada en un bulto gris y desolado en el fondo del tazón.

Molly gruñó y desapareció el desorden. Con otro movimiento de su varita, el recipiente estaba limpio y ella comenzó a medir la harina nuevamente—Ahora escúchame con mucha atención. Voy a decirte lo mismo que Arthur le dijo a Charlie: ¿Quién amas es tu asunto? Naturalmente, preferiríamos verte llevar a casa a alguien de buen carácter, pero siempre y cuando estés siendo bien tratado y con respeto, entonces abriremos nuestros corazones y nuestro hogar a quienquiera que sea—.

Las manos de Molly nunca se detuvieron mientras continuaba—Harry, sé que fuiste criado por monstruos, no hay discusión tuya, joven—Ordenó ella antes de que Harry pudiera respirar—Petunia Dursley mostró sus verdaderos colores en esa sala. Sé que nuestro mundo no es perfecto. Son sobre todo las familias antiguas, a las que me refiero, a las que les parece que no son naturales—Ella resopló—Algunas de esas mismas personas también permitirían que un vampiro se casara con alguien de la familia por la novedad de eso, así que toma lo que dicen con un grano de sal—.

Un peso que Harry no se dio cuenta de que llevaba cargando, rodó sobre sus hombros—¿Y si resulta ser Snape? ¿Lo invitarías a entrar? —.

Molly se detuvo y miró a Harry directamente—Ese hombre ha hecho algunas cosas horribles, Harry. Él es prácticamente la razón por la que quedaste huérfano y simplemente no se puede escapar del hecho de que asesinó a Albus...—.

—…pero él estaba…—.

—Sé que lo estaba—Dijo Molly mientras se volvía a su masa. Sus ojos marrones estaban nadando, pero contuvo sus lágrimas—La fe de Arthur en Severus nunca ha vacilado, lo que es notable, considerando todos los aspectos. Y luego está el pobre George. No sé cómo se sentiría con Severus. ¿Quieres que le hable primero? —.

Harry arqueó una ceja—Creo que podría ser un poco pronto para todo eso. Todo lo que Snape ha hecho hasta ahora es tal vez mirarme como si estuviera a un paso de un gusano que él pisó accidentalmente. Ni siquiera es guapo, más que un poco en el lado feo, en realidad, y él es la persona más mala que he conocido. No como Bellatrix—Enmendó—Ella era simplemente vil. Él es…—.

—Herido—Molly se secó los ojos con la parte superior del brazo—Ese pobre hombre me rompe el corazón. Entonces él habla y cualquier simpatía que tuve vuela directamente por la ventana. Serías bueno para él si pudieras defenderte contra él—.

—Prefiero que no se convierta en una batalla. Ya he tenido suficiente de eso—Harry se acercó y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro por un momento—Gracias mamá—Sintió que los labios de Molly rozaban su cabello y sonrió.

* * *

El lunes encontró a Harry lleno de energía. Se despertó con una sonrisa y corrió a través de su rutina matutina, apurado por llegar a Hogwarts y regresar lo suficientemente temprano para desayunar tranquilamente con Snape antes de que se reanudara el juicio. Hizo el viaje hasta Hogsmeade el día anterior para intentar negociar con el estúpido ropero, pero se mantuvo obstinadamente en su lugar a unos pocos pasos de la puerta y se negó a abrir sin importar qué hechizos y encantamientos usara Harry.

Saludó a Minerva con un saludo alegre y se puso de pie con las manos en las caderas frente al armario—Para que lo sepas, estoy empezando a tomar esto personalmente—Informó en términos muy claros. El ropero le arrojó un juego de túnicas de amatista y zapatillas a juego y cerró de golpe.

En su camino de regreso al Flu de Minerva, se detuvo ante el retrato de Dumbledore—No creo que puedas convencer a ese gabinete de que me permita tener más de un juego de túnicas por día, ¿verdad? —.

El retrato de Dumbledore tuvo la audacia de guiñarle—La magia sucede por una razón, Harry, y aunque pienses que tus viajes aquí son una pérdida de tiempo, empiezo a sospechar un propósito subyacente para ellos. ¿Cómo le va a Severus? Me preocupo por él—.

Harry consideró la pregunta, dejando de lado su creciente fascinación por el hombre y tratando de evaluar a Snape objetivamente—Parecía estar aguantando bien. No ha explotado a nadie, en realidad no. Ni siquiera a mi tía, lo que dice algo. Pero está mucho mejor de lo que estaba en Azkaban. Sin embargo, su cabello es demasiado corto—.

El brillo se iluminó y una mirada de complicidad entró en los ojos de Dumbledore—Si él lo quiere largo, el hechizo es _Crinis Porrigo_. Buena suerte, Harry. Estoy seguro de que lo estás haciendo espléndidamente—.

Después de un viaje vertiginoso a través del sistema de Flu, Harry salió al vestíbulo del Ministerio de Magia y se dirigió a los ascensores junto con las hordas de brujas y magos que intentaban llegar a sus oficinas a tiempo. Hubo otra larga cola en el mostrador de seguridad para aquellos que se encontraban en el Ministerio por motivos de negocios o para ver más del juicio de Snape, pero al mantener la cabeza gacha y poner a la mayor cantidad de personas posible entre él y la línea, Harry logró llegar a los ascensores sin ser detectado.

Snape ya estaba comiendo cuando Harry irrumpió en la celda, pero, recordando sus modales, Harry se paró junto a la mesa y esperó a que lo invitaran a sentarse. Para su alivio, no fue una larga espera—Siéntate, Potter. No tengo ningún deseo de comer mientras te quedas parado sobre mí como un Snidget Dorado—.

Con una sonrisa, Harry se sentó mientras Snape le servía una taza de café. Vertió jarabe dorado sobre el pequeño montón de panqueques y empezó a comer. Entre eso, la gruesa rebanada de jamón y una taza de yogur salpicada de bayas frescas, Harry estaba bastante satisfecho cuando acabó—¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana? ¿Te están tratando bien aquí? —.

Los largos dedos de Snape descansaban en su taza de café mientras reflexionaba sobre sus profundidades oscuras—Fue bastante agradable, considerando todas las cosas. No estaba seguro de si me quedaría aquí o me enviarían de vuelta a Azkaban, pero el Ministerio está dirigido en gran parte por Hufflepuffs, que hacen lo menos necesario para que se haga el trabajo, y así fueron felices de no moverme—Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry—Tu elfo doméstico me estuvo alimentado y trajo algunos libros de tu biblioteca. Confío en que no tengas ninguna objeción—.

—Mientras no fueran algunos de los grimorios más desagradables—Dijo Harry—Preferiría no tener que explicarle a Kingsley por qué te envié libros sobre magia oscura. No nos serviría de nada a ninguno de los dos. Oh, tengo tus ropas para hoy. El color es oscuro, pero...—Las sacó de su bolsillo y las desenredó.

Para sorpresa de nadie hubo un silencio resonante—¿Terciopelo morado? —Snape gimió—¿Supongo que no soy lo suficientemente afortunado como para tener algo que ponerme debajo de esto? —.

—Umm...—Harry buscó en su bolsillo las zapatillas que sabía que estaban allí. Una vez que fueron encontradas, él golpeó su varita contra ellas. Una prenda lila satinada flotaba hacia afuera, al igual que un tamiz blando del tipo que Dumbledore prefería. Un par de pantalones lo suficientemente pequeños como para calificarlos como una sugerencia de ellos cayeron al suelo. Las mejillas de Harry se enrojecieron mientras las levantaba—Solo te dejaré con eso—.

—¿Y perderse el show? —El tono de Snape era mordaz. Se puso las rayas de la prisión sobre la cabeza y las arrojó a la esquina. Sus ojos oscuros ardieron cuando se atrevieron a Harry a mirar hacia otro lado. Sostuvo la mirada de Harry cuando entró en los breves calzoncillos, tan negros contra su piel blanca lechosa, e hizo un espectáculo de ajuste.

Con el pulso acelerado, Harry se dio la vuelta y salió. Se quedó sin aliento, jadeando y notó que le temblaban las manos. El calor se estaba acumulando en sus muslos y su miembro ansiaba ser liberado de su confinamiento. Snape nunca lo dejaría vivir así, no por mil años. No sería una sorpresa que la siguiente palabra que Snape le dijera fuera “Cobarde”.

El Snape que entró en la sala del tribunal con el mismo carisma que él hizo en su salón de clases no era el mismo hombre que había barajado la semana anterior. Había confianza en su postura y dignidad en su comportamiento. Se sentó y esperó pacientemente cuando Gauntlett colocó las cadenas en los tobillos y colocó la correa de cuero en la cintura.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry, Snape arqueó una ceja ligeramente y Harry agachó la cabeza en capitulación. Había perdido esta ronda y estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo. Pero Snape también asintió con la cabeza, no como si aceptara lo que le correspondía. Era más un reconocimiento de que había conocido a un oponente digno y los ojos de Harry brillaban.


	15. Capítulo Quince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Por ahora, Harry apenas se daba cuenta de que la galería se estaba llenando. Los reporteros estaban todos en su lugar, el mismo lote que la semana pasada, por lo que veía. El jurado volvió a estar en posición y Percy estaba sentado en el alto banco esperando pacientemente a Kingsley, que parecía estar llegando unos minutos tarde. La puerta se abrió de golpe y el ministro irrumpió en una ráfaga de túnicas de brillantes diseños, con una taza de café en la mano y con una hojita de pergamino ondeando en el otro.

—¿Confío en que todos estén aquí y listos para comenzar? —Preguntó Kingsley mientras se sentaba y extendía sus papeles ante él. Hubo murmullos de asentimiento y algunos ruidos en el jurado cuando salieron las bolsas de tejido y costura—Empecemos entonces, ¿de acuerdo? —.

Embry se levantó de su asiento y trajo a su siguiente testigo. Lucius Malfoy parecía poco mejor que él la última vez que Harry lo había visto. Su cabello, una vez inmaculadamente arreglado, era salvaje y descuidado y su rostro estaba sin afeitar. Sus túnicas estaban manchadas y sus botas tenían una necesidad desesperada de pulirse. Lucius Malfoy había envejecido, y no le sentaba bien.

Arrastrándose hacia el estrado de testigos, extendió una mano temblorosa y se incorporó a la silla. Pareció que le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar una posición cómoda para sentarse, pero finalmente se acomodó y miró rápidamente a Harry antes de que su mirada se desviara.

—Buenos días—Dijo Harry cortésmente mientras se levantaba de detrás de su mesa, con la tarjeta de notas en la mano. Lucius no dijo nada, sus ojos apagados miraban sin ver el suelo de piedra—No tengo muchas preguntas—Continuó Harry, doblando su cuerpo para llamar la atención de Lucius. No hubo cambios, ni un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ni un movimiento de los labios, ni un movimiento de un dedo. Harry no sabía muy bien qué hacer.

>> Conoce a Snape desde que comenzó en Hogwarts, ¿verdad? —.

La boca de Lucius se movió un poco, pero ningún sonido salió.

>> ¿Lo siento? —Harry esperó, pero no pasó nada—¿Podría repetir eso? —.

—Sí—Susurró Lucius.

—Fue el prefecto de Slytherin ese año, ¿correcto? —.

Lucius dio un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza. Era la única indicación de que había escuchado la pregunta.

—Necesito que hable—Ordenó Percy con voz crujiente y Lucius se sobresaltó—No puedo grabar nada, ya sabes—.

—Sí, yo era prefecto—Balbuceaba Lucius con voz ronca—Severus se sentó conmigo esa primera noche. Requirió mi guía—Su mirada se dirigió hacia Snape, pero se alejó casi al instante.

Harry se acercó al estrado de los testigos y bajó la voz. Gauntlett llamó su atención y levantó su varita. No estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, pero ella no le había dado ninguna razón hasta ahora para no confiar en su juicio, así que él asintió levemente. Para su alivio, su voz parecía llegar más lejos y estaba agradecido por el encanto de _Sonorus_ modificado—Debe haberlo hecho—Estuvo de acuerdo Harry—Su mejor amiga había sido clasificada en una casa rival y se las había arreglado para adquirir un par de enemigos. Ese fue el primer día. ¿Hubo algo más acerca de Snape que le hizo creer que necesitaba orientación? —.

—Sus... sus ropas. Eran claramente de segunda mano—La pequeña voz que venía de ese hombre roto estaba apretando la tuerca de Harry. Lucius deslizó sus manos por la parte superior de la barandilla y se aferró a ella—Él… él era muy asustadizo, mirando constantemente por encima de su hombro. Lo ves de vez en cuando en niños que han sido golpeados—Arriesgó otra mirada rápida a Harry antes de mirar de nuevo al mostrador.

—¿Sabe si Snape encontró alguna dificultad durante sus primeros años en Hogwarts? —.

Lucius asintió con movimientos rápidos y bruscos de su cabeza—Su padre y Sir… Sirius Black. No-Nosotros le enseñamos a Severus cómo hacer hechizos por su cuenta. Necesitaba defenderse. Él no podía dejar que le tomen la mano. No lo haría hablar bien para Slytherin si lo hacía—.

—¿Fue algo más que la habitual rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, entonces, esta cosa con mi padre, Sirius Black y Snape? —.

Lucius finalmente se encontró directamente con la mirada de Harry y lo miró con ojos plateados inyectados en sangre—No fue una cuestión de rivalidades, fue personal entre ellos. Peor, por lejos, que cualquier cosa que haya existido entre tú y Draco*—Hubo un destello de culpa cuando Harry recordó lo peor entre él y Draco—Peor que eso, señor Potter—Dijo Lucius en voz baja—Mucho, mucho peor—Sus ojos se agudizaron y miró agudamente a Harry—¿Sabías que era uno de los hechizos de Severus, el hechizo de corte que usaste en mi hijo? —.

—No en ese momento—Dijo Harry—Solo me enteré cuando él y Snape escaparon de Hogwarts la noche en que murió Dumbledore. Me dijo que lo había inventado cuando intenté usarlo con él. Lo bloqueó. Él bloqueó todos mis hechizos—.

—No lo tomes como algo personal—Dijo Lucius con un suspiro—Severus no tiene paralelo en el duelo—.

—Puedo imaginarlo. Veamos... Ahh. Está bien. Aquí está. Conociste a Snape después de Hogwarts, ¿sí? —.

Lucius asintió con la cabeza, respondiendo solo cuando Percy lo incitó nuevamente—Sí. Estaba en la Junta de Gobernadores de Hogwarts. Me brindó la oportunidad de mantener, ahh, mi amistad con Severus y vigilar al director—.

—Para no ponerle un punto demasiado fino, lo espiaste—.

—Sí—.

—Y trató de despedirlo cuando se abrió la Cámara de los Secretos—.

—Sí—.

—¿Qué sabes de eso? —.

—Nad...—.

Un gruñido bajo construido en la garganta de Harry—Ni siquiera considere mentirme, señor. Ginny Weasley casi muere por su culpa. ¿Qué sabe de eso? —.

Por un momento, el Lucius Malfoy de antaño apareció y se burló de Harry, pero cuando el jurado agitó sus hombros se encorvó y su arrogancia huyó—Me reuní con Albus después de que el desafortunado asunto terminara. Parece que un basilisco había andado suelto y viajando por las tuberías del castillo. Los estudiantes estaban siendo petrificados y su señorita Weasley de alguna manera terminó en una cámara secreta construida por Salazar Slytherin mismo—.

—Había un viejo artefacto involucrado, ¿no es así? —.

Por un momento, Lucius pareció aterrorizado—Sí, sí. Un viejo diario que una vez perteneció al Señor Oscuro. Me lo habían confiado, pero me pareció necesario deshacerme de él—.

Harry miró sus notas, frunció el ceño mientras trataba de averiguar cómo hacer la siguiente pregunta—Hablando de artefactos, cuando fui traído a la mansión por los Carroñeros junto con mis amigos, ¿recuerda el objeto que se encontró entre nuestras posesiones? —.

Los ojos de Lucius se nublaron con confusión—¿Un artículo? Yo no... fue muy confuso ese día. Muchísimos gritos. Greyback estaba allí, en mi casa, y los duendes—.

—Y su cuñada. Encontró algo que no se suponía que estuviera donde estaba—.

—La Espada—Susurró Lucius. Cerró los ojos y se estremeció—Esa maldita Espada. Había dos de ellas—Las señales de vida finalmente brillaban en las profundidades plateadas de sus ojos y escrutó a Snape cuidadosamente—No tengo idea de cómo lo logró—Respondió en el tono arrogante con el que Harry estaba más familiarizado—Pero Snape tenía un duplicado hecho a mano. Estaba tan bien hecho que engañó incluso al propio Señor Oscuro. Se la confió a Bellatrix. La tenía guardada en su bóveda donde todos creíamos que era seguro. ¿Tiene alguna idea de la cantidad de problemas que causó cuando la encontramos con usted? —.

—Un poco—Dijo Harry mientras Lucius se recostaba en su silla. El precio de entrada en Gringotts había sido la Espada. La factura por su fuga había sido bastante alarmante, pero el Ministerio logró negociarla en una parte del contenido de las bóvedas de los Mortífagos.

>> Solo tengo una cosa más que preguntar—Dijo Harry—Hubo una pequeña batalla justo antes de que dejara la casa de mis parientes, pero no estaba en ella. ¿Qué sabe de ella? —.

Lucius jugueteaba con una cuerda suelta en el puño de su camisa—No estaba allí, señor Potter, porque no tenía mi varita. El Señor Oscuro creía que su varita era un enemigo de su propia varita. Estaba seguro de que ocurriría otro contratiempo si usara la suya, así que él...—Lucius se lamió los labios y se retorció incómodo—Pidió el uso de mi varita. Naturalmente, se la proporcioné—.

—¿Cómo supo cuándo me iría de Privet Drive? —.

—Severus lo sabía. Llevó la información al Señor Oscuro. Sabía que sus amigos usarían Multijugos para parecerte a usted, pero no tenía forma de saber quién estaría con usted—Su rostro se torció en una máscara de disgusto—No teníamos idea de que le confiarían al maldito Guardabosque. Todos sospechábamos que volaría con Ojoloco Moody. Sin embargo, dada la conexión con sus padres, Severus pensó que estaría volando con el hombre lobo—.

Lucius frunció el ceño—¿Qué hechizo consiguió lanzar contra el Señor Oscuro esa noche? Ninguno de nosotros pudo saber lo que era—.

—Eso es porque no lancé uno—Dijo Harry, sabiendo que no lo creerían. De alguna manera, su varita había realizado magia independientemente de sus acciones, pero ni siquiera Ollivander entendió por qué—No puedo explicarlo. Simplemente sucedió—.

Lucius arqueó una ceja, pero Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros. El hecho de que nadie entendiera lo que había sucedido no significaba que nada lo hubiera hecho.

Harry se volvió hacia su mesa, preparado para permitir que Lucius se retirara cuando un gesto furtivo de Snape atrajo su atención. “Lily”, dijo Snape. “Tu madre”. Confundido, Harry miró sus notas, pero no estaba seguro de a qué se refería Snape. Caminando hacia la mesa, hojeó su libro, hojeando el material que la División de Investigación había reunido sobre Lucius Malfoy, pero no vio nada que la mencionara.

Hojeando las páginas, Harry encontró una referencia que creía haber perdido, pero el nombre en la parte superior de esa página era “Narcissa”. De repente, se dio cuenta de que había pasado una página demasiado lejos, pero entendió lo que Snape quería que preguntara—¿Recuerda…—Preguntó mientras se giraba de repente, sorprendiendo a Lucius—…que Snape le entregó una profecía a Voldemort? —.

Lucius se estremeció violentamente—Por favor—Susurró—No diga su nombre. Le imploro, señor Potter. Si tiene un corazón, no diga su nombre—.

—No me referiré a él como “el Señor Oscuro” ni usaré uno de esos apodos tontos para él—Dijo Harry con frialdad—Pero no deseo causarte angustia. Lo llamaré Tom, pero eso es todo lo que estoy dispuesto a doblar—.

—Muy bien—Suspiró Lucius. Se tocó el labio superior con la lengua—No estaba presente cuando Severus entregó la Profecía al Señor Oscuro, pero fui uno de los miembros de su Círculo Interno para descubrir a quién se refería. No tardé mucho en saber que Frank y Alice Longbottom tenían un hijo, quien nació al terminar el séptimo mes—.

—¿Quién le informó a Tom que yo nací a fines de julio? —Preguntó Harry.

Lucius agachó la cabeza—No lo sé. El Señor Oscuro rara vez solicitó la presencia de más de un puñado de nosotros a la vez. Era demasiado peligroso. Los Aurores estaban reuniendo a cualquiera sospechoso de ser un Mortífago y los interrogaban largamente—.

—Quieres decir “nosotros”, ¿no? No creo que sea un secreto en este momento que fuiste uno de los mayores partidarios de Tom—.

Encogiéndose de su silla, Lucius apartó los ojos y asintió—S-sí—.

—¿Tiene alguna idea sobre cuando Snape supo que yo también nací a finales de julio, igual que Neville Longbottom? —.

—No fue mucho después de su nacimiento, como recuerdo—Lucius le lanzó a Snape una mirada suplicante—Él... Severus rogó por la vida de su madre. Ella, una sangresucia...—La sala del tribunal inhaló bruscamente y los ojos de Snape se volvieron agudos—Una bruja nacida muggle—Un surco profundo apareció en la frente de Lucius—El Señor Oscuro se burló de él. Todos nos burlamos de Severus por su exceso de sentimiento. Pero...—Su voz se fue apagando y volvió sus ojos confundidos hacia Harry.

>> No fue porque su madre haya sido nacida muggle. Eso... eso debería haberlo molestado más. El Señor Oscuro. Debió haber estado indignado. Pero eso no fue...—Sus ojos plateados se posaron en Snape por un momento y Se frotó la barbilla mientras los pensamientos se cristalizaban—El Señor Oscuro se burló de Severus por amarla. Era amor. Qué peculiar que no lo viera en ese momento. No parecía importarle que ella no fuera de sangre pura. Era el hecho de que Severus amaba a su madre en todo, lo que el Señor Oscuro vio como una debilidad—.

—Entonces, ¿está diciendo que el hecho de que Snape pudiera mostrar amor hacia otra persona fue lo que Tom encontró tan repulsivo? —No es de extrañar que Dumbledore siempre haya pensado que el amor era la mayor fortaleza de Harry. La revelación de que el amor era más ofensivo que el estado de sangre, tenía a un número de personas que asentían y miraban pensativamente a Snape.

Lucius no dijo nada. Continuó sentado en silencio mientras su cosmovisión cuidadosamente cultivada se deshacía frente a él. A Gauntlett le costó varios intentos llamar su atención y, mientras se alejaba, continuó mirando por encima del hombro a Harry.

Antes de que Lucius atravesara el arco, el siguiente testigo corrió hasta el estrado y saltó al asiento de testigos con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro—Mírate, vestido por completo con tus túnicas de Auror. Te ves muy bien, Harry—Guiñó un ojo y Harry se rió.

—Hola, Bill. También me alegro de verte. ¿Cómo están Fleur y el bebé? —.

—Ambos están espléndidamente, gracias. Los tendremos en la Madriguera el Domingo próximo. Oh, eso me recuerda—Bill Weasley se giró en su asiento y le dio a Percy un pequeño saludo—Mamá quería que te recordara que se espera que estés allí y que no aceptará el trabajo como excusa—.

—Este es un procedimiento oficial—Siseó Percy—No puedo poner todo esto en mis notas. Harry, ¿podrías hacerle algunas preguntas al testigo? Estoy bastante seguro de que el Wizengamot no quiere escuchar nuestras cosas familiares—.

“¿Fue un niño o una niña? “, vino una voz desde algún lugar en el medio. “¿Tuviste un bebé? ¡Qué hermoso!”, exclamó otro. “¿Cómo se llama?”, gritó un tercero.

—También podría satisfacer su curiosidad—Dijo Kingsley con una amplia sonrisa—Y en cuanto a ti, Percy. No te atrevas a decepcionar a tu madre. Preferiría no recibir más Howlers sobre las horas que has estado haciendo—.

—Fleur y yo tuvimos una niña—Sonrió Bill—Ella nació el 4 de mayo, así que la llamamos Victoire. Ella es una niña bonita, como dijo la profesora McGonagall—Por un momento, Bill pareció un poco abrumado—Ella también tiene algunos pulmones poderosos. Ya puede superar a una banshee—.

—¿Tienes un poco de privación del sueño? —Preguntó Harry justo cuando Bill abrió la boca para bostezar.

—Un poco—Confesó Bill—Ahora, antes de que Percy tenga una apoplejía, ¿sobre qué querías preguntarme? Me sorprendió un poco cuando los Servicios administrativos me pidieron que entrara, ya que no estoy seguro de saber nada que sea útil—.

—Claro que no—Dijo Harry—Pero la noche en que dejé Little Whinging, el plan para mudarme de la casa de mi tía y mi tío a una de las casas de seguridad, sabes más sobre cómo surgió eso que la mayoría de las personas a las que se me ocurrió preguntar. Kingsley y yo podemos no podemos testificar y Moody...—.

—Sí—Bill se pasó la mano por la cara—Bueno, fue idea de Dung—Miró al jurado—Mundungus Fletcher. Es un imbécil, no se equivoquen, pero es muy útil en ocasiones. Se le ocurrió la idea de dar Multijugos a los miembros de la Orden para que todos nos viéramos como tú—Una pequeña y divertida sonrisa se cruzó en el rostro de Bill—Más bien, una peculiar sensación, viviendo un poco en tu piel—.

Al recordar las horas que pasó como Gregory Goyle, “Barney Weasley” y Andrew Runcorn, Harry solo pudo estar de acuerdo. Fue una experiencia que le revolvió el estómago, sintiendo que su cuerpo se retorcía y se convertía en otra persona. Todo era diferente: la forma en que se movía, la forma en que hablaba, la forma en que había sido tratado por los demás. En definitiva, fue una experiencia que preferiría no repetir—Fue bastante extraño verme seis veces—Admitió Harry.

>> ¿Pero dijiste que Dung lo pensó? —Harry se rascó la cabeza—Dung es un mentiroso y un ladrón, y no es terriblemente inteligente. ¿Nadie pensaba que era extraño que a Dung se le ocurriera algo así? —.

—Todos pensamos que era extraño. También creíamos que estaba un poco loco, para ser honestos—Dijo Bill—Pero ninguno de nosotros pudo encontrar algo mejor. Ojoloco pensó que era tan demente que era genial, así que eso es lo que hicimos—.

—Calculo que Ojoloco tuvo una mano en la elaboración de la poción. ¿Sabes si él hizo todo el Multijugos él mismo, entonces? —.

Bill le dio a Harry una mirada extraña—¿De dónde se te ocurrió esa idea? Ojoloco no quería tener nada que ver con esa parte del plan. Le entregó esa parte a Fred y George. Puede que ambos sean bromistas, pero ambos son muy inteligentes con las pociones—.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Bill rápidamente agregó—Bueno... Fred era bueno en la elaboración de pociones—.

—Sé que lo era, ¡pero no puedo creer que le hayas dado Multijugos que Fred y George hicieron a Ron y Hermione! —.

—Y a mi esposa—Agregó Bill severamente—Ellos sabían lo importante que era lograrlo y nos ayudaron—.

—Déjame ver si tengo todo esto en claro. La Orden compró un esquema creado por Mundungus Fletcher, una persona que se sabe que no tiene ningún escrúpulo, y que luego les fue asignada, a Fred y George, dueños de Sortilegios Weasley, la tarea de elaboran suficiente poción Multijugos para seis personas, y de alguna manera ¿la gente se sorprendió de que Voldemort se enterara? —.

—Eso no es justo y lo sabes—Disparó Bill—Estas personas arriesgaron voluntariamente sus vidas por ti. Moody murió para protegerte. ¿De verdad crees que alguno de ellos te habría vendido a Voldemort? —.

—¿La forma en que Peter Pettigrew vendió a mis padres? —Harry le devolvió el fuego—Dung habría vendido a su propia madre si hubiera un Galeón por ello. Le robó a Sirius aproximadamente medio segundo después de que Sirius cayera a través del Velo y abandonó a Moody en el momento en que los Mortífagos los encontraron. Era un cobarde del Peor tipo y, sin embargo, la Orden confiaba en él—.

Los ojos de Bill se suavizaron—Tampoco me importa el tipo, Harry, pero Dung fue mucho más de ayuda que un obstáculo. En general, tuvimos suerte de que estuviera de nuestro lado. Además, el plan funcionó. Te sacamos de Little Whinging, ¿no es así? —.

—Tienes razón—Dijo Harry a regañadientes—Debería estar más agradecido con él—Suspiró y se dio la vuelta.

—¿Eso es todo, entonces? ¿Nada sobre Snape? —Preguntó Bill.

—Esperaba que no supieras de dónde venía la Multijugos—Admitió Harry. Fue frustrante en muchos sentidos conocer la verdad pero no poder expresarla. Todo lo que podía hacer era eliminarlo, un pequeño dato a la vez y confiar en que la sabiduría de Wizengamot anularía cualquier prejuicio latente que pudieran tener—Pero aparte de eso, no. Nada sobre Snape. No sé si alguna vez lo viste fuera de Hogwarts, la verdad sea dicha—.

Bill tocó una cicatriz larga y profunda en su mejilla izquierda—No vi a Snape mucho después de salir de la escuela. Estaba en la extraña reunión de la Orden de vez en cuando, pero no habló mucho. Sobre todo, nos informó de lo poco que sabía de las intenciones de Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Todo en general, fue un momento bastante frustrante para la Orden—.

—¿Snape compartió esa frustración? —Preguntó Harry.

—Más que la mayoría de nosotros. Se quejó amargamente de haber sido dejado en la oscuridad, pero Albus simplemente le aseguró que tenía el asunto bien en la mano—.

Harry ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño—¿Qué importa eso? —.

—No tengo idea. No sé si estaba relacionado con el esquema de Malfoy o la tarea que te dejó. Tal vez ambos, quizás ninguno. Albus distribuyó su información en pedazos. Parece que él era el único quién tenía la imagen completa; todos los demás vimos lo que fueron pequeños destellos de color—.

—Sí, mi caja de crayones también se sintió un poco ligera—Dijo Harry, su voz teñida ligeramente con amargura—Creo que hemos terminado. ¿De vuelta a Gringotts, entonces? —.

Bill sonrió ampliamente—Los duendes me dieron todo el día libre. Todavía no están contentos de haber perdido a su dragón, pero han terminado con la guerra. Ya no tienen ni idea de si eres un héroe o un villano o alguna curiosa mezcla de ambos, así que hay un gran silencio incómodo cuando aparece tu nombre—.

—¡A sido un año! —Protestó Harry—Se les pagó y el banco se reparó. Incluso salieron un poco por delante después de todo lo que se dijo y se hizo—.

Bill arqueó una ceja y su sonrisa se hizo más profunda—¿Aún usan la Sonda de Probidad contigo, entonces? —No una pequeña cantidad de personas se rió en la galería.

Harry frunció el ceño—Fuera contigo. Ve a ver a Fleur y Victoire. Diles que estaré ahí el domingo—Agitó una mano desdeñosa en la dirección de Bill, pero lo abrazó con un solo brazo cuando bajó. Bill le revolvió el pelo y Harry le dio un manotazo—Imbécil—.

—Bastardo—Bill se acercó—Lo estás haciendo bien, amigo. Sigue así—Embry lo apartó antes de que Harry pudiera responder mientras Gauntlett recuperaba a su siguiente testigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:** *En mi opinión, como Harry no es abogado, trata de mantener las formalidades como puede, pero cuando alguna emoción lo supera, estas salen volando por la ventana y cambia a hablar de tú, en vez de usted, al igual que sus testigos. Intente mantener la traducción en el tono de usted, pero algunas partes simplemente no quedan bien ¿Me explico? Por eso cambia de repente la forma de dirigirse de Harry.


	16. Capítulo Dieciséis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Un staccato agudo golpeó un tatuaje rápido contra el suelo de piedra y un escalofrío de electricidad corrió por la sala de audiencias cuando Madame Rosmerta emergió del túnel, con su cabeza rubia en alto y sus ojos verdes brillando con advertencias. Harry estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ver que sus fosas nasales se encendían levemente mientras inhalaba, su mirada penetrante barría lentamente las caras reunidas.

Su mirada era fría cuando subió al estrado, aunque sus manos temblaron ligeramente cuando se sentó. Aunque parecía estar llena de confianza, Harry notó que sus pupilas eran tan anchas que casi se tragaban el verde de sus iris y, cuando él se acercó a ella, ella retrocedió lentamente—Estoy tan contento de que estuvieras dispuesta a venir hasta Londres por mí, Madame Rosmerta—Dijo Harry, con los ojos verdes muy abiertos mientras un pequeño cosquilleo de pánico corría por su espina dorsal.

—Pidió verme, señor Potter. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo? —Rosmerta levantó la barbilla y lo miró con frialdad. Ella no sonrió, pero su quietud hablaba de cautela. Ella no confiaba en él, aunque Harry no sabía por qué.

—Contándoles a estas personas la última vez que viste al profesor Dumbledore—.

Los ojos de Rosmerta parpadearon hacia Snape por un momento—Todos sabemos cómo murió Albus—Dijo en tono tan cortante como sus pasos—Fue asesinado por ese hombre—Señaló un largo y bien cuidado dedo en dirección a Snape—No puedo ver cómo cualquier cosa que tenga que decir cambiará eso—.

Habían pasado años desde la última vez que Harry había usado su máscara de “perro huérfano perdido” pero se la puso por su bien—Por favor, Madame Rosmerta. No le pediría que reviva una noche tan horrible si no pensara que es terriblemente importante—.

Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio mientras Rosmerta sopesaba las palabras de Harry. Su mirada arrogante recorrió la fila de reporteros sentados a lo largo de la barandilla y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, una sonrisa de complicidad curvó sus labios cuando sus ojos se deslizaron por su cuerpo—Muy bien. Estaba cerrando las cortinas de mi habitación cuando vi a alguien Aparecerse. Fueron usted y Albus. Salí del pub y debo admitir que me sorprendió. Él... su piel estaba pálida y estaba temblando y sudando como si tuviera alguna enfermedad terrible—.

>> Recuerdo que quería traerlo dentro del pub, pero él no quería. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que la marca oscura colgaba sobre el castillo—Su mano se aferró a su corazón—Estaba aterrorizada. La Marca oscura. Acababa de sacar al gato y ahí estaba. ¡Oh, si Albus se hubiera quedado en Las Tres Escobas! Todavía podría estar vivo si no hubiera estado tan decidido a regresar a Hogwarts—.

>> Me ofrecí a ir adentro para ir a buscar mis escobas, para evitar que se Apareciera, pero en vez de eso las llamaste. Lo último que me dijo fue que contactara al Ministerio. Pensó que era poco probable que alguien supiera que había Mortífagos en la escuela. Me las arreglé para encontrar a Tonks y ella recogió los que pudo, pero era demasiado tarde. Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba muerto—Las lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos mientras miraba ardientemente a Snape.

Harry también miró y se encontró con los ojos interesados de Snape. A Harry se le ocurrió que Snape podría no haber oído nada sobre esto antes de hoy. Fue un pensamiento sorprendente. Harry estaba tan acostumbrado a pensar que Snape era prácticamente omnisciente, incluso si tenía una propensión a sacar la conclusión incorrecta cuando Harry estaba involucrado.

—¿Recuerda haber visto al profesor Dumbledore más temprano esa misma noche? —Preguntó Harry. Miró hacia atrás de nuevo y atrapó la mirada de Snape enfocada en su trasero. Un escalofrío de deleite se extendió a través de él y comenzó a examinar apresuradamente la tarjeta que había hecho para Rosmerta, para ocultar su reacción.

La penetrante mirada de Rosmerta se hizo cada vez más penetrante y sus ojos verdes bailaban de un lado a otro entre Harry y Snape antes de que sus cejas se arquearan delicadamente como si cuestionaran su gusto—Recuerdo haberle visto a usted y a Albus juntos esa noche. Él le estaba llevando a...—Su voz se fue apagando cuando sus ojos se agrandaron. Ella parpadeó furiosa y miró de nuevo a Snape—Quería un lugar tranquilo. ¿Por qué le llevaba al Cabeza de Puerco, señor Potter? ¿Por qué Albus le llevaba a una posada? —.

Un murmullo de sorpresa corrió a través de la multitud y Harry sintió una poderosa necesidad de golpear su cabeza contra la mesa—No fuimos al Cabeza de Puerco esa noche. Aparecimos en una cueva a lo largo de la costa en algún lugar. Fue por la guerra, ¿no lo ves? —.

—Si usted lo dice, señor Potter—El tono de Rosmerta indicaba que tenía algunas dudas—Pero Albus parecía estar sano y fuerte cuando le vi a los dos temprano esa noche, excepto por su mano, por supuesto. Una cosa tan ridícula, que se haya maldecido así, aunque nunca pareció molestarlo—.

Harry arriesgó otra mirada rápida a Snape, quien lo estaba mirando con abierta curiosidad. Una vez que hubieran terminado la sesión de la mañana, Harry le contaría todo sobre el viaje a la cueva y el medallón falso que habían encontrado. Snape escucharía sobre los Inferi y la poción infernal que había obligado a Dumbledore a beber. Si solo hubieran traído un bezoar con ellos, pero no esperaban encontrar un recipiente de veneno para beber.

Si solo Dumbledore hubiera pensado en llevar a Snape en lugar de él. Snape habría reconocido la poción de inmediato y probablemente tendría los ingredientes a mano para neutralizarla o preparar un antídoto usando el cráneo de un Inferi, una cuerda del pequeño bote y un poco de agua de la cueva. Snape se habría quedado fríamente en medio de esa pequeña isla, varita en mano, y habría maldecido a los Inferi desde el infierno hasta el desayuno.

Harry se sacudió de sus pensamientos y se sonrojó al encontrar todos los ojos en él, esperando que él le hiciera otra pregunta. Incluso Kingsley lo estaba mirando con un leve aire de impaciencia—Lo siento—Murmuró Harry. Echó un vistazo rápido a su tarjeta y miró a Rosmerta—Sé que no es una medibruja, pero ¿diría que hubo una diferencia en la salud del profesor Dumbledore desde el momento en que nos fuimos hasta el momento en que regresamos a Hogsmeade? —.

—¿Una diferencia? —Exclamó Rosmerta—Sabe tan bien como yo que Albus parecía estar en sus últimas piernas cuando regreso a Hogsmeade. En verdad, no estaba segura de que regresaría sano y salvo a Hogwarts, pero estaba tan determinado y necesitaba que me contactara con el Ministerio. Debería haberlo detenido de alguna manera. No piense que eso no me ha pesado mucho. Es mi gran fracaso, señor Potter y yo lo llevare a mi tumba—.

—Por favor, no—Dijo Harry—¿Por favor? Tenía un plan, señora Rosmerta, y necesitaba estar en la Torre de Astronomía esa noche. Podría haber terminado mucho peor para todos nosotros si hubiera tratado de detenerlo. Sé que es difícil de creer, pero le prometo que sabía lo que estaba haciendo esa noche, aunque ninguno de nosotros lo supiera—.

Rosmerta se frotó delicadamente los ojos—¿Realmente crees eso, señor Potter? ¿Qué Albus sabía los riesgos? —.

—Con todo mi corazón—Respondió Harry—Fue bueno de su parte venir. Ha sido de mucha ayuda—.

Madame Rosmerta se levantó lentamente de su silla—Si usted lo dice—Ella se bajó, pero se detuvo a su lado. Ella colocó sus labios cerca de su oreja—Ten cuidado, señor Potter. Te mira como un halcón—Su cálido aliento le hizo cosquillas y él dio un rápido paso atrás. Rosmerta extendió la mano para darle una palmadita en la mejilla a Harry, pero antes de que pudiera completar el gesto, fue levantada y girada como un niño.

—¡Rosie! ¿Cómo estás, amor? —George Weasley colocó un ruidoso beso justo en la mejilla de Rosmerta, sus ojos marrones brillaban de buen humor—¿Has visto a Bill, entonces? Estuvo aquí hace poco. No tenía idea de que hoy tendríamos una reunión familiar o me hubiera puesto mis botas de piel de dragón—.

—Por supuesto que vi a Bill, pero él solo tiene ojos para su esposa—Dijo Rosmerta con una sonrisa. Ella empujó una cadera y apoyó las manos en sus caderas—Eso no explica por qué no te he visto cerca de las Tres Es. ¿Te mantiene la tienda tan ocupado que no puedes sentarte un poco con la vieja Rosie? —.

—Nunca serás vieja, mi niña Rosie—Le aseguró George—Pero traeré a Ronnikins despreocupado después del trabajo en algún momento. Podría hacer una visita a cierta joven, si entiendes lo que quiero decir. Pero primero debo dejar que Harry me guíe un poco las brasas. Es una buena práctica para cuando tenga la oportunidad de cuestionar a los verdaderos infractores de la ley—.

—Es poco probable que el Sr. Potter tenga la oportunidad de cuestionar a un transgresor tan exitoso como usted, Sr. Weasley—Dijo Snape de forma bastante inesperada y con mucha risa—Madame Rosmerta—Snape le hizo una reverencia formal, pero no la devolvió. En cambio, ella lo miró como si él fuera un rompecabezas que ella no podía resolver.

—¿Qué historia les gustaría que les contara? —Gritó George mientras se acomodaba en el asiento de testigos—Oh, ¿qué tal si les cuento todo sobre _Potterwatch_? No podríamos haberlo hecho sin la ayuda de Kingsley. Verdad, amigo—.

—¿Ayudaste con eso, entonces? —.

—Por supuesto—Dijo George—Lee y Fred hicieron la mayoría de las transmisiones, junto con Kingsley y Lupin, pero estaba trabajando en el lado de la inteligencia de las cosas—Agitó las cejas—Supongo que pensaste que no era lo suficientemente inteligente como para la inteligencia—Una amplia sonrisa apareció—Fue una de las mejores cosas que Fred y yo hicimos, acumulando rumores acerca de tu paradero y pensando en grandes planes para frustrar a los Mortífagos. Estoy orgulloso de eso—.

—Escuché fragmentos de eso. Fue un alivio saber cómo estaban las cosas en Hogwarts, aunque fue difícil escuchar sobre los que fueron capturados—Harry no pudo decir “muertos”. Un año había disminuido un poco el dolor, pero siempre había un poco detrás de su corazón para aquellos que no pudo salvar—Pero, tan útil como _Potterwatch_ fue, esperaba que hablaras un poco sobre la noche en que dejé Privet Drive—.

George se echó hacia atrás y apoyó el pie en su rodilla—Ahh, la noche de mi canonización—Él le dio una sonrisa beatífica—Cuando llegué a ser santo. ¿Por dónde empezar? —.

Harry se apresuró hacia su mesa y rápidamente preparó su tarjeta de notas, colocando a Rosmerta en la pequeña pila de la esquina—Bueno, Bill dijo que tú y Fred prepararon el Multijugos que muchos bebieron esa noche. Empieza allí—.

La sonrisa se desvaneció de la cara de George y frunció el ceño—Fred y yo no tuvimos nada que ver con la poción Multijugos. Oímos que Ojoloco se quejaba de ello dado que teníamos treinta días y lo ofrecimos, pero Ojoloco no confiaba en que la elaboráramos de acuerdo con la receta. Tenía miedo de que tratáramos de convertirlo en un gigantesco Bowtruckle o algo así. Prometimos que armaríamos algo tan bueno como el que Snape hubiera hecho aquí, pero Ojoloco no lo tendría. Incluso nos ofrecimos a hacer un voto—.

>> Bill debió haber escuchado la parte en la que Ojoloco admitió que conocemos nuestro camino alrededor de un caldero, incluso si no tenemos los EXTASIS para mostrarlo, pero como necesitábamos lo suficiente para seis y posiblemente más que eso, él iba a preguntar en el Ministerio, para que alguien más lo mezclara por nosotros—.

—¿Descubriste donde lo consiguió, entonces? —.

George sacudió la cabeza—No. Ojoloco tenía un frasco de esas cosas esa noche, así que consideramos que encontró a alguien en el gremio, o que puso a Slughorn en esto—Se pasó los dedos por el pelo y se pasó las hebras por la oreja que le faltaba—Nunca pensé en preguntar por eso. Lo siento, amigo—.

Harry tomó su pluma e hizo una pequeña marca en la tarjeta de notas. ¿De dónde vino el Multijugos? —Supongo que no importa, de verdad. Funcionó y eso es lo que cuenta. ¿Con quién te emparejaste esa noche? —.

—Necesitamos contar la historia correctamente, Harry—Advirtió George—No podemos dárselos en fragmentos y pedazos—Se giró lentamente en la silla, reuniendo todos los ojos en él mientras Harry caminaba silenciosamente hacia su pequeña mesa. Este era el show de George y Harry le cedió el piso—El plan era trasladar a Harry de la choza donde vivían sus familiares a un lugar seguro que nadie conocía, así que, por supuesto, todos sabían dónde estaba, excepto Harry—.

>> Dung, ese sería Mundungus Fletcher para ustedes, se le ocurrió el extraordinario plan de disfrazar a seis de nosotros como Harry Potter, en lugar de disfrazar al único Harry Potter como a alguien más—.

Se tocó el centro de la frente—Es la cicatriz, ¿ves? Incluso bajo Multijugos, queda un poco. No es suficiente para ver desde la distancia, pero nunca desaparece del todo. Pero siete Harrys, eso confundiría a cualquiera, y para alguien que era confundido regularmente con su gemelo, sé algo sobre la confusión—Por un momento, George pareció confundido y siguió su dedo por el aire mientras averiguaba cuántas confusiones había en esa oración.

>> Todos pensamos que los Mortífagos pensarían que el verdadero Harry se emparejaría con Ojoloco o Lupin, Ojoloco porque estaba un poco loco, por no ponerlo demasiado claro; Lupin porque era el último de los Merodeadores y uno de los mejores amigos del padre de Harry. También consideramos que los Mortífagos pensarían que Harry estaba en su Firebolt. Es solo una de las escobas más famosas de Gran Bretaña y, después del Torneo de los Tres Magos, no fue ningún secreto que Harry podía volar—.

>> Ya que Snape sabía todo eso y sabíamos que Snape le contaría al viejo Voldystones todo lo que había aprendido sobre Harry Potter, la Orden pensó que era mejor poner a Harry con Hagrid en la vieja motocicleta de Sirius Black. Funcionó de maravilla, también, desde que lo empezamos y casi en el momento en que nos fuimos—.

La sonrisa de George se desvaneció—Yo era uno de esos bajo Multijugos de Harry y estaba volando en una escoba hasta mi punto de encuentro con Remus Lupin. Estábamos a mitad de camino cuando fuimos emboscados por un par de Mortífagos. Salieron de las nubes; nunca los vimos hasta que estuvieron casi encima de nosotros. Remus y yo estábamos rodeados; nunca vi tantas ropas negras en mi vida—.

>> Ahí estábamos—Continuó mientras comenzaba a representar la persecución—Solo nosotros dos en nuestras escobas confiables, con varitas en mano. Los hechizos volaban por todas partes y era difícil hacer un seguimiento de quién estaba lanzando a quién. De repente, hubo un rastro de luz de un hechizo verde brillante y me lanzó a la izquierda cuando Remus salió disparado hacia el cielo. Rodé para meterme debajo de uno de los Mortífagos y lo siguiente que supe fue que hubo un destello de puro Blanco y mi oreja estaba _quemada_ —.

>> Ni un segundo después, vi un destello azul y Remus se sacudió con fuerza hacia la derecha. Miré detrás de mí y estaba Snape subiendo sobre un Mortífago. Nos lanzamos al suelo, dudo que Víctor Krum pudiera haber volado tan rápido… y entraron y salieron de los postes de luz—Ilustró sus movimientos volando su mano por el aire en giros bruscos e inmersiones empinadas—Sin embargo, antes de que pasara mucho tiempo, se cayeron hacia atrás. Nos enteramos de que habían descubierto que el verdadero Harry Potter estaba en algún lugar cerca de Salisbury y Snape se peló como si hubiera sido perseguido por una manada de Hipogrifos—.

>> Llegué a la casa de Hestia Jones y me las arreglé para coger el último Traslador a la Madriguera. Mamá se desmoronó un poco cuando descubrió que había perdido una oreja, pero creo que estaba contenta por eso, ya que finalmente podía reconocerme de Fred un poquito. Se tambaleó cuando descubrió que Snape era el responsable. Al final, todo salió bien. Perdimos a Fred en la batalla de Hogwarts y lo echaré de menos todos los días, pero mamá nunca habría sobrevivido perdiéndonos a los dos—Levantó el vaso de agua que era una parte tan importante del asiento de testigos como la silla alta—A Fred—.

Sacaron varitas y conjuraron vasos, aunque Harry no iba a tratar de adivinar de qué estaban llenas. Levantó su propio vaso de agua—A Fred—Y tomó un sorbo—Solo tengo una pregunta: ¿qué tan seguro estás de que Snape estaba apuntando hacia ti? —.

George sacudió la cabeza—Ya no estoy seguro de nada. Fue un caos y, para ser honesto, no tengo ni idea de si trató de golpearme o de volar su hechizo. Sé que en ese momento estaba seguro de que estaba intentando matarme. Después de todo, soy un hombre difícil de resistir, pero debo admitir que todavía estaba bastante enfadado por el hecho de haber matado a Dumbledore. Habría culpado a Snape por estar oscuro por la noche—Él mostró otra de sus sonrisas ganadoras—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para mí? —.

—Eso es todo—Dijo Harry con una suave sonrisa—Eres libre de irte—.

George se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia cuando los miembros de la galería y no un pequeño número de jurados, estallaron en aplausos y aplaudieron su actuación en la Batalla de los Siete Harrys.

Kingsley eligió ese momento para ponerse de pie, por encima de Harry y George—Después de la recreación hechizante de la escapada de Harry de Privet Drive, parece ser un buen momento para tomar un refrigerio. Nos volveremos a reunir a la una y media—Bajó con Percy pisándole los talones. George siguió a su hermano y los miembros del jurado también escaparon por la puerta. Era asombroso lo rápido que se vaciaba la sala cuando la comida estaba en la línea.


	17. Capítulo Diecisiete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry se detuvo junto a Snape mientras Gauntlett soltaba los amuletos que lo mantenían confinado en la silla de madera y los seguía de vuelta a la celda de Snape. Kreacher ya había preparado el almuerzo: una cesta de panecillos frescos, un tazón grande de penne y varias salsas. Había ensalada, así como un pequeño plato de quesos. Era una comida mucho más elegante de lo normal y Harry la miró con suspicacia.

—¿No te gusta la pasta? —Preguntó Snape mientras se sentaba—Me esforzaré por recordar eso cuando hable con tu elfo doméstico la próxima vez—.

Eso cambió la ecuación y Harry se dio una patada a sí mismo por ser un tonto. Otra vez—¿Lo trajo para ti? —Preguntó mientras se sentaba—Porque él sabe que me encanta. Supongo que es porque nunca tuve suficiente para comer cuando era un niño. Todas las cosas con almidón, arroz, papas, pan, pasta; al menos me siento lleno después. Es solo que... Se supone que debo tratar de comer mejor—.

—No he notado ninguna deficiencia en tu dieta—Comentó Snape mientras extendía su servilleta en su regazo—Solo en tus modales en la mesa. Afortunadamente, no es demasiado tarde para tratar de enseñarte a comportarte de manera civil—.

Con una sonrisa alrededor de sus labios, Harry imitó cada movimiento de Snape, desde su frente ligeramente arqueada hasta colocar su servilleta _justo_ sobre su regazo. Era bueno que tenía la ropa para usar, ya que su miembro se movía con interés y Harry no tenía ninguna intención de permitir que Snape viera eso. Alcanzó un rollo al mismo tiempo que Snape, pero cuando los dedos de Snape rozaron los suyos, Harry sintió el toque hasta los dedos de los pies.

—Por favor, sírvete—Dijo con voz gruesa, buscando en su lugar la jarra alta y vertiendo el contenido en su copa. Un líquido amarillo pálido salpicó el vaso y Harry echó un trago, solo para atragantarse y arrojar vino sobre su plato. Sus mejillas se incendiaron y no pudo comenzar a encontrarse con los ojos de Snape.

>> Agregaré el aprecio por el vino a tu enseñanza—Dijo Snape secamente mientras Harry sacaba su varita y limpiaba su desorden—Por regla general, es mejor tomar una bebida con la que no esté uno familiarizado hasta que haya desarrollado un paladar más refinado. Esto, por ejemplo, es un Borgoña blanco de la región de Côte Chalonnaise. Es particularmente delicioso con salsas a base de crema, como la salsa de limón y alcaparras en este plato—.

—¿Es eso lo que es? Pensé que se había disparado o algo—Dijo Harry con tristeza. Al menos ya no necesitaba preocuparse por su miembro descarriado. Perdió interés en el momento en que Harry eligió no tragar el vino. Vio como Snape se servía un poco de penne y roció la salsa con delicadeza sobre su porción. Un poco de ensalada, un rollo y una pequeña porción de queso pálido completaron su plato y se puso a trabajar, comiendo con la misma precisión y atención al detalle con que se ocupaba de todo lo demás.

Una vez que Snape estuvo ocupado con su comida, Harry llenó su plato con pasta y le echó un poco de salsa. Sacó un rollo de la canasta y puso un poco de ensalada en su plato, recogiendo las aceitunas y los tomates restantes del recipiente para agregarlos. Un momento después, Harry estaba devorando su almuerzo con mucha menos elegancia de la que exhibía su compañero de mesa.

—Esto es precisamente lo que quise decir—Dijo Snape, atrapando a Harry con su tenedor entrando en su boca—Disminuye la velocidad. Tómate un momento para disfrutar de lo que estas comiendo. La comida no desaparecerá antes de que hayas tenido la oportunidad de consumirla—Se tomó un momento para estudiar a Harry y frunció el ceño cuando llegó a una conclusión inevitable.

>> Es difícil—Continuó Snape después de haber comido varios bocados más—Enseñarte a ti mismo que hay suficiente cuando no lo has tenido durante mucho tiempo—Sostuvo la mirada de Harry por un momento y sus ojos eran suaves.

Era la cosa más amable que Snape le había dicho alguna vez.

* * *

Una vena feroz de posesividad corrió a través de Harry mientras acompañaba a Snape a la corte. La ideación de la noción no era importante para él; tal vez era parte integral de su “cosa de salvar gente” como lo llamó Hermione, pero le debía lo mejor a este hombre, y Harry no estaba seguro de que lo estuviera proporcionando. Todo lo que podía hacer era continuar desestimando los hechos tal como los entendía y esperar que el Wizengamot viera la razón.

Se paró junto a la silla cuando Gauntlett fijó las restricciones y apretó la mano de Snape ligeramente cuando terminó. Se sentía como tocar un rayo de sol y se miró la mano para asegurarse de que no estaba brillando. Debería ser, si la forma en que se sentía dentro era algo para medir.

Con una cálida mirada por encima de su hombro a Snape, Harry volvió a sentarse en su mesa y abrió su libro de testigos mientras escuchaba los crujidos y gemidos de los bancos en la galería mientras se llenaban. Si hubiera sido consciente de ello, se habría quedado estupefacto al saber que estaba tarareando en voz baja el vals que habían tocado cuando él y los otros campeones habían abierto el Baile de Navidad años atrás.

Una vez que el tribunal estuvo establecido y nuevamente en sesión, Gauntlett se fue a buscar al siguiente testigo. El profesor Filius Flitwick se acercó al estrado de los testigos y miró la silla alta—Oh cielos—Chilló y sacó su varita. La silla se redujo a la mitad de su tamaño y se agrandó en el momento en que estuvo sentado—Mucho mejor—Dijo él—Hola, señor Potter—Sus ojos se posaron en Snape y su sonrisa se apagó.

—Profesor—Harry inclinó la cabeza—Estoy seguro de que todos le conocen, pero ¿por qué no se presenta? —Esperó mientras Flitwick repasaba su historia: los estudios que había completado después de Hogwarts, sus años como campeón de duelos, cómo se convirtió en el instructor de Encantamientos en Hogwarts y cuánto tiempo había conocido a Snape.

—En realidad lo habría elegido para mi Casa, la verdad sea dicha—Dijo Flitwick alegremente—Había una naturaleza tan inquisitiva sobre él, incluso bajo toda esa hostilidad erizada. Pero entonces—Continuó sombríamente—No hay asesinos asociados con la Casa Ravenclaw—Nunca en la experiencia de Harry la voz de Flitwick había sonado tan fría. Francamente, se estaba cansando de lo crítico que era todo el mundo.

—No, supongo que Ravenclaw simplemente entrega sus víctimas a otra persona para no ensuciar sus manos—Dijo Harry—¿O no sabía que Xenophilius Lovegood intentó canjearme por Luna? Sospecho que todos podemos averiguar cómo habría terminado eso—Otro de esos incómodos silencios cayó sobre el tribunal y Harry dejó escapar un suspiro.

>> No hagamos esto. No pretendamos que una casa es mejor que otra. Son diferentes, eso es todo. Es por eso por lo que el Sombrero Seleccionador nos coloca donde lo hace—Harry consultó sus notas—Fue un campeón de duelo. ¿Cómo funciona eso? —.

Los ojos de Flitwick se volvieron duros, muy lejos de la calidez alegre que Harry estaba acostumbrado—Uno debe practicar y estudiar. No se trata de saber cuáles son los mejores encantamientos a emplear. Se trata de leer a su oponente, de probar su valía—Parte de la hostilidad pareció desvanecerse, pero luego Flitwick miró a Snape—De encontrar sus fortalezas y debilidades. Tampoco me duele ser un poco más pequeño de lo que la mayoría de mis oponentes están acostumbrados al duelear—.

—El duelo es tanto hechizos ofensivos como defensivos, ¿es correcto? —Preguntó Harry.

—Sí, señor Potter. Uno no puede ganar un duelo confiando en uno sin el otro, como tampoco uno puede ganar en el ajedrez sin avanzar sus piezas y proteger a su rey. Un experto duelista debe tener ambas herramientas a su disposición—.

—He perdido suficientes partidas de ajedrez para aprender esa lección—Admitió Harry—Ahora, sobre la última vez que vio a Snape. Ese habría sido el último día de la guerra, ¿verdad? —.

—Sí—Dijo Flitwick—Él estaba afuera de la Torre Ravenclaw y estaba en una batalla con Minerva. Ella había enviado a su Patronus y sabía que estaba en un problema desesperado. Estaba preocupada por ella y subí con Pomona para echarlo. Los tres luchamos contra él por el pasillo y en un aula, donde finalmente admitió la derrota y voló por una ventana—.

—¿Qué le dijo cuando peleaba con él? —.

—Dije: “No harás más asesinatos en Hogwarts” o algo muy parecido. No iba a estar a la espera cuando Minerva estaba en peligro mortal. Ella es una amiga y colega y él es un traidor a todo lo que nosotros defendemos—.

—Vamos a hablar de ese duelo por un momento—Dijo Harry—¿Puede recordar algún hechizo en particular que pudiera haber lanzado? —.

—Ciertamente, señor Potter—Exclamó Flitwick con algo de su entusiasmo habitual—Hubo varias maldiciones explosivas, algunos hechizos basados en fuego, un hechizo que invierte la gravedad, algunas maldiciones que caen dentro de la clasificación de vinculante y, oh sí, uno de mis favoritos: _Piertotum Locomotor_. Hace que se muevan las armaduras—.

>> En lugar de pelear con los tres, Snape en realidad trató de esconderse detrás de una de ellas, pero todas están encantadas para proteger la escuela. Oh, cómo esperaba que Snape atrapara el filo de un hacha. Asesinó al pobre Albus. Lo golpeó como si no le importara en el mundo—.

Snape se sentó tranquilamente a través de la diatriba de Flitwick, aunque sus manos estaban apretadas en puños. Harry solo podía imaginar lo mucho que le dolía escuchar a Flitwick, de todas las personas, hablar tan enérgicamente por su muerte. Flitwick, que siempre tuvo una palabra amable y una sonrisa encantadora para todos los que conoció—Volveremos a eso, ¿de acuerdo, profesor? Ahora mismo, sin embargo, quiero que se concentre en ese duelo. Tres contra uno, pero Snape escapó—.

—Huyó, más bien—Dijo Flitwick.

—Como quiera—Concedió Harry, aunque su sangre estaba hirviendo—¿Puede decirme qué hechizos ofensivos utilizó Snape contra los tres? Tómese un tiempo para pensarlo. Sé que fue hace más de un año—.

Flitwick se echó a reír y movió el dedo—No soy tan viejo, señor Potter. Ahora, veamos...—Flitwick cerró los ojos e invirtió la varita en la mano. Su cuerpo se balanceó y agitó y agitó su varita como si lanzara hechizos. Mientras se movía, sin embargo, los surcos en su frente se hicieron cada vez más profundos. Abrió un ojo y miró a través de la sala de audiencias a Snape.

—Hmmm—Fue todo lo que dijo mientras repetía los movimientos, aunque lentamente esta vez. Por fin, abrió sus ojos oscuros y fijó su mirada en Harry—No lo hizo. Ni uno solo. Qué peculiar. Especialmente si uno considera lo hábil que es con hechizos sin palabras. Se podría haber aprovechado un gran número de veces. Si hubiera lanzado un _Flammeus Carcerous_ mientras Minerva y Pomona estaban al doblar la esquina, por ejemplo, las habría tenido a ambas en una posición en la que tendría que dejarlos quemarse o liberarlas, lo que me habría impedido protegerme—.

>> No quería ganar. ¡Qué positivamente extraordinario! Voy a tener que estudiar este encuentro más de cerca, repasarlo en un Pensadero cuando regrese a Hogwarts. ¡Dios mío! Hay una lección que hay que aprender allí—Flitwick conjuró un pequeño avión de papel similar a los que se encontraban alrededor del Ministerio y lo envió a algún lugar con un brusco golpe de su varita.

Harry estaba asombrado—Puedo ver por qué enseña encantamientos—Dijo con una sonrisa—Mencionó antes que Snape asesinó al profesor Dumbledore. ¿Recuerda ese día? —.

—Dudo que alguna vez lo olvide—Dijo Flitwick. Extendió un dedo corto y gordo en dirección a Snape—¡Me Aturdió! Había mortífagos en el castillo. Nos invadieron a través de la Sala de Viene y Va y Minerva me envió a buscar a Sev… ¡a buscar a Snape y él me Aturdió! —.

—Así es—Dijo Harry—Él le Aturdió. Era un campeón de duelo, y aun así Snape pudo Aturdirle. Y si pudiera Aturdirle, ¿no es cierto que podría haberle matado? —.

La mandíbula de Flitwick cayó y sus ojos pequeños se abrieron—Supongo que podría haberlo hecho—Chilló, pareciendo realmente asustado.

—Pero no lo hizo. Sabiendo lo arriesgado que pudo haber sido, Snape le dejó vivir para poder proteger a sus estudiantes de los invasores. ¿Suena como las acciones de un hombre que fue lo suficientemente cruel como para asesinar a su amigo y mentor a sangre fría? —.

Los ojos de Flitwick se lanzaron de un lado a otro entre Harry y Snape—No sé qué decir, señor Potter. Él... él mató a Albus. No hay duda de que lo hizo. Pero usted plantea preguntas profundas y creo que debo considerar todo lo que ha dicho—.

—Algún día, me gustaría escuchar lo que piensa—Dijo Harry—Pero todavía tengo un par de preguntas. Cuando comenzamos, dijo que pensaba que Snape podría terminar en Ravenclaw. ¿Por qué pensó eso? —.

—Ahh—Respondió Flitwick cuando sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de nuevo—Debería ver una clasificación desde la mesa de los maestros en algún momento, señor Potter. Es un momento muy especial. Vemos a todos estos jóvenes entrar al castillo por primera vez en sus vidas. Muchos de ellos han oído hablar de Hogwarts durante toda su vida. y piensan que saben qué esperar, pero no lo hacen. La maravilla, el deleite, la magnitud del castillo es algo que hay que contemplar. Ven los fantasmas y el techo y los cientos de velas que flotan en lo alto. Incluso para aquellos que crecieron en el mundo mágico, habrá algo que nunca han visto antes—.

>> Recuerdo al joven Severus, cómo lo asimiló todo y comenzó a pensar en su mente cómo sucedió todo. ¿Qué hechizos impedían que gotearan las velas? ¿Cuántos hechiceros hicieron falta para encantar el techo? ¿Eran amigables los fantasmas? ¿Cómo el poltergeist extrajo su energía? Era algo para ver todas las preguntas detrás de esos ojos. Tenía hambre de conocimiento, uno podía verlo en cada línea de su cuerpo—.

>> Pero fueron los hombros encorvados y la forma en que trató en extremo de no hacer contacto visual lo que me hizo pensar que estaría clasificado en otra parte. Al final, no fue ninguna sorpresa que el Sombrero Seleccionador lo colocara en Slytherin. Incluso aun así, Severus obtuvo casi las mejores calificaciones en todo lo que intentó. Incluso, estaba diseñando sus propios hechizos antes de que se sentara para sus TIMOS —Exclamó Flitwick.

>> Pero aún más importante, él también estaba elaborando contrahechizos. Demasiadas brujas y magos olvidan que muchos hechizos deben tener un contrahechizo para acabar con ellos adecuadamente. _Finite Incantatem_ puede serlo solo para algunos tantos. Las uñas de los pies pueden dejar de crecer, pero es una cosa terminar un hechizo; otra cosa restaurar el status quo. Severus nunca olvidó esa parte—.

—¿Entonces su hechizo _Levicorpus_ tenía un contrahechizo? —.

—Así es. _Liberacorpus_ pondría a la víctima boca arriba antes de terminar el hechizo—Dijo Flitwick—Donde un Finite Incantatem dejaría caer a la pobre alma directamente sobre su cabeza. Snape siempre pensaba algo hasta el final—.

Harry sonrió—Eso hizo, profesor. Una última cosa: al comienzo de mi último año en Hogwarts, mi sexto año, el profesor Dumbledore de alguna manera logró tocar un objeto maldito. ¿Le permitió examinarlo o intentar curarlo? —.

La cara de Flitwick cayó—Albus me permitió examinarlo solo después de que Severus hizo todo lo que pudo, pero no pude pensar en nada que Severus no hubiera intentado. Era solo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que la maldición se extendiera—.

—¿Cuándo fue eso, recuerda? —.

—¿Cuándo lo examiné, señor Potter? —Preguntó Flitwick, algo desconcertado—Eso habría sido... oh, veamos. En algún momento de agosto, justo antes de que comenzara el término. Parece probable que la maldición comenzara a extenderse en Navidad, creo. Me gustaría pensar que habría estado cerca para ver su mayoría de edad, señor Potter, pero los destinos, y Snape, no fueron de esa opinión, me temo—.

—¿Está bastante seguro de que el profesor Dumbledore ya se estaba muriendo de la maldición? —Preguntó Harry.

—Absolutamente, señor Potter. Apostaría mi reputación en ello—.

Harry estaba a punto de despedir a Flitwick cuando una voz profunda llamó desde el jurado—Espere un momento. ¿Dijo que Snape le atacó antes de asesinar al director? Eso no tiene ningún sentido—.

—Uno no puede lanzar la Maldición asesina sin palabras—Recordó Flitwick—Y no recuerdo que Snape haya pronunciado un encantamiento para el Hechizo Aturdidor—.

—Pero hay muchos hechizos que pueden matar, profesor—Dijo Harry—Uno de los que Snape inventó. Podría haberle dejado morir de muchas maneras, pero no lo hizo. Sobrevivió para proteger a sus estudiantes de los Mortífagos, tanto durante el ataque como durante todo el año siguiente, mientras Snape era el director. Yo creo…—.

—Harry—Advirtió Kingsley—Tus creencias no están siendo juzgadas aquí. El jurado decidirá qué es importante y qué no lo es—.

Harry hizo un sonido bajo y frustrado en lo profundo de su garganta—Por supuesto, ministro—Gruñó mientras Flitwick realizaba un poco de magia para encoger su silla lo suficiente para bajar.

—Espere una lechuza de mi parte en un futuro cercano, señor Potter—Dijo con gravedad. Examinó a Snape por un momento y sacudió la cabeza—Me ha dado mucho en que pensar—Caminó por el túnel, mirando por encima de su hombro varias veces, claramente pensando profundamente. Y Harry sintió los primeros avivamientos de esperanza.

El ruido de las cadenas alertó a Harry del hecho de que su siguiente testigo era otro Mortífago de Azkaban y se preparó para una batalla cuesta arriba. Si Avery hubiera sido alguna indicación, Mulciber probablemente sería peor.

La persona que tomó el puesto miró a Harry con los ojos vacíos. Miró miserablemente alrededor de la cámara, notó la presencia de Kingsley Shacklebolt y suspiró profundamente. Para alguien que era contemporáneo de Snape, parecía ser cien años mayor y cansado de la vida. Si Avery había sido combativo y Lucius se había reducido a un caparazón de su yo anterior, entonces este hombre era la imagen misma de la derrota.

—¿Usted es Mulciber? —Preguntó Harry después de haber leído su tarjeta.

—Barnabás Mulciber, sí—.

—¿Cuánto hace que conoce a Snape? —.

Mulciber miró a Snape, se humedeció los labios y no dijo nada.

—Conoce a Snape, ¿verdad? —.

—Sí—.

—¿Cuándo lo conoció? —.

Volviendo los ojos sombríos a Harry, Mulciber se encogió de hombros. Podría haber significado cualquier cosa. Que no recordaba, que no le importaba responder, que realmente no importaba. Harry no tenía forma de saberlo.

—¿Deseas usar Veritaserum, Harry? —Preguntó Kingsley.

Harry estudió a Mulciber y llegó a la conclusión de que al testigo simplemente no le importaba de una manera u otra—No estoy seguro de que ayude, para ser honesto. Voy a intentar seguir con las preguntas de sí o no y ver dónde terminamos. Con un poco de suerte, podemos terminar con él relativamente rápido—.

Kingsley arqueó una ceja—Muy bien. Es tu testigo, Harry. Solo avísame si cambias de opinión—.

Harry asintió y pasó un momento organizando sus pensamientos—¿Conocía a Severus Snape antes de comenzar en Hogwarts? —.

—No—.

—¿Snape le hizo sentir que era confiado y amigable? —.

Mulciber parpadeó—¿Snape? No—Sacudió la cabeza y miró a Harry como si se asegurara de que estaban hablando de la misma persona.

—¿Diría que Snape fue intimidado mientras estudiaba en Hogwarts? —.

Mulciber asintió—Sí—.

—¿Por Gryffindors? —.

—Sí—.

—¿Por mi padre en particular? —.

—Y Sirius Black. Y ese prefecto, ¿Cuál era su nombre? —.

—¿Pero no por Peter Pettigrew? —.

Mulciber parecía confundido—¿Quién? —.

Harry lo despidió. Pettigrew no valía la pena detenerse—¿Fue elegido por James Potter y sus amigos? —.

—Sí—.

—¿Alguna vez trató de proteger a Snape de mi padre? —.

—¿Qué? —Mulciber soltó una risa seca—No—.

—¿Snape era un buen estudiante? —.

—Bueno aprendiendo libros, claro—Dijo Mulciber después de analizar la pregunta. Llevó mucho tiempo.

—¿Podría él inventar sus propios hechizos? —.

—Sí, él podía. Es más difícil de lo que parece, inventar hechizos. Snape era bueno en eso. Era bueno en casi todo—.

—¿Había algo en lo que no fuera bueno? —.

Mulciber finalmente mostró algunos signos de vida—Snape era el hijo de puta más malo de la Casa Slytherin. Lo molestabas bajo tu propio riesgo. Por eso era el favorito del Señor Oscuro. Frío como el hielo, ese, y nunca lo olvides—.

—Pero a él le importaba mi madre, Lily Evans, ¿no es así? —.

Mulciber se sentó en un silencio sombrío como si su arrebato hubiera agotado su asignación mensual de palabras. Sus ojos se desenfocaron y ya no parecía prestar atención a lo que Harry tenía que decir. Después de varias preguntas más, todas las cuales quedaron sin respuesta, Harry lo despidió.


	18. Capítulo Dieciocho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Después de interrogar a Kingsley, Harry echó un vistazo rápido al reloj. Casi las tres de la tarde, demasiado pronto para salir del día a pesar de la cantidad de bostezos del Wizengamot y la somnolencia de la prensa. La mitad de los miembros de la galería dormitaban y Harry se preguntaba por qué se molestaban en venir a mirar. En su mayor parte, los juicios fueron asuntos aburridos: horas y horas de testimonio seco con el hecho explosivo ocasional para ver si alguien todavía estaba prestando atención.

La sala del tribunal Diez estalló en un zumbido emocionado en el momento en que el siguiente testigo emergió por el túnel y la cabeza de Harry se disparó para ver quién había llamado su atención. Un momento después sonreía tan fuerte que le dolía la cara—Debe ser mi día para los Weasley—Dijo cuando Ron se acercó y le estrechó la mano.

—Deberías haberme llamado primero, Harry—Murmuró Ron mientras se acercaba—Ya habrías terminado de patrullar con los demás—.

—Habría regresado aquí en algún momento—Dijo Harry mientras caminaba con Ron hacia el estrado de testigos—Todo el mundo necesita trabajar con los Servicios administrativos del Wizengamot. Estoy haciendo mi rotación antes de tiempo, eso es todo—Se dio la vuelta rápidamente para arreglar la tarjeta para Ron, sintiendo que su capa carmesí ondeaba detrás de él, un poco como solía hacer la túnica de Snape. Por alguna razón, eso lo hizo extraordinariamente feliz.

Se volvió para encontrar a Ron saludando a la multitud y asaltando las cámaras. Harry puso los ojos en blanco—Orden de Merlín, primera clase, ¿no fue suficiente para ti? Tsk, tsk—.

—Bueno, no es como si estuviera ganando el premio a la Sonrisa Más Encantadora de _Corazón de Bruja_ pronto, ¿eh? Creo que lo tendrás durante los próximos cincuenta años más o menos—Ron se echó hacia atrás y entrelazó los dedos detrás de la cabeza—Entonces, ¿qué quieres que les diga sobre Snape? ¿Cómo trató de que Sirius se tirara de nuevo a Azkaban? ¿Cómo te torturó durante las lecciones de Oclumancia? O...—La frente de Ron se frunció por un momento—¡Oh, lo sé! ¿Y qué tal cuando incluso Quién-Tú-Sabes intentó hacerlo? —.

Los ojos de Harry ardieron y la sonrisa de Ron se desvaneció—O simplemente podría hacerte algunas preguntas y tú podrías responderlas—.

—Oh, ¿crees que estamos viendo un poco del famoso temperamento de Potter? —Susurró una voz detrás de él.

Otra voz le susurró—Potter y Weasley se ladran el uno al otro todo el tiempo. No significa nada—.

¿Alguna vez llegaría el día en que la gente no susurrara a sus espaldas? Harry estaba dispuesto a creer que lo señalarían y lo miraban por el resto de su vida, a menos que de alguna manera lograra convertirse en algo ordinario—En realidad no tengo mucho para ti—Dijo Harry—Lo siento, Ron—.

Ron se encogió de hombros—Es un poco tranquilo en la tienda, aunque estamos empezando a trabajar en cosas nuevas para este otoño. De todos modos, agosto es nuestro mejor mes. Entonces, ¿qué quieres preguntar, amigo? —.

—En realidad, quería preguntarte sobre Remus Lupin—Dijo Harry.

Ron comenzó con sorpresa—¿Sobre Lupin? ¿Qué tiene que ver con Snape? Especialmente porque Snape es el que corrió a Lupin. Debería haber sido al revés si me preguntas. Lupin era un tipo bastante decente, y Snape… no—.

—¿Recuerdas por qué Lupin fue despedido? —.

—Sí—Dijo Ron indignado—Porque él—Extendió su dedo y señaló a Snape—Le hizo saber a todos que Lupin era un hombre lobo, y la mayoría de las brujas y magos de derecha no quieren ser atrapados por uno en la luna llena. Especialmente no quieren uno alrededor de sus hijos—.

—¿Recuerdas que Lupin nos contó acerca de estar en Hogwarts con mi padre y Sirius? —.

—¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto, Harry? —Dijo Ron—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con que Snape asesinó a Dumbledore? Son solo excusas para que Snape pasará seis años acosándote porque te pareces más a tu padre que a tu madre—.

—No fue solo por mi padre acosando a Snape—Le disparó Harry mientras comenzaba a caminar por la sala del tribunal—Sirius fue aún peor. Adelante. Cuéntales lo que Lupin nos contó acerca de la pequeña broma de Sirius y cómo casi resultó—Se detuvo a medio camino entre Ron y Snape, con los pies separados y los brazos sueltos a los costados.

Aunque Harry no lo vio, Ron ciertamente lo hizo. Desde el sexto año y la implacable obsesión de Harry con Malfoy y el Príncipe Mestizo, había molestado a Harry por estar más interesado en los viajes de escoba, que en el té en casa de Madame Tudipié con la chica de su elección, a lo que Harry le recordó a Ron su “crush” por Viktor Krum. Pero el profundo odio de Harry por Snape había sufrido un cambio radical durante la batalla final, incluso si Harry pasó el año siguiente prestando atención a su odio hacia el hombre.

Ron se enderezó un poco y se encontró con Snape, dirigiendo sus palabras hacia él mientras respondía la pregunta de Harry—De acuerdo. Una noche, cuando todos estaban en Hogwarts juntos, Sirius, tu papá, Lupin y Snape, quiero decir, Snape vio a Madame Pomfrey llevar a Lupin al Sauce Boxeador. Sirius le dijo a Snape cómo entrar al pasadizo que salía del árbol a la Cabaña de los Gritos y de esa manera, Snape podría averiguar qué sucedió cuando Lupin desaparecía—.

>> Snape, siendo el gran entrometido que es, tomó la palabra de Sirius y siguió a Lupin hasta el túnel. Tu padre descubrió lo que Sirius había hecho y sacó a Snape del túnel antes de que Lupin pudiera morderlo. Reconozco lo que Lupin dijo que era algo un poco cercano, especialmente porque tu padre no estaba en su forma de Animago. Sirius tuvo suerte de tener a tu padre para que cuidara su espalda—.

—Así que mi papá protegió a Snape—.

Ron tardó en apartar la mirada de la cara de Snape—Sí, pero creo que a Snape no le gustó que un Potter lo protegiera—.

—Sin embargo, él me eligió para hacer eso, Ron—Dijo Harry—En todos los años que me ha conocido, nunca le he dado ninguna razón para confiar en mí. Ha sido cruel conmigo y he sido igual de cruel. He hecho todo lo posible por continuar lo que empezaron Sirius y mi Papá. Incluso fui tan lejos como para culpar a Snape por la muerte de Sirius, a pesar de que hizo todo lo posible por salvarnos a los dos sin entregarnos—.

>> ¿No dirías…—Continuó Harry mientras reanudaba su inquieto andar por el espacio limitado—…Que Snape ha compartido la parte más íntima de él conmigo? ¿Incluso después de todas las cosas horribles que he hecho? —.

Los ojos de Ron casi se apagaron y un susurro de alarma recorrió la sala del tribunal. Percy se atragantó con su agua y varios miembros del jurado tosieron educadamente—Dinos, Harry, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? —Entonó Kingsley con una sonrisa mal disimulada.

—Oh, por el amor de Merlín—Gimió Harry cuando vislumbró todos los grandes ojos que lo miraban—¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto recuerdos en un Pensadero antes? ¿Ha estado dentro de la cabeza de alguien a través de la _Legeremancia_? ¿Qué es más privado que sus propios pensamientos y recuerdos? —Se dirigió hacia su mesa y se encontró con la mirada de Snape. Era cálido, abierto y acogedor, y hacía que Harry se sintiera sin aliento—Y compartir eso, ¿no es sino lo que es la intimidad? —.

—De hecho, señor Potter—Murmuró Snape con una voz oscura suave como el satén.

—Diles cómo sucedió, Ron—Dijo Harry, incapaz de apartar los ojos de la cara de Snape—Diles lo que pasó en la Cabaña de los Gritos—.

—Bueno, fue justo después de que Fred murió—Dijo Ron en voz baja, como si tratara de no interrumpir el tipo de momento que Harry estaba teniendo—Te metiste en la mente de Quién-Tú-Sabes…—.

—Su nombre era Voldemort. O Tom. Úsalo—Instruyó Harry, con un tono ligeramente astringente.

—…Y lo encontró escondido con esa maldita serpiente suya en la Cabaña de los Gritos. Fue una batalla solo para llegar al Sauce Boxeador, con los gigantes y Dementores. Incluso Hagrid había sido llevado por Acromántulas. Creía que iba a huir por cierto, pero llegamos al final—.

>> Tuvimos que arrastrarnos por el túnel; parecía haberse encogido un poco desde el tercer año, pero cuando llegamos allí, encontramos a Vol… Tom hablando con Snape. Tom estaba hablando de cómo la Varita de Sauco no estaba funcionando adecuadamente para él, que no era mejor que la varita que recibió de Ollivander—.

>> Snape no la tenía. Durante todo el tiempo que Tom habló de su varita y de cómo sabía que simplemente te rendirías, Snape no quería nada más que encontrarte para poder tener la gloria de entregarte a Riddle—Harry arqueó una ceja.

>> Está bien, tal vez no, pero entonces Riddle puso a Nagini sobre Snape. Era...—La voz de Ron se fue apagando y sus pecas se destacaron con un marcado alivio—Vimos muchas cosas horribles ese día. Ver a mi hermano morir justo ante mis ojos...—Ron tragó saliva e intercambió una larga mirada con Percy—Ver a Fenrir atacar a Lavender. El Fiendfyre en la Sala de los Menesteres. Mucha mierda que aún me da pesadillas, especialmente cuando George... Bueno, supongo que eso es algo natural. Fred era su gemelo—.

>> Pero ver a Snape con la garganta desgarrada, sangre por todas partes, gorgoteando como si estuviera a punto de morir. Y luego comenzó a rebosar recuerdos. Estaban brotando de sus ojos, de sus orejas, incluso de su boca. Luego Hermione conjuró un frasco o algo, no estoy del todo seguro, y te estaba agarrando la ropa y mirándote con esos ojos negros como el carbón y todo lo que quiere es que lo mires—.

>> Estaba seguro de que estaba muerto—Susurró Ron—No veo cómo podía seguir vivo. Simplemente se quedó allí, mirándote, y no había nada en sus ojos. Y te arrodillaste junto a él como si no estuvieras seguro de qué hacer con todo eso—.

>> Entonces Riddle comenzó a hablar de nuevo. Llamó a sus Mortífagos y nos dio tiempo para recoger a nuestros muertos y heridos, así que regresamos al Gran Comedor. Nosotros...—Ron miró a Snape—Lo dejamos, señor. Pensamos que estaba muerto. Yo... lamento no habernos quedado para ayudarlo. Por su parte, no creo que Harry quisiera dejarlo allí. Él era... Voldemort lo deseaba y tenía sus recuerdos. Pensó que había muerto para entregárselos, así que sintió que tenía que honrarle observándolos—.

>> Harry cambió justo después de eso—Dijo Ron—No escucharía una mala palabra sobre ti y se calló cuando escuchó que de alguna manera pudiste sobrevivir. Sin embargo, después de eso, estaba furioso contigo. No me han dicho por qué, aunque tengo mis propias teorías. Creo que es para que Harry decida cómo encaja todo. Todo lo que puedo decir es que todos hemos aprendido a no mencionarte cuando está de humor o es probable que nos muerda la cabeza—.

—Snape no necesita saber eso. Además, él es el acusado. El jurado está allá—Harry en realidad los señaló. Cualquier cosa para redirigir esta conversación. Ron bailaba demasiado cerca de la verdad para la comodidad de Harry—Los de las túnicas color ciruela con la “W” en ellos. Es bastante difícil pasarlos por alto—.

—Pero no son ellos quienes necesitan escucharlo—Dijo Ron—Sino Snape... mira, amigo, todos necesitan un héroe, incluso si son lo suficientemente gruesos como para negárselo al día de su muerte. Y tú eres un héroe. Quiero decir... no me refiero a ser todo heroico, como deshacerme de Quién-Tu… de Riddle. Ese no es el tipo de héroe del que estoy hablando. Quiero decir, como tú has estado ahí para mí—A estas alturas, Ron era florido y Harry disfrutó un poco de placer al verlo tambalearse.

—¿Como ser el Niño Que Vivió? —.

Ron murmuró algo en voz baja—¿Puedes preguntarme algo más? —.

—Todo bien—Sin cruzar los brazos, Harry se dirigió hacia Snape, seguro de que podía sentir los ojos del hombre haciendo agujeros entre sus omóplatos—Dumbledore me dejó algo en su testamento, pero…—.

—La Espada de Gryffindor—Interrumpió Ron—Pero el Ministerio dijo que no era de Dumbledore para dar, por lo que el idiota de Scrimgeour no te dejó tenerla—.

—Pero estuviste un poco involucrado en que la Espada viniera a mí, ¿verdad? —.

Ron inflo su pecho—Te rescaté de ahogarte—Se volvió hacia el jurado, con los ojos azules muy abiertos y serios—Miren, había abandonado a Harry y Hermione antes, pero Dumbledore me dio su Desiluminador y eso me llevó directamente a ellos. También fue algo bueno, ya que Harry se estaba ahogando en un estanque congelado cuando llegué allí—.

—Encontré la ropa de Harry al lado de este estanque y el hielo se había roto, así que pensé que se había caído o algo así, así que me lancé tras él. Fue entonces cuando descubrí que estaba tratando de obtener la Espada, pero el Horc…—.

—Ron, tenemos que saltear esa parte—Advirtió Harry—Solo, ya sabes, no digas por qué necesitaba la Espada—.

Ron miró con curiosidad a Harry, pero se encogió de hombros y continuó—De todos modos, Harry estaba un poco enredado, así que lo saqué y la Espada junto con él. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cálido para hablar de nuevo, dijo que un Patronus en forma de cierva lo había llevado a ese estanque en particular. Sólo más tarde nos dijo que el Patronus era de Snape—.

—Joven, ¿estás insinuando que Snape envió un Patronus a Harry Potter? —Preguntó el anciano en la tercera fila.

—Harry dijo que un Patronus en forma de cierva lo condujo al estanque donde encontró la Espada. Debes estar loco si crees que se zambulliría completamente desnudo en un lago helado sin ninguna razón—Dijo Ron—El medallón que le rodeaba el cuello lo estaba arrastrando hacia abajo y no pudo alcanzar la Espada. Salté y logré que él y la Espada salieran del estanque—.

Una mujer en la primera fila se burló—Se entiende bien que los practicantes de las Artes Oscuras no pueden producir un Patronus. Para que ese encanto funcione, es necesario sentir una gran felicidad o alegría. Esa es la antítesis de la magia oscura—.

Los ojos de Harry se estrecharon por un momento mientras la miraba, pero recordó la advertencia de Kingsley de no tomar sus preguntas tan personalmente—Profesor Snape—Dijo antes de romper la mirada—¿Podrías por favor lanzar el hechizo _Patronus_ para el Wizengamot? —Se dio la vuelta, esperando realmente que no tuviera que luchar contra su cliente.

—El hechizo _Patronus_ no se puede realizar sin varita, Potter—.

Era un punto justo, especialmente porque Harry había olvidado que Snape no tenía permitido su varita—Aquí. Usa la mía—Sacó su varita y la invirtió en su mano, extendiéndola con la empuñadura hacia Snape. Gauntlett se puso de pie y Kingsley salió a mitad de camino de su silla, pero Harry los ignoró, enfocando su atención en Snape y esperando que Snape no los engañara a los dos.

Snape sostuvo la mirada de Harry y alcanzó la varita. En el momento en que su mano lo tocó, un chorro de chispas opalescentes brotó de la punta, goteando erupciones como una fuente de plata bordeada en oro. La magia, la magia de Snape, lo envolvió apresuradamente, y los labios de Harry se separaron con sorpresa cuando el velo que envolvía todos sus secretos se rasgó.

Fue más que el deseo lo que lo inundó y, si había una nota de advertencia en su cabeza, fue ahogada por la sinfonía de la alegría que cantaba en sus venas. Fue una exultación. Estaba llegando a casa. Era un anhelo de amor y aceptación y estaba sentado en el otro extremo de su varita. Harry vio a Snape y encontró un alma maltratada e inclinada, pero singularmente completa. Lo alcanzó y Harry se lo llevó, entendiendo que lo hizo para que hubiera algo más que magia simpática entre ellos.

Soltó la varita y dio un paso atrás, con los ojos verdes muy abiertos y brillantes—El hechizo, profesor—Dijo en voz baja.

Hubo un gran corte de la varita— _Expecto Patronum_ —Era apenas más que el movimiento de los labios, pero Harry lo escuchó tan claro como una campana. Una hermosa cierva blanca se paró frente a él y lo miró con sus grandes ojos oscuros. Cuando alcanzó la varita, se frotó contra su pecho y su cabeza se levantó con sorpresa.

— _Expecto Patronum_ —La voz de Harry era tan clara como una campana, alegre como la alondra de la mañana. Su gran ciervo blanco brotó de la varita y se levantó orgulloso para que todos lo vieran. La cierva dio una pequeña patada y se alejó corriendo, dando vueltas alrededor de la habitación una y otra vez, cada círculo elevándola.

El ciervo de Harry la siguió, persiguiéndola a través de la Sala de la Corte Diez, para asombro y diversión del Wizengamot. El ciervo y la cierva se divertían alegremente a través del amplio espacio abierto donde una vez se reunían los dementores, hasta que la cierva se detuvo y aceptó el roce del cuello del ciervo contra el de ella.

De repente, la profunda voz de Kingsley resonó en el pasillo— _Expecto Patronum_ —Dijo y emergió su lince. Vio a la cierva y emitió un gruñido de advertencia cuando se agachó. El ciervo se alzó cuando la cierva se deslizó hacia un lado, moviéndose más y más lejos del lince que le atacaba.

Harry no podía apartar la vista del drama que se desarrollaba a veinte pies sobre su cabeza. La cierva parecía estar alejando al lince del ciervo, que gruñía y pateaba repetidamente, como si se estuviera preparando para cargar. La cierva entró en un rápido galope y el lince saltó hacia adelante, ganando pies con cada zancada. La cierva se volvió rápidamente a un lado, deteniéndose a mitad de camino. En el instante en que el lince se acercó lo suficiente, sus cascos salieron y se conectaron bruscamente con las costillas del lince.

El Patronus de Kingsley pasaba de un lado a otro de la sala. El ciervo bajó la cabeza, sus enormes astas apenas rozaron el suelo. En tres tremendos avances, el gran ciervo estaba sobre el lince, empalándolo y tirándolo tan lejos como fuera posible de la gama. Se alzó, sus cascos se agitaron amenazadoramente, y giró bruscamente, saltando hacia donde estaba la gama.

El ciervo galopó a su alrededor una vez, antes de detenerse entre ella y el lince. Ella apoyó la cabeza contra su cuello y la pareja caminó en silencio a través de la pared mientras el lince brillaba fuera de la vista.

La sala del tribunal estaba en silencio. Harry no dijo una sola palabra cuando regresó a la silla de Snape, tirado hacía allí como un imán. Su corazón martilleaba como toda una sección de percusión y su boca estaba completamente seca. Los secretos más oscuros de su corazón acababan de aparecer frente a todo el Wizengamot, frente a Ron, frente a una galería repleta y un banco lleno de prensa, y no tenía idea de qué decir o hacer.

—Su varita, señor Potter—Dijo Snape, y Harry reaccionó como si George hubiera puesto una caja de fuegos artificiales justo detrás de él. Sintió el rubor arrastrándose por la parte posterior de su cuello y sintió que sus orejas estaban en llamas. Por todo eso, no podía apartar los ojos de Snape.

—Diez minutos de receso—Anunció Kingsley—Gauntlett, lleva al prisionero de vuelta al área de detención—.

—Lo haré yo—Se oyó decir Harry. Apuntó su varita y las cadenas cayeron. Una vez que Snape bajó, Harry se colocó detrás de él, con su varita suelta en su mano derecha. Como si la usara en Snape.

Harry no podía mirar a nadie cuando salía de la sala, no podía mirar a nadie a los ojos. Siguió a Snape detrás de a paso ligero, sus ojos perforaron un agujero entre los omóplatos de Snape. ¿Cómo había sucedido? Todo lo que había hecho fue entregarle a Snape su varita para que el hombre pudiera demostrarle al Wizengamot que no era el mago Oscuro que todos decían que era. Y sin embargo, su vida entera cambió. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a explicar esto a alguien?

Tan perdido en sus pensamientos estaba, que Harry casi no notó que Snape se detuvo frente a la celda de detención. Harry murmuró el amuleto que abrió la puerta y entró, caminando hacia la esquina cercana mientras esperaba que Snape se sentara en la mesa.

La puerta se cerró y Harry levantó la vista para encontrar a Snape a unos centímetros de distancia—No sé…—Comenzó, pero Snape bajó la cabeza y cálidos y suaves labios presionaron contra los suyos y Harry estaba perdido.

Los brazos de Harry se alzaron cuando sus ojos se cerraron y presionó su cuerpo contra el cálido cuerpo de Snape. El beso fue tan lento, tan tierno que Harry pensó que moriría por eso. Suave, dulce, tan diferente al hombre que lo otorgaba. Gimió suavemente cuando algo profundo en su pecho se aflojó y se desplegó. Sus labios se separaron y sintió que la punta de la lengua de Snape exploraba el forro aterciopelado de su labio inferior.

El calor corrió por sus venas y se asentó en sus muslos. Su polla se alargó y se llenó mientras Snape exploraba más de su boca, acariciando y bromeando tanto como su _Patronus_ lo había hecho. Dio un paso atrás y Snape lo siguió y sintió unos largos dedos enterrados profundamente en su desordenado cabello. Otra mano siguió la curva de su columna vertebral para asentarse en la parte superior de sus caderas y acercarlo.

Harry no pudo evitarlo. Sus caderas se inclinaron hacia adelante y empujó contra la ingle de Snape, sintió la dureza y gritó en el beso. Snape lo apoyó contra la pared y se empujaron uno contra el otro, sus manos enredadas en el cabello del otro, sus labios envueltos en besos profundos y con la boca abierta que parecían durar para siempre. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando su placer se disparó y tragó el agudo grito de liberación que lo dejó temblando.

Un sonido ahogado, casi un sollozo, salió de Snape cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con la boca abierta en una sorprendida “O”. Respiró hondo varias veces y tambaleándose hacia la silla, casi cayendo en ella mientras miraba a Harry.

Una creciente sensación de pánico llenó a Harry y sus ojos se lanzaron a la puerta, pero se obligó a permanecer tranquilo, a quedarse quieto y, sobre todo, a no huir—¿Sabías que eso pasaría? —Forzó a pasar el nudo en su garganta.

Snape negó con la cabeza, sus ojos alarmados todavía se abrieron como platos. Harry podía verlo temblar desde donde estaba parado—Nunca...—Su voz pareció atraparse y se aclaró la garganta—Ni siquiera Albus... no puedo imaginar que alguien haya visto que eso suceda—Snape se pasó una mano temblorosa por la cabeza—¿Qué hay de ti, Potter? Le enseñaste el encanto a tus compañeros de clase. ¿Ocurrió algo así? Ciertamente las circunstancias hubieran sido propicias para que lo hiciera—.

Le tomó a Harry un momento resolverlo, pero como de costumbre, Snape tenía razón. Hubo muchos... Quinto y Sexto Año altamente excitables en el Ejército de Dumbledore ese año y ninguno de ellos era particularmente conocido por tomar decisiones lógicas. Bueno, excepto, quizás, por Hermione. Sacudió la cabeza—No, la mayoría de ellos apenas podía evocar un poco de vapor. No fue hasta que nos descubrieron que empezaron a producir _Patronus_ corpóreos, e incluso eso fue solo parte del tiempo. Creo que todos estábamos demasiado asustados, como para que algo así ocurriera—.

—Tú crees…—.

Harry nunca tuvo la oportunidad de completar su pensamiento. Gauntlett entró y ordenó a Snape que se levantara mientras Harry observaba consternado—Shacklebolt ha decidido terminar un poco antes. Él cree que después de ese poco de drama, el jurado no prestará atención a nada más. Necesita saber si quiere que traigan al Sr. Weasley para la sesión de la mañana o si debería ser despedido—.

—Me encargaré de eso—Dijo Harry con cansancio. De repente se sintió a la deriva, sin ataduras, y sus ojos buscaron en la cara de Snape algún indicio sobre cómo debía comportarse, pero allí no había nada más que la expresión neutral habitual de Snape. Se acercó lo suficiente para tocar la mano de Snape y se sintió aliviado por el tintineo de magia que sentía—Te veré por la mañana—Dijo en voz baja y salió de la habitación para dejarle una nota a Kingsley para que no volviera a llamar a Ron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas del Traductor:** Cuando leí la escena de los Patronus, mi yo mental estaba saltando con el puño arriba, y gritando “sí, sí, SÍ”.


	19. Capítulo Diecinueve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry miró hacia el castillo mientras el sol salía sobre el horizonte, bordeando las nubes de la mañana en oro fundido. Rayas de color rosa brillante iluminaron el cielo de la mañana cuando el color púrpura intenso comenzó a ceder al azul. Su ritmo fue lento a medida que se acercaba al castillo, sus pies recorrían el camino automáticamente mientras trataba de envolver su cabeza en torno a los acontecimientos del día anterior.

Deslizándose a través de las altas puertas de roble en el Vestíbulo de Entrada, Harry se movió tan silenciosamente como un espectro por la Gran Escalera. Era temprano, demasiado temprano para que los estudiantes se levantaran, y pensó que los exámenes casi deberían haber terminado. De hecho, era tan temprano que McGonagall aún no había llegado para trabajar, un hecho que no molestó a la gárgola en absoluto. Saltó a un lado cuando le pidió amablemente la admisión y subió la escalera en espiral hasta la cima.

—¿Lo sabías? —Los ojos de Harry buscaron en el rostro de Dumbledore alguna pista de que todo esto había sido otra de las orquestaciones del director, pero los serenos ojos azules le devolvieron la sonrisa.

—¿Qué es lo que se supone que debo saber, Harry? —

—¿Que me enamoraría del maldito bastardo? ¿Que estaría tan lejos en el juicio y todavía no tendría la primera idea de cómo lo voy a sacar? ¿No tenías un plan para esto? ¿Has planeado todo lo demás, o contaste con la muerte de Snape para que nadie mirara tan de cerca cómo ocurrió todo? —.

Dumbledore pareció herido y sus ojos se apagaron—No se me había ocurrido que Kingsley cambiaría las reglas o que a Severus se le haría imposible testificar. Lamento que Severus muchas veces actúe como su peor enemigo. No puedo evitar preguntarme cómo podría haber ido su vida si hubiera tenido una sola persona que lo amara incondicionalmente—.

—¿Entonces no hay un plan inteligente? ¿No hay nadie más en quien puedas confiar? —Preguntó Harry desesperadamente—¿Qué pasaría si hubiera muerto antes de que me volviera a ver? ¿Qué habría...? —.

Un violento estornudo interrumpió a Harry y saltó un pie en el aire mientras buscaba frenéticamente la fuente—¿Hola? —Se aventuró con cautela—¿Quién está ahí? —.

La punta del Sombrero Seleccionador se estremeció y el ala se extendió de par en par al bostezar—Hey, si no es otro que Harry Potter—Dijo—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que miré en tu cabeza. ¿Vería lo mismo ahora, me pregunto? —.

—Er, he perdido un poco desde la última vez—Dijo Harry. Perder un poco del alma de Voldemort no había sido una gran dificultad al final, pero extrañaba la capacidad de hablar con las serpientes.

—Perdiste un poco de tu mente, ¿verdad? —El Sombrero Seleccionador rió—Pensé que también lo había hecho nuestro director anterior. Siempre discutiendo con los retratos sobre cómo se debe dirigir la escuela. Aun así, fue bueno que tuviéramos un Slytherin para hacer el trabajo de un Slytherin—.

Harry apretó las túnicas para que Snape—¿Qué quieres decir? —.

—¿Quién es el mejor para proporcionar una dirección equivocada? Aunque escuchar a Phineas decir, según el director Snape se estaba comportando de la manera más Gryffindor. Sin embargo, prometió proteger a los estudiantes y lo hizo—.

Harry apenas podía creer lo que estaba oyendo—¿Conoces la promesa de Snape? —.

—¿Su promesa? Conozco todas sus promesas, Harry Potter. Él era el director y yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador. ¿Creías que mi único propósito es clasificar a los estudiantes en sus Casas? No, soy la voz de Hogwarts. Escucho todo lo que sucede aquí. ¿De qué otra forma supones que puedo crear mi canción? —.

Esta podría ser la solución a todos sus problemas, y Harry se dirigió ansiosamente a la estantería donde vivía el Sombrero Seleccionador cuando no estaba siendo utilizado para ordenar a los estudiantes y entregar espadas—¿Puedes dejar Hogwarts? —.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —.

Tomando el sombrero con dedos temblorosos, Harry se lo puso en la cabeza y explicó.

* * *

—Aquí, ponte esto—Dijo Harry mientras irrumpía en la celda de Snape, sus ojos verdes brillaban detrás de sus gafas. Le arrojó la brillante túnica azul como huevo de petirrojo, rebotando ligeramente sobre sus dedos de los pies mientras lo hacía.

—Pareces muy contento para esta hora del día—Señaló Snape mientras se quitaba la mejor ropa masculina directamente de Azkaban.

Los ojos de Harry festejaron en el cuerpo de Snape. Todavía estaba muy delgado, todavía ridículamente pálido, pero esos pezones apenas rosados volvían loco a Harry. Quería lamerlos, morderlos, chuparlos hasta que Snape gimiera. Cuando pareció que el miembro de Snape se dio cuenta de su interés, Harry se quedó sin aliento—Sí, lo estoy—Se atragantó. Levantando los ojos hacia arriba, se encontró con la mirada ardiente de Snape—Puede que haya encontrado la respuesta—.

Si las palabras de Harry se registraron, Snape no lo mostró. Dio medio paso hacia adelante y Harry se lanzó hacia él. Los brazos de Snape lo envolvieron, y por primera vez desde que se lo había ganado, Harry se encontró resentido por la presencia de su uniforme. Sus labios se encontraron y Harry inclinó la cabeza para evitar que sus gafas chocaran con la nariz de Snape.

Mientras sus manos vagaban lentamente sobre la cálida carne, los labios de Harry se separaron voluntariamente bajo el beso de Snape. Siguió el ejemplo de Snape, aunque sintió por su naturaleza tentativa, que Snape tenía tanta experiencia con los besos como él. Mucho mejor. Podrían aprender juntos.

Enterrando una mano en el cabello de Snape, Harry dejó que la otra se deslizara por la espina del hombre, sintiendo cada bulto debajo de sus dedos. El mero pensamiento de que estaba tocando la piel desnuda de Snape hizo escalofríos de deleite en todo su cuerpo y gimió cuando sus lenguas se tocaron. Su mano se posó en la parte baja de la espalda de Snape, solo para descubrir que estaba haciendo eco de los movimientos del mismo.

Se acercaron, el calor de la erección de Snape se convirtió en una marca incluso a través de sus ropas. Las caderas de Snape se movieron y Harry siseó un “sí” contra los labios de Snape. Agarró el culo huesudo de Snape, apretándolo contra sí, moviendo sus caderas al mismo ritmo para proporcionarle a Snape la fricción que Harry sabía que necesitaba. Su polla palpitaba. Sus pezones eran piedras duras que se frotaban contra la camisa ajustada que llevaba debajo de su uniforme.

El olor a almizcle, agudo y picante, se alzó sobre el calor de sus cuerpos tensos y Harry gimió bajo en su garganta. Giró sus caderas ligeramente hacia la izquierda, sintiendo el roce del cuerpo de Snape a la derecha... allí. Snape gritó y los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe. Un destello de luz cegadora quemó sus retinas y su columna vertebral se arqueó, y se derramó caliente y pegajoso en sus pantalones. Parpadeó furiosamente y miró entre ellos para ver pulso tras pulso de líquido lechoso brotando de la cabeza de la polla de Snape.

—Oh Dios—Gimió Harry, luchando contra el impulso de caer de rodillas y lamer la punta de la polla de Snape—Yo... tú... yo no... ¿debería disculparme o algo así? Te quiero de la peor manera. Bueno...—Harry estaba desesperadamente confundido, especialmente porque Snape lo estaba mirando—Di algo, por favor—Le rogó.

Snape extendió una mano—¿Puedo tener mis túnicas? —.

Harry dejó caer la mandíbula y sintió que la sangre se le escapaba de la cara. Miró sin comprender, mientras su pecho se ponía increíblemente apretado. ¿Por qué había pensado que a Snape le importaba? ¿Porque sus _Patronus_ se divirtieron en la sala? ¿Porque se habían besado el día anterior? Sus ojos picaron y se dio la vuelta, hurgando con su varita para limpiar su esperma. Tomando las túnicas azules, se las ofreció sin palabras a Snape.

Snape los tomó y luego puso su mano contra la mejilla de Harry. Inclinándose, susurró—Niño idiota. Gauntlett está esperando en la puerta. Tómate un café y trata de comer algo mientras aún hay tiempo—Los labios de Snape rozaron la mejilla de Harry y el enorme nudo de miseria se aflojó.

Mientras Snape se ponía las túnicas que Harry había traído de Hogwarts, Harry se sirvió un café y metió unos huevos revueltos entre dos tostadas con mantequilla. En el momento en que Snape estuvo bien vestido, abrió la puerta y se registró con Gauntlett, con la taza de café en la mano—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que Kingsley nos espere? —Tomó un sorbo y la miró por encima del borde.

Los ojos de Gauntlett se entrecerraron mientras barrían la habitación—Tienes el tiempo suficiente para terminar tu tostada, pero lo estaremos cortando bastante bien. ¿Qué te retuvo esta mañana? Por lo general, estás más temprano que esto—.

—Surgió algo—Explicó Harry. Snape tosió. Después de años de mentirle a Snape, Harry había perfeccionado el arte de parecer inocente. Sus ojos se llenaron de preocupación y dijo—La sala del tribunal es un poco abierta. ¿Necesitas una Poción Pimentónica? —Se desabrochó la capa roja y la colocó sobre los hombros de Snape. Luchó una terrible batalla con el brillante cian de las túnicas y Harry no podía decir qué color estaba ganando—¿Mejor? —.

Sería tan fácil cerrar la pequeña distancia entre ellos y robar un beso, pero de espaldas a Gauntlett, Harry tuvo que conformarse con permitir que su mirada descansara en los labios de Snape por un momento. Fue suficiente.

Snape miró hacia Gauntlett y asintió—Mucho—Miró impasible a Harry, sus pensamientos escondidos detrás de su máscara—Te sugiero que termines de comer mientras el alguacil me encadena. No deseo profundizar la enemistad de Kingsley al llegar tarde, especialmente cuando no fue mi culpa—Sus ojos se detuvieron en el rostro de Harry y Harry se consumió en su calor.

Las cejas de Kingsley se alzaron cuando se encontraron en el corredor que corría detrás de la Sala Diez—¿Por qué está usando Snape... sabes qué? No importa. Me imagino que es tu propio asunto—.

—Parecía un poco congestionado y tenía miedo de que se enfermara—Dijo Harry. Percy tosió de forma explosiva, aunque Harry pensó que podría haber habido un improperio. O tal vez había tosido _“Patronus”_ —Como tú dices, Kingsley, es mi propio asunto— Acercándose más, deslizó su mano entre la capa y las ropas de Snape para descansar su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Snape.

Después de asegurar a Snape en la silla del testigo, Harry acercó un poco más su mesa a Snape y se sentó, mientras que Embry y Gauntlett abrieron la sala de audiencias del Wizengamot y esperaron a que la galería se llenara. Era demasiado esperar que nadie se diera cuenta de la ausencia de su capa roja, o de que estuviera bien sujeta alrededor de los hombros de Snape, pero después de la... demostración de sus _Patronus_ de ayer, Harry esperaba ser el foco de atención renovada. La galería no defraudó.

Ignorando las preguntas que le estaban gritando desde todos lados, Harry captó la mirada de Gauntlett y asintió. Estaba listo para su próximo testigo. Un examen rápido de su libro indicó que no había mucha gente con quien hablar. Con un poco de suerte, sería capaz de envolver su lado de las cosas en un día o así. Esta noche se gastaría en investigación y Harry mantuvo los dedos cruzados para poder presentar su último testigo de la defensa.

Un estallido de emoción recorrió la galería cuando Neville Longbottom emergió y Harry sintió que una sonrisa brotaba de algún lugar alrededor de sus dedos. Saltó para agarrar el brazo de Neville y estrechó su mano mientras su compañero Gryffindor se levantaba, mientras Snape soltaba un gemido. Algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

Neville hizo un gesto nervioso al mar de caras que le sonreían y le sonrió torcidamente a Harry. Parecía agotado y Harry lo dijo.

—Se llaman “Desagradablemente Agotador” por una razón—Dijo Neville—Acabo de terminar mi último examen ayer, pero aún tengo mucho que hacer el Gremio de Herbología. Tres días de demostraciones prácticas y dos días más de exámenes escritos. Pero una vez que termine, seré el más joven maestro de Herbología desde Phyllida Spore misma—.

Media docena de plumas se deslizaron sobre pergamino cuando la prensa tomó nota y la sonrisa de Harry se profundizó—Felicitaciones, Neville—.

—Tengo que pasar primero, Harry—Respondió Neville mientras se sonrojaba hasta las raíces de su cabello. Entrelazó sus dedos y miró a Snape con curiosidad—¿Como puedo ayudarte? —.

Con eso, Harry estaba de vuelta en su papel de campeón de Snape, decidiendo que no era un mal lugar para estar—Conociste a Snape por primera vez al mismo tiempo que yo: en la clase de pociones, ¿verdad? —.

Neville asintió—Eso es correcto. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que lograra entender que no tenía remedio en Pociones. Al final de ese primer mes en Hogwarts, todo lo que tenía que hacer era girar su cabeza en mi dirección y prácticamente estaba orinando. Él podría haberte odiado, pero yo estaba más allá del desprecio—Neville soltó una carcajada autocrítica—Creo que preferiría haber sido odiado, considerando todas las cosas—.

—Simplemente lo odié de vuelta—Dijo Harry—Fue más fácil que pelear con él. ¿Recuerdas nuestras lecciones de tercer año de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? —.

—Cuando Lupin nos enseñó sobre Boggarts? —Neville se rió de nuevo—Dudo que alguno de nosotros olvidará a Snape saliendo de ese guardarropa y de repente usando la túnica y sombrero de buitre de mi abuela cuando intenté desterrarlo—.

—En otras palabras, ¿tenías tanto miedo de Snape que él era tu boggart? —.

—Sí, lo tenía—Estudió a Snape por un momento antes de volver su atención a Harry—Sin embargo, creo que eso cambió. No estoy seguro de si mi Boggart sería el Gremio de Herbología o la maldita gran serpiente de Voldemort. Sin embargo, no sería Snape. Estoy seguro de eso—.

—¿Oh? Pensé que era la peor pesadilla de todos, especialmente cuando era el director de Hogwarts—.

—Pensaste mal—La expresión agradable de Neville se desvaneció y sus ojos azules se endurecieron hasta convertirse en pedernal. De repente, él era todo el guerrero que siempre había sido, aunque escondido bajo capas de cordialidad y dudas—Déjame decirte cómo fue ese año—.

>> Por ese hombre, uno pensaría que los Carrows estaban a cargo. Si terminaba en la detención con uno de ellos, sabía que se despertaría en el ala del hospital con Madame Pomfrey vertiendo pociones para contrarrestar el _Cruciatus_ en su garganta Una vez, Ginny fue atrapada por Alecto, pero cuando intenté tomar su detención, terminé sirviéndola con el director—.

—¿Tuviste detenciones con Snape? —.

—Montones de veces. Algunas de ellas se las entregaron a Hagrid, pero la mayoría de ellas las serví en su oficina—Neville frunció el ceño—Él es muy bueno en maldiciones—Dijo lentamente—Recuerdo que grité y me desmayé durante algunas de ellas. Hubo momentos en que usó _Legeremancia_ conmigo. Tenía tanto miedo de que descubriera que estábamos tratando de robar la Espada de Gryffindor o que estaba escondiendo personas en la Sala de los Menesteres, pero nunca lo hizo—.

—De todos modos, el Ejército de Dumbledore tuvo muchas interferencias, especialmente con los años más jóvenes. De alguna manera, siempre logramos saber cuándo las cosas empeoraban. Sabíamos cómo evitar a los Carrows o cuándo no. Incluso resolvimos cuál de nosotros ganaría la detención con Snape mientras el resto de nosotros estábamos robando comida—La cara de Neville se iluminó—Los elfos domésticos ayudaron con eso. No creo que me acordara de agradecerte en ese momento—.

—Eh...—Harry parpadeó confundido—¿Gracias por qué? Ni siquiera estaba allí—.

—Para los elfos domésticos. Bueno, por Kreacher, en su mayoría, pero él organizó al resto de ellos. Se encargarían de esconder la comida en varias partes del castillo. Al igual que los Carrows, sabían acerca de hacer cosquillas a la pera para entrar a las cocinas, pero no les gustaba mucho la Sala de los Trofeos y siempre se olvidaban del baño de Myrtle, por lo que los elfos domésticos escondían montones de cosas allí. Encontraría una hoja en mi libro de Herbología, que era la señal de Kreacher, y yo usaría esos Galeones encantados para avisar a alguien para hacer una huida hacia la comida—.

>> Después de un tiempo, tuvimos tanta gente escondida en la Sala de los Menesteres, que el contrabando de alimentos llegó a ser demasiado peligroso. Temía que nos muriéramos de hambre, pero de alguna manera tuve la idea de que uno de los retratos sabía una salida. Había un pasadizo entre la Sala y el Cabeza de Cerdo. El encargado del bar nos impedía morir de hambre. ¡Fue genial! —.

>> Resulta que todo fue cosa de Snape—Explicó Neville—Pensé que estaba siendo inteligente, pero...—Estudió sus manos por un momento—Te seguí esa noche. La noche de la Batalla Final. En el Sauce Boxeador hacia la Cabaña de los Gritos. Vi a Ron hacer que las ramas se congelaran, aunque todo lo que tuve que hacer fue preguntar—.

Los ojos de Harry eran redondos como platos—¿Lo seguiste...? ¿Cómo? No había nadie más alrededor. Te habríamos visto—.

Neville negó con la cabeza—Una vez que trabajé en el lugar donde nos encontrábamos, volví a bajar por el túnel y me aparecí en el ático de la Cabaña de los Gritos. Cuando llegué allí, me puse un hechizo de peso pluma y me envolví en un hechizo de _Muffliato_. Era una de esas cosas que parecía saber hacer después de una de mis detenciones con Snape. De todos modos, me arrastraba por esas viejas escaleras desvencijadas, así que estuve detrás de Voldemort todo el tiempo. Tú estabas detrás de Snape—.

—Lo dejaste bastante tiempo, demonios, ya sabes—Regañó Neville—Casi se desangró. Pero encontré las pociones que Snape tenía en sus ropas: Reponedores de sangre, antivenenos, incluso un Filtro de los Muertos Vivos. Y curé los agujeros que la jod... esa maldita serpiente hizo en su cuello—Se pasó una mano temblorosa por la cara—Es muy bueno que hubiera algunas cabezas de ajenjo en mi bolsillo. Tienen un olor fuerte y lo llevaron rápidamente. Una vez que estuvo consciente, me dijo qué hacer—.

—Puedo apostarlo—No le costó mucho a Harry imaginar esa conversación, aunque no tenía forma de saber cuán completamente fuera de lugar estaba—¿Por qué llevaba Filtro de los Muertos Vivos? —.

—No tengo idea—Admitió Neville.

—Para efectuar mi escape, Potter—Dijo Snape—Esperaba simplemente fingir mi muerte después de transmitir la información que me fue confiada en lugar de embarcarme en ella—.

—Por mi parte, estoy bastante contento de que no hayas muerto—Dijo Harry en voz baja, sus expresivos ojos verdes se suavizaron en la cara de Snape. Girándose, encontró a Neville sentado aturdido, con la mandíbula colgando en algún lugar alrededor de sus rodillas—¿Así que estabas en la Cabaña de los Gritos al mismo tiempo que yo? —.

Neville asintió—Llamé a Winky y ella se quedó con Snape. Otra elfina doméstica, no sé quién, me apareció en el castillo. Llegué al Gran Comedor justo antes de que lo hicieran Ron y Hermione, pero no vi dónde estabas. Pero Snape usó _Legeremancia_ en mí otra vez y reveló los recuerdos que había escondido en mi cabeza. Todas esas detenciones... Él estaba plantando esas ideas. La Sala de los Menesteres. Robar alimentos. Manteniendo pequeñas insurrecciones contra los Carrows para mantenerlos lejos de los niños. Era todo él. Él nos salvó, Harry. Él nos salvó a todos—.

Fue un gran respaldo de alguien por quien Harry tenía el más profundo respeto—Neville, ¿de qué lado estaba Snape? —.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, Harry. Frente a unas doscientas personas. Snape era el hombre de Dumbledore, de principio a fin—Unos pocos surcos aparecieron en la frente de Neville—Incluso dijiste que Dumbledore arregló su muerte. Prácticamente lo gritaste. Entonces, ¿por qué estamos aquí si todos saben que Snape solo mató a Dumbledore porque eso es lo que le ordenaron hacer? —.

—Porque no puedo probarlo—Suspiró Harry—No parece importar que le dije a Voldemort que Snape lo había traicionado o que Voldemort me creyó. Necesitan escucharlo de otra persona. Por eso estás aquí. Para contarle a esta gente lo que sabes sobre Snape—.

—¿Quieres que les cuente lo mucho que le tenía miedo, que un Boggart se convirtiera en él? Puedo hacerlo—Neville tomó un sorbo de agua y se aclaró la garganta—Vine a Hogwarts pensando que era un Squib, pero recibí mi carta a principios de julio como todos los demás. El tío Algie se sintió tan aliviado que le preguntó a la abuela si podía tener una gran fiesta para mi undécimo cumpleaños, pero mi abuela no lo haría—.

>> Pensé que me clasificarían en Hufflepuff con seguridad, pero cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador gritó Gryffindor, casi me desmayo. Luego, el famoso Harry Potter también fue seleccionado allí, y pensé que no tendría nada de qué preocuparme. ya era famoso, ¿ves? Nadie se daría cuenta de que alguien como yo andaba por ahí, excepto que parecía que todos lo hacían—.

>> Creo que establecí un nuevo récord para los calderos explotados. Ni siquiera Seamus hizo explotar tantos, y estamos hablando del tipo que prendió fuego a su pluma de _Wingardium_. La mayoría de ellos fue porque cometí errores estúpidos en Pociones. Agregar demasiadas agujas de pino o no aplastando lo suficiente los caparazones de escarabajo. Todo se pudo arreglar si hubiera prestado atención a algunas clases, pero Snape me asustó la capacidad de pensar directamente de mi cráneo—.

>> Me gustaría decir que él fue el peor maestro que he tenido, pero tuvimos a Quirrell ese primer año, y quitárselo a alguien que lo sepa, es imposible aprender de alguien que tiene miedo de su propia sombra, si su propia sombra es peor que cualquier criatura que mantiene Hagrid. Quirrell tartamudeaba y tartamudeaba tanto que estaba seguro de que moriría durante una demostración de clase, porque nunca estaba seguro de lo que él quería que hiciéramos—.

>> Luego nos enteramos de que Quirrell tenía a Voldemort atrapado en la parte posterior de su cabeza y que Harry lo mató, Quirrell, quiero decir, y pensé que tal vez sí solo prestaba atención a lo que Harry hacía, sobreviviría a la escuela. Excepto que Harry no tenía miedo de ser malo con Snape y eso simplemente no funcionaba, así que traté de hacer lo que Hermione hacía durante las lecciones, pero no importaba. Snape simplemente menoscababa todo lo que hacía hasta el punto de que ni siquiera podía hacer un corte a un Flobberworm por la mitad—.

>> Cuando tuvimos a Lupin para Defensa, estaba casi seguro de que iba a morir durante Pociones. O Snape me haría beber algo que había preparado o mostraría cómo funcionaba un poco de veneno. Me había resignado a ser su primera víctima, pero en cambio, hice lo que dijo el profesor Lupin: imaginé a Snape con la ropa de mi abuela. ¿Y sabes qué? Me ayudó—.

>> Sabes, es realmente extraño pensar en ello, pero Umbridge podría haber salvado mi vida—Dijo Neville con una sonrisa pensativa—Si ella nos hubiera permitido aprender los hechizos que estarían en nuestros TIMOS, entonces nunca habrías iniciado el ED. Y si no hubieras iniciado el ED, no habría descubierto que realmente puedo hacer magia. Todo vino mucho más fácil después de eso. Bueno, no Herbología, pero eso fue solo porque la Profesora Sprout esperaba mucho más. Luego ocurrió lo del Departamento de Misterios—.

No importaba lo mal que Harry pensara que estaba con los eventos de ese día, de vez en cuando el dolor tenía el poder de dejarlo sin aliento. En su mente, todavía podía ver a Sirius, con su varita en el brazo levantado y una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro. Entonces el hechizo golpeó y desapareció a través del velo. La nariz de Neville había estado brotando sangre y la bolita de cristal que contenía la profecía había caído del bolsillo de Neville y se había roto.

>> Mi varita se rompió entonces—Dijo Neville, sorprendiendo a Harry. No estaba seguro de saber eso. En ese momento, había tenido asuntos más urgentes en su mente—La reemplacé durante el verano—Neville sacó su varita y la admiró—Esta me queda bien—Dijo mientras lo enfundaba—Una vez que tuve una varita que me había elegido, la magia se hizo mucho más fácil. Incluso obtuve calificaciones respetables en el curso de Defensa de Snape, y supe que ya no le tenía miedo—.

>> Luego llegó el Séptimo Año—Neville se desplomó en su silla—Las palizas, la tortura, los juegos del gato y el ratón. Sin saber con certeza quién estaba de tu lado y quién del de ellos—Sus ojos se nublaron con el dolor recordado—Me gané mis cicatrices y creo que estoy orgulloso de ellas, pero Snape fue quien ganó la guerra por nosotros, o al menos nos llevó al punto en que podríamos ganarla sin él—.

—Hay algunos que dirían que Snape fue el peor director que Hogwarts tuvo. ¿Qué dirías a eso? —.

Los ojos de Neville brillaron y él gruñó—A menos que estuvieran allí en Hogwarts durante el régimen de Snape, no cedo la parte trasera de un Thestral por lo que piensan. Mira, ya sabes cómo es cuando el Ministerio decide hacerse cargo de Hogwarts. Esto lleva a que se pongan cosas como las de Umbridge a cargo, y sabes cómo fue eso: escuadrones inquisitoriales y detenciones por cada pequeña infracción. Significó esconderse a sus espaldas para aprender lo que deberíamos haber estado aprendiendo durante las lecciones—.

—Ahora imagina que en lugar de un Umbridge, tenemos tres de ellos, más un Ministerio que ha decidido que los nacidos muggles son bichos, que las imperdonables son maldiciones legítimas, que la magia oscura debe ser parte del plan de estudios y que la única Casa que importa es la Casa Slytherin. De alguna manera, Snape tuvo que caminar en la línea entre lo que el Ministerio quería que hiciera y cumplir sus promesas a Dumbledore. No conozco a nadie que pudiera haber hecho algo de eso y aun así, mantener intacta su humanidad—.

—¿No McGonagall? Fue directora adjunta durante años. Ella sabía cómo se debía dirigir Hogwarts—.

—¿McGonagall? —Neville rió sin alegría—¿Te has vuelto completamente loco? Alecto Carrow era la Subdirectora. Ella estaba allí para asegurarse de que Snape se mantuviera en línea—.

>> ¿Sabes lo que aprendimos nuestro primer día en Artes Oscuras? —Preguntó Neville abruptamente. Harry negó con la cabeza—Pasamos la primera semana aprendiendo a usar la Maldición _Imperius_ y, dado que aún teníamos clases con los Slytherins, nos usaron para torturar a los otros Gryffindors. Al final de la primera semana, casi todos habíamos estado bajo la Maldición _Cruciatus_ al menos dos veces—.

>> McGonagall hubiera intentado detenerlo, y la habrían matado por interferir con los “objetivos del Ministerio” y habrían puesto a alguien mucho peor en su lugar. No, Harry. Snape fue el único que pudo haber sido director el año pasado. No hubiera habido Hogwarts sin él—.

No había nada que Harry pudiera agregar a la defensa apasionada de Neville contra Severus Snape. Solo un estudiante que había estado en el meollo de las cosas, que había sido el líder del movimiento de resistencia, tal como era, podría haber ilustrado cuánto peor podrían haber sido las cosas si Snape no hubiera estado allí para frenar lo peor de los Carrows. Los excesos. No era imposible imaginar que la maldición asesina se usara como una forma de disciplina, especialmente en aquellos que no eran de sangre pura.

—Gracias, Neville. Supongo que querrás volver a _Miles de Hierbas Y Hongos Mágicos_ ahora—.

—Es _“Mil”_. Ten el nombre correcto, Harry. Pero estoy releyendo el capítulo seis de _Arboles Comecarne Del Mundo_. ¿Sabía que hay un árbol en Australia que succiona...? —.

—¡Neville! —La cara de Percy estaba rosada mientras escribía la última declaración de Neville fuera del registro oficial. Kingsley se rió y Harry recordó vagamente que Percy había tomado Herbología de nivel EXTASIS y probablemente sabía de qué árbol había estado hablando Neville.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del autor:** El testimonio de Neville se inspiró en la historia de Alisanne, _Of Resistance & Legilimency_, y se usa con su permiso. ¡Gracias, Alisanne!


	20. Capítulo Veinte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Riendo, Harry regresó a su mesa cuando Embry acompañó a Neville y trajo al siguiente testigo. Hubo aclamaciones y gritos. La mitad de la galería se puso de pie e incluso los miembros de Wizengamot estiraron el cuello para ver a Hermione Granger entrar ansiosamente en la sala de audiencias. Alguien gritó—¡Te amo, Hermione! —Y ella se puso rosa brillante.

—¡Harry! —Antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, Harry tenía un montón de Hermione. Él le devolvió el abrazo, reconociendo mientras lo hacía, cuánto la había extrañado—Has vuelto a la primera página de _El Profeta_ —Susurró ella con fiereza—O, al menos tu _Patronus_ —Ella dio un paso atrás y estudió su rostro cuidadosamente y él sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban bajo su examen. Instintivamente, buscó a Snape y lo encontró frunciéndole el ceño ferozmente.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta—Oh, Dios mío. Ron tenía razón—Suspiró mientras retrocedía un paso y se dirigía a la parada de testigos, dejando que Harry se preguntara en qué había sido acertado Ron y por qué sentía la necesidad de admitirlo—El príncipe mestizo, Harry—Agregó con una sonrisa de complicidad. Como si de repente recordara dónde estaba, adoptó una expresión seria y alisó sus ropas escolares.

>> Oh, ministro—Exclamó de repente justo cuando Harry estaba a punto de hacer su primera pregunta—Necesitaré una nota en caso de que llegue tarde a mi EXTASIS de Runas Antiguas. Está programado para comenzar a la una y todavía necesito revisar las reglas ablativas del caso una vez más. Realmente no tengo tiempo para esto, Harry, así que por favor hazlo rápido—.

—Muy bien—Harry tomó su tarjeta y se paró frente a ella con aire expectante. Segundos más tarde, su dedo comenzó a tocar implacablemente el soporte frente a ella y sus ojos se volvieron tan enfocados como la mirada de muerte de un basilisco—¿Puede Snape lanzar un _Patronus_? —.

—¿Me trajiste aquí para eso? —Ella explotó—De todas las preguntas a medias... por supuesto que puede. Lo demostró ayer. Realmente, Harry. ¿No tienes algo importante? —.

—¿Cuál es la teoría mágica de un _Patronus_? —.

Hermione dio un suspiro de exasperación—Un _Patronus_ es un constructo mágico que se basa en profundos sentimientos de amor o felicidad para producir un ser corpóreo, generalmente un animal, que es capaz de proteger a la bruja o mago de la tristeza abrumadora y la sensación de desesperanza creada por la presencia de los Dementores. Solo se pueden usar emociones fuertes y positivas para producir un _Patronus_ , por lo que nunca se asocia con practicantes de magia oscura. El conjuro, _Expecto Patronum_ significa, literalmente “Necesito un salvador”. Se considera magia avanzada y muchos magos y brujas adultos tienen dificultades para producir más que una brizna—.

>> Dumbledore fue el primero en darse cuenta de que un _Patronus_ completamente corpóreo podía usarse para enviar mensajes y enseñó esa habilidad a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix con gran efecto. La profesora McGonagall envió a varios de los suyos a lo largo de Hogwarts la noche en que los Mortífagos invadieron y el Ministro Shacklebolt pudo enviar el suyo a la boda de Bill y Fleur a tiempo para advertirnos que los Mortífagos se habían apoderado del Ministerio—.

—¿Y? —Pregunto Harry.

—¿Y qué? —.

—Y había otro _Patronus_ que fue usado de manera bastante famosa para ayudar a nuestra causa—.

Hermione cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho—Bueno, sí. El profesor Snape te envió su _Patronus_ en el bosque de Dean. Eso es lo que me dijiste, de todos modos. Nunca lo vi, pero estoy segura de que no habrías saltado a un estanque helado sin haber sido conducido allí, y _sé_ que nunca habrías seguido al profesor Snape si hubiera aparecido en persona. Lo habrías matado antes de que dijera una palabra, como todos lo habríamos hecho—.

—¿Cómo el profesor Snape determinó dónde estábamos? —.

—Me disculpé por eso—Dijo Hermione enfadada—Sin querer, permití que el retrato de Phineas Nigellus me escuchara cuando te conté dónde estábamos y, como era un antiguo director, su retrato está colgado en la oficina del director—.

—¿Por qué tenías un retrato de Phineas en tu bolso? —.

—Sabes perfectamente bien por qué—Comenzó y luego pareció recordar que el Wizengamot estaba pendiente de cada palabra de ella—Había un retrato de él colgado en Grimmauld Place donde nos escondíamos de los Mortífagos. Lo puse en mi bolsa para que no pudiera escuchar nuestros planes e informar a Snape. Nos contó lo que estaba sucediendo en Hogwarts, y que nuestros amigos estaban a salvo, en su mayor parte. En general, supongo que es afortunado que lo tuviéramos con nosotros. Necesitábamos la Espada y él fue capaz de proporcionarla, de alguna manera. O al menos permitió a Snape encontrarnos—.

—O el Patronus de Snape—.

Hermione frunció el ceño—Pero el Patronus te llevó a un lugar en particular. Tenía que estar cerca para dirigirlo, ya que no tenía otra forma de saber exactamente dónde estabas. Él te estaba mirando, Harry. Es lo único que tiene sentido—.

—Si Snape nos hubiera encontrado en el Bosque _y_ si fuera leal a Voldemort, ¿crees que me habría enviado su _Patronus_? —.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte como para enviar sus voluminosos rizos a volar—Si el profesor Snape hubiera sido leal a Voldemort, habría convocado a los Carroñeros o te habría llevado al Señor Oscuro. Había un precio de cien mil galeones por tu cabeza, Harry. Solo la lealtad del Profesor Snape a Dumbledore pudo haber evitado que te recogiera—.

Harry le sonrió—Gracias, Hermione. Puedes volver a tus libros ahora—.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que preguntarme? —Hermione dijo enfadada—Pero tenía notas sobre todo tipo de cosas—Ella lo fulminó con la mirada desde abajo y bajó las cejas—Mejor que tenga una lechuza de tu parte al final del día. Parece que _El Profeta_ no está comentando todo—.

Mirando nerviosamente a la línea de reporteros, Harry se lamió los labios e hizo una mueca—Han dicho todo lo que se necesita decir. Buena suerte con Runas Antiguas—.

—Gracias, Harry—Ella le dio otro abrazo y le susurró—No te olvides de la lechuza—.

—¿Alguna vez escribo tantas veces como quieras? —.

—Bueno, no—Admitió. Se alejó de Harry y se detuvo en la silla alta donde Snape estaba encadenado y lo miró—Él se preocupa por ti, aunque no tengo idea de por qué. Se merece algo mejor, pero no puedo tomar esa decisión—.

—Como sucede—Dijo Snape con su voz lenta y oscura—Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pero ha sido mi experiencia que Potter hará lo que le plazca, independientemente de mi consejo sobre lo contrario—.

Hermione sonrió torcidamente—Harry tiene una racha obstinada. Va bien con su cosa de salvar gente. La mejor de las suertes, profesor. La necesitarás—.

No teniendo ningún deseo de escuchar sus deficiencias discutidas, Harry regresó a su mesa para encontrar un ave de origami revoloteando sobre ella. Lo arrebató del aire, sin ningún desafío, lo abrió y leyó la breve nota.

_“Ponme en el estrado. ~ Adrian Wheeler”_

¿Adrian Wheeler? Harry no tenía idea de quién era. Tras hacer una seña a Gauntlett, le mostró la nota y le explicó dónde la había encontrado. Echando un vistazo rápido, se lo entregó a Kingsley, quien se lo pasó a Percy, quien negó con la cabeza con desesperación a Harry—¿Nunca lees los periódicos? —Preguntó—Adrian Wheeler está sentado justo detrás de ti y lo ha estado desde el primer día del juicio—.

Esa observación no llenó a Harry de confianza. Las únicas personas que estaban directamente detrás de él eran miembros de la prensa, y él admitió alegremente que los detestaba. Endureciéndose, se dio la vuelta lentamente y los miró por turnos. El cuarto de la fila lo saludó con la mano y Harry inclinó la cabeza—¿Eres Adrian? —.

El hombre asintió y se levantó—¿Puedo? —Señaló hacia el soporte.

—Espera—Dijo Harry—Necesito hablar con Kingsley primero—Sintiendo que estaba perdiendo el control del juicio, cruzó la estrecha puerta detrás del alto banco donde presidía Kingsley.

—No sé quién es y no sé lo que quiere—Dijo Harry una vez que él, Kingsley y Gauntlett se reunieron en el estrecho corredor—Pero no tengo idea de lo que se supone que debo hacer con esto. No está en el libro de testigos, así que supongo que los investigadores nunca lo cuestionaron. ¿Quieres hablar con él primero? —.

Kingsley pensó por un momento—Esto es muy inusual, pero, de nuevo, encaja perfectamente con el resto del juicio. Por otro lado, conozco a Adrian, ¿por qué no le pregunto? Puedo pedirle a Percy que haga su testimonio si no tiene nada que aportar y podemos alterar los recuerdos del Wizengamot si él se sale de la línea—.

—Adelante, toma asiento, Harry. Haré que Embry lo traiga. Esto no debería durar más de unos minutos, así que vamos a almorzar cuando termine con él—Kingsley sostuvo la mirada de Harry por un momento—Ten cuidado con Severus, Harry. No es el tipo de agacharse con los vientos. Es el tipo que se hace añicos por ellos—.

Había tantas cosas que Harry podía decir a eso, pero era demasiado pronto para comenzar a hacer promesas. No a sí mismo. No a Snape. Ciertamente no a Kingsley, que ni siquiera era amigo de Snape, al menos no por lo que Harry podía decir—No en mi turno—Dijo mientras regresaba a la sala. Perdió el movimiento de su capa cuando se volvió para sentarse, pero Snape lo estaba mirando con un interés no disimulado. No pudo evitar arreglarse un poco.

—Damas y caballeros del jurado—Dijo Kingsley una vez que Adrian estuvo sentado—Este es Adrian Wheeler, un fotógrafo del personal de _El Profeta_. Algunos de ustedes pueden haber notado la nota que envió al Sr. Potter. Fue simplemente una solicitud para que se le permita testificar. Ni siquiera tengo idea de lo que quiere decir. o si su testimonio es relevante. Si no lo es, le pediremos que retire esos recuerdos para que el Departamento de Misterios pueda disponer de ellos adecuadamente—.

Kingsley miró a Adrian desde el banco—Diles lo que tienes en mente—.

Adrian se pasó los dedos cortos y rechonchos por su cabello rubio y arenoso y asintió brevemente con la cabeza—Me llamo Adrian Wheeler, como escuchaste. Fui a Hogwarts con Snape allí, aunque dudo que me recuerde—.

—Te recuerdo bien, señor Wheeler—Dijo Snape—Fuiste uno de los mejores en nuestro año en Transfiguración. También obtuviste Honores en los Estudios Muggles, si la memoria me sirve—.

—Lo hice. Mi padre nació muggle, así que aprendí de primera mano de mis abuelos. Pude ocultarme durante lo peor de la guerra en su casa en Somerset. Creo que fue un poco cobarde de mí parte, pero nos refugiamos un cierto número de brujas y magos nacidos muggles en su granja—.

—Entonces no fue un cobarde. Era algo peligroso de hacer en tiempos tan inciertos. Te habrían asesinado donde estuvieras si el Señor Oscuro se hubiera enterado de tus actividades—.

Entrelazando sus dedos sobre su vientre redondo, los delgados labios de Adrian se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa—Eso es... es bueno de tu parte decirlo. De todos modos, fui seleccionado en Gryffindor junto con James Potter y Sirius Black. Fui el quinto chico en ese dormitorio, pero no formé parte de los Merodeadores—Moviéndose inquieto, lanzó una mirada de disculpa a Harry antes de continuar.

>> Miren, James y Sirius eran bromistas y yo estaba demasiado callado para eso. Me llevé mejor con Remus, que era más estudioso que ellos. Pero algo debe haber sucedido en el Expreso de Hogwarts porque Sirius comenzó a planear maneras de hacerle pagar la primera noche a Snape. James era un poco más lento, pero a la noche siguiente, después de descubrir que Snape era amigo de Lily Evans, clavó el clavo en ese ataúd—.

>> Desearía haber sido clasificado en Ravenclaw. Hubiera sido mucho mejor allí—Suspiró Adrian—No habría tenido que enterarme de todos los maleficios y maldiciones que planeaban usar contra Snape, no habría pasado todas las noches escuchándolos quejarse de la última maldición que había usado contra ellos o de cómo la Casa Slytherin necesitaba ser borrada de la faz de la tierra. Encontré algunos amigos en otras Casas y pasé los siguientes seis años desconectándolos—.

—En otras palabras—Dijo Kingsley lentamente—Está aquí para decirnos que lo que los otros han dicho es cierto: James Potter y Sirius Black eran los enemigos jurados de Severus Snape—.

—Más bien al revés—Dijo Adrian—Pero sí. No era una rivalidad típica de la Casa. Pero eso no es todo lo que quería decir—Metió la mano en sus túnicas de color óxido, sacó una fotografía de un bolsillo interior y la envió flotando hacia el jurado—He estado cargando esto desde que Slughorn testificó. Esta es una fotografía del Club de las Eminencias tal como era en 1976. Mire la fila de atrás, segundo a la derecha. Ese es Severus Snape—.

Una mujer en la primera fila del jurado tomó la fotografía del aire y la estudió atentamente antes de pasarla a la persona que estaba a su lado—¿Cómo sabes esto? —Preguntó ella, su voz llena de sospecha.

—Porque yo también era miembro del Club de las Eminencias—Dijo Adrian, y él sacó otra fotografía de su bolsillo, está era de él con el brazo de Slughorn sobre su hombro. El Adrian en la fotografía parecía un poco desconcertado, pero Slughorn estaba radiante—Esto debería probarlo, pero miren la parte de atrás de esa—Señaló con su mano hacia la imagen que se estaba pasando alrededor.

El mago que lo sostenía lo dio vuelta y leyó en voz alta—Fiesta de Navidad, 1976. Lo mejor y más brillante de Hogwarts con el profesor Horace Slughorn. Fotografía de Adrian Wheeler—Miró en dirección al acusado—El nombre de Severus Snape está listado en la parte de atrás—.

Ambas fotografías recorrieron el jurado antes de terminar con Percy. Curioso, Harry se levantó y los miró a los dos. Adrian era más delgado entonces y tenía mucho más pelo. Aparte de tener menos líneas profundas en la cara, Snape tenía el mismo aspecto: cabello negro y fibroso, nariz larga y demasiado flaco. Incluso entonces, su ceño parecía permanentemente fijado. Sin embargo, Harry se encontró sonriendo. El Snape en la fotografía parecía completamente desconcertado por eso.

—No sé por qué Slughorn mintió—Dijo Adrian—Al principio, iba a dejarlo pasar, pero después de escuchar al chico Longbottom hablar sobre lo mucho que Snape hizo para mantener la escuela, no podía simplemente quedarme sentado allí y dejar que todos pensaran que nunca se había reconocido el talento de Snape. Era un genio con las pociones. Cabeza y hombros por encima del resto de nosotros, y Slughorn también lo sabía—.

El jurado asintió y murmuró entre ellos mientras Harry intercambiaba una larga mirada con Kingsley—Este parece ser un buen lugar para detenerse. Veré a todos a la una en punto—La galería comenzó a despejarse cuando el fotógrafo de _Corazón de Bruja_ tomó varias fotos de Adrian Wheeler que se retiraba. Eso, pensó Harry, sería un titular mucho más interesante que cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurriera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del traductor:** Se que la traducción de _Expecto Patronum_ es en realidad “espero un guardián”, pero la traducción del fic quedo así, ya que ocupa la palabra Saviour en vez de Guard o Guardian, que se acercaría más a la traducción dada por JK.


	21. Capítulo Veintiuno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

A nadie le sorprendió que Harry acompañara a Snape a su celda, con su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Snape. Después de que la demostración del _Patronus_ de Snape dio un giro hacia lo inesperado, Harry sintió que era más el centro de atención que de costumbre, pero después de las sabias palabras de Molly, había tomado la decisión consciente de no avergonzarse de cómo se sentía hacia Snape. Si alguien tenía un problema con eso... bueno, era su problema, ¿no? Lo único de lo que Harry tenía que preocuparse era de cómo se sentía Snape.

Regresaron en su silencio habitual. Normalmente, el silencio era cómodo, pero hoy Harry habría dado cualquier cosa para saber qué estaba pasando dentro de la cabeza de Snape. Tratar de leer su expresión era inútil; Snape rara vez llevaba sus pensamientos en su cara. Su lenguaje corporal era el mismo que había tenido desde que comenzó el juicio, aunque parecía un poco menos derrotado a los ojos de Harry.

Algo de la preocupación de Harry se disipó en el momento en que entraron en la habitación. Snape se volvió rápidamente y se abalanzó sobre él, sus largos dedos enmarcaron la cara de Harry mientras presionaba sus labios suavemente, dulcemente contra los de Harry. Beso tras beso suave hasta que la cabeza de Harry daba vueltas. Jadeó y apretó su cuerpo contra el de Snape, estremeciéndose cuando los labios de Snape abrieron camino a lo largo del cuello de Harry.

Snape lo mordió ligeramente justo por encima de la unión del cuello y el hombro y Harry casi se derrumbó. Sus rodillas se convirtieron en gelatina y los fuegos artificiales explotaron detrás de sus ojos. Su polla se hizo increíblemente dura y sus caderas se retorcieron mientras buscaba algo contra lo cual frotarse. La lengua de Snape se arrastró sobre la carne desnuda y Harry se oyó a sí mismo gemir. Cada toque, cada sonido, se congregaba entre sus piernas y él estaba desesperado por liberarse.

De repente, Snape lo sostenía con el brazo extendido y lo miraba como desconcertado. Harry parpadeó furiosamente mientras trataba de concentrarse en la cara de Snape—¿Q-que estás haciendo? —Tartamudeó mientras su erección huía—¿Qué pasa? —.

—No me mearías si estuviera en llamas—Le dijo Snape para vergüenza de Harry—Tu mismo lo dijiste, por lo que no debes sorprenderte de que encuentre tus motivos algo sospechosos—El dolor brillaba en las profundidades de esos hermosos ojos oscuros y el corazón de Harry se apretó—¿Qué quieres de mí, Potter? Soy un hombre condenado que no tiene nada que ofrecer al héroe del mundo mágico—Las últimas palabras fueron amargas, impregnadas de décadas de acritud y dolor.

Harry dio un paso adelante, pero Snape dio un paso atrás. Continuaron ese baile hasta que Snape fue presionado contra la pared y no tenía a dónde ir. Harry lo besó, sus labios tan suaves y calmantes como los de Snape—Tienes mucho que ofrecerme, Sev, pero quiero ganármelo. Y el juicio aún no ha terminado, aún no—Los ojos verdes de Harry eran serios—Déjame amarte, Sev. Déjame mostrarte que no tiene que doler—.

Snape lo miró fijamente. La sospecha bailó por las esquinas de sus ojos, pero después de un momento él asintió—Tu madre solía llamarme “Sev”. Nadie más lo ha hecho—.

—Lo sé—Dijo Harry suavemente—Bueno, la primera parte, al menos. La escuché en tus recuerdos—Le dio a Snape un beso persistente y, tomando la mano de Snape, lo llevó a la mesa.

—¿No te molesta que la amara? —.

—¿Como yo amo a Hermione? —Preguntó Harry mientras tomaba asiento. Sacudió la cabeza—En absoluto. ¿Debería hacerlo? —Dio un golpecito a su varita en la mesa, indicando que estaban listos para comer.

—Avery tenía razón, sabes—Comentó Snape cuando apareció su almuerzo: pastel del pastor, lleno de salsa, carne y verduras. Una jarra llena de jugo de calabaza y una taza de té completaron la comida. Harry colocó un encanto de estasis en el té, y sirvió dos porciones de pastel humeantes, dándole uno a Snape antes de sumergirse en el suyo—Quería a Lily, o deseaba ser lo suficientemente heterosexual como para desearla. Parecía tan injusto que amara a alguien, obsesivamente, y sin embargo no la deseara—.

—No lo sé—Dijo Harry entre mordidas, asegurándose de que tragó antes de hablar—Me pareció que la deseabas. Vi la forma en que la mirabas, como si fuera algo para devorar o algo para ganar. Ya sabes, un gran premio—.

—Buscaba su aprobación, idiota—Espetó Snape—Quería que le gustara más, o al menos más de lo que le gustaba tu bendito padre—Sus ojos se estrecharon y lanzó a Harry con una mirada aguda—¿Sabes por qué dejé de lado esa memoria en particular cuando hice el desafortunado intento de enseñarte Oclumancia? —.

—Porque mi pa... no. No es eso, ¿verdad? —Harry se apartó de la mesa y lo rodeó para colocarse detrás de Snape. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Snape y rozó sus labios contra la mejilla de Snape—Sé lo mucho que te arrepentiste de haberla lastimado. Sé que estabas hablando desde un lugar de enojo y humillación y no te culpo por dejarlo salir. Déjalo, Sev. Ya lo has compensado—Sostuvo a Snape por un momento mientras los delgados hombros temblaban, esperando que algún día Snape se perdonara por tener dieciséis y ser estúpido.

Después de dejar caer otro beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de Snape, Harry regresó a su comida, manteniendo sus pensamientos en silencio mientras comía calladamente. No fue difícil para él, darle a Snape un mínimo de privacidad, tal como era. Harry tenía suficiente para continuar por el momento.

Sin embargo, en lugar de pensar en el juicio y los pocos testigos restantes, se encontró pensando que había usado la palabra con A, dos veces, en relación con Snape, y una vez a Snape mismo. Ni siquiera había averiguado cómo se sentía con respecto al hombre, aparte de una fuerte necesidad de protegerlo, un profundo deseo de verlo feliz, y un anhelo por su toque que casi lo hacía caer de rodillas. Tal vez eso era suficiente para empezar. No era como si Harry fuera una fuente de experiencia en tales asuntos. Tampoco Snape, para el caso.

Snape no dijo una palabra más durante el resto del receso, pero cuando llegó el momento de regresar a la sala del tribunal, deslizó su mano en la de Harry y entrelazó los dedos. Gauntlett arqueó una ceja preocupada, pero no dijo nada más que—Vamos—.

Harry se alegró de ver que su siguiente testigo era Hagrid. Siempre le había tenido afecto, especialmente desde que Hagrid había sido su introducción a un mundo completamente nuevo del que Harry no sabía nada. Era un hechicero y uno bueno, al menos Hagrid lo había dicho y Harry le creyó.

Tanto Gauntlett como Embry se combinaron para ampliar el soporte del testigo lo suficiente como para que Hagrid lo pisara, y Harry contuvo el aliento cuando Hagrid comenzó a sentarse—No. No creo que esta silla...—Hubo un fuerte _chasquido_ y Hagrid se levantó apresuradamente cuando las dos mitades se cayeron—Perdón por eso—Dijo mientras Embry reparaba la silla y la reubicaba cerca de la pared—Tal vez solo me pare en su lugar—Agarró los bordes del estrado con sus manos del tamaño de un plato de comida. Harry hizo una mueca.

—Trataré de no mantenerte demasiado tiempo—Aunque Harry sospechaba que se lo había dicho a todo el mundo, lo decía en serio en el caso de Hagrid. Hagrid tenía una forma de ver a través de Harry y era mucho más perceptivo de lo que se le daba crédito. Decir que Harry estaba nervioso por lo que podía salir de la boca de Hagrid era una subestimación.

>> ¿Qué puedes decirnos sobre la relación de Dumbledore con Snape? —Dijo Harry, con la esperanza de que Hagrid simplemente hablara y le ahorrara la agonía de hacer preguntas para preguntar.

—Gran hombre, Dumbledore—Dijo Hagrid, con grandes y gordas lágrimas brotando de sus ojos—Nunca escucharía una mala palabra sobre Snape. Confió en él, lo hizo. Lo dijo una y otra vez—Se movió y Harry sintió las vibraciones en sus pies—No podía creerlo cuando me dijiste que Snape había asesinado a Dumbledore. Pensé que debías haberte equivocado al respecto. Tenía razón entonces, ¿verdad? Snape no es más asesino que yo. Debería saber que Dumbledore tenía un plan… Si él decía que hay algo bueno en una persona, entonces hay incluso si el resto de nosotros tenemos un poco de problemas para entenderlo—.

Él movió un dedo gigante hacia Harry—Deja que sea una lección para ti. ¿Cuántas veces pensaste que Snape no estaba haciendo nada bueno? ¿Y cuántas veces te equivocaste al respecto? Snape estuvo de nuestro lado todo el tiempo. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era confiar en Dumbledore—Resopló y se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo del tamaño de un mantel, pero cuando se apoyó en el estrado, se rompió debajo de él.

Tomó unos minutos descubrir la mejor forma de acomodar el tamaño de Hagrid, pero cuando Snape sugirió que podría ser útil conjurar una roca para que Hagrid se sentara, su problema se resolvió. Harry no necesitaba mirarlo para saber que Snape pensaba que todos eran idiotas tontos. Incluso Kingsley—Hagrid, ¿Snape era un buen director? —Preguntó Harry una vez que Hagrid se acomodó.

—Bueno, él no estaba en la misma liga que Dumbledore, pero era bastante mejor que esa mujer de Umbridge. Snape nunca me hizo deshacerme de mis hipogrifos, ni siquiera después de que amenazaran a algunos Hufflepuffs. Y aunque no me dejaría llevar un dragón o dos para que se queden en el lugar, no permitió que esos Carrows trajeran algunos Lethifolds. Criaturas peligrosas, Lethifolds. Un poco como tú Dementor promedio, excepto que te devoran mientras estás dormido. Más bien una criatura cobarde, atacar a alguien en sus camas. Necesitas un _Patronus_ para ahuyentarlos, pero es difícil evocar uno de esos cuando estás medio dormido. Parece algo que los Carrows desearían, pero Snape...—.

—¿Diste muchas detenciones? Él solía darme un montón de ellas—Interrumpió Harry antes de que Hagrid pasara la siguiente hora revisando toda la enciclopedia de criaturas oscuras.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Detenciones? —Hagrid le dio a Harry una mirada de reproche—Nunca te detuve. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que nunca tomé puntos. Nunca vi la necesidad de hacerlo. No tiene sentido romper tu espíritu, con todas las cargas sobre tus hombros. No, Snape solo dio disciplina. Imagínate que él era el único de nosotros que no hicimos la vista gorda a tu ruptura de reglas. ¿Cuántas veces estuviste corriendo bajo esa Capa de Invisibilidad tuya, visitándome con tus amigos cuando deberías haber estado arriba en la Torre? —.

Harry gimió—No por tus detenciones. Snape. Sé que él dio muchas el año pasado—.

—Tienes razón. Los Carrows fueron los que dieron más, pero el viejo Snape las tomó o creo que los Carrows los pasarían casi todos los días en ellas. Pero Snape me envió muchos de ellos. Como la primera detención contigo y con Malfoy. ¿Recuerdas, Harry? Algo estaba molestando a los unicornios—.

Harry recordó. Voldemort los estaba matando y bebiendo su sangre. Harry había encontrado su forma retorcida, pero Bane y Firenze lo salvaron de una muerte segura. Draco se había escapado mucho antes, asustado por las cosas que vivían en las profundidades del Bosque Prohibido—¿Llevaste a los estudiantes al Bosque Prohibido? —.

—Bueno, solo para ver lo que estaba molestando a los Thestrals. Los unicornios desaparecieron poco después de que Dumbledore muriera y las acromántulas se volvieran salvajes una vez que Aragog falleció. Los centauros se mantuvieron alejados de algunas partes del Bosque, así que supe que no debía ir allí. No hay mucho que pueda alejar a un centauro; dragones, por un lado, pero no hay ninguno cerca de Hogwarts, hombres lobo, por otro. Escuché un rumor o dos sobre un grupo de vampiros, pero nunca encontré ninguna señal de ellos—.

La galería se movió incómodamente al escuchar hablar de vampiros y hombres lobo. Algunos miembros fóbicos se estremecieron visiblemente al escuchar el comentario de Hagrid alegremente sobre las acromántulas. Harry no podía culparlos. Ron estaría hiperventilando—Hagrid, ¿no crees que es, bueno, un poco peligroso allí? —.

—¿Peligroso? Bah—Hagrid desechó la pregunta de Harry como si fuera un mosquito. Tomó un sorbo de un matraz de plata y lanzó a Harry con una mirada—No hay nada en el Bosque que sea peligroso si le das un poco de respeto, eso es todo. Toma las arañas, por ejemplo. Está claro que te comerán si les das media oportunidad, por lo que respetas sus Territorios y no vagas a menos que hayas sido invitado. Y los centauros no atacarán a los jóvenes, por lo que los niños no tienen nada que temer de ellos—.

>> Pero solo los lleve parcialmente adentro, mira. Necesitábamos alimentar a los Thestrals y yo necesitaba un poco de ayuda para atrapar a los hurones para alimentar a los hipogrifos. Obtienen un poco de temperamento mental si no los alimentan regularmente, y no hay mucho que les guste más que hurón fresco. Y Snape, bueno, siempre necesitaba que se recolectara alguna planta en particular cuando la luna era la adecuada, pero no podía dejarlo así, así que enviaba a algunos estudiantes con dibujos de lo que tenían que encontrar. No era peligroso, Harry. Además, teníamos a Fang con nosotros—.

>> Pero los Carrows, ahora ese lote era peligroso. Nunca puedes hacer que una criatura te respete una vez que la derrotas. Todo lo que estás haciendo es enseñarle a tener miedo y una vez que tenga miedo, es probable que se desate. Una bestia que teme es mucho más peligrosa que cualquier cosa que encuentres en el Bosque. Parece que nunca lograría que comprendieran eso. Simplemente tirarían de sus varitas y comenzarían a maldecir—.

>> Odiaba ver lo que les estaban haciendo a los estudiantes. Recobré a unos pocos de ellos, lo hice, cuando Madame Pomfrey estaba ocupada. Dumbledore no se habría mostrado así, pero Snape no tenía muchas opciones. Lo que sucedió con todo el código del Ministerio. No pasó una semana sin un nuevo Decreto Educativo colgado en el Gran Comedor. Todos los maestros hicieron lo mejor que pudieron, pero el aprendizaje no parecía ser algo que el ministerio quería que sucediera—.

—Los otros maestros, ¿respetaron a Snape? —.

Hagrid dejó caer sus manos sobre sus rodillas y se balanceó un poco hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre su roca. Sus ojos saltaron a través de la vasta cámara mientras miraba a cualquier lado excepto a Harry—Dumbledore confió en Snape—Repitió obstinadamente—Así que creo que debo respetarlo un poco. Al menos, eso es lo que me decía a mí mismo. Gran hombre, Dumbledore—.

—Pero Hagrid, eso no fue lo que pregunté. ¿Snape fue respetado por los otros maestros? —.

—Ahora, no quiero hablar mal de nadie, pero hay algo que debes entender sobre Snape. Es difícil conocerlo, lo es. Lo oiría discutir con Dumbledore sobre alguna tarea u otra. “Me pides demasiado” o algo así. No es como si Snape se lo pidiera ahora, ¿verdad? Siempre hace su trabajo, lo hace. Creo que no quería el trabajo, pero estaba atrapado en eso—.

—Hagrid…—.

—Basta ya de esto, Harry. Los otros maestros y yo, por qué creo que hicimos lo que el director nos pidió que hiciéramos. Si él me enviaba a los estudiantes para que recogieran hojas de mora en la luna creciente, entonces eso es lo que hicieron. Si quería que se ensuciaran las manos, ayudarían a alimentar a los Escarbatos. Si los quería asustados un poco, entonces pondríamos trampas para Kappas—.

Que Harry obtuviera tanto de Hagrid fue un poco sorprendente. Snape tenía el sello de aprobación de Dumbledore y en los ojos de Hagrid, eso era todo. Por razones que Harry no entendió, sintió una gran sensación de orgullo por Hagrid. Según la experiencia de Harry, pocas cosas eran tan inquebrantables como la fe de Hagrid en la gente.

—¿Qué hay de antes, sin embargo? ¿Como, cuando tuviste a Norbert y Fluffy? —.

—No debería haberte dicho eso—Murmuró Hagrid, mirando a Harry con un poco de cariño a la exasperación—Calculo que Snape…—.

—Lo siento, ¿pero dijiste Norbert y Fluffy? —Preguntó Percy mientras flexionaba un poco su mano—¿Quiénes son Norbert y Fluffy? —.

—Eh...—Por un momento, Harry estaba desconcertado, pero luego decidió que los eventos de hace ocho años no podían volver para atormentarlo, al menos no demasiado—Norbert era el dragón mascota de Hagrid. Cuando se hizo demasiado grande para la cabaña de Hagrid, Charlie lo llevó a Rumania. Y Fluffy era el nombre del perro de tres cabezas que custodiaba el corredor del tercer piso durante mi primer año, ¿cierto? —.

Percy parpadeó y sus ojos se ensancharon—Ah, sí. Quirrell. Aunque no creo que haya conocido el nombre del perro—Miró a Harry pensativamente y luego escribió un par de notas en el margen.

—¿Donde estábamos? —Reflexionó Harry mientras volvía su atención a Hagrid—Oh, sí. Nos contabas acerca de Snape cuando empecé la escuela—.

—Así es. Como decía. Snape estaba bien considerado en su época. Solía escucharlo hacer apuestas con la profesora McGonagall sobre los partidos de Quidditch. Vaya, era uno de los Jefes de Casa más jóvenes que Hogwarts había tenido. Los estudiantes nunca se preocuparon mucho por él, pero se llevaba bien con la mayoría de los demás. No tanto con los profesores de Defensa, pero eran un grupo extraño—El resopló—Gilderoy Lockhart. Qué viejo sapo hinchado que resultó ser—.

—No puedo decir que estés equivocado sobre eso—Estuvo de acuerdo Harry—¿Hay algo más sobre Snape que crees que estas personas deberían saber? —.

Por un momento, Snape y Hagrid se miraron con una mirada de larga comprensión. Finalmente, Hagrid se recostó y miró al jurado—Reconozco que algunos de ustedes recuerdan cómo era cuando Thicknesse estaba a cargo. Es una pelea difícil, no saber en quién confiar. Pero Snape confiaba en las mismas personas que Dumbledore. Él se arriesgó con ellos, aunque creo que ellos no lo hicieron con él. Snape hizo todo lo posible por mantener a los estudiantes a salvo, tal como prometió—.

>> Tuvo una vida difícil; pensó que tenía que ser el más malo para sobrevivir. Algunos son así desde el principio, tienen que luchar por la parte más pequeña hasta que eso es todo lo que saben. Creo que ese es Snape para ti. Pero si lo tratas con un poco de amabilidad y te ganas su confianza, por eso, tendrás su lealtad siempre y cuando no rompas tu palabra. Calculo que Snape siempre mantuvo la suya. No puedes pedir mucho más que eso—.

Decidiendo que había tenido suficiente, Hagrid se puso de pie pesadamente—Tengo que regresar a Hogwarts. Los tomates no se cosecharán solos y los jabberknolls se incubarán pronto. No seas un extraño, Harry. A Fang le encantaría verte de nuevo. Tú eres quién más le gusta—.

Harry sonrió—Cuando esto termine, iré de visita. Tienes mi palabra—Vio cómo Hagrid casi se arrastraba por el túnel para salir de la sala y pensó que sintió que el suelo temblaba un poco cuando Hagrid abandonaba el Ministerio. Por un momento, Harry se preguntó si Hagrid incluso cabía en los ascensores, pero pensó que un hechizo de expansión probablemente haría el truco. La vida como un medio gigante no podría ser fácil.

Animado por un repentino impulso de emoción, Harry casi saltó a su mesa y le dirigió una sonrisa brillante al jurado. El examen de Hagrid había ido mejor de lo que esperaba y solo quedaban dos testigos más en su libro: Poppy Pomfrey y Draco Malfoy. Internamente, esperaba que la siguiente persona en el estrado fuera Madame Pomfrey, pero una parte de él deseaba que Draco llegara lo antes posible.

Mientras esperaba que Gauntlett trajera al siguiente testigo, Harry preparó su tarjeta para Draco. Esto iba a ser un examen de impuestos, especialmente para Snape. Ninguno de ellos tenía buenos recuerdos de esa noche en la Torre de Astronomía, Snape menos que nadie. Si Draco le daba alguna actitud, Harry se encargaría de que un frasco entero de Veritaserum se derramara por su garganta hasta que Malfoy se atragantara con las cosas.

Para sorpresa de Harry, Gauntlett emergió del túnel sola, llevando en su mano un avión de color naranja brillante que indicaba un mensaje urgente. Montando las escaleras que conducían al banco, le susurró a Kingsley mientras le entregaba la nota. Percy estiró el cuello para intentar leer sobre el hombro de Kingsley, pero una severa advertencia del Ministro lo terminó con la suficiente rapidez.

—Aquí tengo un mensaje de Minerva McGonagall, directora de Hogwarts—Dijo, con su voz profunda llegando hasta el último par de orejas—La medibruja Poppy Pomfrey tiene una emergencia que involucra a un hinkypunk, un boggart y un pequeño grupo de traumatizados de Tercer Año. Y mientras Draco Malfoy está disponible, actualmente está realizando su examen EXTASIS de Runas Antiguas junto con Hermione Granger. Está solicitando aplazamiento, ya que no podrá volver a realizar los exámenes hasta diciembre—.

>> Bajo estas circunstancias, creo que es justo concederles su solicitud de una demora. Aplazaremos la sesión hasta las nueve de la mañana. Como creo que el Sr. Potter solo tiene dos testigos restantes, debería poder comenzar las deliberaciones mañana por la tarde. Disfruten de su tiempo libre—.

El jurado parecía muy feliz de irse temprano y charlaron entusiasmados mientras reunían sus libros de rompecabezas y bolsas de tejer. Tal vez era solo que el final estaba a la vista lo que los hacía marearse. Harry podía entender eso. Él también quería que este juicio terminara.

Montando los escalones que conducían a la silla del acusado, apoyó las manos en los reposabrazos y se inclinó hacia delante—Ojalá pudiera quedarme y cenar contigo—Murmuró, sin prestar atención a la presencia de Adrian cerca—Pero tengo un poco de investigación que debo hacer—.

Una pequeña sonrisa amenazó con aparecer en la cara de Snape—Te das cuenta de que la investigación típicamente involucra cosas como libros y diarios, ¿no es así? —.

Harry se rió—Sí, he visto a Hermione hacerlo una o dos veces. Creo que puedo encontrar mi camino alrededor de la biblioteca del Ministerio lo suficientemente bien—Besó a Snape ligeramente y sonrió en esos ojos oscuros que adoraba cuando un foco de luz explotó cerca—Te quiero tanto—Susurró—Es todo lo que puedo pensar—.

Snape parpadeó sorprendido, pero sus ojos se suavizaron—Siempre el tonto Gryffindor—Murmuró—Corriendo sin pensar en las consecuencias. Ve y cuida tu investigación, Potter. Estaré aquí cuando regreses—.

Riéndose, Harry le dio otro beso ligero—Siempre el bastardo. Solo mantén los dedos cruzados para encontrar lo que busco, o no encuentre lo que busco, según sea el caso—Miró por encima del hombro para encontrar a Kingsley y Gauntlett susurrando entre sí y señalando en su dirección.

—Me encargaré de eso—Escuchó Harry decir a Kingsley, justo cuando el ministro se dirigía hacia ellos.

—Creo que Kingsley va a gritarme un poco—Harry se enderezó y saltó ligeramente de la plataforma donde estaba la silla antes de levantarse y acariciar la rodilla de Snape—Te veré en la mañana—Con los ojos llenos de promesa, sostuvo la mirada de Snape por un momento antes de seguir a Kingsley a su oficina.

—Tengo algo que hacer, ministro—Dijo Harry en el momento en que la puerta se cerró—¿Esto llevará mucho tiempo? —.

Con las manos en las caderas, Kingsley estudió a Harry por un momento—Nunca esperé tener que decirte esto, Harry, pero a los Aurores no se les permite fraternizar con los prisioneros. Es un abuso de poder y no lo tendré—Se acercó al aparador, mezcló una bebida y le ofreció una a Harry.

—¿Pero y si es mutuo? —Preguntó Harry, rechazando la bebida y la invitación a sentarse.

—¿Lo es? —.

—Dado que me besó, diría que sí—Frustrado, Harry se pasó los dedos por el pelo—Mira, nunca esperé que esto sucediera, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Snape y yo? ¿Quién lo habría visto venir? —.

El retrato del duque de Buckingham se echó a reír—Cualquiera que tenga ojos, querido. Eres un delicioso bocado y envidio al hombre que te levanta—.

—Mejor eso que un retrato que solo se puede ver—Comentó Harry con un giro de los ojos—Lo último que quiero hacer es lastimarlo, pero en este momento, quiero ver a dónde va esto. Me he ganado el derecho a elegir por mí mismo, ¿no crees? Y si me salgo con la mía, entonces Snape no estará prisionero por más de un día—.

Kingsley tomó un sorbo de su ginebra y tónica y miró a Harry constantemente—¿Todavía crees que tienes la posibilidad de ganar esto? ¿Puedo recordarte que el Wizengamot no ha sido demasiado amable con los Mortífagos? —.

—Es por eso por lo que Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy siguen libres, ¿verdad? —.

—Bajo algunas condiciones bastante onerosas. Si rompen alguna de ellas, se encontrarán en Azkaban tan rápido que girarán sus cabezas—Kingsley dejó su bebida y se puso de pie—No quiero verte lastimado. Tampoco quiero que te acusen de mala conducta. Si esta infatuación con Snape se va en forma de pera, es probable que te presente cargos. Y por lo que he visto, tengo que decir que él podría hacer un caso muy fuerte—.

Harry frunció el ceño—Snape es vengativo, te daré eso, pero no es cruel. Está bien, quizás sea un poco cruel, pero no puedo creer que arruinara mi carrera por esto—Se acercó a la puerta y apoyó la mano sobre el tirador—Confío en él, Kingsley. Completamente—Abriendo la puerta, entró y la cerró silenciosamente detrás de él.


	22. Capítulo Veintidós

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Seis horas más tarde, Harry se encontró en lo profundo de la biblioteca del Ministerio. Había pilas de libros apilados tan alto alrededor de él que la parte superior de su cabeza era apenas visible. A pesar del nombre del libro, _“Las Gárgolas De Nigel Gold-Bikin: Destrozando La Verdad”_ no había sido de ninguna ayuda. Consejos y trucos para interrogar a los fantasmas se abrió al _“Examen De Los Seres Y Manifestaciones Espectrales”_ que Harry descubrió leyendo una nota a pie de página en _“Humo Y Espejos: Discernir La Verdad A Través De Las Reflexiones”._ Toda su investigación lo llevó a donde comenzó, y Harry estaba empezando a pensar que había encontrado la brecha que había estado buscando.

El bibliotecario, un anciano que parecía que una brisa cálida lo tumbaría, se acercó a la mesa de Harry para hacerle saber que la biblioteca del Ministerio se cerraría en veinte minutos ¿y si necesitaba el encanto para devolver todos estos libros a sus lugares apropiados? Harry negó con la cabeza. Si había algo que había aprendido de Hermione, era cómo guardar sus materiales de investigación al final de una sesión. Escribiendo rápidamente, anotó el nombre del último caso que necesitaba leer y, con un movimiento de su varita, envió tomos gruesos por el aire para que descansaran en sus estantes adecuados.

Una vez de vuelta en su pequeño dormitorio, Harry organizó sus notas y transfirió los fragmentos importantes a una sola hoja de pergamino. Poniendo la alarma a las seis en punto, se arrastró cansadamente en la cama y se cayó inmediatamente en un Sueño Sin Sueños.

Su varita comenzó a sonar demasiado temprano a la mañana siguiente y Harry estaba aún más dormido que cuando se dirigió a Hogwarts. Después de recoger las túnicas de Snape (frambuesa esta vez), sacó el Sombrero Seleccionador del estante superior y comenzó a doblarlo—Tu magia funciona fuera de Hogwarts, ¿verdad? No está ligada al castillo, ¿verdad? —.

El Sombrero Seleccionador se movió y estiró en la mano de Harry—No tienes nada que temer, Harry Potter. Godric me llevaba cada vez que salía. Muchas veces he estado en Hollow e incluso tan lejos como Caer Lundem, donde una vez acampamos junto a un poderoso río—.

—¿Te refieres a Londres? —Preguntó Harry—Ahí es donde vamos. Espera ahora y por favor, no digas ni una palabra hasta que te saque de nuevo—.

—Sobre mi honor como sombrero—Harry no tenía idea de si los sombreros tenían honor, pero este parecía un momento singularmente malo para debatir ese tema. Dobló el sombrero con cuidado y lo guardó debajo de la túnica de Snape para el día.

Sintiendo la tensión en cada línea de su cuerpo, Harry rodó los hombros antes de arrojar un puñado de polvo en el Flu. Miró el retrato de Dumbledore—Deséeme suerte, señor. Si no gano...—Su voz se quebró y pensó que se ahogaría en su desesperación—Nivel nueve, Ministerio de Magia—Dijo con voz tensa, sin querer escuchar el sabio consejo de Dumbledore sobre el estado de su corazón.

Girando vertiginosamente, Harry pasó a lo largo de cientos y cientos de chimeneas hasta que fue escupido en el área de procesamiento hacia la parte trasera del edificio. De todos los Flus en el Ministerio, a Harry le gustaba este menos. Era corto y estaba metido en una esquina, lo que significaba que inevitablemente golpeaba un codo o una rodilla contra la pared en ángulo de la chimenea. Hoy, logró quitarse la piel en ambos y casi le quitó a la cabeza cuando se paró demasiado pronto. Se sondeó el cuero cabelludo y se sorprendió al descubrir que no estaba sangrando.

La celda de contención estaba vacía cuando Harry entró, así que conjuró un estante y colgó las ropas de Snape, dejando la ropa interior y las zapatillas a un lado. Un golpecito de su varita tenía el desayuno preparado: una jarra de café fuerte, rebanadas gruesas de jamón, tomates a la parrilla, una cesta de panes, un cuenco cubierto con huevos escalfados aún a fuego lento.

Pasaron casi un cuarto de hora antes de que Snape llegara y para ese momento, Harry estaba casi frenético—¿Dónde has estado? —Exigió el momento en que Gauntlett lo escoltó al interior.

Snape miró a Harry como si hubiera perdido la cabeza—Todavía no son las ocho en punto. En todo caso, estoy temprano—.

—Volveré en aproximadamente una hora—Anunció Gauntlett. Harry tocó el enorme golpe en su cabeza y se preguntó si esa era la razón por la cual el mundo se había vuelto loco de repente—Compórtate, Harry. Prefiero no tener que hacer un informe—Sus dedos se alejaron de su cuero cabelludo y asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿De qué quería Kingsley hablar contigo? —Preguntó Snape mientras servía dos tazas de café y preparaba la de Harry a su gusto. Hizo un gesto hacia la mesa y comenzó a servir comida una vez que Harry estaba sentado.

—Me recordó que a los Aurores no se les permite fraternizar con los prisioneros—Dijo Harry cuando Snape tomó su primer sorbo de café—Y que estaría bien dentro de tus derechos presentar una queja formal sobre mi conducta—Una mirada de horror apareció en la cara de Snape y él dejó su taza de café con deliberación y puso sus manos en su regazo—Le dije a Kingsley que nunca sucedería—.

Esa máscara de total indiferencia estaba de vuelta en la cara de Snape, la que Harry realmente odiaba—¿Por qué le dirías eso? —Le preguntó a Snape con una voz extrañamente gruesa, y en ese momento Harry deseó con todo su corazón que fuera un _Legeremante_ suficiente para romper los escudos mentales de Snape y ver qué había detrás de ellos.

—Porque…—Dijo Harry uniformemente—…Confío en ti. Porque estoy seguro de que te has dado cuenta de que no estoy jugando contigo y que no quiero verte lastimada. Porque me importa ....—Harry se detuvo de repente y esperó hasta que Snape levantó la vista —Pero esa no es la verdad, ¿verdad? Nuestros _Patronus_ nos enseñaron mucho. El hecho es que te amo. No tengo ni idea de cómo o por qué sucedió eso, pero no veo el punto de negarlo—.

>> Y, para ser honesto, creo que la advertencia de Kingsley fue que te protegiera de mí y no al revés. Él te conoce lo suficiente como para saber que tienes un corazón tierno, Sev, incluso si haces todo lo que está a tu alcance para ocultarlo—.

—Tonto, impetuoso Gryffindor—Siseó Snape mientras cortaba salvajemente su jamón—¿Aún no te has dado cuenta de que con unas pocas palabras bien elegidas podría destruirte? ¿No tienes idea de lo vulnerable que te has vuelto? —.

Había una nota de desafío en la voz de Harry, un brillo confiado en sus brillantes ojos verdes—Sí, creo que sí, pero como dije, confío en ti—Él arqueó una ceja ligeramente antes de prestar atención a su desayuno. _“Tu movimiento, Sev”._

Snape no dijo nada, aunque continuamente miraba a Harry a través de las pestañas, como si estuviera probando el valor de las palabras de Harry—¿No tienes la menor curiosidad acerca de cómo podría sentirme, Potter? —Preguntó mientras tomaba lo último de su yema de huevo con una rebanada de pan tostado con mantequilla.

Harry echó un poco más de café en su taza—Bueno, me imagino que debes tener algo de afecto por mí, ya que me has besado varias veces y tu _Patronus_ definitivamente quiere follar el mío—Tomó un sorbo de su taza, se echó hacia atrás y apoyó el tobillo en su rodilla—En cuanto a cómo te sientes, creo que tendrás que resolverlo por ti mismo. Sólo sé lo que siento por ti—.

—No me burlarán, Potter—Gruñó Snape.

—No me estoy burlando de ti. Y mi nombre es Harry. Tal vez quieras pensar en usarlo de vez en cuando—.

—Muy bien, Harry—Se burló Snape. Arrojó su servilleta sobre la mesa mientras Harry suspiraba.

—Esperaba algo un poco más memorable por tu primera vez, pero supongo que tendrá que hacerlo—Vio como Snape se apartó de la mesa y le mostró a Harry su espalda cuando comenzó a desvestirse. A Harry no le importó. Fue una oportunidad para mirar con avidez toda esa piel pálida sin burlarse de ella.

No debería haber habido nada atractivo sobre la vista. Snape era huesudo, todos los brazos y piernas delgados con el tono muscular de un flobberworm. Su nariz era demasiado grande y sus dientes eran amarillos y torcidos. Pero sus ojos ardían y sus manos eran gráciles y elegantes. Y esos increíblemente pálidos pezones rosas llevaron a Harry a la distracción. Era difícil mirar ese escuálido trasero y no estar increíblemente excitado de todos modos.

—¿Realmente crees que no sé qué estás mirando? —Dijo Snape mientras se ponía los pantalones largos que se aferraban a él como una segunda piel. Se giró para mirar a Harry, mostrando un pecho desnudo y un miembro duro delineado por una manguera de frambuesa oscura. La boca de Harry se secó.

—Y si me desnudo hasta la piel, ¿estás diciendo que no mirarías? —Dijo con voz áspera—Quiero probar cada centímetro de ti y todavía me pregunto cómo se debe sentir tu piel contra la mía. Sueño con eso, Sev, y me despierto deseando que estés a mi lado, tanto que pueda gritar—.

Snape se puso rosa debajo de la túnica y la colocó en su lugar antes de encogerse en las ropas exteriores más pesadas y abotonarlas—No me atrevo a mirar más allá de cada día—Dijo mientras se abrochaba los botones en los puños de las mangas—No deseo decepcionarte. Tampoco deseo verte atado a alguien que no tiene nada que ofrecer—.

Harry se puso de pie y caminó alrededor de la mesa. Extendiendo la mano, enderezó el cuello de Snape y pasó sus palmas por sus brazos—Tienes mucho que ofrecer—Sus ojos se cerraron mientras Snape pasaba un fugaz beso sobre sus labios. No hizo nada para saciar su sed de más—Pero un día a la vez—La puerta se abrió y Harry se alejó.

Gauntlett entró llevando la capa roja de Auror de Harry sobre su brazo. Snape dio un paso adelante antes de que Harry pudiera moverse y reclamó la capa. De pie detrás de él, Snape la puso con ternura sobre los hombros de Harry y le besó la mejilla después de sujetarlo—Se dará cuenta—Declaró en la voz que nunca dejó de llamar la atención de su clase—Que el Sr. Potter no me tocó en absoluto. Sin embargo, si siente que ha sido asaltado de alguna manera, es libre de declarar el papeleo adecuado con el ministro Shacklebolt—.

—No fue mi idea...—.

—No me mientas, Alguacil Gauntlett. No tengo dudas de que Shacklebolt habría hecho la vista gorda, pero sentiste la necesidad de interferir donde no estaba justificado. Harry es mayor de edad. Solo él decidirá el curso de su futuro—Extendió los brazos—Estoy listo para ser trasladado a la sala del tribunal—.

Harry puso su mano ligeramente sobre el brazo de Snape—Ella está haciendo su trabajo, Sev—Dijo en voz baja—No nos hará ningún bien a ninguno de los dos contradecirla. Hablaré con Kingsley de nuevo si lo necesito, pero hoy terminemos—Recogió su bolsa y caminó con los dos a la sala de audiencias.

* * *

Poppy Pomfrey llevaba puesto su familiar delantal blanco y gorra cuando entró a la sala y Harry esperaba que no la hubiera apartado de nadie que necesitara su atención—¿Los estudiantes de ayer están bien? —Le preguntó una vez que ella se había presentado y había revisado su vita para el beneficio del jurado.

Ella sonrió—Sí, señor Potter. No hay daño duradero—Respondió ella con su voz aguda—¿Entiendo que tiene algunas preguntas para mí? —.

Harry asintió—Sí, sí. ¿Recuerda cuando conoció a Severus Snape? —.

Pomfrey se metió la mano en el bolsillo y colocó un pequeño cuadrado en el atril frente a ella, que ella agrandó en una gruesa carpeta—Esta es la historia médica completa del profesor Snape desde los once años hasta que fue llevado a Azkaban por el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica—.

Harry abrió su libro y hojeó las páginas. Recordó vagamente haber visto algo así una vez, pero no parecía tener copias dentro de los materiales que Kingsley le había proporcionado—¿Tengo eso en alguna parte? —Preguntó—¿Estaba en una de las cajas de cosas? —.

Kingsley hurgó en las resmas de material que había metido debajo del banco cerca de sus pies, pero solo pudo localizar las entradas más recientes—Embry, haz dos copias de ese archivo, ¿quieres? —.

Tomó unos minutos para que el hechizo _Geminio_ se abriera paso a través de todo ese pergamino, pero al final, tanto Kingsley como Harry tenían duplicados de los registros de Snape. El material se organizó con las entradas más recientes en la parte superior, por lo que Harry volvió a la página inferior y se encogió ante lo que estaba escrito allí.

—¿Debería empezar? —Preguntó Pomfrey.

—¿Podría leer su primera entrada al jurado? —Los ojos de Harry se dirigen a Snape—Lo siento, Sev. No te va a gustar esto—.

Snape lo fulminó con la mirada—¿La forma en que he disfrutado tener el resto de mi pasado diseccionado frente a mí? Hmph—Apoyó la barbilla en su mano y miró hacia otro lado.

—Muy bien—Pomfrey se aclaró la garganta, miró culpable a Snape y comenzó a leer—Snape, Severus Tobías. Fecha de nacimiento, nueve de enero de 1960. Altura, 1.54 metros. Peso, 34.92 kilos. Solicitud de examen por parte de la Prof. Prunella Rathbun después de una observación durante las lecciones de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Investigue posibles signos de negligencia—.

>> Recomendación del profesor: instrucción de higiene para todos los niños de primer año de Slytherin y Hufflepuff a partir del sábado 11 de septiembre. Todos los niños se reportarán al ala del hospital los sábados por la mañana durante el primer período de instrucción para una revisión de seguimiento del progreso. Notificación enviada a Albus Dumbledore—.

>> Examen: el Sr. Snape parece tener poca o ninguna comprensión de la higiene personal. Hay suciedad visible alrededor de las uñas, detrás de las orejas, alrededor del cuello. Su cabello está enmarañado y existe una gran posibilidad de infestación de piojos muggles. El olor de su cuerpo es profundamente perceptible. Rathbun informa que Snape se estremece con ruidos fuertes y repentinos y evita el contacto visual a toda costa. El movimiento en o cerca de su rostro hará que el Sr. Snape se agache, aunque hace un esfuerzo prodigioso para disfrazar el movimiento. La observación del Sr. Snape con sus compañeros apoya esta conclusión-.

>> Todos los niños de primer año se reportarán al hospital cada fin de semana hasta el final del primer trimestre para evaluar el progreso. La poción nutricional se administrará diariamente al Sr. Snape. Rx: media cucharadita agregada al jugo matinal de calabaza—.

>> Examen realizado por Poppy Pomfrey, 11 de septiembre de 1971—Cerró el informe y se encontró con la mirada de Harry—Lo revisé semanalmente, pero lamento decir que Severus no mostró signos de comprensión de que las lecciones le pertenecían. Me vi obligado a convocarlo en el ala del hospital y bañarlo yo misma. Se le dieron ropas limpias y ropa interior. y su cabeza fue tratada por piojos. Albus le proporcionó tres juegos completos de túnicas de segunda mano que habíamos guardado. Sinistra se aseguró de que tuviera bufandas y guantes, y todo lo demás fue proporcionado por la Junta—.

—¿Usted... le dio a Snape un baño? —Si Harry estaba mortificado, y él lo estaba, entonces Snape debería estar esperando que el piso se lo tragara por completo.

—Señor Potter—Dijo maliciosamente Pomfrey—Soy una medibruja y la salud de los estudiantes en Hogwarts es mi responsabilidad. Se sabe que bañarse tiene un efecto saludable, sin mencionar que es un componente necesario para prevenir la propagación de la enfermedad. Si se trata de tomar el asunto en mis propias manos, entonces ciertamente soy capaz de colocar a un estudiante de Primer Año bajo una atadura de cuerpo completo y frotarlo de pies a cabeza. Lamento informar que, en el caso de Severus, fue crítico—.

Fue un mórbido sentido de curiosidad lo que llevó a Harry a formular su siguiente pregunta—¿Fue esa la única vez que tuvo que bañarlo? —.

—Cielos, no. Severus visitaba regularmente la Enfermería cuando era estudiante y casi todos los viajes resultaban en un baño, aunque al final de su Primer Año finalmente había aprendido que su propia opinión sobre el tema tenía muy poco para ver con el resultado. Para entonces, aceptó que estaría limpio cuando se fuera y se ocuparía de sus propias necesidades una vez que se le hubiera autorizado a bañarse solo—.

Snape bien podría haber sido tallado en roca por toda la emoción que mostró, pero Harry lo reconoció como su manera de lidiar con la humillación abyecta de que se revelaran sus defectos—¿Con qué frecuencia fue admitido Snape en la Enfermería mientras era estudiante en Hogwarts? —.

Pomfrey hojeó la gruesa carpeta y sacudió la cabeza—¿Admitido? Probablemente no más de seis o siete veces en total, pero fue visto por todo tipo de daños de maldición. Él... había un grupo particular de estudiantes, verás, y los cuatro no se llevaban bien con él. Lo traté por forúnculos, quemaduras, laceraciones, algunos huesos rotos, quité un par de orejas de burro, una cola, cambié su cabello de nuevo a negro, reparé un diente roto, ese tipo de cosas. Realmente, no era nada más que los hechizos y maleficios habituales que los estudiantes intercambian en los corredores a pesar de tener alrededor de cien reglas que les dicen que no lo hagan—.

—¿Sirius Black tuvo algo que ver con alguna de esas lesiones? ¿O James Potter? —.

Pomfrey sonrió un poco y negó con la cabeza—Señor Potter, una cosa que he aprendido a lo largo de los años es que los estudiantes rara vez contarán la verdad sobre cómo fueron lastimados. La única vez que sé con certeza que James y Sirius estuvieron involucrados fue cuando su padre trajo a Severus después de casi ser atacado por un hombre lobo e incluso entonces no entendí la historia completa—Abrió el archivo a la entrada que quería—Recibió Poción Calmante y Sueño Sin Sueños y pasó la noche en observación. Albus se sentó con él, si no recuerdo mal. Pero si no fuera por el pensamiento rápido de su padre, Severus podría haber sido asesinado—.

No es que Snape haya apreciado ese hecho—¿Alguna vez supo la identidad del hombre lobo involucrado? —.

Pomfrey asintió, moviendo rápidamente la cabeza como un pájaro—Era Remus Lupin, quien era un amigo íntimo de James y Sirius—.

—Pero no un amigo de Snape, ¿correcto? —.

—Dios mío, no—Pomfrey colocó una mano agitada contra su pecho—No, Severus y Remus nunca se llevaron muy bien, ni siquiera cuando Remus tomó el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras—.

—¿Pero el profesor Lupin no tomó la poción Matalobos mientras enseñaba en Hogwarts para que no fuera un peligro para todos? —.

—Oh, sí—Dijo Pomfrey—Severus insistió y Remus estaba feliz de complacerlo. Hace que la transformación sea mucho más fácil, como sabe—.

—¿De dónde sacó la Matalobos? ¿Es eso algo que tiene en la enfermería? —.

Pomfrey negó con la cabeza—No, debe tomarse poco tiempo después de ser preparada. Severus se encargó de que Remus tuviera un nuevo suministro de Matalobos. Lo hacía especialmente cada mes. Es una poción muy compleja de preparar, pero Severus la hizo de todos modos. No escucharía que Remus tomara algo de calidad desconocida, y por lo que Remus dijo, la poción que Severus elaboró fue de mejor calidad que cualquier otra que haya tenido—.

—En otras palabras, Snape pasó horas y horas trabajando en una poción compleja para alguien a quien detestaba. Y no solo una vez, sino durante todo el tiempo que el profesor Lupin estuvo en el personal—.

—Severus tiene un... miedo bastante saludable a los hombres lobo, señor Potter. Es bastante sorprendente que nunca se haya manifestado como una fobia en toda regla—.

Harry pensó que tomaría mucho más que ver a un hombre lobo en el otro extremo del túnel para darle a Snape pesadillas duraderas. Se acercaron mucho más que eso al final del Tercer Año de Harry y la experiencia realmente no causó una impresión duradera. Dementores, por otro lado... Sospechaba que siempre le darían escalofríos—¿Trató a Snape mientras él estaba en el personal de Hogwarts? —.

—Un número de veces—Respondió Pomfrey—Veamos... hubo un caldero que explotó en el 85; una poción derramada en el 88, que era cáustica; una mordedura de animal en el 92; una lesión en la cabeza en el 94; una quemadura bastante desagradable de un dragón. Oh, eso fue también en el 94. Algunos daños leves por maldiciones en el 95. Migrañas a principios del 96, y exposición a la maldición Cruciatus en el verano del 97—.

Harry no necesitaba mirar detrás de él para ver la expresión de arco en la cara de Snape. Estaba bastante seguro de que conocía los orígenes de la mayoría de esas lesiones, especialmente porque era la causa de al menos dos de ellas. Afortunadamente, honestamente pudo decir que no tuvo nada que ver con las lesiones que Snape sufrió durante los años ochenta. Él estaba en la escuela primaria entonces y ni siquiera sabía que había un mundo de magia esperándolo.

—¿Fue hechizado o maldecido mientras era director? —.

Los ojos de Pomfrey se ensancharon—¿Está preguntando si alguien atacó al director? —.

—Snape atacó a Flitwick, algo así—Dijo Harry—Incluso he atacado a un profesor—Se detuvo y contó—Más o menos tres o cuatro de ellos. Uno de ellos... bueno, digamos que Snape y yo cruzamos varitas un par de veces—Una pequeña y extraña risita corrió por la sala del tribunal y las mejillas de Harry se calentaron.

—No traté a Severus por algo así, pero él es un Maestro de Pociones. No sería extraño que él se tratara a sí mismo. Merlín sabe que el hombre tiene un armario de pociones bien surtido, por lo que si necesita un frasco de Poción Pimentónica, tomaría algo que había hecho él mismo—Pomfrey miró a Snape y sus ojos se suavizaron—En otra vida, Severus podría haber sido un sanador muy bueno—.

—Él curó a Draco Malfoy. ¿Estaba al tanto de eso? —.

—Escuché sobre ese hechizo, señor Potter—Hubo una leve reprimenda en el tono de Pomfrey—Tiene mucha suerte de que Severus estuviera cerca. Draco Malfoy casi muere—Y debido al Voto inquebrantable, Harry se dio cuenta tardíamente, Snape habría muerto con él. El conocimiento se sintió como un puñetazo en el estómago y Harry necesitó un momento para recuperarse.

>> Ese contrahechizo—Continuó Pomfrey—El _Vulnera Sanentur_ , él mismo ideó ese hechizo. Lo he usado muchas veces, especialmente en estudiantes que han salido del final equivocado de un encuentro con una de las bestias de Hagrid. Es una pieza de magia bien diseñada, especialmente para el daño profundo de los tejidos—.

—Dumbledore se acercó a él también, cuando su mano fue maldecida. ¿También tuvo la oportunidad de examinarla? —.

La cara de Pomfrey cayó—Lo hice, sí. Era una poderosa magia oscura de un tipo que nunca había visto antes—Sus ojos brillaban cuando hablaba—Es bastante raro que tenga que tratar las maldiciones causadas por magia oscura, o fue hasta que Severus fue puesto a cargo de la escuela—Sus labios se apretaron en una línea delgada—Esos Carrows enviaron la mayor parte de la escuela a la Enfermería una y otra vez. Fue tan malo que casi solicité un asistente de San Mungo, pero temía que mi solicitud fuera rechazada, así que hice lo mejor que pude. Al menos Severus y Horace me mantuvieron bien provista de pociones—.

Después de ver la cara maltratada de Neville, la noche de la batalla final, Harry pudo asumir con seguridad que Poppy Pomfrey probablemente tuvo el peor año de su vida mientras él estaba cazando Horrocruxes—¿Pudo darle un pronóstico a Dumbledore cuando lo examinó? —.

—No pude hacer nada—Dijo Pomfrey en voz baja—Lo envié a Severus. Pensé que, dado que Severus había ocupado el puesto de Artes Oscuras, él podría ser capaz de curar la mano de Albus, pero tampoco había nada que pudiera hacer. Severus me dijo más tarde que la maldición sería fatal y me instó a que no me lo tomara en serio. Albus se había comportado tontamente, dijo, dejando de lado el grado de precaución necesario al manejar objetos malditos. Albus lo sabía mejor, pero estaba tan emocionado por su descubrimiento que actuó de manera impetuosa—.

—Espero que la frase “tonto Gryffindor” haya sido pronunciada al menos una vez—Dijo Harry, ganándose una sonrisa trémula por sus esfuerzos—Mientras miraba el archivo de Snape, noté que sus notas son muy detalladas. ¿Sus registros contienen algo que tenga que ver con su estatus de sangre? —.

Los ojos de Pomfrey se ensancharon y su tez ya pálida blanqueó algunas sombras. Sus ojos recorrieron la galería como si estuviera buscando un peligro y se sentó muy quieta—Preferiría no decirlo—Susurró ella. Incluso ahora, su confianza en el Ministerio era finita.

—Muy bien. ¿Sabe personalmente si Snape es sangrepura? —.

Una vez más, sus ojos miraron a la multitud. Tomó nota de los reporteros en la primera fila y negó con la cabeza un poco.

—Poppy…—Dijo Kingsley con voz amable—Ya sabemos la respuesta a eso. ¿Te ayudaría si te dijera que es un mestizo? —.

Pomfrey suspiró—Muy bien, ministro. Sí, el estado de sangre está en los registros de salud de todos los que trato. En algunos casos, hace una diferencia. Hay enfermedades particulares de las líneas de magos y algunas que solo aparecen en las personas con herencia muggle. Como pueden imaginar, los Carrows estaban muy interesados en saber qué información contenía en esos registros, pero Filius y Severus ayudaron a salvaguardar esa información con algunos hechizos bastante complejos—.

—¿El profesor Flitwick necesitaba ayuda para configurar algunos encantamientos de protección? —Preguntó Harry. Esta fue la primera vez que escuchó sobre esto y agregó un poco más a su comprensión de cómo fueron las cosas durante ese último año.

Torciéndose un poco las manos, Pomfrey asintió—Hubo algunos hechizos que Severus agregó porque dijo que los Carrows eran bastante hábiles en el desmantelamiento de la magia pura. Él fue capaz de atar los hechizos a la Marca Oscura para que cualquiera que la tuviera no pudiera leer algunas de las entradas. Parecería una jerga médica para ellos, y para él. De esa manera, podría decir honestamente que no tenía forma de identificar a los estudiantes nacidos muggles en Hogwarts. Era lo mejor que podía hacer para protegerlos—.

—Ese parece ser el lugar perfecto para terminar. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para ayudarme una vez más, Madame Pomfrey—.

—Es mucho más fácil de hacer cuando no estás confinado en una cama. Por favor, cuídate mucho, especialmente ahora que ya no eres mi paciente—Pomfrey se bajó y le sonrió, pero eso le causó cierta preocupación. Harry sospechó que era porque rara vez lograba pasar un año sin una visita al hospital y preferiría no volver a saber que había sido herido.


	23. Capítulo Veintitrés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Tomando un momento entre los testigos, Harry se preparó para su primer encuentro con Draco Malfoy desde el día en que derrotó a Voldemort. Observó la entrada del túnel como un halcón mientras esperaba que Draco emergiera, caminando alrededor de su pequeña mesa para quemar su energía nerviosa, pero cuando Draco llegó, no era lo que Harry esperaba. Atrás quedaron las túnicas de moda y la arrogancia afectada. A este Draco no le quedaba nada de qué estar orgulloso y eso se notaba.

Mientras se dirigía al asiento de testigos, Harry notó que Draco estaba usando una vieja túnica escolar con los indicios de su casa eliminados. Su corbata era gris carbón y sus botas estaban desgastadas y desgastadas en el talón. Las esposas de su camisa estaban deshilachadas y a su chaleco le faltaba un botón. Harry no podía recordar un solo momento donde Draco aparecía tan descuidado. Incluso Snape parecía desconcertado por la apariencia de Draco.

Al enfrentarse con esta nueva versión imprevista de Draco, Harry literalmente no sabía por dónde empezar. Se fue con una pregunta obvia, aunque relativamente estúpida—¿Cuándo conociste a Severus Snape? —.

—¿Ni siquiera un hola primero? —Dijo Draco, un poco desconcertado—Muy bien. Siempre he conocido a Snape, por lo menos tan lejos como puedo recordar. Era un... asociado de mi padre. No era un visitante frecuente de la mansión, pero sabía quién era cuando comencé la escuela—.

—Él era tu Jefe de Casa, ¿correcto? —.

—Y mi Profesor de Pociones—.

—¿Fue un buen maestro? —

—La casa de Slytherin pensaba eso—Dijo Draco—Admito que puede que nos haya favorecido un poco, pero eso se debe a que nadie más nos ha visto por nosotros—Volvió sus pálidos ojos plateados a Snape—Desearía que hubiera regresado, señor. Tal vez si todavía hubiera estado allí, no habríamos sido usados como deporte por las otras tres Casas—.

Las palabras calientes volaron a los labios de Harry, pero él las mordió. En lo que a él se refería, Slytherin se merecía lo que las otros tres pudieran entregarles—¿Pero personalmente pensaste que era un buen maestro? —.

Draco lo miró fríamente—Fue mi maestro favorito hasta el sexto año. Slughorn vale un décimo del instructor de Pociones que es Snape. Si Snape no se hubiera movido a la posición de Artes Oscuras, podría haber aprendido a elaborar pociones avanzadas correctamente y tener un mejor momento en mi EXTASIS. Pero supongo que nunca sabremos si él hubiera hecho una diferencia—.

—¿La razón por la que ya no era tu favorito tenía que ver con el tema que estaba enseñando? —.

Draco abrió la boca para responder, pero la cerró de golpe y miró a Harry de manera evaluadora. La experiencia le había enseñado que Harry era implacable, que si no recibía la respuesta que quería escuchar, seguiría haciendo preguntas hasta que lo hiciera. Y Draco tendría que responder a todas ellas. Suspiró—No. Snape era un maestro de defensa estelar. Mi problema con Snape no tenía nada que ver con Hogwarts. Era... personal—.

—Volveremos a eso—Dijo Harry con voz firme—En Sexto Año, umm... espera. Déjame empezar de nuevo. ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer duelo? —.

Draco se pasó la mano por el pelo y Harry notó que lo llevaba largo, como lo había hecho su padre cuando se creía importante—¿Te refieres a esa excusa trágica de un Club de Duelo? —.

Harry sonrió, aunque el evento en cuestión estuvo lejos de ser divertido—Ese sería el momento, sí—.

Algo de la presunción inherente de Draco regresó—Snape me dijo que te lanzara _Serpensortia_. Pensamos que tendrías miedo de las serpientes, la mayoría de la gente lo tiene, pero no. Fuiste y le hablaste. Snape terminó desapareciéndola cuando estaba a punto de atacar a alguien—.

—No iba a atacar a nadie—Suspiró Harry—Ya le había pedido que no lo hiciera. ¿Recuerdas la demostración que organizó Lockhart? —.

Draco resopló—¿En la que Snape lo derribó del podio con un simple encantamiento _Expelliarmus_? —.

—¿Ya nos habían enseñado ese hechizo? —.

Draco frunció el ceño—No oficialmente—Dijo lentamente—Por supuesto, no tengo idea de qué hechizos conocí antes de venir a la escuela y cuáles aprendí allí. Tendrías que criarte en un hogar mágico para entender esa distinción—.

Harry ignoró las burlas—Pero el hechizo de Snape envió a Lockhart a volar. En tu opinión, ¿es Snape un poderoso mago? —.

Draco lo miró fijamente—¿Snape? Si no crees que Snape es un poderoso mago, Potter, no estoy seguro de que sepas cuál puede serlo—.

—No te estoy preguntando si crees que creo que Snape es poderoso—Harry se detuvo y corrió a través de esa pregunta—Crees que yo creo...—Repitió—Sí. Está bien, entonces. Eso es correcto—Cerró los ojos con Draco—¿Es Snape poderoso? —.

—Sí, Potter, lo es—Dijo Draco claramente, como si Harry fuera particularmente grueso.

—Y luego estaba nuestro segundo duelo…—.

—¿El que fue afuera del campo? —Interrumpió Draco.

—En el baño del sexto piso—Aclaró Harry—Cuando casi te mate—.

—Y Snape salvó mi vida y tu trasero—Terminó Draco—Fue algo cercano, por lo que me dijo. Es una suerte que estuviera cerca y pudiera detener la hemorragia o hubiera muerto en un charco de agua en el baño de chicos. No era el fin que imaginé para mí—.

—Inventó esos hechizos. Lo descubrí la noche que salimos de Hogwarts. Me advirtió que nunca inventará un hechizo, sin inventar el contrahechizo, ya que nunca puedes confiar en que tu propio trabajo no se usará contra ti. Me prometió que los usaría contra mí mismo si yo hiciera algo tan estúpido—.

—Eso suena como Snape—Dijo Harry. Hizo una anotación en su tarjeta antes de mirar a Draco—¿Estás familiarizado con la _Oclumancia_? —.

Draco retrocedió un poco, como si sintiera algún tipo de trampa pero no pudiera encontrar los bordes de la misma—Sí, mi tía Bellatrix me lo enseñó. Pero...—.

—¿Y estás familiarizado con la _Legeremancia_? —Harry interrumpió.

—Sí—.

—¿Sabrías si Snape era competente en alguno de ellos? —.

—Lo era en ambos. ¿Cuál es tu punto? —Demandó Draco con suspicacia.

—Para saber si Snape es bueno en _Legeremancia_ y en _Oclumancia_ —Respondió Harry con sinceridad—Eso es todo—.

—¿Pero por qué quieres saber eso? —Preguntó Draco, claramente confundido por esta línea de preguntas.

—Para que pueda explicarles—Señaló Harry a la Wizengamot—Cómo Snape logró engañar a Voldemort durante tres años sin que nadie sospechara que era el hombre de Dumbledore—.

—La tía Bellatrix no lo compró—Declaró Draco—Ella nunca confió en él. El Señor Oscuro lo hizo. Le dio Hogwarts como recompensa mientras mi padre estaba en desgracia. Por eso ya no respetaba a Snape tanto como antes. Eso, y pensé que él estaba tratando de robar mi gloria…—Una mirada de disgusto apareció en la cara de Draco y él negó con la cabeza—Qué jodido idiota era para pensar que habría alguna recompensa por asesinar al director—.

—Me alegra que lo hayas mencionado—Dijo Harry—Me gustaría que nos explicaras ese día, desde la reparación del Armario Evanescente hasta el momento en que Snape y tú se aparecieron lejos de Hogwarts—.

Mientras se humedecía los labios, Draco miró cauteloso a los miembros del jurado, algunos de los cuales habían participado en su juicio—Desearía poder decir que ese fue el peor día de mi vida, pero había muchos otros que eran más horribles que eso. La Profesora Burbage...—La sangre se drenó de la cara de Draco y se balanceó lo suficiente como para que Harry saltara al estrado. y agarró el brazo de Draco por si se desmayaba.

>> No puedo sacarme eso de la cabeza—Susurró—Fue... Y saber que Snape...—Draco cerró los ojos por un momento y Harry vio que su frente estaba llena de sudor. Snape también tenía la cara sudorosa y la mano que descansaba en la base de su garganta estaba visiblemente temblando. No había nada que Harry quisiera más que ver el bienestar de Snape, pero Gauntlett ya estaba en camino hacia él con un poco de agua fría, lo que hizo que Harry cuidara de Draco—¿Estás bien? —Murmuró.

—Sólo un momento—Draco hizo varias respiraciones profundas y centradas antes de permitir que sus ojos se abrieran. Se limpió las sudorosas palmas de la ropa y dirigió su atención al jurado—Lo que hay que entender es que pasé todo el año escolar intentando reparar el Armario Evanescente y me estaba desesperando—.

>> El mismo Señor Oscuro me había encomendado una misión. Tenía que matar a Dumbledore o él me mataría a mí y a mi familia. Sin Dumbledore, él podría llevar a sus hombres al castillo donde Harry Potter quedaría vulnerable, y con Potter fuera del camino, el Señor Oscuro podría gobernar Gran Bretaña—.

>> Sin embargo, necesitaba a alguien en el exterior. Alguien que pudiera seguir la pista de los movimientos de Dumbledore, así que coloqué a Rosmerta bajo la Maldición _Imperius_. Ella me ayudó a contrabandear un collar maldito, pero Katie Bell lo tocó. Después de eso, envenenó un hidromiel y se lo envió a Dumbledore como regalo, pero terminó con Slughorn de alguna manera y Ron Weasley lo bebió—.

>> Potter me encontró en el baño de chicos del Sexto Piso después de otra falla con el Armario Evanescente. Sí, está bien, estaba llorando. Estaba aterrorizado de que mi madre muriera. Mi padre estaba en Azkaban, lo cual era bastante malo, pero mi madre... Ella estaba en la mansión con el Señor Oscuro y su Círculo Interno y no son las personas más pacientes—.

>> Fue humillante, ser atrapado por Potter, y traté de hechizarlo. Fue entonces cuando tuvimos nuestro segundo duelo. Intercambiamos maldiciones; traté de usar una imperdonable, pero él se resbaló y lo perdí y lo siguiente que supe fue que me habían cortado en cintas. El agua se derramaba por todas partes. Myrtle gritaba sobre asesinato...—.

—Myrtle es un fantasma—Suministró Harry para beneficio del jurado.

—Y Snape entró corriendo. Él supo de inmediato lo que había sucedido y me curó lo suficiente como para llevarme a la Enfermería. Y de alguna manera logró no cicatrizar. Digo todo eso para que entiendan mi terror—.

>> Cuando arreglé el Gabinete, grité jubiloso… y casi me descubrí. No tengo idea de por qué Tre… la profesora Trelawney estaba en la Sala de los Menesteres, pero la oí gritar. Tenía un poco de Polvo Peruano de Oscuridad Instantánea de la tienda de los Weasley y la eché de la habitación para que no supiera lo que había estado haciendo. Envié un mensaje a Borgin & Burkes para que supieran que lo había reparado—.

>> Realmente no tenía idea de que escucharía de Madame Rosmerta esa misma noche, pero me dijo que Dumbledore había abandonado el castillo. Parecía el mejor momento para atraer a los seguidores del Señor Oscuro, así que les indiqué que vinieran—La boca de Draco se torció en un moho de disgusto—Envió a los Carrows, Fenrir Greyback, Gibbons y algunos otros Mortífagos que no reconocí a través del Armario—.

>> Se suponía que íbamos a esperar en la cima de la Torre de Astronomía para que Dumbledore regresara, lo matáramos, encontráramos a Potter y lo devolviéramos al Señor Oscuro, pero todo se derrumbó. Debería haber sabido que Dumbledore nunca abandonaría la escuela sin protección. Había miembros de la Orden del Fénix que se arrastraban por toda la escuela y lo siguiente que supe fue que estábamos luchando en nuestro camino hacia la Torre—.

>> Luego, el pequeño club de Potter se involucró y no pensé que lo lograría a tiempo—Para entonces, los ojos de Draco eran como monedas redondas de plata y su rostro estaba completamente blanco—Utilicé el resto del Polvo Oscuro para sacarlos de la Sala de los Menesteres y usé la Mano de Gloria para ver a través de ella, pero tuvimos que luchar para llegar a la cima. Pisé un cuerpo, pensé que era un cuerpo, y cuando llegué a la Torre de Astronomía vi a Dumbledore apoyado contra la pared y dos escobas cercanas—.

>> Lo desarmé, _Expelliarmus_ , y él... me prometió que podría protegerme a mí y a mi madre. Incluso le ofreció refugio a mi padre. Me hizo preguntas sobre cómo me las arreglé para llevar Mortífagos a su escuela y a quién ayudé. Él me dijo que no soy un asesino, pero lo amenacé de todos modos—.

>> Fue horrible. No tenía idea... él tenía razón. Matar es mucho más difícil de lo que parece. Ni siquiera tenía una varita, pero aún era más fuerte que yo. Me sentí como un cobarde allá arriba, y luego aparecieron Alecto y Amycus, y Fenrir. Me estaban provocando y me decían que lo hiciera y yo simplemente no podía—.

—¿Cómo se veía? —Preguntó Harry.

—¿Cómo...? ¿Dumbledore? —Draco cerró los ojos por un momento, pensando—Estaba débil—Respondió, abriendo los ojos nublados—Todo pálido y sudoroso. Le dijo a Alecto que era la edad, pero no podía haberlo sido. Lo había visto esa mañana y tenía el mismo aspecto que siempre había hecho. Siguió deslizándose por la pared hasta que pensé se iba a caer, pero no estaba confundido ni nada por el estilo. Educado, podría haber estado tomando té por todo lo que parecía notar que lo amenazaban con asesinarlo—.

>> Luego hubo más peleas en las escaleras y Snape entró por la puerta. Para ese momento, Dumbledore apenas podía pararse. Él... él...—Draco tragó saliva—Todo cambió en el momento en que Snape llegó. Amycus le dijo a Snape que no podía hacerlo, y luego Dumbledore dijo su nombre. Dumbledore, sonaba tan triste, tan desesperado. Casi parecía arrepentido de algo. Luego Snape me apartó del camino. y Dumbledore dijo: “Severus, por favor”, y Snape apuntó su varita y dijo las palabras—.

El silencio llenó la sala del tribunal—Dumbledore se cayó de la Torre y yo me quedé allí como un idiota. Luego Snape me agarró por el cuello y me empujó por las escaleras. Lo siguiente que sé es que Potter nos estaba persiguiendo como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Había maldiciones volando por todas partes y corríamos como locos por las puertas delanteras. Entonces Potter comenzó a lanzar maldiciones a Snape, y Snape las estaba desviando. Recuerdo que dijo algo sobre un príncipe mestizo, pero no tengo idea de qué se trataba—.

>> Entonces ese horrible hipogrifo comenzó a arañar a Snape y el perro de ese estúpido gigante estaba ladrando. Había fuego y Potter aún intentaba maldecir a Snape, incluso intentó usar un imperdonable. Quiero decir, era Potter. Él obedece las reglas. Atravesé las puertas justo delante de Snape y nos aparecimos en una vieja casa destartalada. Snape llegó un minuto después y nos aparecimos en mi casa. Snape informó de lo sucedido, que Dumbledore estaba muerto y luego desapareció. Ni idea de a dónde fue después de eso—.

>> La próxima vez que vi a Snape fue... creo que fue a principios de julio. Cuando ocurrió lo de Burbage. Estaba en una reunión diciéndole al Señor Oscuro cuando estaba programado que te retiraran de tus familiares. No tengo idea de a quienes eran. Para entonces, no había un solo miembro de ese grupo de Fénix que pudiera hablar con él. Pero su información era sólida. El Señor Oscuro tomó la varita de mi padre en ese momento y supe que nunca nos recuperaríamos. Nunca seriamos parte de su Nuevo Orden Mundial. Los Malfoy fueron eliminados—.

—Draco—Dijo Harry suavemente—Odio preguntar, pero es necesario: ¿puede contarles a estas personas cómo murió la profesora Burbage? Ya mencionaste que estuvo allí un par de veces—.

Un tinte verde se levantó en la cara de Draco y miró a Harry con un horror absoluto—¿Tienes idea de lo vil que fue dar testimonio? Cuando Snape y yo nos escapábamos después de lo de Dumbledore, pensé que era lo más horrible que había visto en mi vida. Se cayó por _kilómetros_ . Y eso no fue _nada_ comparado con ella. ¡Nada! —.

>> ¿Por qué no le preguntas a él en su lugar? —Demandó Draco, apuntando directamente a Snape—Él estaba allí. Él puede decir cada detalle nauseabundo sobre lo que le pasó a ella—.

—Sé que él puede. ¿Pero no puedes ver por qué es mejor que venga de ti? Por favor, Draco. Preferiría no tener que usar _Veritaserum_ y preguntar al respecto. Sería mucho mejor escucharlo en tus propias palabras—.

Los ojos de Draco ardían de odio, aunque si estaba dirigido a él o a la situación, Harry no podía estar seguro—Lo _siento_ , pero estabas allí—.

—Yo estaba allí—Dijo Draco con voz ronca. Se frotó la cara con una mano temblorosa antes de envolver sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de sí mismo como si estuviera a punto de morir congelado—Fue en la reunión donde Snape le dijo al Señor Oscuro el plan del Ministerio de que te moverían—.

>> Estaba atada con cuerdas y suspendida boca abajo, cerca del techo, sobre la mesa del banquete en nuestra sala de estar, girando y girando como una peonza, aunque lentamente. No podía apartar la vista, aunque quería. El Señor Oscuro interrogó a Snape y Yaxley sobre el plan para moverte, pero ella simplemente se quedó allí. Alguien encerrado en la mazmorra gritó y Colagusano se fue, y luego convocó a esa gran serpiente sangrienta en Pársel—.

>> Se la puso alrededor de los hombros y la acarició. Tienes que entenderlo, la cosa era enorme, más grande que mi pierna, y estaba silbando y sacudiendo la lengua. No tenía idea de por qué estaba allí, pero se estaba burlando de Bellatrix. y mi madre porque mi primo se casó con el hombrelob...—Tragó apresuradamente y se estremeció por la ira en los ojos de Harry—El Profesor Lupin. Tonks se casó con el Profesor Lupin. No estaba contento—.

>> Luego la despertó y ella comenzó a gritar. Le rogó a Snape que la salvara. Él, el Señor Oscuro, les dijo a todos quién era ella, Charity Burbage, la profesora de Estudios Muggles en Hogwarts. No había tomado ese curso, así que realmente no la conocía, pero la reconocí de la escuela. Odiaba que ella pensara bien sobre los sangresuc… nacidos muggles. Los llamaba “ladrones de conocimiento”, aunque todavía no veo cómo se puede robar la magia—.

>> Ella seguía diciendo “Severus, por favor”. Pero cuando terminó de decirnos que quería que nos apareamos con muggles y hombres lobo, él la mató—El tinte verdoso abandonó sus mejillas y se sentó allí, con la cara gris, mientras todo se desarrollaba nuevamente en su mente—Supongo que debería estar agradecido por eso, que usó la maldición asesina primero. Ella se estrelló contra la mesa, o al menos su cuerpo lo hizo, y luego alimentó a su serpiente con ella mientras nos sentábamos allí y observábamos—.

—¿Severus trató de salvarla? —Harry pregunto en la voz más suave posible.

—¿Eres realmente tan grueso, Potter? —Gruñó Draco enojado—¿Qué crees que podría haber logrado además de hacer que ambos murieran? Me gustaría volver a la escuela ahora y tratar de dejar esto atrás, otra vez. Tengo mi EXTASIS de Astronomía esta noche y me gustaría pasar—.

Harry asintió mientras sus nervios comenzaron a afianzarse. El momento de la verdad había llegado y él estaba tan ansioso como en los largos y solitarios momentos antes de enfrentarse al Colacuerno Húngaro—Buena suerte con el examen—Dijo mientras Gauntlett ayudaba a Draco a levantarse del estrado.

* * *

—¿Estás listo para comenzar tu resumen? —Preguntó Kingsley una vez que Gauntlett había regresado.

—De hecho, tengo un testigo más al que llamar. No le di el nombre a la Administración de Wizengamot desde que me acabo de enterar ayer, pero lo tengo aquí—. Harry se agachó y agarró su bolsa. Lo colocó en su mesa, lo abrió y sacó el Sombrero Seleccionador—¿Dónde debería colocarlo? —.

El _Pandemónium_ estalló cuando las preguntas fueron gritadas desde el Wizengamot, desde la prensa y también desde Kingsley. Harry estuvo muy tentado de taparse los oídos para bloquear el estruendo, pero se mantuvo resuelto con el Sombrero Seleccionador colgando de su mano.

—Bueno, encuentre un lugar para sentarme, señor Potter. Esta no es una posición digna para ser retenido—Dijo enfadado el Sombrero Seleccionador. Moviéndose hacia el estrado de los testigos, Harry se sentó en el borde con la costura rasgada frente al jurado.

—No se puede usar el Sombrero Seleccionador como testigo—Soltó Kingsley desde el banco, una vez que se restableció algún tipo de orden.

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó Harry—Sólo porque nadie lo haya llamado como testigo antes, no significa que no tenga algo que decir—.

—¿Cómo sabes que esa cosa es sensible? —Exigió Kingsley.

—Ah, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Te clasifiqué en Ravenclaw si bien recuerdo. Tenías mucho miedo de que te vieran como ignorante, de no poder seguir el ritmo de tus compañeros de la escuela—Dijo el Sombrero Seleccionador—Conozco las Casas de todos los que están reunidos aquí, Sr. Shacklebolt, excepto...—El Sombrero Seleccionador se detuvo—Hay siete mentes que no reconozco—.

Kingsley se puso de pie, su altura impresionante desde donde estaba Harry—¿Hay alguien en este tribunal que no haya asistido a Hogwarts? Si es así, párese ahora para que pueda verlo—Lentamente, varias personas se pusieron de pie, incluido un miembro del Wizengamot—¿Dónde fuiste al colegio? —Preguntó Kingsley, sorprendido.

—En Canadá—Dijo la mujer, que se identificó como Leah Jones—En la Academia Borealis. Vine a Gran Bretaña después de que terminara el desorden con Grindelwald. Asistí a la Academia Broom Flying durante dos años, y luego firmé con los Falmouth Falcons como Cazador. Jugué durante diez años, y después de retirarme, me casé con Ian Jones y fue elegida para el Wizengamot algunos años después—Se sentó de nuevo y recogió su tejido, trabajando una fila a una velocidad cegadora.

Kingsley hizo un recuento rápido y, efectivamente, había otros seis parados: tres de Beauxbatons, uno de Durmstrang, uno de la Escuela Uagadou y uno de Bruxaria en Brasil—Solo porque sabe a quién ordenó, no significa que pueda testificar. Lo siento, Harry, pero tengo que descalificar a tu testigo—.

—¿Por qué motivos? —Exigió Harry.

—¡Porque es un sombrero! —.

Harry se acercó a su mesa, sacó un trozo de pergamino de su bolsa y comenzó a leer en voz alta—En 1747, el Wizengamot escuchó el testimonio de un espejo encantado en un intento de asesinato. Chastity Bloxham puso veneno en el tónico para el cabello de su esposo porque sospechaba que tenía una aventura con una camarera en el pueblo. El espejo vio que lo hacía y le advirtió a su esposo. El espejo fue traído y la señora Bloxham fue condenada por su testimonio—.

>> Luego, en 1894, un reloj fue admitido como evidencia en un caso de chantaje. El reloj era como el de la Sra. Weasley. No decía la hora; decía dónde estaba una bruja o mago. En este caso, la manecilla con el nombre de Rufus Fletcher seguía apuntando a “En Peligro Mortal”. Su esposa llamó a los Aurores cuando no cambió y descubrieron que un contrabandista llamado Jeptha Marsh lo estaba amenazando—.

>> Y en 1922, una estatua fue cuestionada en el caso de una persona desaparecida, pero como era muy pesada, los Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot decidieron que podían hacer que el empleado leyera el testimonio de la estatua en el registro. Entonces, ¿ _por qué_ el Sombrero Seleccionador no puede testificar? Está aquí. Puede responder preguntas—.

—Pero, ¿cómo sabes si tiene alguna idea de lo que está pasando? No tiene cerebro, Harry—.

—Ho, ho, ho—Se rió el sombrero—¿No tiene cerebro? Tengo 273 de ellos en este momento. Pero si quieres una prueba...—El sombrero se amontonó en la base antes de saltar, la punta temblaba—El profesor Snape ha usado túnicas de color azul claro, caramelo, amarillo, verde, púrpura y azul en esta sala. No túnicas negras. El señor Potter ha llegado a Hogwarts entre las 7:04 y las 7:36 todas las mañanas desde el último miércoles para recoger las prendas nuevas para el profesor Snape. Mientras estuvo allí, habló con la directora McGonagall y con el retrato del profesor Dumbledore todas las mañanas. Una vez le pidió a Dumbledore que le dijera a McGonagall que esperaba morir por una atadura de lengua. ¿Debo continuar, ministro? —.

Con los ojos moviéndose continuamente de Harry a Snape, al Sombrero Seleccionador y luego al jurado, Kingsley se tomó un largo tiempo para decidirse. Era casi imposible no caminar, esperar pacientemente, ya que los minutos parecían aumentar—Decidí hacer la pregunta al jurado: los que están a favor de escuchar al Sombrero Seleccionador, por favor levanten la mano—.

Harry contuvo el aliento y trató de no parecer desesperado. Uno, dos, seis, nueve, trece... Diecisiete miembros del Wizengamot levantaron sus manos y Harry casi se derrumbó de alivio—Gracias—Respiró y se volvió rápidamente para comenzar su interrogatorio antes de que Kingsley pudiera cambiar de opinión.

—¿Recuerdas la noche en que la mano de Dumbledore fue maldecida? —.

—Sí, señor Potter. El director parecía gravemente enfermo—.

—¿A quién pidió ayuda? —.

—Llamó a Severus Snape, quien realizó una serie de hechizos muy complejos para atrapar la maldición en la mano del director. Vi que todo esto sucedía. El profesor Dumbledore le preguntó al profesor Snape cuánto tiempo estimaba que le quedaba. El profesor Snape supuso que tenía un año por lo mucho—.

—¿Cuál fue la reacción de Dumbledore ante las noticias? —.

—Estaba bastante complacido al respecto. El director informó al profesor Snape que el joven Malfoy, Draco, Slytherin, estaba involucrado en un complot para asesinarlo. El profesor pensó que el plan estaba condenado al fracaso, lo que agradó al director. Preguntó al profesor Snape si Tom Riddle esperaba que él hiciera la tarea y Snape admitió que creía que ese era el caso—El Sombrero Seleccionador se estiró y asintió con la cabeza hacia Snape—Un trabajo ingrato para yacer a los pies de un hombre—.

—¿Qué discutieron después? —Preguntó Harry.

—Después de eso, el director le ordenó al Profesor Snape que ayudara a Draco en su misión, que Snape no parecía muy interesado en hacer. Dumbledore exigió una promesa del Profesor Snape para hacer todo lo posible para mantener a los niños de Hogwarts a salvo en caso de que lo colocaran a cargo de la escuela—.

—¿Snape estuvo de acuerdo? —.

—Oh, sí. Y debo admitir, joven señor Potter, que pocos podrían haberlo hecho tan bien. Fue un año lleno de peligros, sin embargo, nuestro profesor Snape mantuvo la cabeza y el ingenio sobre él—.

—Habiendo escuchado su conversación, ¿cómo crees que el profesor Dumbledore esperaba morir? —.

El Sombrero Seleccionador pareció parpadear. Se enderezó y se movió un poco en el medio—El profesor Dumbledore extrajo una promesa de Severus Snape que, en el momento adecuado, Snape lo mataría. El director no quería una muerte larga y prolongada. Quería una muerte rápida, una que sirviera a sus fines—.

—¿Snape estuvo de acuerdo en matarlo? —.

—Sí—Respondió el sombrero—Aunque estaba bastante descontento con eso—.

—Hablaron de nuevo, más tarde ese año, sobre la misión que me dio Dumbledore. ¿Recuerdas algún detalle de esa conversación? —Preguntó Harry.

El Sombrero Seleccionador tembló y giró su ala como un periscopio mientras miraba alrededor de la sala de audiencias—Era tarde en la noche. El profesor Dumbledore paseaba por su oficina mientras el profesor Snape estaba sentado muy quieto. El director habló de un momento en que el viejo Tom Riddle mantendría a su serpiente a su lado. Cuando eso sucediera, sería seguro decirle que necesitabas morir y que Tom debía ser el que llevara a cabo tu muerte—.

>> Recuerdo bien la expresión en tu cara cuando viste el recuerdo, joven Potter. Recuerdo bien la expresión en la cara del profesor Snape cuando finalmente entendió las palabras. Él acusó al director, y cito, “te crío como a un cerdo para el matadero”. El profesor Snape estaba furioso. Él te había estado protegiendo a ti, el hijo de su amada Lily, todos estos años, manteniéndote alejado de su corazón, solo para descubrir que albergabas en ti un poco de alma que no era tuya y que necesitabas ser destruido—.

>> Me pregunto, Harry Potter, qué vería ahora si mirara en tu cabeza. Lo habrías hecho bien en Slytherin, y ahora sé por qué creí que tú, el más Gryffindor de los estudiantes, debería haber sido colocado en la Casa de Salazar Slytherin. ¿Debería haberlo sabido? ¿Debí haberlo visto? ¿Debí haber reconocido ese trenzado fragmento de humanidad que no te pertenecía? Es una pregunta que habría plagado al gran Godric Gryffindor. ¿Dónde colocarte? Pero al final, todo se resolvió. Encontraste el coraje que necesitabas, ¿no es cierto? Al igual que nuestro mal entendido director, Severus Snape—.

—¿Cuándo fue la próxima vez que viste al profesor Snape después de que el director murió? —.

Harry no estaba seguro de cómo un sombrero lograba parecer astuto, pero el Sombrero Seleccionador lo hacía—¿Quieres decir después de que el profesor Snape lo asesinó? —.

—Después de que el profesor Snape cumplió con el plan de Dumbledore—Dijo Harry tercamente.

—La próxima vez que lo vi fue entre los términos. Estaba trabajando en mi canción para el próximo período cuando apareció en la oficina del director. Él fue inmediatamente al retrato de Dumbledore y hablaron sobre el plan para alejarte de tu tía y tío. El retrato sugirió el uso de Multijugos. Dumbledore también recomendó _Confundir_ a Mundungus Fletcher. Hmm, fue particularmente difícil de ubicar. Tuve muchos problemas para Sortearlo—.

—¿Entonces el plan de los Siete Harrys fue idea de Dumbledore? —.

—Hmm, sí. Eligieron a Fletcher para que sirviera como instrumento. También fue una elección acertada—.

—¿Alguno de los otros retratos ayudó a Snape durante su año como director? —.

—Bueno, sí. Phineas Nigellus trajo informes de su bienestar y paradero tan a menudo como las circunstancias lo permitieron. Hubo una noche en que Nigellus informó que estaba en el Bosque de Dean. Dumbledore instó al Profesor Snape a que te llevara la Espada, pero de una manera que asegurara que no sería visto—.

Harry caminó un poco alrededor—Quiero ser muy claro al respecto—Dijo—¿Estás diciendo que cuando Snape le informó a Dumbledore que el director tenía un año para vivir, Dumbledore propuso que Snape lo matara en el momento adecuado? —.

—Eso es lo que escuché, Harry Potter. El profesor Snape creyó al principio que el director había hablado en broma, pero muy pronto quedó claro que el director era bastante serio. A medida que avanzaba el año, se hizo evidente que el profesor Snape no deseaba completar la tarea que Dumbledore le había asignado. Se quejó amargamente y en más de una ocasión, si se puede confiar en lo que Dumbledore le dijo a Fawkes—.

—Lo hice—Dijo Snape. Harry observó las caras del jurado mientras Snape explicaba—Le dije que me estaba pidiendo demasiado. No entendía las muchas tramas y planes que Albus estaba tejiendo. Solo sabía que él pasaba horas y horas en su oficina con Potter. Fue solo después de que intente rogar, que me dieron el mensaje que me pidieron que impartiera. El de decirle al chico que debía permitir que lo asesinara el Señor Oscuro—.

El jurado pendía de cada palabra. Sintiendo la angustia de Snape, Harry se acercó para pararse cerca de Snape, tan cerca que sintió los largos dedos de Snape sobre su cabello—Hay otra reunión de la que quiero que les cuentes—Dijo, tratando de resistir la tentación de frotar su cabeza contra la mano de Snape como un gato. Notando que Kingsley estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido, Harry se alejó—Ya lo mencionaste una vez—Dijo Harry—Cuéntales sobre la noche en que Snape supo que mi mamá y mi papá estaban muertos—.

El Sombrero Seleccionador se sacudió—Esos sonidos que rara vez he escuchado. Solo una criatura con profundo dolor puede gritar así. El profesor Snape apenas podía hablar entre las lágrimas. El director le dijo que Lily y James habían confiado en la persona equivocada, pero que el hijo, tú, Harry Potter había sobrevivido. El director exigió una promesa del profesor, de que ayudaría al director a protegerte. A cambio, el profesor Snape también exigió una promesa: que nadie se enteraría de que prometió su vida para tu protección en recuerdo de tu madre—.

—Si Voldemort estaba muerto, y todos pensaban que lo estaba, ¿por qué tenía que estar protegido? —.

—El director no creía que Tom Riddle hubiera perecido—Respondió el Sombrero Seleccionador—Estaba seguro de que Riddle volvería, pero si fuera en diez, veinte o cincuenta años, no pudo decirlo. Es por eso por lo que reclutó la ayuda del profesor Snape—.

—¿Y es por eso por lo que Dumbledore confiaba en Snape? ¿Porque juró por la muerte de mi madre? —.

—A cambio del silencio del director—Respondió el Sombrero.

—Tengo una pregunta más, si no te importa—Dijo Harry, pensando que el sombrero sonaba sombrío, como si no hubiera aprobado el silencio de Dumbledore—Te refieres a Albus Dumbledore como “el director” a pesar de que la profesora McGonagall está a cargo. ¿Por qué? —.

Una sensación de misterio envolvía al Sombrero Seleccionador—La profesora McGonagall es cuidadora de Hogwarts, al igual que el profesor Snape antes que ella. El director de Hogwarts sigue siendo Albus Dumbledore hasta que el adecuado ocupe el lugar de la profesora McGonagall. Ella y el profesor Snape llevan a cabo los planes del director para la escuela. No sus propios cambios. Pero un día, señor Potter, un día, Hogwarts tendrá un director adecuado y el profesor Dumbledore se convertirá en otro retrato en la pared—.

Esas fueron palabras escalofriantes y golpearon fuerte a Harry. Se quedó mirando el sombrero por un largo rato, mientras su sangre se congelaba en sus venas. El Sombrero Seleccionador tenía razón, por supuesto. Alguien más vendría, antes de lo que a Harry le gustaría, y reharía Hogwarts en algo nuevo. El progreso sucedería, incluso en el mundo mágico, y las nuevas generaciones de estudiantes aprenderían nuevas ideas y principios. Fue un pensamiento desconcertante y Harry miró a Snape con los ojos afectados.

—Es el camino del mundo, Harry—Murmuró Snape—Cambiamos, para bien o para mal—.

Harry se volvió y se enfrentó al jurado—He terminado con mi parte ahora. No estoy seguro de lo que sucederá después—.

—Lo que sucede después, señor Potter, es el almuerzo—Anunció Kingsley—Cuando regresemos, proporcionará un resumen. Deberá informar a su jurado los puntos importantes y por qué son importantes. Una vez hecho esto, votarán para emitir un veredicto o votar para deliberar sobre el asunto—Él se paró—Todos vuelvan aquí a la una y media—.


	24. Capítulo Veinticuatro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_Parte III: Veredicto_ **

—¿Tienes idea de lo que les dirás? —Preguntó Snape en el momento en que la puerta de la celda de detención se cerró detrás de ellos.

—Ninguna en absoluto—Respondió Harry mientras comenzaba a preparar su almuerzo—Ni siquiera supe de la parte final hasta que Kingsley me lo dijo. ¿Cómo se llama? —.

—El resumen—Snape parecía extrañamente ansioso, como si de repente hubiera decidido que le importaba mucho el resultado en lugar de no ser más que un invitado en su propio funeral. Caminó por la pequeña habitación, sus túnicas frambuesa se arremolinaban suavemente alrededor de sus piernas, atrayendo los ojos de Harry a la ligera curva de su culo—Deberías considerar limitar tus comentarios para abordar los cargos. No es beneficioso volver a visitar mi infancia. No aborda ninguno de los problemas que preocupan al Wizengamot—.

—¿Y qué les importa? —Preguntó Harry. La comida apareció, nada particularmente memorable, carnes, quesos, panes, pero Harry todavía esperaba que Snape se agotara lo suficiente para comer. Sirvió un poco de jugo de calabaza para ambos y tomó un sorbo mientras observaba a Snape moverse de una esquina de la pequeña habitación a la otra.

—Si aún no te has dado cuenta, Potter, no hay ninguna esperanza para mí—Snape se dejó caer en su silla, mirando fijamente el contenido de la mesa como si decidiera cuál de una docena de venenos podría provocar su final más rápidamente.

Esto era inaceptable. Harry golpeó su mano abierta contra la mesa con tanta fuerza que los platos y las fuentes saltaron—No, no puedes hacer esto—Gruñó en la cara de Snape mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa—No puedes jugar a la víctima—.

El instinto hizo que Snape buscara una varita que no estaba allí y se apartó de la mesa, levantándose tan rápidamente que la silla cayó al suelo detrás de él.

>> Preguntaste por mí, ¿recuerdas? —Gritó Harry mientras Snape avanzaba a lo largo de la pared, mirándolo con recelo—Lo que significa que o bien esperabas que mi _fama_ …—Dijo con tanto desprecio a la palabra como humanamente posible—Te sacaría, o pensaste que mi inexperiencia sería suficiente para verte condenado. Entonces, ¿cuál es? Nunca lo has explicado, y ahora se supone que debo rogar a esas personas por misericordia, podría ser útil si supiera por qué estaba haciendo esto—Harry le dio un mordisco a su sándwich. Se convirtió en ceniza en su boca y la arrojó sobre su plato con disgusto.

Snape alcanzó la manija de la puerta, pero retrocedió rápidamente como si estuviera escaldado en el momento en que su mano la tocó. Retrocedió en un rincón y se hundió en el suelo, enterrando su rostro en sus manos.

>> No puedes irte—Dijo Harry en voz baja—Lo siento—Se levantó de la mesa y se agachó frente a Snape, estirándose para tocar una rodilla huesuda—¿Creías que te estaba abandonando? No lo estoy. Te prometí que vería todo esto—.

Snape levantó la cabeza, con los ojos desolados—¿Cómo deseas que esto termine? —Dijo en voz alta.

—¿Tu juicio? —Preguntó Harry—¿O _esto_? —Extendiendo la mano, tomó la mano de Snape y la apretó firmemente—Porque no quiero que _esto_ termine—Tomó un poco de tiempo ordenarse, pero Harry logró sentarse junto a Snape, colocando el brazo del hombre alrededor de sus hombros—En algún momento, vas a descubrir que puedes confiar en mí. No soy mi padre, Sev. Nunca lo he sido. Por supuesto, tampoco soy mi madre—.

—¡Gracias a Merlín por eso! —Las palabras explotaron de Snape con tal fuerza que Harry se rió entre dientes—La extraño, ya sabes—Confesó Snape—Todo esto, es mi culpa. Le causé su muerte. Te hice terminar con esa asquerosa hermana suya. Luego, una vez que llegaste a Hogwarts, pasé cada momento despierto asegurándome que me ganara tu enemistad. Tal vez soy yo quien debería preguntar por qué—.

Harry giró la cara de Snape hacia él y lo besó—Nunca te tomé por alguien que se revolcara en la autocompasión. Eso es más como una cosa de Malfoy, si me preguntas—.

—No estoy revolcándote, impertinente mocoso. Estoy intentando disculparme por el papel que desempeñé en tu miserable vida—Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y cerró los ojos—No debería haber pedido que me representaras. Era... quería que supieras... tener....—.

Era raro ver a Snape sin palabras, a menos que estuviera farfullando de rabia, pero no había hecho mucho, no en realidad, no desde que Kingsley lo había cuestionado al menos. Harry levantó la mano de Snape y presionó sus labios contra ella—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que solo fuiste tú? ¿Saber quién eres? —.

—¿Y cuándo habría descubierto eso? —Dijo Snape con amargura—¿Cuándo estaba tratando de encajar con Slytherin? ¿Cuándo estaba arrodillado ante el Señor Oscuro, agradecido por el pequeño rasguño de su atención? ¿Cuándo estaba llorando la muerte de la única amiga que he tenido?, la que causé, por cierto. No olvidemos ese brillante momento. ¿Cuándo me negué a ver a su madre en su hijo? ¿Cuándo me dispuse a ganarme la confianza del Señor Oscuro? ¿Tienes idea de lo que es no tener ningún sentido de ti mismo? —.

—Hmm. Cuando esto termine—Comentó Harry—Voy a encontrar el Espejo de Oesed y te sentaré frente a él para un hechizo. Cuando sepas lo que tu corazón desea, entonces sabrás quién eres—Le sonaba muy simple. Harry quería estar rodeado de familia, amar y ser amado a cambio. Pero si Snape no sabía lo que quería, ¿cómo sabría dónde tenía que ir?

Pero Snape solo lo miró confundido—¿El qué? ¿Qué espejo? —.

—Oh, vamos. Debes haber oído hablar del Espejo de Oesed. Era el gran plan de Dumbledore para salvar la Piedra Filosofal de Quirrell. Me di cuenta de que todos se felicitaron mutuamente por sus ideas inteligentes una vez que fue derrotado—.

Snape negó con la cabeza—No. Todo lo que Albus me pidió fue que instalara una trampa basada en pociones. Nos pidió a cada uno de nosotros que aprovecháramos nuestras fortalezas para evitar que la Piedra fuera robada. Personalmente, pensé que Minerva era bastante inteligente. El mío era un simple problema lógico, bastante sencillo para alguien capaz de un pensamiento racional. Habría ideado algo más elaborado si hubiera tenido más tiempo, pero ese maldito Fluffy me tomó un disgusto inmediato —.

—Es por eso por lo que pensé que eras quien intentaba robarla—Admitió Harry—Cuando vi tu pierna ensangrentada. Y, por cierto, tu problema lógico no era simple. Si Hermione no hubiera estado conmigo, probablemente me hubiera envenenado, y no estoy seguro de cómo habría imaginado eso en el gran plan de Dumbledore —.

Harry miró hacia la mesa, sintiendo que su estómago estaba a punto de gruñir—Deberíamos comer antes de regresar. No soy un orador público, y tengo hambre. Te contaré todo sobre el Espejo mientras comemos—.

—Muy bien—.

Harry se puso de pie y ayudó a Snape a levantarse del suelo, robando un rápido beso cuando se presentó la oportunidad. Acercando su silla al lado perpendicular de la mesa, Harry se sentó lo más cerca que pudo de Snape, hablando entre mordiscos sobre su experiencia de ver a sus padres en el Espejo y visitarlo con la mayor frecuencia posible hasta que Dumbledore lo escondió.

—Ron se vio a sí mismo con la Copa de Quidditch—Explicó mientras comía—Lo que tiene sentido, supongo, siendo el último de seis hermanos. Siempre se sintió pasado por alto. Le pregunté a Dumbledore qué vio y dijo algo sobre calcetines nuevos, pero creo que vio a su hermana. Supongo que todos queremos familias felices—.

—No lo sabría—Dijo Snape mientras terminaba su sándwich—La mamá y el papá de Lily estaban orgullosos de ella, pero su hermana la hacía llorar. ¿Existe tal cosa como una familia feliz, Harry? —.

—Sí—Dijo Harry con firmeza—Los Weasley son felices, aunque han perdido a Fred. Percy está de vuelta y, mientras que uno nunca llenará el espacio del otro, están felices. Bill y Fleur tienen a Victoire, Percy está trabajando para el Ministerio y es relativamente exitoso con Servicios administrativos. George tiene la tienda y está empezando a salir con alguien. Ron está trabajando con él, y él y Hermione probablemente se casarán una vez que Hermione termine la escuela. Están felices—Reiteró.

—¿Y qué hay de la ferviente esperanza de Ginevra y Molly de que te cases con su hija? —Preguntó Snape, aunque su tono era suave, considerando la dureza de sus palabras.

Harry se rio—Molly sabe que estoy contigo. Gracias a _El Profeta_ , parece que todos lo saben, excepto tú, por supuesto. Afortunadamente, tengo tiempo—.

—Si crees que esa exhibición ridícula con nuestros _Patronus_ significó algo...—.

—Puedes fanfarronear todo lo que quieras, Sev, pero ambos lo sabemos. Y después de la forma en que me besaste cuando finalmente tuvimos un momento para nosotros mismos, estarías mintiendo entre dientes si intentas negarlo en este momento—.

El miedo estaba de vuelta en los ojos de Snape—No quiero negarlo—Él agachó la cabeza—Debes pensar que soy un tonto—.

Harry le dio una suave sonrisa—Creo que eres la persona más inteligente y valiente que he conocido—.

* * *

La sala del tribunal estaba llena hasta el techo con espectadores, filas y filas de caras mirando a través de la oscuridad para juzgar cada palabra de la boca de Harry. Poco sabían que la boca de Harry estaba seca como el polvo y que sus nervios estaban tan apretados que gritaban. Su cabeza estaba llena de ruido blanco y su corazón latía tan fuerte que Harry pensó que había una posibilidad de que pudiera estallar en su pecho.

Con esfuerzo, levantó la cabeza y miró al jurado, y aunque notó una o dos caras simpáticas, no pudo comenzar a decir lo que pensaba el grupo en su conjunto. Tal vez eso fue algo bueno. Tal vez significaba que no habían tomado una decisión, o que llamar a todos esos testigos había marcado la diferencia después de todo.

—Puedes comenzar cuando estés listo—Dijo Kingsley—Todos estamos escuchando—.

Ese era el problema. Todos estaban prestando atención. Nadie se estaba quedando dormido. Nadie parecía aburrido. Incluso las bolsas de tejido se dejaron de lado, y ese hecho intimidó a Harry más allá de las palabras. Intentó obtener algo de saliva, pero su lengua se sentía pegada al paladar. Un sorbo de agua era su única esperanza, y Harry se llevó el vaso a los labios con manos sorprendentemente firmes.

Respirando hondo, Harry se dirigió al centro del pozo y se presentó ante el jurado—Comencemos con lo fácil—Dijo, aliviado de descubrir que su voz funcionaba, aunque era más inestable de lo que le hubiera gustado—Fue pura casualidad que Severus Snape escuchara la profecía hecha por Sybill Trelawney. No estaba en el Cabeza de Puerco para espiarla. No tenía idea de quién era ella, aunque creo que sabía que estaba solicitando un puesto en Hogwarts. Podría haber sido Adivinación. Podría haber sido Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Tal vez Dumbledore decidió que necesitaba una secretaria. Lo importante es que Severus no lo sabía—.

>> En ese momento, Severus era un espía para Tom Riddle, o Lord Voldemort, si lo prefieres, así que hizo lo que cualquier espía que se precie haría cuando el enemigo apareciera: se puso a escuchar y escuchó una voz extraña decir: _“El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca..., Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes...”_ —.

>> Eso fue todo. Eso fue todo lo que escuchó—Harry extendió los brazos—Podría haber significado cualquiera. Podría haber sido yo. Podría haber sido Neville Longbottom, quien también nació a fines de julio. Pudo haber sido alguien de quien nunca hemos oído hablar. Pero la razón, la única razón, por la que sabemos que fui yo, fue por la parte que Severus _no escuchó_ —.

>> _“...Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes...”_ —.

Reteniendo su fleco hacia atrás con una mano, Harry señaló la famosa cicatriz que cortaba en dos su frente, el relámpago que era todo lo que quedaba de una maldición asesina que se había vuelto salvaje—Escuché la profecía en su totalidad el día después de la muerte de mi padrino y desde entonces me he preguntado cientos de veces, si Voldemort me hubiera marcado como su igual de haber sabido cómo sucedería todo al final. ¿Persiguió personalmente a mis padres? ¿O habría perseguido a Neville, ya que ambos eran sangrepura y todo eso? —.

>> No fue culpa de Severus que Voldemort eligiera a mi madre y a mi padre. De hecho, Severus le rogó a Voldemort que perdonara la vida de mi madre. Severus la amaba, lo suficiente como para avergonzarse y humillarse frente a Voldemort y su Circulo Interno para abogar por su vida. Escucharon a los otros Mortífagos decir que se burlaron y rieron de él—.

Harry retrocedió para pararse frente a Snape y lo señaló—Se burlaron de Severus Snape. Piensen en eso—Miró los rostros del jurado, vio a algunos de los miembros más jóvenes temblar y contó que habían tenido a Snape como profesor—Este hombre, con una reputación de lacerar gente con solo palabras, fue burlado por amar a una mujer nacida muggle—.

Harry, acercándose a la barandilla que los separaba de él, habló en voz baja—Recuerden lo que Draco Malfoy contó acerca de cómo murió la profesora Burbage. Recuerden por qué murió ella. Fue porque consideraba a los muggles como personas, personas sin magia, pero personas igual. Y Severus amaba a alguien que nació de muggles, que fue criada por los muggles, y no tenía motivos para pensar mal de ellos—.

Harry se detuvo y se movió un poco mientras consideraba sus siguientes palabras. Era algo que no había surgido en ningún testimonio; de hecho, no sabía si alguien vivo lo sabía o no. Respirando hondo, se lanzó hacia delante—Le ofreció la oportunidad de escapar, sabes—Dijo casualmente—Mi mamá. Él le dijo que se hiciera a un lado para que pudiera matarme, pero ella no lo hizo. Ella se negó. Por eso sobreviví. Así es como conseguí la cicatriz. Ella no huyo, _permaneció_ en medio del camino—.

>> Severus no tuvo nada que ver con sus muertes. No tuvo nada que ver con el intento de Voldemort contra mi vida. Voldemort eligió creer en la profecía. Él podría haberla ignorado. Quiero decir, Trelawney no había hecho nada hasta entonces, así que ¿Por qué creer en esto? ¿Porque Severus se lo dijo? Hay miles y miles de profecías en el Departamento de Misterios. Los he visto. ¿Qué hizo que esta fuera especial? —.

>> Pero no olvidemos lo que pasó después. Severus fue a Dumbledore, la misma persona que había espiado y le suplicó....—.

—¿Cómo sabes esto? —Preguntó el anciano en la segunda fila—Lo mencionaste al principio, pero nadie dijo nada al respecto. He estado prestando atención, pero nunca escuché a nadie decir lo que pasó—.

Sin saber qué hacer, Harry buscó orientación en Kingsley.

—Sólo un momento—Kingsley se inclinó y le susurró a Percy, quien comenzó a hojear sus libros de notas. Discutieron una y otra vez en voz baja, Percy apuntando un dedo a una línea de texto y Kingsley frunció el ceño en respuesta—Tienes toda la razón, Alfred. Nadie ha testificado sobre eso—Se acarició la barbilla y miró a Harry antes de mirar al miembro del jurado—¿Te importa si le doy un consejo? —.

Alfred Sneddon le dio a Harry una sonrisa amable—Por supuesto, ministro. Ayude al pobre muchacho a salir—.

Kingsley se levantó e hizo una seña a Harry para que saliera al estrecho corredor, y Harry le dirigió a Snape una mirada frenética antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él—Las únicas dos personas que estaban allí eran Severus y Dumbledore—Dijo Harry frenéticamente—Snape le rogó, Kingsley. Se quejó. Estaba aterrorizado de que Dumbledore lo matara. Lo vi todo. ¿Qué voy a hacer? —.

—En primer lugar, cálmate—Dijo Kingsley—Vamos a trabajar en lo que sabes. Tus padres se escondieron. ¿Por qué? —.

—¡Porque Voldemort los quería muertos, Kingsley! —Harry se oyó gritar—¿Por qué otra cosa? —.

Kingsley arqueó una ceja y Harry sintió una pulgada de alto—Lo siento—Murmuró.

—¿Cómo sabían eso? —.

—Err...—La mente de Harry se aceleró—Sev le dijo a Dumbledore—Dijo lentamente—Así que Dumbledore debió haberles dicho, y luego elaboró un plan para esconderlos. Excepto que Sirius se cambió con Pettigrew... y luego Dumbledore le dijo a Sev que ellos...—Harry sonrió con alivio—Lo tengo. Eso debería hacer feliz a Alfred. Gracias, Kingsley—.

Sonriendo, Harry salió por la puerta y volvió a enfrentarse al jurado con mucho más salto en sus pasos—Usted hizo un buen punto, señor—Dijo cuando el hombre se acomodó en su asiento y asintió—Pero Kingsley me dio una idea. ¿Recuerda que la profesora McGonagall mencionó que Peter Pettigrew traicionó a mis padres? —.

—Recuerdo que ella dijo algo acerca de que Pettigrew era un traidor—Dijo Alfred con su voz delgada y temblorosa.

—Tengo la cita, si la quiere—Ofreció Percy desde su lugar en el banco—Ella dijo: “Durante más de una docena de años, todos pensamos que Sirius Black había traicionado a sus padres y les había vendido su ubicación a... a Tom Riddle, solo para descubrir que Peter Pettigrew era el traidor”—Se sentó con una sonrisa complacida.

—Gracias, Percy—Harry se tomó un momento rápido para echar un vistazo a Snape antes de regresar al jurado—El Sombrero Seleccionador dijo que Dumbledore pensaba que mis padres habían confiado en la persona equivocada, Pettigrew. Creo que casi todos saben que él era su Guardián Secreto, ¿sí? —.

La mayoría del jurado asintió, al igual que la prensa y la gran mayoría de los que estaban en la galería—Se pensaba que Sirius Black era su Guardián Secreto. Todos pensaron lo mismo, como dijo McGonagall, y cuando fueron asesinados por Voldemort, casi todos consideraron que Sirius se había vuelto Oscuro como el resto de su familia—.

>> ¿Pero cómo supones que mis padres sabrían esconderse? —Harry se detuvo y esperó a ver si alguien respondía. Una bruja en la primera fila del jurado levantó la mano. Ella era mayor y algo robusta con un aire muy sensato sobre ella—¿Sí? —.

—Tabitha McCade—Anunció en una voz más profunda que la de Harry—Es claro que Dumbledore los habría escondido en algún lugar bajo uno de esos encantamientos suyos—.

—Es cierto, pero ¿cómo supo Dumbledore que debía ocultar a _mis padres_? —.

—Escuchó la profecía, ¿verdad? —Preguntó a alguien en la fila de atrás, pero Harry no pudo decir quién era.

—Sí, pero no sabía a quién se había dirigido Voldemort. Recuerden, los Longbottoms no se escondieron. Los Lestranges torturaron a los padres de Neville, incluida Bellatrix. La única familia que Dumbledore escondió fue la mía. ¿Por qué? Fue porque Severus rogo por la vida de Lily. Tal vez Voldemort recordó que Sev le pidió que se salvara. Tal vez por eso le dio la oportunidad de vivir, pero ella no lo aceptó. Si esa es la razón o no, el punto es que no puedes decir que él causó su muerte cuando hizo todo lo que pudo para evitarla. Y si no causó la de ella, entonces no causó la de mi padre—.

>> Y dado que mi nombre se menciona como alguien que Severus intentó matar, estoy aquí para decirte que eso simplemente no es verdad y lo tomaré personalmente si alguien considera conveniente condenar a Severus por ese cargo—Mirando a cada miembro del jurado, Harry esperó a ver si cada persona aceptaba antes de seguir adelante.

>> Ahora que prescindimos de ese cargo ridículo, quiero hablar sobre el año pasado cuando Severus fue el director de Hogwarts. El Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica ha considerado oportuno acusar a Severus de quinientos cargos de poner a niños en peligro. No pudieron decidir un número real, por lo que se inventaron uno completo. Hay muchos estudiantes en Hogwarts y no hay duda de que la mayoría vio el lado equivocado de demasiadas maldiciones, pero esas maldiciones _no_ fueron lanzadas por el director—.

>> Escucharon a la profesora McGonagall decir que era poco probable que hubiera permanecido en Hogwarts si los Carrows hubieran estado a cargo. También dijo que no estaba segura de haber sobrevivido si se hubiera quedado atrás. La profesora McGonagall fue la directora adjunta por años y años. Ella sabía mejor que nadie cómo dirigir la escuela, pero no solo no estaba a cargo, sino que tampoco se le permitió servir como asistente de Severus—.

>> El Ministerio bajo Pius Thicknesse decidió quién dirigiría Hogwarts. Decidieron qué se enseñaría y quién lo enseñaría. De alguna manera, Severus logró evitar que todos los maestros se fueran, lo que significaba que el Ministerio solo necesitaba su habitual profesor Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y un profesor de Estudios Muggles. Pero el Ministerio decidió que los estudiantes aprenderían sobre las Artes Oscuras en lugar de como defenderse contra ellas. El Ministerio decidió que los estudiantes aprenderían que los Muggles no eran mejores que los animales—.

>> Recuerden lo que Neville contó sobre ese año. Organizó el ED, el Ejército de Dumbledore, así llamamos al grupo que aprendió Defensa juntos, para mantener a los Carrows alejados de los estudiantes más jóvenes. Resolvió cómo ocultar a todos en la Sala de los Menesteres. Incluso logró mantener a todo el mundo alimentado y estaba bastante contento consigo mismo, solo para descubrir que todos los esquemas inteligentes que tenía eran idea de Severus—.

>> Sé que no debe ser difícil olvidar que Hagrid estuvo aquí. Dijo que Severus le envió a los estudiantes para su detención. Ahora, me doy cuenta de que Hagrid podría no ser el mejor juez de lo que es peligroso y lo que no, pero no se puede negar. que es probablemente el mejor que hay con animales y bestias mágicas—.

>> Hogwarts tiene una de las manadas de Thestrals más grandes del mundo y están todos domesticados para tirar de los carruajes. Eso fue lo que hizo Hagrid. Los centauros lo conocen y lo respetan, y eso habla bien de él, ¿no? las acromántulas lo conocen por su nombre, aunque incluso Hagrid sabe mantenerse al margen de su territorio. La cuestión es que Hagrid conoce el Bosque Prohibido probablemente mejor que nadie vivo. Más importante aún, no le teme a nada—.

>> Parece una locura enviar estudiantes a Hagrid para su detención, especialmente si se supone que están recolectando plantas mágicas o algo así. No pregunté, pero estoy dispuesto a apostar que la mayoría de esas misiones de cosecha no tuvieron éxito—Harry miró cálidamente a Snape—También apuesto a que Severus negaría cada palabra que sale de mi boca. Y aunque todos sabemos que lo hará, también sabríamos que estaría ocultando la verdad, que no quería ver a los estudiantes lastimados—.

>> Podría haber preguntado a los maestros que testificaron sobre el año pasado, pero no lo hice. La profesora Trelawney es quizás un poco más loca de lo normal, pero se parece mucho a ella misma. Podemos asumir con seguridad que el profesor Flitwick hizo todo lo posible para mantener a sus Ravenclaw a salvo, y apuesto a que Pomona Sprout nos habría dicho lo mismo si le hubiera pedido estar aquí—.

>> Sabemos por Poppy Pomfrey que el profesor Slughorn elaboró pociones para el ala del hospital, al igual que el profesor Snape. Todos, excepto los Carrows y su Escuadrón Inquisitorial, se cuidaron unos a otros. ¿Fueron lastimados los estudiantes? Sí. No se puede negar que las palizas y los azotes tomaron lugar, pero Snape no fue el único cómplice en que eso sucediera—.

>> ¿Puedes realmente imaginar al Profesor Slughorn de pie entre un Mortífago y un estudiante siendo castigado? ¿Qué hay de la Profesora Trelawney? ¿O las profesoras Vector o Sinistra? —Harry enfocó su mirada en McCade y le habló directamente a ella—Si quiere responsabilizar a Severus por todo lo que le sucedió a cada estudiante, entonces debe responsabilizar a los adultos que estuvieron presentes y dejar que sean igual de responsables. Sé que él era el director, pero sus manos estaban igual de atadas por el Ministerio. tal como estaban, tal vez incluso más. Severus fue todo lo que se interpuso entre una toma de posesión total de Hogwarts y los negocios acostumbrados, o al menos su forma habitual—.

Deteniéndose un momento para tomar un sorbo de agua, Harry le dio a sus palabras la oportunidad de asentarse antes de pasar al último, y el más difícil conteo que enfrentaba Snape—No hay forma de evitar el hecho de que Severus usó la maldición asesina en Albus Dumbledore. Draco testificó que Severus lo hizo. Yo también estuve allí y vi lo que sucedió—Levantó una mano en reconocimiento de la probable objeción de Kingsley—No estoy testificando. Solo estoy diciendo que necesitas darle mucho peso al testimonio de Draco—.

>> Antes de hablar sobre esa noche en la Torre de Astronomía, quiero retroceder un poco en el tiempo—El problema era, sin embargo, saber por dónde empezar. Hubo tantas cosas que llevaron a ese momento, y no menos importante fue el tema de los Horrocruxes. Harry no estaba seguro de cómo iba a evitar hablar de ellos, pero bailaba con mucho cuidado alrededor del tema.

—Mi madre me amó lo suficiente como para morir por mí—Dijo Harry sobriamente—Y ahí es donde comenzó todo: con su muerte. Debido a su amor por mí, la Maldición Asesina que Voldemort me envió se reflejó en mí y lo golpeó a él. En ese momento, un pedazo de él se rompió y se pegó a mí—.

—Harry—Interrumpió Kingsley—Hablamos de esto—.

Harry se giró, preparado para discutir con Kingsley sobre la necesidad de discutir el intento de Voldemort por la inmortalidad—Lo sé y prometo que no diré más de lo que sea absolutamente necesario. Pero es importante que la gente sepa que Voldemort dejó pequeños fragmentos de sí mismo dispersos por toda Gran Bretaña, pero esos pequeños fragmentos fueron destruidos—Volviéndose, se enfrentó a la galería—Y espero que ninguno de ustedes sea tan malvado como para asesinar a un bebé en su cuna en busca de poder—.

Las cabezas se volvieron cuando las personas en la galería examinaron nerviosamente a los que estaban sentados cerca en busca de señales de que se habían vuelto Oscuros—Honestamente, creo que tenemos poco que temer por eso—Continuó Harry, un poco desconcertado por su reacción—No sé si fue el profesor Dumbledore quien le contó a Severus la muerte de mi madre o si Severus lo buscó, pero hay una cosa que surgió de esa reunión que debes tener en cuenta: Severus le hizo una promesa a Dumbledore. Haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera para mantenerme a salvo. _Cualquier cosa_. Y Severus juró por el amor a mi madre que lo haría—.

>> Dumbledore sabía que Voldemort volvería, pero no sabía cómo ni cuándo. No creo que haya trabajado todo el tiempo hasta mi segundo año. De eso se trataba el asunto con la Cámara de los Secretos: el segundo intento de Voldemort de regresar. Severus no sabía más que Lucius, por qué el diario era importante, pero Dumbledore lo sabía—.

>> Fue entonces cuando comenzó a aprender todo lo que podía sobre Tom Riddle. No voy a decir nada sobre el regreso de Voldemort. No es importante en el gran esquema de las cosas, excepto en el sentido de que Dumbledore me creyó cuando regresé del cementerio. Igual que Severus. Dumbledore sabía que nos estábamos quedando sin tiempo, así que envió a Severus a espiar a Voldemort. Lo primero que Severus tenía que hacer era ganarse la confianza de Voldemort—.

>> No puede haber sido fácil hacer que Voldemort creyera que era completamente leal mientras trabajaba para Dumbledore, pero Severus nunca reveló más de lo que Dumbledore quería que Voldemort supiera. Debido a ese pedazo de Voldemort que estaba atascado en mi cicatriz, sabía más sobre lo que estaba pasando dentro de su cabeza de lo que siempre quise saber, lo que hizo que fuera muy fácil atraerme al Departamento de Misterios donde se guardaba la profecía. Se suponía que Severus me enseñaría Oclumancia y tal vez si hubiera hecho algún esfuerzo , mi padrino todavía estaría vivo—Harry se encogió de hombros. “Qué pasaría si…” es una trampa en la que no podía permitirse caer ahora mismo—Nunca sabré la respuesta a eso—.

>> Pero ese fue el año en que el Ministerio espió a Dumbledore. Y está Severus, ahora atrapado entre tres personas que lo quieren de su lado: Voldemort, Umbridge y Dumbledore. Cuando Umbridge se enteró del ED, el Ejército de Dumbledore, notificó a Fudge, quien intentó arrestar a Dumbledore, por traición, supongo. No estoy seguro, pero Dumbledore utilizó ese tiempo para averiguar más sobre Tom Riddle—.

>> En algún momento durante el verano entre mi Quinto y Sexto Año, Dumbledore encontró otro fragmento de Tom. En su entusiasmo, debe haber olvidado que Tom no dejaría algo así sin poner algunos encantos horribles en el contenedor, en este caso, un anillo. Cuando Dumbledore regresó a Hogwarts, el Sombrero Seleccionador nos dijo que pidió a Severus. Madame Pomfrey nos dijo que envió a Dumbledore con Severus. Flitwick no pudo hacer nada por él, pero Severus logró mantener la maldición confinada a su mano derecha—.

>> El Sombrero Seleccionador dijo que en lugar de estar molesto, Dumbledore se sintió aliviado al saber que le quedaba un año de vida. Haría las cosas más fáciles, especialmente porque Draco Malfoy había sido asignado para matarlo. El plan de Dumbledore se estaba juntando. Con Severus posicionado en la mano derecha de Voldemort, era algo simple organizar que Severus lo matara y asumiera el control de Hogwarts—.

>> Dumbledore quería que su muerte significara algo, que nos acercara un paso más para terminar con el reinado de Voldemort—Harry hizo una pausa—Espera. Eso no está bien. No quería morir, pero si tenía que hacerlo, quería que Hogwarts estuviera protegido. Sólo había una persona en quien confiaba para hacer el trabajo: Severus Snape. Y si Severus lo mataba, cimentaría la confianza de Voldemort—.

>> La verdad del asunto, sin embargo, es que maté a Dumbledore—Harry tragó saliva y miró hacia el suelo. No fue difícil traer al frente los recuerdos de la cueva: los Inferi que invadieron el pequeño islote, el fuego y las llamas, la terrible poción que Harry vertió en la garganta de Dumbledore—Pensó que había encontrado otro pedacito de Tom, así que dejamos Hogwarts y entramos en el pueblo para poder Aparecernos desde ahí—.

>> Recuerden que tanto Madame Rosmerta como Draco Malfoy testificaron que Dumbledore tenía el mismo aspecto habitual antes de irnos y que estaba pálido y enfermizo cuando regresamos. Es porque vertí veneno en su garganta por sus órdenes. Era la única forma de recuperar el medallón que Voldemort había escondido. Hice lo que dijo y, debido a eso, es probable que Dumbledore no haya durado la noche. Cuando regresamos a la Torre de Astronomía, me ordenó que buscara a Severus, pero Severus ya estaba en camino—.

>> Draco no pudo soportarlo. Amycus lo dijo. Pero Draco dijo que todo cambió en el momento en que Severus llegó. Tiene razón. Pensándolo, Dumbledore parecía... aliviado. Lo miró y dijo: “Severus, por favor”. Fue horrible verlo caer, pero Severus nunca se estremeció, al menos no donde alguien pudiera verlo. Arrastró a Draco fuera de la Torre y los perseguí—.

>> Podría haber estado corriendo directamente hacia una trampa. Podría haberme matado. Pero Severus evitó que todo eso sucediera. Si era leal a Voldemort, eso es lo que debería haber hecho. Pero no lo hizo. Él bloqueó mis hechizos, todos y cada uno de ellos. Si él hubiera querido arrastrarme frente al Señor Oscuro, ese habría sido el mejor momento, pero no lo hizo—.

>> Sé que algunos de ustedes todavía están convencidos de que Severus Snape es un Mortífago, que es Oscuro, que es una persona horrible y que se merece cada cosa horrible que le haya pasado. Y a aquellos de ustedes que piensan eso, entonces les digo que no son aptos para limpiar sus botas—Hubo un jadeo de la multitud y los reporteros garabatearon furiosamente con sus plumas—Severus _fue_ un Mortífago. Llevaba la Marca Oscura en su brazo como lo hacía el resto del Círculo Interior—.

>> ¿Pero por qué tomó la Marca? No es ningún secreto que Severus fue un niño cínico, amargo, sarcástico. Mi tía describió su vida hogareña y para mí, suena mucho peor que la mía. Sé algo sobre ser acosado, sobre recibir fuertes golpes, acerca de no ser querido, pero crecí rodeado de amor, incluso si nada de eso estaba dirigido a mí. Sabía lo que era ser querido, ser apreciado, Severus no—.

>> Pasó sus años en Hogwarts siendo atormentado y, como Draco, estuvo a punto de perder la vida a manos de sus atormentadores. Mi padre y mi padrino fueron implacables, maldiciendo y hechizando a Severus cada vez que tenían la oportunidad. Por mucho que quisiera, sin embargo, no puedo afirmar que Severus nunca se defendió, lo hizo y con todo lo que tenía. Había un verdadero odio entre los tres, un odio tan duradero que se extendió sobre mí—.

Harry se encogió de hombros y le ofreció al jurado una sonrisa—Está bien, sin embargo. Todavía elaboró la poción de Matalobos para el profesor Lupin a pesar de que no se llevaron tan bien. O nada bien, en realidad. Todavía intentó salvar a Sirius cuando fui atraído al Departamento de Misterios por Voldemort—.

>> Severus Snape tuvo un millón de oportunidades para matarme o secuestrarme cuando estaba en la escuela. Pero Madame Hooch les dijo a todos que Severus Snape me salvó la vida durante mi primer partido de Quidditch cuando el profesor Quirrell estaba hechizando mi escoba. ¿Y qué agradecimiento recibió? Le prendieron fuego. Podría haberme hechizado sin sentido cuando él y Draco se estaban escapando de Hogwarts, pero no lo hizo, sino que les recordó a los demás que yo estaba destinado al Señor Oscuro—.

>> Quiero dejarles con un último pensamiento. Ollivander describió a Severus como leal, del tipo del que hablan en leyendas. Narcissa dijo que tiene una capacidad tremenda de amar—Una cálida sonrisa iluminó la cara de Harry—Creo que la mayoría de las personas que conocen a Severus se sorprenderían por eso, pero recuerden lo que sucedió cuando conjuramos a nuestros _Patronus_ —.

>> Severus Snape no es culpable de los crímenes con los que el Ministerio lo acusó. No mató a mis padres. Nunca intentó matar a mis padres. Hizo todo lo posible por mantener a los estudiantes en Hogwarts a salvo. Y aunque usó la Maldición Asesina en Albus Dumbledore, fue solo a petición de Dumbledore. Por favor, absuélvele. ¿Por favor? —.

En lugar de volver a su mesa, Harry fue a pararse junto a la silla de Snape. Levantándose, pasó el brazo por debajo del reposabrazos y apoyó la mano en la muñeca de Snape. Le sonrió a Snape cuando el hombre cubrió su mano con la suya y esperó a que Kingsley encuestara al jurado.

Durante unos minutos, nada parecía ocurrir. Kingsley y Percy intercambiaban susurros nuevamente mientras Percy cerraba su tercer volumen de notas—Dada la complejidad de este juicio, la cantidad de cargos y la extensa defensa presentada por Harry Potter...—Kingsley asintió en dirección a Harry—Debo preguntar al jurado si están listos para votar o si desean deliberar. Se requerirá un mínimo de diecisiete votos para condenar, pero solo once votos para convocar a las deliberaciones—.

—Todos los que estén a favor de las deliberaciones, levanten su mano derecha—Harry contuvo el aliento cuando las manos comenzaron a subir. Pedir un voto ahora, antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de pensar en todo, de hablarlo entre ellos, sería un gran golpe. Si hablaban de ello, si debatían los méritos de su caso, entonces quizás, solo tal vez, tendría una oportunidad. Tendrían una oportunidad—.

—Muy bien, tenemos catorce votos para deliberar—Anunció Kingsley—Alguacil Embry, por favor escolte a los miembros del Wizengamot de regreso a su cámara. Gauntlett, devuelva al profesor Snape a su celda. Lo llevaremos de vuelta a la sala cuando el jurado haya indicado que está listo para votar. Harry, puedes irte. Solo avísame dónde estarás para que pueda contactarte cuando estén listos—.

—Voy a donde quiera que vaya Severus—Dijo Harry—Él me eligió y no lo voy a dejar—.

—Harry…—.

—Podemos discutir sobre eso si quieres—Dijo Harry con tanta dignidad como pudo reunir—Pero al final, estaré con Severus. Tengo ese derecho, Kingsley. Ya lo sabes—.

Kingsley lo estudió y se quedó mirando sus manos por un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza—Espero que te comportes como un miembro jurado del Cuerpo de Aurores. ¿Quedo claro? —.

Harry no podía decir mucho. Él no le mentiría a Kingsley. Tampoco tenía la intención de cumplir con la directiva de Kingsley—Sí, señor. Claro como el cristal—Observó cómo se presentaba el jurado y se despejaba la galería.

Finalmente, él, Snape y Gauntlett fueron los únicos que quedaron—Vamos—Dijo ella mientras soltaba a Snape de la silla.


	25. Capítulo Veinticinco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

En lugar de llevar a Snape a la celda de retención, Gauntlett los condujo a través de una puerta al final del largo pasillo contra el que se estaban las celdas de retención. Más allá de la puerta había varios tramos largos de escaleras que se doblaban una y otra vez, llevándolos al interior del edificio del Ministerio. Sus pasos resonaron en la escalera mientras bajaban los escalones de piedra, descendiendo más y más profundamente en la oscuridad. Al pie de la escalera había otra puerta, que Gauntlett abrió con una llave—La magia no abre esta puerta, ni ninguna puerta más allá—Snape entró y Harry lo siguió.

El amplio espacio estaba mohoso y la nariz de Harry se arrugó cuando el olor acre del moho y los hongos lo golpeó directamente en la cara. El mortero en las paredes de piedra gris se filtró, la humedad que goteaba en caminos serpenteantes para desaparecer entre las piedras del suelo. Había dos largas filas de amplios arcos que iban de un extremo a otro de la habitación. Entre los arcos había gruesos barrotes de hierro y Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba parado en un calabozo real, uno cuyo único propósito era mantener prisioneros.

Dos de las celdas estaban ocupadas, con linternas parpadeando en lo alto. Uno de los prisioneros, un hombre que no podría haber sido más de cinco años mayor que Harry, se paró en las barras y llamó a Snape—¿De qué color hoy, Snape? Acércate para que pueda ver—.

Snape ignoró la voz y marchó con la espalda hacia una celda en el centro de la fila de la derecha. Esperó a que Gauntlett abriera el pesado candado incorporado en la barra de hierro central y abrió la puerta. Una vez dentro, comenzó a cerrar las barras, pero Harry se deslizó antes de que pudieran cerrarse—Me quedaré contigo todo el tiempo que sea necesario—.

—Los empleados del ministerio no están permitidos en las celdas, Potter—Dijo Gauntlett—No puedes quedarte aquí con él. Además, escuchaste lo que dijo Kingsley. No tienes permitido fraternizar con los prisioneros. Las reglas son las reglas. Ni siquiera Kingsley puede romperlas—.

Hubo una risa grave de Snape—Le aseguro, señora Gauntlett, que Harry Potter se cree que está por encima de las reglas. No importa lo trivial que pueda parecer una regla para los simples mortales como nosotros, Harry encontrará la forma de evitarla o simplemente pasara sobre ella—.

—No estás ayudando—Gruñó Harry, sintiendo que sus mejillas se ponían calientes. Esto no estaba funcionando como estaba previsto—Además, no es cierto. Seguí las reglas la mayor parte del tiempo—.

—Harry, vete. Te aseguro que estaré bien. Pasé todas las noches aquí desde que comenzó el juicio y no me ha hecho ningún daño—Levantó la cara de Harry y recogió un beso persistente que Harry le devolvió con toda la pasión que ardía en su alma—Guardaré estos recuerdos por el resto de mis días—Murmuró cuando se separaron—Ahora ve—.

—No te pongas demasiado cómodo—Advirtió, con voz gruesa—Volveré antes de que te des cuenta—Permitió que Snape lo acompañara a la parte delantera de la celda y entró. Su corazón se apretó cuando los seguros cayeron y se paró en el centro del vasto espacio, mientras que Snape se movió a la parte posterior de su celda y se cambió a la ropa de rayas de Azkaban.

Gauntlett invocó las túnicas de frambuesa que Snape había estado usando y las puso bajo el brazo antes de marchar hacia la puerta. Harry miraba con interés. Así que la magia no estaba prohibida aquí abajo. Eso fue bueno saberlo. Moviéndose con evidente renuencia, la siguió hasta la puerta cerrada y miró continuamente por encima del hombro a Snape mientras esperaba que ella la abriera.

—Pensé que ibas a quedarte con Snape—Comentó Gauntlett cuando Harry dio un paso adelante. Cerró la puerta con llave detrás de ellos cuando Harry comenzó la larga subida hacia atrás.

Harry se volvió hacia ella al instante, sus ojos verdes ardían con furia. ¿Cómo se atreve ella? Sin pensarlo, su varita subió y la apuntó hacia su pecho—¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿Conjurar una silla y sentarme en el centro de la sala como un gran idiota? No me dejaste quedarme en la celda con él y, como ya has ido corriendo hacia Kingsley una vez, realmente no tenía muchas opciones, ¿verdad? —Dándose la vuelta, subió rápidamente los tramos de escaleras restantes.

—Eres un nuevo Auror, Potter—Gritó ella hacia su espalda—Pero si no te importa una mierda tu carrera, entonces a mí tampoco—.

Su voz rebotó en las pesadas paredes de piedra y Harry sonrió sombríamente mientras corría por la escalera sin fin. Así que ella pensó que él había hecho un poco de huir. Bueno. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo que corría detrás de la Sala de la Corte Diez, con las piernas temblando de fatiga, Harry se embarcó en la siguiente fase de su plan. Se dirigió a los ascensores públicos, mirando con dagas a los que entraron con él. Se correría la voz de que había dejado el Ministerio en un momento; La palabra siempre se difundió cada vez que _Harry Potter_ estaba involucrado—.

En el momento en que se encontraba fuera del edificio del Ministerio, se apareció en Grimmauld Place—Kreacher—Gritó en el momento en que entró.

—¡Traidor de sangre! ¡Desafiando la casa de mis antepasados! —Gritó el retrato de la madre de Sirius. Maldita sea, había despertado a Walburga. Tirando de su varita, le lanzó una bola de fuego, no es que alguna vez sirviera de nada. Todo lo que había logrado lograr era chamuscar la pared alrededor de la maldita cosa—No son tus ancestros—Gruñó Harry—Te casaste dentro de la familia, vaca—.

—¿Ha decidido el Maestro regresar a casa? —Preguntó Kreacher, la esperanza brillaba en lo más profundo de sus ojos. Brevemente, Harry se preguntó si Kreacher estaba solo, pero después de mirar alrededor del lugar, viendo las cabezas de los elfos domésticos montados en las paredes, sintiendo que la Oscuridad se filtraba por las paredes, Harry sabía que nunca podría vivir en este lugar por mucho tiempo.

—No, pero necesito tu ayuda—Dijo Harry—Mira, le trajiste las comidas a Severus en las mazmorras del Ministerio, así que sabes que es mágico. ¿Puedes aparecerme en su celda? —.

Kreacher tocó el medallón que llevaba alrededor del cuello, el que Regulus Black había cambiado por el verdadero Horrocrux—Se puede hacer, Maestro—Gruñó lentamente—Pero las mazmorras tienen pesados encantamientos. Deja que Kreacher vea—Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, Kreacher desapareció con un fuerte _crack_.

Mientras Kreacher estaba investigando, Harry corrió escaleras arriba y entró en el viejo dormitorio de Sirius. Abriendo su viejo baúl de la escuela, extrajo la larga y fluida Capa de Invisibilidad y la envolvió alrededor de sus hombros. Le tomó unos minutos reunir las otras cosas que quería, y para cuando terminó, Kreacher había regresado.

El elfo doméstico miró fijamente los trozos de Harry que se mostraban alrededor de la Capa de Invisibilidad—Kreacher es capaz de meter al Maestro en las celdas, pero no puede sacarlo de nuevo. El Ministerio no ve por qué alguien querría entrar si no puede salir de nuevo—.

—¿Qué pasa con el espacio justo afuera de las celdas? ¿Puedes sacarme de una celda al pasillo? —.

Kreacher le dirigió una mirada extraña y volvió a desaparecer, aunque regresó en pocos segundos—Kreacher puede hacer eso—Inclinó la cabeza y miró hacia arriba, las ruedas en su cabeza rechinaban lentamente—Kreacher está dejando al Maestro a su suerte—Dijo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

A Harry le divertía ver a Kreacher tan aturdido, pero no tenía intención de explicar sus motivos al elfo doméstico, incluso si Kreacher era uno de los partidarios de Snape. Hablando rápidamente, Harry explicó con gran detalle lo que necesitaba que hiciera el elfo doméstico y en qué momento lo necesitaba.

* * *

Poco después de haber servido la cena a los otros dos prisioneros que esperaban a que comenzaran los juicios, Kreacher apareció en la celda de Snape, casi enterrado bajo un rollo de tela negra sobre un hombro. Señalando con el dedo, Kreacher croó una palabra y se desplegó, derramando su contenido por todo el suelo. Un montón de ropa se expandió, los artículos de tocador recorrieron el frío suelo de piedra y una cama plegable se desplegó mientras Harry observaba desde su lugar en la esquina, oculto bajo su Capa de Invisibilidad.  


—¿Qué es toda esta tontería? —Exigió Snape. Kreacher lo ignoró y movió la cama de campamento a un lugar justo afuera de las barras de hierro. La tela negra se enderezó y saltó, revelando el tapiz de un dragón devorado por las polillas, de los habitantes de un pueblo en llamas, y se adhirió a la parte delantera de la celda, dejando una pequeña ventana de espacio debajo del arco.

—Bueno, esa es ciertamente una imagen alegre—Dijo Harry cuando se quitó la Capa y se hizo a un lado para que Kreacher pudiera trabajar su magia y ensanchar la cama de Snape en algo que encajara a los dos con espacio de sobra. Un par de mesas de noche con linternas convirtieron la celda en un acogedor dormitorio. Una pequeña mesa con dos sillas les dio un lugar para disfrutar de una comida en toda la privacidad que el tapiz podía ofrecerles.

>> Kreacher está trayendo comida en un momento—El elfo doméstico se desvaneció sin hacer ruido, dejando que Snape mirara a Harry desde debajo de una arqueada ceja burlona.

—¿Más de tu comportamiento sin ley, Potter? —.

—Incorregible quebrantador de reglas, ese soy yo—Los ojos de Harry brillaban con calidez cuando se acercó a Snape lentamente, como si fuera un animal asustadizo—Ni siquiera intentes ordenarme que me vaya. No puedo salir; ni siquiera Kreacher puede llevarme de vuelta a Grimmauld Place—Eso era cierto, hasta el momento, pero Harry omitió la parte de que Kreacher podía hacerle pasar las rejas. Snape podría arrancarle la cabeza más tarde por ese pequeño engaño.

Snape dio un paso adelante—Parece que estás trabajando bajo la idea errónea de que tengo alguna intención de despedirte. Nada podría estar más lejos de la verdad—Extendió los brazos y Harry se lanzó hacia ellos.

Las meras palabras nunca podrían expresar que tan en casa se sentía Harry, en la calidez y seguridad del abrazo de Snape. Levantó la cara y Snape lo besó, una exploración lenta y completa de sus labios y boca. El calor se extendió a través de él, comenzando en su corazón y expandiéndose a un ritmo lánguido hasta que Harry estaba en llamas. Él podría emborracharse con estos besos.

El toque fresco de los largos dedos de Snape contra sus mejillas fue un bendito alivio. Harry miró a los ojos fundidos y se inclinó para otro beso, pero Snape colocó su dedo índice contra los labios de Harry—Tu elfo doméstico ha servido la cena—Dijo con su voz pecaminosamente suave—Primero la comida. Luego veremos tus otros apetitos—.

Harry gimió—Podrías matar a un hombre con esas palabras—Pero tomó la mano que le ofrecieron y se dejó acompañar a la mesa. Kreacher se había superado a sí mismo. Había salmón a la parrilla, arroz a las hierbas con trocitos de arándano y almendras. Había calabacitas al vapor con estragón y una cesta de pan humeante. Kreacher incluso había logrado contrabandear una botella de un vino tinto ligero y afrutado que Harry pudo abrir con un movimiento de su varita.

—Por el final del juicio—Dijo Harry una vez que estuvo sentado y le sirvieron el vino.

Snape acercó su vaso a Harry y bebió—Lo has hecho notablemente bien. Incluso tu resumen estaba bastante bien estructurado, aunque un poco confuso—Puso su servilleta en su regazo y comenzó a comer.

—Debería haberme centrado más en la forma en que mi padre te trató. Quería que te entendieran, que pudieran ponerse en tu lugar y ver por qué tomaste las decisiones que hiciste—Harry tomó un bocado de salmón y cerró los ojos mientras se derretía en su lengua. El vino se combinó bien con él y se tomó un esfuerzo para no devorar el salmón en tres grandes bocados. Probó un poco de arroz y decidió que Kreacher lo había estado ocultando de él.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Snape parecía estar tan ocupado con la cocina de Kreacher como Harry—En verdad, no esperaba que profundizaras en mi pasado tanto como lo hiciste. Todavía tengo problemas para creer que hiciste que los Aurores trajeran a tu tía aquí. ¿Qué demonios te impulsó a hacer eso? —.

Harry deslizó su mano sobre la mesa y tocó los dedos de Snape. El cosquilleo de la magia corrió a través de él, dejándolo sin aliento—Quería que vieran que somos lo mismo. Podría haber sido tú fácilmente si el Sombrero Seleccionador hubiera decidido que pertenecía a Slytherin. Tal vez hubieras sido más como yo si hubieses sido Seleccionado en Gryffindor, o Incluso Ravenclaw—.

>> Dumbledore solía decirme que son nuestras elecciones las que nos definen, pero en realidad nunca explicó en qué nos convertimos cuando no tenemos otra opción que hacer. ¿Nos deslizamos por la vida sin realmente descubrir quiénes somos? —Harry se encontró con los ojos de Snape—Creo que eso es lo que te pasó. ¿Cuándo elegiste, Severus? —.

—Elegí la marca, Harry—Dijo Snape de manera uniforme—Nunca olvides que me uní por mi propia voluntad. Fue el peor error de mi vida—Tomó un largo sorbo de vino y terminó su salmón.

Harry untó un rollo de mantequilla—Qué mierda— Hizo un gesto con el cuchillo, casi derribando su vino—¿Quién en Slytherin no se unió? Habrías sido marcado como un traidor de sangre o reducido a ser un Sangresuc...—Gruñó Snape y el sonido era lo suficientemente inquietante que la parte posterior del cuello de Harry picaba con una sensación de peligro—Un sangre sucia. Sé lo mucho que odias la palabra y por qué, pero habrías sido sacudido con el mismo cepillo—.

—¿Y si hubiera sido? —Gruñó Snape—Me habrían cazado como tantos otros. Mi muerte hubiera significado algo—.

—No habría significado nada. Y no tendríamos esta conversación—Concluyó Harry—Estarías muerto y Voldemort no le habría pedido a mi madre que se hiciera a un lado. Debido a que no le hubieran dado la opción, yo también estaría muerto, y toda Gran Bretaña estaría bajo su control. Sí, mi madre murió y desearía que no lo hubiera hecho, pero ¿cuántos más están vivos porque la amabas? Ella solo pudo sacrificar su vida por tu amor, Severus. Eso es todo. Fue tu amor lo que nos salvó a todos al final. Tu amor. No el de ella. Si no la hubieras amado lo suficiente como para intentar salvarla, él la habría matado de inmediato, como hizo con mi papá—.

—Haces que parezca que no he sido nada más que un instrumento del Destino—.

—Sí, bueno, sé cómo es eso—Por un momento, Harry se sintió emocionalmente agotado. No le importaba pensar en lo fuera de control que sentía la trayectoria de su vida, pero no importaba lo terrible que hubiera sido la suya, la de Snape era peor. Se encogió, deslizando un pie por el suelo debajo de la mesa. Snape se estremeció y Harry de repente recordó que el hombre estaba descalzo. Se sentó de nuevo rápidamente, apoyó los codos en la mesa y agitó los dedos, con los pies con botas escondidos bajo la silla.

Observó con interés cómo Snape terminaba los restos de su comida y asintió en respuesta a una pregunta silenciosa sobre más vino. Una vez que su vaso estuvo lleno, Harry se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la espaciosa cama. Se sentó a los pies y dejó su copa de vino en el suelo. Con la cabeza hacia abajo, se quitó las botas y los calcetines, metió uno dentro del otro y apoyó los pies descalzos sobre el frío suelo de piedra.

Fue emocionante, en algún extraño sentido erótico, estar descalzo junto con Snape. Había algo... prohibido, especialmente porque estaba sentado en la cama de Snape y pensaba activamente en lo que podría pasar allí. En su inexperiencia, Harry admitiría felizmente que estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa que Snape pudiera sugerir, aunque la pequeña voz del sentido común susurró que tal vez quisiera tomar las cosas un poco lentamente. Tomó un sorbo de vino mientras Snape seguía comiendo.

Finalmente, Snape terminó de comer, demorándose más tiempo, y también se levantó de la mesa, con una copa de vino en la mano. Cuando se acercó, Harry se quitó las prendas exteriores y las arrojó a un lado, sin dejarse nada más que su pantalón negro y una camiseta negra ajustada. Extendió la mano y sonrió a Snape mientras tiraba del hombre entre sus piernas separadas—¿Qué lado de la cama prefieres? —.

Snape se humedeció los labios y miró nerviosamente el pequeño montón de ropa en el suelo. Su rostro se quedó en blanco y miró inexpresivamente a Harry—¿Qué lado prefieres? —.

Harry resopló—Nunca he dormido en la misma cama con alguien en mi vida—Alcanzó el dobladillo de su camiseta, pero Snape apartó sus manos. Jadeó cuando las manos de Snape se deslizaron lentamente a lo largo de sus costillas y su aliento se detuvo cuando su corazón comenzó a latir con placer. Levantando los brazos sobre su cabeza, ayudó lo menos posible, solo se detuvo para quitarse las gafas en el último segundo posible para que no se enredaran en su ropa.

Se dirigió hacia la cabecera de la cama y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando Snape se arrastró sobre el colchón hacia él—Fuera—Susurró mientras tiraba del cuello de las rayas de la prisión de Snape—Fuera con eso. Quiero tocarte. Por favor—Snape se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, arrodillándose y Harry lo ayudó a quitarse la camisa, revelando esos deliciosos pezones de color rosa pálido. Harry no pudo evitarlo, se inclinó y se pasó la lengua por encima de uno, dándole vueltas hasta que se endureció. Su pinchazo palpitaba cuando Snape gimió suavemente y rodó el otro con un dedo y el pulgar.

Los dedos de Snape se clavaron en su cabello y Harry buscó a tientas su varita, lanzando un encantamiento silencioso para que sus actividades no pudieran escucharse más allá de los confines de la celda de Snape. Se puso de lado para colocar su varita en la mesita de noche y se encontró siendo arrastrado por debajo de Snape.

—Déjame conocerte—Susurró Snape, sus ojos oscuros escaldaban la piel de Harry por donde tocaba su mirada—Quiero escuchar todos tus sonidos y saber lo que significan. Quiero saber qué te ilumina y te brinda placer. Quiero descubrir cómo hacer que supliques y ruegues por más—Reclamó los labios de Harry en un cálido beso, lamiendo la costura de la boca de Harry hasta que se abrió lo suficiente para que Snape saboreara la dulzura en su interior.

Los labios de Snape se abrieron paso a lo largo de los labios de Harry cuando los dedos de Harry comenzaron una expedición propia, viajaron a lo largo de los hombros de Snape y bajaron por su espina dorsal y costillas, trazando todas las leves imperfecciones y estableciendo puntos de referencia para la próxima vez. De repente, Snape mordió ligeramente un pezón y Harry se arqueó, un profundo gemido se derramó entre sus labios cuando las terminaciones nerviosas que nunca había encontrado, comenzaron a dispararse en un salvaje abandono—¡Oh, sí! Más—Jadeó mientras arrastraba el pie sobre el edredón, necesitando la sensación para afianzarse.

Cuando Snape comenzó a besarle a lo largo de su caja torácica, Harry se rió, un extraño y entrecortado sonido que nunca se había escuchado hacer—Cosquillas—Logró decir él mientras se apoyaba en la boca del estómago de Snape. Por sus esfuerzos, fue recompensado al hacer que Snape saliera de él y se estirara a su lado.

—En algún momento—Dijo Snape entre suaves toques y besos sobre el estómago de Harry—Me esforzaré por enseñarte la paciencia—.

—Pensé que no tenías idea de este tipo de cosas—Se quejó Harry mientras abría el botón superior de sus pantalones—Quiero decir, toda mi experiencia es besar a Cho Chang y Ginny Weasley—.

—Escuchaste a Avery—Dijo Snape mientras trabajaba para abrir los pantalones de Harry—Creo que sus palabras fueron algo en el sentido de que me estaba follando a Regulus Black—Se arrodilló entre las piernas de Harry y tiró de sus pantalones y calzoncillos sobre sus caderas, moviéndose para quitarlos de los pies de Harry.

La polla de Harry se soltó y se agachó para poner su mano a lo largo, suspirando de alivio al toque de su propia mano. Se metió la otra mano debajo de la cabeza, deseando tener las gafas puestas para poder ver a Snape desvestirse, pero todo lo que pudo ver fue un contorno borroso de carne púrpura sobre un fondo negro. Por fin, estaban desnudos juntos y Harry tiró de Snape sobre él, el peso de él era absolutamente perfecto. Inhaló profundamente, dibujando el aroma del almizcle de Snape en su nariz y convirtiéndolo en parte de él—Dios, hueles bien—.

—Y ahora sé que has perdido la cabeza—Murmuró Snape mientras comenzaba a besar el otro lado del cuerpo de Harry—Han pasado dos semanas desde que tuve un baño adecuado y los amuletos de limpieza solo han llegado tan lejos—Mordió y lamió el otro pezón de Harry cuando Harry envolvió sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo de Snape y gimió.

—¿Quién... ha estado limpiando... te? —Una gran cantidad de líquido claro estaba brotando en la unión de la pierna y la cadera de Harry y se iba a volver loco si no venía pronto. Snape lo estaba torturando poco a poco, reduciéndolo a un idiota balbuceante con unos cuantos besos bien situados.

—Dos de los guardias—Dijo Snape entre besos abrasadores que dejaron la piel de Harry llena de piedras—Nunca les he preguntado sus nombres—Se acercó al pie de la cama y sopló un chorro de aire fresco en el pequeño charco de líquido acumulado en la pierna de Harry. Harry se estremeció y luego gritó cuando Snape lo lamió con suaves lamidas como gatito.

Dándose la vuelta para que sus pies estuvieran cerca de la cabecera de la cama, Snape agarró la base del miembro de Harry y se llevó la cabeza a la boca, pasando la punta de la lengua por la cresta—Sev...—Chilló mientras sus bolas se apretaban—Realmente no debería...—Snape chupó y giró su lengua sobre la rendija y Harry vio estrellas. Un grito ahogado estalló cuando sus caderas subieron. Olas y olas de placer lo atravesaron mientras Snape tragaba cada gota. Los dedos de los pies de Harry se curvaron y sus dedos apretaron la ropa de cama con tanta fuerza que habría tenido miedo de que se rompiera, si pudiera juntar un pensamiento.

La lengua de Snape se movió a lo largo de la vena palpitante antes de que finalmente se alejara de la suave polla de Harry—Ahora que está fuera del camino...—.

—Lo siento—Susurró Harry, su rostro ardiendo tanto que estaba seguro de que estaba a punto de incendiarse—No quise decir…—.

—No seas tonto—Interrumpió Snape—Ni siquiera tienes veinte años. Y ahora que tu mente es relativamente clara, tengo una oportunidad de descubrir cuáles son tus preferencias—Se enderezó y se estiró junto a Harry, la punta de su polla goteando en la parte superior de la otra pierna de Harry—Cuando fantaseas con nosotros—Murmuró en el oído de Harry—¿Qué nos imaginas haciendo? —Besó el lado del cuello de Harry cuando sus dedos encontraron un pezón para retorcer.

Los finos vellos de los brazos y piernas de Harry se alzaron y se estremeció—Oh, dios. ¿Qué me imagino? —La mente de Harry se salió de control. ¿Qué no se había imaginado? Sería una lista mucho más corta—Me imagino que estás arrodillado, con las piernas separadas, el pecho sobre la cama y toqueteando tu agujero mientras yo me hago una paja. Me imagino a nosotros en la ducha, yo de rodillas te estoy chupando. Me imagino a ambos cuchareando, contigo profundamente en mi interior—Pasó sus dedos ligeramente sobre la piel desnuda de Snape—Sobre todo, nos imaginó juntos de cualquier forma que encajemos—.

Snape levantó la cabeza—Si hay algo que te gustaría probar esta noche...—Su voz se apagó y lo miró con ojos brillantes.

—¿Puedo... puedo intentar montarte? —Preguntó Harry mientras su corazón amenazaba con explotar de su pecho—Escuché que es un poco más fácil, y podré ver tu cara—.

Por un momento, Snape pareció confundido—¿Por qué querrías ver mi cara? —.

Harry parpadeó—No lo sé. ¿Tal vez porque te amo? ¿Tal vez para que puedas usar _Legeremancia_ y sepas lo que está funcionando? ¿O tal vez porque la forma en que me miras es la cosa más increíble que he visto? —La forma en que los labios de Snape se curvaron en una sonrisa tímida cuando estaba complacido, la forma en que sus ojos oscuros brillaban cuando se encontraron con los de Harry, la forma en que podía parecer tan fieramente protectora, todos resonaban profundamente en el alma de Harry y él sabía que nunca estaría cansado de ellos.

—En ese caso...—Snape vaciló y miró hacia otro lado, como si estuviera a punto de pedir algo profundamente personal o muy embarazoso—¿Me prestas tu varita? —.

En respuesta, Harry se dio vuelta y lo arrebató de la mesita de noche—Cada vez que necesites algo mío, siéntete libre de usarlo—Extendió la varita a Snape, se encargó primero y sintió que la magia de Snape lo invadía en el momento en que el hombre la tocaba—No tengo idea de lo que está pasando, pero no puedo comenzar a describir lo increíble que se siente—.

—Se supone que es indicativo de magia simpática, compatibilidad o alguna teoría similar—Dijo Snape—Nunca le presté mucha atención, un cuento de viejas o un mito romántico reservado para aquellos con estrellas en sus ojos. Y luego vi a nuestros _Patronus_ —Apuntó la varita a Harry y la agitó de una manera peculiar.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon cuando sus interiores se estremecieron con la magia que bailaba al borde de la familiaridad. Se sentía relajado, casi lánguido, y su culo se sentía extrañamente húmedo—Umm, ¿debería saber qué hechizos fueron? —Preguntó, la mirada de sorpresa casi cómica.

—¿Nunca has oído hablar de encantos de protección? —Preguntó Snape—Son casi un requisito en los dormitorios de Slytherin—Puso la varita a un lado y rodó sobre su espalda, tirando de Harry con él.

Harry se sentó a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Snape y negó con la cabeza. Esos pezones de color rosa pálido eran duros y él no pudo resistirse a lamerlos—Todos conocíamos _Lubricus_ , por supuesto, pero no los otros. ¿De qué me protegen? —.

—Lesiones, por ejemplo—Dijo Snape mientras pasaba sus manos por las costillas de Harry y se clavaba los pezones en puntos duros—Hay hechizos de relajación y hechizos de limpieza y protección contra enfermedades y otros tejidos, en el hechizo que usé—Jadeó cuando Harry se acercó y agarró su polla con su mano fuerte y rodó sus caderas en respuesta—Pero debes usar cualquier otro hechizo de lubricación que conozcas—.

—Seamus dijo que no había tal cosa como demasiado—Comentó Harry mientras conjuraba una gran cantidad en su palma. Se inclinó hacia atrás y lo puso en la polla de Snape antes de colocarse sobre él. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Snape y de repente un nudo se levantó en su garganta por la gentil aceptación que vio en sus profundidades—Estás impresionante—Susurró mientras lentamente, oh muy lentamente, se empalaba a sí mismo.

Moviendo sus caderas suavemente, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Harry, Snape dejó que su polla desapareciera lentamente en el cuerpo de Harry. Harry dejó escapar un profundo gemido cuando no podía hundirse más y se estremeció convulsivamente cuando Snape empujó un poco. Gotas de sudor salpicaban su frente y su labio superior y parecía que no podía concentrarse en ninguna cosa el tiempo suficiente para identificarla.

La luz era cegadora y Harry cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, levantando ligeramente y volviendo a hundirse una y otra vez hasta que estableció un ritmo pausado. De repente, Snape se movió ligeramente debajo de él, cambiando el ángulo. Fuegos artificiales estallaron detrás de sus ojos y él gritó, su voz gruesa y áspera con pasión—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Justo ahí! ¡Otra vez! —.

Se levantó y cayó de golpe; Snape lo encontró empujando, hasta que Snape se puso rígido y Harry sintió el miembro de Snape latiendo profundamente dentro de él. Realmente no sintió la mano en su polla hasta que otro orgasmo se estrelló contra él y estaba derramando un líquido caliente y pegajoso sobre el vientre de Snape.

Harry tardó unos minutos en recuperar el aliento y se apoyó en una mano hasta que pudo respirar normalmente de nuevo. Se levantó con cuidado y besó a Snape con avidez mientras lo hacía—Puedes hacerme eso cada vez que lo desees—Suspiró mientras se dejaba caer sobre su vientre y sonreía adormilado.

—¿Puedo asumir que estarías dispuesto a devolver el favor? —Preguntó Snape mientras usaba la varita de Harry nuevamente para limpiarlos.

—Absolutamente—Harry extendió las mantas sobre los dos y se hundió en el costado de Snape, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos cuando Snape lo acercó. _“Podría acostumbrarme a esto”_ , pensó mientras cerraba los ojos. Minutos más tarde, había caído en el sueño más profundo que jamás había tenido.


	26. Capítulo Veintiséis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Según las instrucciones, Kreacher despertó a Harry justo antes del cambio de turno y lo llevó a la cama plegable que estaba justo afuera de la celda de Snape junto con sus cosas. Harry no estaba nada contento con el cambio de ubicación. Snape era cálido y cómodo y la cama plegable no lo era.

Cuando Snape se despertó lo suficiente como para hacerse cargo, Kreacher quitó el tapiz y lo encogió para poder ocultarlo. La cama estrecha se movió al lado de los barrotes. De esa manera, él y Harry todavía podían tocarse cuando volvieran a dormir. La mesa pequeña y las dos sillas se movieron a la parte posterior de la celda y un juego de ajedrez mágico de Grimmauld Place se colocó encima. También se trajeron algunos libros de la biblioteca Black. Snape no tenía idea de cuánto tardaría en deliberarse el Wizengamot y quería una forma de pasar el tiempo.

Gruñendo por la injusticia de todo esto, Harry se subió a su cama solitaria y tomó la mano de Snape hasta que el sonido de una llave los despertó un par de horas más tarde. Aparentemente, se les había dicho que esperaran a Harry, ya que apenas parpadearon cuando él ordenó a sus tres prisioneros que salieran y los escoltaron a través de un arco encantado hacia los baños. Cuando Snape regresó, su piel era rosada por la fuerza de sus encantos de limpieza.

Un nuevo día amaneció y eso significó un viaje a Hogwarts para un nuevo conjunto de túnicas. En ausencia de Snape, Harry había logrado levantarse y vestirse antes de flotar fuera del arco encantado como una madre angustiada que extraña a un gatito. Tener a Snape fuera de la vista se sentía como si hubiera dejado una extremidad atrás, un pensamiento categóricamente ridículo, pero que no pudo reprimir.

Al ver a Snape, Harry se iluminó como Piccadilly Circus. Tomó la mano de Snape y lo llevó a la parte de atrás de la celda, donde se besaron sin sentido—¿Supongo que te veré en la celda de espera para el desayuno? —Harry realmente no sabía lo que debía hacer aparte de mantener a Kingsley al tanto de su paradero y ya había dejado claro que estaría donde quiera que estuviera Snape.

—Creo que debo permanecer aquí hasta que hayan tomado una decisión—.

—Todavía necesitas una túnica—Recordó Harry. Miró a su alrededor, pero las llaves se habían ido—No tengo idea de cómo se supone que debo irme—.

Una lenta sonrisa surgió en la cara de Snape—Tal vez no sea necesario hasta que Gauntlett llegue a recogernos—.

—Sin embargo, ¿Cómo debemos pasar el tiempo? —.

* * *

Gauntlett llegó poco antes de las ocho en punto y casi tropezó al ver a Harry y Snape sentados uno al lado del otro en la estrecha cama de Snape, entablando una conversación seria—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —Exclamó, interrumpiéndolos—Este lugar tiene tantas barreras que un ratón no puede atravesar. Pero Jon y Padraig dijeron que estabas aquí cuando te despertaron—.

Harry arqueó una ceja—Dije que me estaba quedando con Severus. ¿Hubo algo confuso acerca de eso? —Volvió su atención a Snape—Como decía, estoy muy nervioso por la rotación forense. Sabes lo bueno que soy con las pociones—.

—“Bueno” es una palabra tan inadecuada para eso—Dijo Snape a la ligera—“Abismal” es un descriptor mucho mejor—.

—Sí, todavía no tengo idea de cómo logré Excede las Expectativas en mi TIMO—Dijo Harry con tristeza.

—En verdad, fuiste mucho mejor en el tema del que te di crédito—Respondió Snape—Eso y tú tenías una sed de probarte a ti mismo—Levantó sus manos unidas y besó la espalda de Harry.

—No se supone que…—.

—¿Todavía estás aquí? —Harry miró a Gauntlett—¿Por qué? —.

Gauntlett dio un paso atrás—Vine a decirle a Snape que no estábamos seguros de dónde estabas o si volverías. Kingsley trató de enviarte un mensaje, pero no había nadie en tu dormitorio y tú no estabas en las oficinas del Ministerio. Tu elfo domestico dijo que no estabas en tu casa y él no tenía idea de cómo contactarte—.

—¿Por qué nadie entiende que me estoy quedando con Severus? —Harry negó con la cabeza, desconcertado por la ceguera voluntaria del Ministerio—Sin embargo, necesito irme un poco. Necesito ir a Hogwarts para conseguirle a Severus un juego de túnicas para el día—Él suspiró—No tengo idea de qué elegirá ese estúpido armario para él, pero es seguro que será chillón. ¿Tienes que estar arriba para que te den el desayuno o me lo entregarán aquí? —.

Después de varios minutos de acalorado debate, Gauntlett aceptó permitir que Harry permaneciera en la mazmorra con Snape, con la condición de que la puerta de la celda permaneciera abierta en todo momento y que abandonara el Ministerio con ella cuando finalizara su turno. Kreacher podría continuar sirviéndoles comidas a los dos aquí en la celda y ella regresaría una vez que terminara el desayuno para que Harry pudiera hacer su viaje diario a Hogwarts para recuperar la ropa de Snape para el día.

Harry también solicitó, y se le concedió, acceso a un número limitado de libros y revistas para que Snape los leyera mientras esperaban que el Wizengamot alcanzara un veredicto, aunque Harry tenía la esperanza de que pasarían algún tiempo en actividades más placenteras que leyendo. Sin embargo, cuando Harry usó su varita para señalar el desayuno, Gauntlett intentó confiscarla, lo que llevó a otra ronda de discusiones.

—¿Qué crees que me hará con una varita? No puede Aparecerse fuera de aquí. Nadie puede. No hay polvo Flu debajo del cuarto nivel, así que es poco probable que te asesine a ti o a uno de los guardias y lograra abrirse paso a través de todo el Ministerio de Magia sin ser detectado—.

—A los prisioneros no se les permiten las varitas, Harry. Son las reglas—.

—Pero no soy un prisionero—Gritó Harry.

—Harry—Dijo Snape en voz baja—Dale tu varita. Puedes recuperarla cuando te vayas—.

Con una mirada de silencio, Harry asintió y se rindió, sintiéndose desnudo y vulnerable mientras lo hacía. Comieron en silencio y, cuando Gauntlett regresó, Harry se fue con ella sin decir una palabra a Snape. Le tomó menos de una hora lograr todo lo que se necesitaba hacer, y cuando regresó, fue con un juego completo de túnicas de color rubí y todos los accesorios. También tuvo las últimas ediciones de _El Pocionista Practico_ y _Transfiguración Actual_ , y el último libro de Philberta Willburn, _Lo Que Vio El Escarabajo_ , así como _Quidditch Semanal_ y un libro de misterio y homicidio que descubrió en Flourish & Blotts.

Cuando regresó a las mazmorras, su primer objetivo fue pedirle disculpas a Snape—No me gusta estar sin mi varita, pero tenías razón. Necesitaba dársela. Estoy doblando suficientes reglas y no quiero que Kingsley cambie de opinión y decida que no debería permitírseme esperar aquí contigo—.

Snape lo atrajo hacia sí—Me equivoqué al insistir—Se acomodaron para esperar, cada uno decididamente sin pensar en las deliberaciones que tenían lugar sobre sus cabezas. Jugaron al ajedrez y Harry estaba orgulloso de haber jugado a un empate en el tercer partido y haber ganado el cuarto. Sin embargo, su placer duró poco. Snape lo derrotó en doce movimientos en su quinto partido.

Comieron, dormitaron, leyeron, jugaron más ajedrez y cenaron, todo con el peso del veredicto colgando sobre sus cabezas. Harry le dio un beso de despedida a Snape y se fue con Gauntlett, con su Capa de Invisibilidad metida de manera segura en la misma bolsa que usaba para traer sus libros y las túnicas de Snape. Noventa minutos después, estaba de regreso con Kreacher y ayudando a organizar la celda a su gusto.

Su amor fue lento y gentil. Esta vez Harry exploró el cuerpo de Snape, besándolo y bromeando con sus dedos y lengua hasta que Snape estaba retorciéndose y haciendo pequeños sonidos en la parte posterior de su garganta, que Harry entendió como que no estaba seguro de cómo expresar su placer. Snape le enseñó los hechizos que usó en Harry la noche anterior y esta vez, Snape eligió quedarse en su espalda cuando Harry entró a él.

La sensación era de prisa, el calor que lo rodeaba era increíble, y Harry miró asombrado a Snape—Esto... oh dios, Sev. ¿Cómo evitaste moverte? —Cada nervio en su cuerpo le gritaba que empujara con fuerza, que empujara profundamente, que golpeara implacablemente a Snape hasta que el hombre se separara. Entonces Snape rodó sus caderas y Harry pensó que moriría de felicidad. Se movió con Snape, cambiando su ángulo hasta que Snape gritó. Con eso, Harry estaba perdido. El canal de Snape lo agarró con fuerza, ordeñándolo hasta que su polla dejó de latir implacablemente. Estirando su mano entre ellos, apretó la polla de Snape, su mano moviéndose sobre el eje aterciopelado hasta que Snape se derramó sobre él.

Esta vez Harry lanzó los hechizos de limpieza y se acurrucaron juntos, mientras el sueño los reclamaba.

* * *

Era la mitad de la tarde siguiente cuando se corrió la voz desde arriba: el Wizengamot estaba listo para votar sobre los cargos.

La sala del tribunal estaba llena más allá de lo que Harry había imaginado. Brujas y magos estaban parados a lo largo de las filas de atrás, en los pasillos estrechos y empinados, y hacinados alrededor de los bordes como un barril de gusanos. Todos, excepto el estrado del jurado, que estaba vacío como una gran caverna en un muro de personas. Percy entró, seguido de Kingsley y luego Embry. Gauntlett fue la última y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Para los oídos de Harry, sonaba como un trueno.

—Todos de pie—Ordenó Gauntlett y Harry se levantó de su silla, seguro de que sus piernas se habían convertido en agua. Solo Snape permaneció sentado, atado, como siempre, a la silla del acusado que dominaba el espacio entre la barra y el banco. El jurado se presentó y Harry trató de leer sus rostros, pero o bien había atraído a un grupo de _Legeremantes_ o tenían mucha práctica para ocultar sus pensamientos.

—Entiendo que están listos para votar sobre los cargos—Pronunció Kingsley una vez que tomaron sus asientos—Les recuerdo que se necesitan dieciséis votos para la condena de cada cargo. Por razones de conveniencia, los quinientos cargos de peligro infantil se consolidan. Severus Snape es culpable o no lo es. Los cargos acerca de los Potter: James, Lily y Harry, deben ser considerados por separado—.

>> Por favor levante sus varitas y repita conmigo: juro solemnemente...—.

—Juro solemnemente—Repitió el jurado como una sola voz.

—Según mi magia y mi palabra, que mi voto en el asunto ante el tribunal es mío, que no he sido influenciado por ninguna parte externa y que he basado mi voto únicamente en la evidencia presentada ante el tribunal y no en las identidades de cualquier parte involucrada—.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Harry cuando un remolino de magia barrió la sala de audiencias. Nada de eso había sucedido en su audiencia y se preguntó si era algo nuevo que Kingsley había implementado con la esperanza de que el veredicto fuera de alguna manera, justo.

>> Por el cargo de brindar ayuda en el asesinato de James Potter, levanten su varita mágica si encuentran culpable al acusado—.

El corazón de Harry tronó en su pecho y sus oídos se llenaron de un ruido blanco. Apenas podía mirar a sí mismo en la dirección del jurado y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que estuviera sosteniendo la mano de Snape. No se levantó una varita y Harry tuvo que parpadear varias veces para convencerse de que nadie estaba votando.

>> Por favor, levanten su varita mágica si desean absolver al acusado de la acusación—Dijo Kingsley mientras Percy escribía algo en una hoja de pergamino. Veintiún varitas subieron y Harry se tomó un momento para contar cada una. Era casi imposible mantener el alivio en su rostro y él dijo—Gracias—Al jurado. Arriesgó una rápida mirada a Snape y lo encontró sentado en la silla, con los ojos cerrados.

Kingsley repitió el procedimiento para los cargos contra Snape por ser una ayuda en el asesinato de Lily Evans Potter y el veredicto se pronunció de la misma manera. Hubo dos disidentes en el cargo de ser una ayuda en el intento inicial sobre la vida de Harry, aunque Harry no podía entender cómo Snape podía ser una ayuda para el intento sobre _su vida_ y no en el de su madre y su padre—.

>> En los recuentos consolidados de quinientos cargos de poner niños en peligro por las acciones de Severus Snape durante el año en que se desempeñó como director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, levanten sus varitas mágicas si encuentran al acusado culpable—Entonó Kingsley después de que los veredictos sobre Lily. y Harry había sido grabados correctamente.

Harry contuvo el aliento. Tres varitas subieron y sintió el aguijón de las lágrimas—Por favor levante sus varitas si quiere absolver al acusado de los cargos—Se levantaron varias varitas y Harry observó la cara de Kingsley mientras Percy contaba—Diecisiete votos a favor de la absolución—Anunció Kingsley—¿El miembro del jurado que desea abstenerse levante su varita? —.

Era Regina Chandler, una bruja pelirroja en la tercera fila—Simplemente no puedo decidir—Dijo con tristeza—Todo ese sufrimiento. Alguien debería ser responsabilizado—.

—Alguien era responsable, y ahora está muerto—Para sorpresa de Harry, fue Percy quien habló—Muerto porque Harry Potter lo mató. Tom Riddle es la razón por la que mi hermano murió defendiendo Hogwarts. Tom Riddle es la razón por la que mi hermana tuvo que escuchar mientras Snape la tiró de las cintas—.

Chandler asintió, su angustia escrita en las líneas de su cara—No es nada que no haya considerado, pero simplemente no puedo. Lo siento—.

—No hay necesidad—Dijo Harry con simpatía—Te hemos pedido mucho—.

Percy registró los votos y miró a Kingsley—En el cargo final, el asesinato a sangre fría de Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts, Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos y Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot por Severus Snape, levanten sus varitas si consideran que el acusado es culpable—.

Harry no podía respirar. Una gruesa banda de ansiedad se envolvió alrededor de su pecho con tanta fuerza, que le resultó imposible creer que su corazón todavía pudiera latir. Se mordió el interior de su mejilla con tanta fuerza que probó la sangre y sus dedos se apretaron en puños lo suficientemente fuerte como para cavar surcos en forma de media luna en sus palmas. _“Por favor por favor por favor”._ El estribillo hizo eco en su mente hasta que no pudo oír nada más.

Una por una, las varitas subieron como si cada miembro del jurado siguiera luchando con su decisión hasta que, después de un minuto agonizante, todas se levantaron.

—¡NO! —El grito de angustia resonó en las frías paredes de piedra y pasaron unos segundos antes de que Harry comprendiera que el grito provenía de él. No podía soportar mirar a Snape, no podía soportar ver la aplastante aceptación de su destino. ¿Podrían Dios o Merlín o los destinos odiarlo tanto que sintieran la necesidad de quitarle a él a todos los que alguna vez amó? Enterró su rostro en sus manos mientras luchaba por respirar.

—Antes de que dicte sentencia, ministro—Dijo una voz del jurado. Harry levantó la vista y, a través de sus ojos borrosos, apenas distinguió el rostro de Albert Sneddon—Queremos hacer una declaración—Sus ojos llorosos barrieron a sus colegas y ellos asintieron en respuesta.

>> No hay duda de que Severus Snape usó la Maldición asesina en Albus Dumbledore—Dijo Sneddon con su voz grave y grave—El profesor Snape lo confesó. El joven señor Malfoy testificó que vio al profesor hacer lo que él no pudo. Incluso el defensor del profesor Snape, Harry Potter, lo admitió. También entendemos por su testimonio, que Albus Dumbledore eligió la forma de su muerte con mucho cuidado. Nosotros, el jurado, nos estremecemos al pensar cómo podrían haber ocurrido los acontecimientos si el profesor Snape no hubiera podido llevar a cabo un acto tan terrible—.

>> Habiendo encontrado a Severus Snape culpable de matar a Albus, también descubrimos que _no asesinó_ al profesor Dumbledore. Pedimos que el tribunal tome en consideración las circunstancias al aprobar la sentencia. También nos reservamos el derecho de modificar cualquier sentencia que consideremos demasiado severa—Se volvió a sentar con cansancio. La mujer que estaba a su lado le dio una palmada en el hombro y él le dedicó una sonrisa.

Kingsley estuvo en silencio durante mucho tiempo, agitando los dedos mientras pesaba y consideraba todo lo que había oído. Apuntó con su varita a Snape y los lazos que lo sujetaban se cayeron—Por favor, levántate para que el tribunal pueda pronunciar su sentencia—.

Snape se levantó inestable y Harry se apresuró a la base de la silla. Extendió su mano y ayudó a Snape a bajar, parándose a su lado, con su mano agarrando el hombro de Snape. Su aliento llegó en pequeños tirones estremecedores; No podía recordar un momento de su vida en el que se sintiera tan insignificante.

>> Habiendo sido encontrado culpable por...—Kingsley se detuvo y estudió los rostros de la Wizengamot mientras buscaba las palabras correctas—Causar la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, es la sentencia de este tribunal que usted, Severus Tobías Snape, seas sentenciado a un término de un año y un día en Azkaban, después de lo cual estarás sujeto a libertad condicional por un término de no menos de cinco años—.

Harry se volvió y hundió la cara en el hombro de Snape para que nadie pudiera ver sus lágrimas. Era un hombre adulto. Se había enfrentado a peores momentos que este, pero la gigantesca bola de culpa y miseria que se alojaba en su garganta le hacía imposible respirar. Los brazos de Snape se levantaron y lo envolvieron en un cálido abrazo, y Harry lo escuchó agradecer a Kingsley sobre el ruido de los reporteros que intentaban obtener una cita para sus informes de noticias.

—¿Por qué? —Harry preguntó por las ropas de Snape.

—Por su sabiduría y su misericordia—Snape miró la cara llena de lágrimas de Harry—Niño idiota. ¿Realmente creíste que saldría ileso de esto? —.

—Sí, en realidad, lo hacía—Respondió Harry, su voz áspera y gruesa con todas las emociones tratando de escapar.

—Rhoda, por favor, acompaña a Severus a la celda de detención. Harry, ven conmigo—La voz de Kingsley cortó el tumulto como una guadaña a través de trigo maduro. Harry apretó la mano de Snape y dio un paso atrás cuando Gauntlett colocó una mano suave en el centro de la espalda de Snape y lo acompañó suavemente a la puerta detrás del banco alto.

Solo después de que Snape desapareciera, Harry siguió a Kingsley al estrecho corredor donde habían resuelto algunos asuntos probatorios. Se desplomó contra la pared, sintiéndose tan vacío como una de las profecías de Trelawney. Una vez que recuperó el equilibrio, Harry pensó que podría derribar algunas paredes en Grimmauld Place, pero ahora mismo, le dolía el alma. Incluso arrastrar sus ojos del suelo a la cara de Kingsley fue un acto de voluntad.

—Sé que estás decepcionado con el veredicto—Dijo Kingsley—Pero te prometo por mi magia que a Severus no le pasará nada mientras esté encarcelado en Azkaban—.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —Gritó Harry, abrumado por la pena—Casi lo mataron la última vez—.

—Porque sé que su carcelero no lo permitirá—Kingsley esperó a que Harry encontrara los medios para mirarlo antes de continuar—Hablé con el Comandante Robards y él accedió a dejarte servir tu rotación en Azkaban antes. También estuvo de acuerdo en dejarte posponer el resto de tu entrenamiento hasta que termine la sentencia de Snape. Preferiría no hacerse cargo de un conocido rompereglas, especialmente uno tan fuerte como tú—.

Harry escuchó hasta '”Azkaban” antes de ahogarse con las lágrimas que se negó a derramar. El pasillo pareció estrecharse y se tambaleó vertiginosamente. Completaría su humillación si se desmayaba a los pies de Kingsley y se aferraba a la pared para permanecer erguido—¿Qu-qué dijiste? —Se ahogó

Kingsley apoyó su mano ancha en el hombro de Harry—Cuando llegues a Azkaban con Snape, pregunta por Solomon Holdsworth. Te esperará y ayudará a los dos a acomodarse. Revisará tus deberes y establecerá tus guardias. Escúchalo, Harry, y haz lo que él diga. Ahora, ve con Severus y cuídalo—.

Una oleada de esperanza llenó a Harry y él asintió mientras estrechaba la mano de Kingsley—Gracias. Yo nunca... solo... gracias—.

El Harry que saltó por el pasillo sin mirar hacia atrás a Kingsley no era el mismo Harry que salió de la Sala de Juzgados Diez, tan desanimado que apenas podía levantar la cabeza. Él irrumpió a través de la puerta de la celda donde Snape estaba soportando algún tipo de lectura de Gauntlett y casi derribó al hombre. Le dio besos indiscriminadamente hasta que Snape mantuvo a Harry lejos de él en defensa propia.

—¡Vamos a Azkaban! —Cantó Harry, sus ojos verdes radiantes—He sido reasignado hasta que tu sentencia esté terminada. Parece que el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica no está muy interesado en que alguien como yo esté hablando por el lugar, así que Robards me está enviando contigo—Se arrojó a los brazos de Snape y lo abrazó tan fuerte que fue un milagro que no se rompiera algunas costillas.

Snape luchó por liberarse y mantuvo a Harry a un brazo de distancia, mirando fijamente sin comprender.

—Di algo—Le rogó Harry—¡Por favor! —.

—Acabo de ser sentenciado a un año y un día en Azkaban con el hombre que amo como mi captor. Seguramente, incluso un minuto o dos se me permite para recopilar mis pensamientos—Snape lo miró con enojo, pero su expresión se convirtió rápidamente en una tierna sonrisa, una que Harry devolvió por completo.

Una hora después, seguían sonriendo mientras caminaban de la mano hacia Azkaban, para enfrentar su futuro juntos.


	27. Capítulo Veintisiete; Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_~ A los que aman ~_ **

—Hay un caballero en la sala de estar, preguntando por usted, Madame—La elfina doméstica hizo una reverencia rápidamente y se agarró la muñeca a la espalda—Es el Maestro Severus, Madame. Le estoy diciendo que el Maestro Draco está con Astoria, pero él está diciendo que está aquí para verle—.

Narcissa dejó a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente—¿Severus? ¿Aquí? —Se levantó con gracia y se paseó un momento—Que peculiar—Ella golpeó su dedo contra sus fruncidos labios mientras pensaba. No había visto a Severus desde la boda de Draco y no podía pensar en ninguna razón para la visita—Me gustaría café fuerte y un plato de galletas de frambuesa en la sala de estar dentro de diez minutos—Ella inclinó ligeramente la cabeza—Gracias, Sintille—.

Severus estaba parado en las ventanas, mirando hacia los jardines formales, de espaldas a ella mientras entraba a la habitación. Su cabello oscuro, más largo que cuando lo había visto por última vez, estaba peinado hacia atrás y atado a la nuca con un broche plateado y ya no tenía el aire de un gato salvaje que no estaba seguro de que se le aferrara a él como el hollín—Severus—Dijo ella, inyectando una nota de calidez en su voz—Qué delicia. Por favor, siéntate y dime qué te trae a la mansión—.

Cuando él se volvió, ella notó que llevaba una caja grande envuelta en papel plateado y atada con una cinta azul pálida—Narcissa. Buenos días—Snape dio un paso adelante y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de sentarse en una silla azul zafiro con delicados brazos y piernas. Dejó la caja con cuidado y la observó con atención mientras ella se apoyaba en el borde de un sofá a juego—En cuanto a por qué he venido, ¿recuerdas la fecha? —.

—¿La fecha? —Sintille apareció con café y galletas, que Narcissa sirvió adecuadamente—Es el primero de junio. El cumpleaños de Draco es en unos pocos días. ¿Por qué? —Esperó hasta que Severus tomó un sorbo de café antes de llevar su propia taza de porcelana a los labios y sonrió con aprobación cuando seleccionó una galleta para picar.

—También es el quinto aniversario de tu testimonio—Dijo Snape mientras dejaba su taza de café—Te debo más de lo que puedo pagar—.

Narcissa estaba asombrada. Conoció a Severus Snape durante más de veinticinco años y, desde el día en que hizo el Voto inquebrantable para proteger a su hijo de la venganza del Señor Oscuro, se había considerado a sí misma en deuda. Era una que ella nunca consideraría cumplida—Pero no hice nada. El Ministerio me convocó. Harry Potter me interrogó. Dije mi parte. A juzgar por la reacción del Wizengamot, no estoy segura de que fuera de ninguna ayuda—.

Snape tomó otra galleta y la comió mientras hablaba—Hmm. No estoy seguro de que hayas hecho ninguna diferencia con el Wizengamot, pero lo hiciste con Harry. Tu testimonio, él lo llama un cambio de paradigma—Tomó un sorbo de su café y ella juraría que sus ojos oscuros brillaban. ¡Era extraordinario!

—Hablas de él como si todavía te estuvieras en contacto—Observó—¿No está todavía en el Cuerpo de Aurores? —.

—Él está. Está listo para ascender a jefe de la Patrulla de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica—Snape se recostó y cruzó su pierna derecha sobre su izquierda. Su túnica azul profundo subió hasta su tobillo y reveló un par de botas negras a la moda, de cuero de Minotauro. Muy caras, como bien sabía Narcissa. Una capa de esas cosas le costaría la mitad de su bóveda. Snape dejó escapar un suspiro—Kingsley no puede publicar la lista de promociones lo suficientemente pronto—.

Había afecto y exasperación allí o su nombre no era Narcissa Black Malfoy. Ella arqueó una ceja y estudió a Snape con atención. Era fácilmente nueve kilos y medio más pesado de lo que había sido durante las semanas que estuvo en el juicio. Algo del color cetrino había desaparecido; su piel tenía un aspecto más oliváceo, como si fuera un conocido habitual del sol. Sus dientes, aunque todavía estaban torcidos, eran mucho más blancos y algunas de las manchas de pociones habían desaparecido de sus elegantes dedos. Por primera vez desde que lo había conocido, él parecía estar prosperando—¿Cómo sabes esto, Severus? —Preguntó ella tranquilamente.

La felicidad brillaba en las profundidades de los ojos de Snape y él sonrió descaradamente—¿No lo sabías, Narcissa? Harry Potter es mi esposo. Nos casamos hace más de tres años y medio—.

—¿Casado? ¿Con Harry Potter? Oh, Severus—Narcissa se sorprendió por las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos. Eran un signo de sentimiento, de debilidad y ella sintió que debería avergonzarse de ellas, pero descubrió que no lo estaba. Moviéndose rápidamente, tiró de Severus a sus brazos y lo abrazó por un largo tiempo—Draco también estará encantado—.

Snape le dio una palmada en la espalda con torpeza y cuando se sentó la confusión era evidente—Si hubiéramos sabido de tu—Buscó una palabra adecuada—Afecto por nosotros, te habríamos invitado a la ceremonia. Fue bastante pequeña y no hemos hecho ningún anuncio, pero Harry está ridículamente encantado, y eso es todo lo que importa. Sospecho que, en algún momento, superará su exuberancia, pero en este momento, muestra pocos signos de menguar—.

>> Oh, y él te envió esto. Me dijo que no te preocuparas si perecía, tú entenderías de todos modos—Snape levantó la caja y se la pasó—No tengo idea de lo que es—.

Narcissa la puso sobre la mesa y la miró con cautela. Tenía la mitad de la intención de buscar hechizos y maleficios, pero no había manera de hacerlo sin insultar a su huésped y estaba claro que Snape estaba tan curioso como ella. El papel gris pálido brilló y no fue hasta que giró la caja, que notó la sutil huella de las flores.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Narcissa? —Preguntó Snape mientras pasaba su dedo por debajo del hermoso moño azul y lo sacaba—¿Tienes la intención de envejecer aquí sola? —.

—Mi contrato de matrimonio no permitió el divorcio—Respondió ella mientras se disponía a retirar el papel de una sola pieza—Y Lucius será liberado de Azkaban dentro de un año más o menos. Tendremos muchos más años de “felicidad matrimonial” por delante. Además, todavía tengo la esperanza de que Draco y Astoria regresen a casa y críen a sus hijos aquí—.

Para su sorpresa, la caja se abrió a lo largo del borde y, mientras se abría, el olor a tierra fresca llenó su nariz. ¿Qué en la tierra...? La mirada que le envió a Snape tenía más que una pequeña confusión y era difícil ocultar su dolor y decepción cuando sacó la excusa más triste de una planta en maceta que jamás había visto. Había un palo largo y verde de unos dieciocho pulgadas de alto que sobresalía de la tierra junto a un tallo valiente y un número de hojas muertas o moribundas como espadas.

>> No entiendo…—Murmuró y se dio la vuelta para ocultar el dolor en su corazón.

La mandíbula de Snape cayó y un rubor oscuro se levantó desde el cuello de su túnica hasta sus mejillas—Debe haber una explicación. Harry es muchas cosas, pero cruel no es una de ellas. Busca una nota, Narcissa, te lo suplico—.

Con una sonrisa valiente, buscó un lugar para establecer lo que había perdido hasta que un elfo doméstico pudo ver sus restos. No había nada más dentro de la caja, excepto tierra fresca y los restos de una hoja larga y delgada. Examinó el papel y descubrió un pequeño sobre, casi del mismo tono, con su nombre escrito en tinta azul brillante que casi se parecía a sus ojos.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Querida Narcissa,_
> 
> _Encontré un montón de estas, mientras deshierbaba los jardines en nuestra nueva casa. Pobre planta, ¿no es así? Esta es la peor de todas, pero una vez que Severus me dijo qué eran, supe que tenía que enviártelos. Se llama Narcissus Poeticus y Sev cree que esta es una especie de Lirio Rosa. Aunque son venenosas, así que ten cuidado._
> 
> _Sé que debes pensar que me he vuelto completamente loco, enviándote una planta casi muerta, pero, ya ves, nunca he olvidado lo que dijiste en el juicio de Severus, acerca de que él necesitaba amor, luz y calor. Esta vieja planta desvencijada me lo recordó y supe que tenía que enviártela. Calculo que simplemente la tirarás, y eso está bien. La planta era solo una excusa._
> 
> _Hice lo que dijiste. Amarlo sin condición. Todavía lo hago y espero siempre hacerlo. Lo cuidé y lo nutrí. Me aseguré de que él supiera que nada podría volver a lastimarlo, no más allá de las cosas cotidianas de todos modos. Quería que supieras que tus palabras echaron raíces. Han pasado cinco años y pensé que deberías ver lo que cultivaste. Resultó bastante bien, por lo menos eso creo. Espero que tú también lo logres._
> 
> _Amor,_
> 
> _Harry_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

 

 

FIN

 

 


End file.
